The Enchanted Prince
by BoleynofAragon21
Summary: Slight Crossover w/ella enchanted book/film and 13 days film starting from 3.01 when Mary signs the Oath a certain rogue Fairy offers her a way to save her-taking her to another place in time where history is about to change. Ella featured forward c.2
1. New Era: The Prince hits the Lady

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not owe anything. Not Thirteen Days or I would have chosen an actor who would seem more like JFK, but I will stay true to the movie and some facts and have Bruce Greenwood be Kennedy. I do not own *double darn:Plol* Ella Enchanted or the Tudors if I did Margaret and Mary would not be one composite character.

Off with the story yes it will be crossover:

_**1536**_

**Mary was confused. Moments ago she had signed the Oath. It was supposed to be an easy task. Just sign and all would be gone, but God she prayed with her rosary clutching the beads tightly. What had she done?**

**She had stood back from her word to fight for herself, her mother: "Recuerda quien eres hija se fuerte" Remember who you are my child, be strong. She had not honored her word and promise to her mother, the true Queen of England!**

**She felt so dishonored, defiled and unworthy of God's love. Eustace Chapuys had told her –if she did not sign her father would be capable of prosecuting her, building up a case against her Sir Bryan came to intimidate her. But only Chapuys her "friend" had convinced her to sign. The moment he said the serious words death and abandonment by her own cousin, the only man she trusted blindly, she agreed to sign. Without a second thought grabbing the pen and dripping in black ink she signed on the bottom of her father's Oath the words "Lady Mary Tudor".**

"**I will never forgive myself for this" She whispered to the Ambassador. His solemn face did not make Mary feel any better or have the sympathy to understand His Grace's task. She only saw her pain; her hat cast heavy dark shadows over the upper part of her face, where her eyes mirrored the Oath Her eyes sad and her look of a defeated woman Chapuys could not see. He saw hope, hope for the Lady Mary.**

**He had lied to her, promised her and given her false hopes so she could live, for she was important, for the Crown and to his own comfort that she might live, for the peace-peaking.**

**One by one in the Country were assembling a large army, some of soldiers others of peasants to speak on behalf of the injustice they felt was done to them by their "Heretic" King, her father. They did not speak mostly for her however; it was mostly for the Church, but Mary saw tragedy befall them, those who repelled the Oath and had the courage not to sign it unlike she who had the fear of death.**

**These men had no fear of death, they lived their lives they were convinced, and were now ready to be received in God's Heaven. **

**A brief note from their Majesties, Queen Jane Seymour and her father King Henry VIII told her that she would soon be welcomed if only she showed grace and superlative beauty as clean behavior when they would come tomorrow as scheduled to visit her.**

**She did not expect them so soon, she should be overjoyed, but she felt saddened that her father would still consider her a bastard that this is where she ended. Where her line of destiny ended, with her father and stepfather, alone and a bastard, and her father was so vain that he had forgotten about Elizabeth altogether.**

**Was he that obsessive about his male heir that cared little for his daughters? People had bled, died, killed for him and still he betrayed them.**

**What was loyalty for Henry but the price of his daughter's head to set an example?**

**She signed …**

"**I wish …" She started to whisper fiercely to the dawn. Out of nowhere her prayers were answered.**

**Funny how life can change … well here it was sort of funny for Mary as she had no idea how this happened.**

**A dark skin woman, but very attractive to Mary's standards appeared dressed in unusual and gay attire. With Pink fluffy skirt and top that left uncovered her arms she saluted Mary playfully.**

"**Aww finally I got you. So you are Mary right? Come on talk to Lucinda, you know you look like this girl … what was her name Ella … oh yes we call her Ella enchanted but I think she grew out of her enchantment. Don't look at me with that face, don't you want to get out of here?"**

**Mary remained quiet, impressed and trying to work out this whole situation in front of her. People just did not appear out of thin air! It was impossible, this was all some cruel joke or some awkward fairy tale dream she was having, it was probably that and nothing more. This could not be … real, could it?**

**Lucinda smiled at her soon to be goddaughter. She longed one, and from what she saw from Mary, she and her were going to do just fine, besides this girl was in need of a make over and a new life. This was too unfair for Mary, the girl needed a break, a good one from this reality, suddenly Lucinda thought and a bright idea lit up.**

**The good place to send her away and fulfill her wish would be where, but **_**when. **_

**When exactly could she send her? It had to be a place not too distant but not too close to arouse suspicion?**

**Then the perfect "spot" came to Lucinda's mind.**

"**I know where to send you!"**

"**What! No I have Elizabeth … who will take of me, I mean I-I, she I we need to take care, I mean who will take care of me, her and then …"**

"**Her, she, me us, yeah yeah I understand. Don't worry just say your wish. Mary you really want to stay here, trust me."**

**Mary looked at the "fairy" directly, she had said she was a fairy as she rambled, and as she heard more rambling she asked Mary's trust. Mary could see naivety in her eyes but truth also, she was speaking the truth and in that truth Lucinda revealed Elizabeth would be taken care off by Nan Seville. "It is all arranged" She explained.**

**Mary could not help but nod, looking back at all that happened, she didn't think twice and spoke up confident that wherever she landed she would see "Bess" soon.**

"**I wish I was far away, from this that I could fly away from here, where I could be happy and none of this as if happened and when I am happy."**

**Lucinda smiled, with her magic, hoping she would not ruin this like she almost did with Ella she closed her eyes and whispered the magic words, to her luck they worked in this alternate reality so alike her own and before they noticed they were taken away, not a somewhere but a some when.**

* * *

_1961_

[_March_]

Kenny Special Assistant to the President was running on Campaign for his friend Jack, it had been a month since they won the campaign and were now in the White House but to tell the truth –he knew many thought they did not deserved to be there. And Kenny was very thoughtful about this, specially the military operation. Kennedys he thought with a wry expression, to his chagrin Jack was trusting too much in the cock and bull shit of the CIA that they could invade Cuba.

What was about the third world country that pissed everybody off? It was ridiculous said Bobby as his brother campaigned on the streets of the City, as if he was a playboy from his old school days again. Jack had something in him that no other Kennedy had, charm.

"I think he is letting himself too seen by the public Kenny." Bobby as he was nicknamed by nearly everybody he knew and friends, if Bobby was ever allowed to have friends thought Kenny in sarcasm, responded to Kenny worrying that something might happen to his older brother.

Bobby you see had the face of a little kid, young and innocent but he was a ruthless son of a bitch according to his big sibling, and sometimes he thought that his father Joe would have wanted Bobby to be born before Jack, he would be more perfect at this job, he enjoyed it a heck of a lot more and dealt better with the bastards that hated him.

"It is okay Bobby, your brother is doing fine … look! -The people are cheering for your brother let him be"

"You are right Kenny."

~o~o~o~

Mary landed in the middle of a large crowd. From behind the so called Fairy appeared and said in a chirpy voice "Well doll here you are, good luck he may see you."

"See me who?" Mary asked, with a dizzy feeling, Lucinda the fairy "Godmother" told Mary it was natural when you traveled time.

Wait thought Mary, did she say time?

Time!

Now Mary was frantic, but she could find out her future, have an opportunity but no, she had ruined her soul, the Pope could get her a bull to overwrite what she signed in the Oath. Chapuys, Eustace's words still hanged heavily on her soul.

Lucinda smiled to her and pointed to a man in a strange form of transport. It had wheels but they seemed made of strange metal, not wood but something else. She was mesmerized by the tall structural architecture she saw, it was impossible she could be on the same planet. Humans could never build this stuff.

But Lucinda seeing her "goddaughter" and protégé's worries tapped her on the shoulder and reassured her it was all real. "Aww honey –she used her famous cut to the chase tone of voice- this is real. You. Are. In. The. Future. Isn't it finally fun what your descendants, well actually not yours but you get my point? Don't put that face Mary-girl look around you, you have everything of the last technology, what your race has achieved, impressive really too bad there is no fairies in this Alternate Dimension. Oh well Enjoy … Ta, ta. See you later."

Mary turned to Lucinda, she could not leave her here, she was a stranger in a strange world. Same world but different time, but Lucinda vanished.

"Great" -thought Mary. Calmed down –she tried to tell herself. This would all turn well, she just had to …

Her frustration turned to madness as more people came through her; it was like nobody had sense of good manners. What is wrong with these people? Have they no sense of decency, of respect for your other's well-being? Guess not was the answer. They only cared to see this one man, thank Lucinda she could understand all they were saying, but some words were very odd. No reason why they should speak words that made no sense, but by the way people gathered around this man whom she read was "Kennedy", Jack Kennedy. He was their King, but why where the people shouting Camelot?

What was so special about Jack Kennedy? She didn't see a special reason for him be compared to King Arthur; he was amazing though –he **did** for one seem to draw so many of these people to him.

Lucinda had said also this was the new world they had recently discovered, but what it seemed it had become more than the Empire of the Hapsburg Emperor. It was magnificent, but she remembered not to be impressed, she needed to thread carefully first.

She was afraid of so many people, so different yet just like her humans but she was a Princess. And yet she was here, she had signed the Oath … she had to forget it now!

She had made a promise to run away, a wish and now she was here, she best know how to survive for these people were nothing more than savages in outrageous clothing, even the women who did not bother to cover their legs and wear appropriate hair nets.

Amazing how things changed.

"Stop it Mary!" Her mind screamed. Just then the "President" how they named their King here, the man called Jack Kennedy came near a curve in his strange carriage at great speed. He passed her and as people pushed her through to get near him; Kennedy lost in saluting everyone -did not see so many of his followers coming from his left that by the time he turned around, with a huge goofy grin on his face Mary was lost in his blue orbs, was hit by his strange carriage as it made another curve.

'_Ow_' she made a little noise of discomfort as she felt the hit.

~o~o~o~o~

Kennedy told the driver to stop, people gathered around the mysterious looking girl dressed in weird renaissance clothing.

~o~o~o~o~

Bobby and Kenny with the rest of the aides turned around to their President and friend to see a great commotion. A hit and run it seemed. Damn they thought unanimously, just what they needed, a crazy girl nut coming out of nowhere and landing just near to the President's limousine to hit her. The kind of press they didn't need just before Kennedy approved the invasion of Cuba. He was going to need all the support he could get if he went against what he and Bobby proposed, and listened to all those old and "wise" men of the Military officers like Le May and CIA Allan Dulles.

This would get Kennedy discredited and so goes there their golden years for reelection.

What was the driver thinking? Could he not see that stupid girl coming near the curve pushed by all the people eager to see his friend Jack?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Kennedy leaned over to Mary.

"Kenny" He whispered to his Special Advisor and friend, he waited until Bobby came too. The three men now stood next to the girl, the Secret Service had gotten most of the people pushed back off the scene. Kennedy was so near sweating like a pig. This would cost him his reelection, but he swore he did not see this girl. She came out of nowhere, when he saw her he didn't know why he didn't react. He just stood there motionless and stupefied by her beauty and oddness.

It was not like he hadn't seen beautiful women before. Norma Ray or Marilyn was certainly attractive and mesmerizing to any man's eyes, his own wife was nothing short of attractive but this girl old enough perhaps to be his daughter just stood there breathtaking, standing out by her strangeness out of all the girls and women in the public dying to shake his hand.

He hoped the girl would be okay, seriously, for some reason he _**actually**_ cared about her safety.

Mary started moaning again, around her people nearly stopped breathing; the commotion began to erupt again like wildfire when he had hit her with his black limo when she started to stand up. Jack breathed a long sigh of relief. She seemed to be perfectly fine; she turned around to find the man Jack and his other aides looking at her with concern. She did not know how to react. This was not exactly something that happened everyday to you, she let out a weak smile and was about to run away when men in strange black suits came and took her away, close to where they led the "President" and his aides.

Why couldn't she have one day without trouble finding her. "Am I in danger?" She asked with eyes wide open as she saw strange looking glass objects in the hands of strange and gay people following after their carriage.

The man sitting beside her, the President smiling with bright blue eyes glinting in daylight said confidently to her "No, there is some trouble but I assure you are no part of it."

"May I inquire your name?" He asked eagerly.

Mary came to the conclusion that he wanted more than just protect her, whatever those men that stopped following them wanted, it could them no good. Probably best for Mary to keep her mouth shut and not cause him any more troubles. -She would hate to have seen such devotion to a man, one she barely just met but whose eyes inspired her confidence and warmth; rapidly go away because of her.

In her time she was prone to causing trouble, it didn't fall too short here but she would not cause him trouble, besides it was her fault for not watching in both ways of the curve.

"I am … I am" What could she say. Think –she thought quickly. She had to think of a quick and easy name, one that would not cause suspicion.

No, her mind was blank, there was nothing else. No names she could use. No, she would have to use her name, it was common had to be even in these times. The name of the Holy Mother and seeing a small cross with the Lord Jesus Christ hanging around his neck, she reassured herself her name would cause no suspicion. He was Catholic, maybe not all was lost and Lucinda _did _know what she was doing.

"I am –" She said this time more confidently, "Mary."

"Mary what Miss …?" Asked his Attorney General Bobby Kennedy. Judging by his looks and striking similarity to Jack Kennedy, Mary assumed he had to be his brother or close relative.

"Moore. Mary Moore." She said simply.

"What were you doing in the middle of heck, nowhere?"

"Bobby" Jack warned.

"Jack she was here appearing out of nowhere when we have just gone to the White House, how do we know she was not just there for without reason?"

Mary looked at Bobby then at the other aid. Now what could they do to her? She liked nothing what they were implying.

Kenny seeing the distress in the girl's face, he could not help but agree and also disagree with Bobby Kennedy. The girl had appeared from nowhere and was wearing strange attired. What could she possible want? To greet Jack in such attire, in the hot sun and with a strange hat that made her look more the lunatic?

"I don't know Kenny. Bobby the girl is scared, listen Miss just tell us where you live and our chauffer will drive us there, our treat right Bobby? Kenny, what your say in this?" He asked his two best men.

Bobby sighed, defeated he gave a nod. Kenny not yet convinced asked one last question at the girl. "Fine! Where do you live tell him –Jack smirked, typical of his friend to intimidate potential voters- but first what were you doing not mind you in those clothing, the jewelry seems too much for a simple girl to wear on a public place with too much people, don't you think Jack?"

Bingo! He had asked the obvious. Bobby had to give it to Kenny -he was smart and cunning to break everyone down. Between the two he should be the one called the "smart one" not him. Bobby hated that term, but he had to deal with it, it gave him power. It gave the Dynasty power.

"I think he is right Miss Moore." He, Jack, said turning to Mary.

Mary turned nervous, something Bobby did not fail to see, she reminded him briefly of that woman Anne Boleyn and her father. His eyes scared her. "It is a gift from my mother's." It was the first answer that came to mind, and it was not a total lie. The cross was a gift from her mother's, but they were right about a girl out of nowhere wearing this expensive piece of jewelry in a very crowded place where she could have been the victim of robbery.

Jack asked no more questions leaving his two aides disappointed. He came back to his previous question of where she lived.

What was she going to tell him? She came from the 16th century in the most corrupt Court in England, bastardized and glad her mother's pretender was dead even when she felt guilty for Elizabeth her half sister who her father denied, and on top she had signed an Oath betraying their religion? Yeah it sounded pretty plausible.

She came with another solution. Plain and simple, she would pretend not to have any recollection, safer that way and no one would suspect her.

It was nearly impossible to lie through your teeth to a Kennedy. They came from a very cunning line of people in where scheming and plotting was very common to get to the seat of High Power. It was what Jack had been prepared for all his life, Bobby as well if one day something might happen to Jack as it happened to Joe.

Jack listened with big ears the girl tell her story about not remembering much. She said she remembered her mother' face, white porcelain skin like hers, she mentioned her father was strict and had abandoned her and her mother on the grounds of divorce, but when asked about where she resided she went quiet and nervous and kept repeating she couldn't quite remember.

Bobby told Jack after they arrived to the Hotel where the three of them were staying not to believe a word the girl was saying. She was lying through her teeth, but Jack made a point to both his comrades that if they let her loose with a memory like that, the story that he had caused short term memory loss by a hit/run accident caused by his limo could cause great scandal all around the nation, and they could kiss their invasion and all of their great plans for the Presidency as reelection goodbye.

Bobby as Kenny knew how much it meant for the Kennedy clan and for them as well. They had worked hard against all adversity to get where they were, and they were not going to let some bullshit story about something they could not avoid because some girl's stupidity ruin all their efforts. They had to win their battles, they had to. It was a point Kenny always pressed against Jack. He and Bobby were the only two to ever talk straight-forward to the President of the United States. No others had such privilege, but they prided in knowing they were close enough to let their friend not commit the same mistakes as his predecessors.

Mary was reached an hour later after they arrived at the place they called 'Hotel' that she would stay in Quarter next to the President's. If anyone asked and called by "telephone" she was to say she was two doors away from the President. She may not know much of this future and the strange artifacts they said were to communicate, but she was no stupid. She had grown around politics all her life. She knew very well what it mean if they were to discover, outsiders to a King that a young girl of about twenty was sleeping next door to their Leader. It would cause the wrong side of the story, and a false one to reach the masses and masses by all means and Mary's experience were not the brightest. They always would need a shepherd.

"Mom" She whispered to the night sky. Looking at the stars she remembered a time when her father used to admire them and talk about them with the late Sir Thomas Moore. Moore. She chose the surname in honor of a man who had always stayed true to his word of defending his faith and religion. Even if he had agreed partly to accepting Anne Boleyn and her sister as the Queen and Heir Presumptive of her father –he still had not signed the Oath, and in not signing he had saved his soul at the expense of his own body.

She instead decided to save her skin at the expense of her soul.

Mary decided that these strange and white walls were too much of a prison for her. She could not bear staying trapped inside four walls anymore. She needed to get out and take a breath of fresh air. But she remembered all the troubles she had caused to this man, to this leader. He was a huge deal of pressure and she could feel his burden when she looked at his eyes, nervous and strained by the heavy burden of responsibility he had to carry.

For once she would do as she was told and not speak about it.

But Mary could not help to just sit around. A balcony outside her door, a place she could easily get to without causing the man anymore troubles. She sensed his brother Bobby or Robert and the man Ken O'Donnell were not very fond of her, in their shoes she would have done the same but reality was she was not in theirs, and they had no idea what she had gone through. They had no right to treat her this way.

When she came to the balcony. She gasped as she saw below. It was too high, she pushed herself back in. As soon as she did she heard laughter next to her window, turning carefully to her left side she saw the shadow of the man she had caused so much trouble, Jack Kennedy.

He turned half serious to her. "It is very high right? I know believe me I was scared as a little boy like you of heights." He said reassuring the young girl she was not the only one alone in her fear of heights. Jack gestures for her to go inside. "What for? I learned my lesson I am really sorry …"

He held a hand in the air. "It is okay Miss Moore, it is alright really, I think you should really get back inside, it would be safer and the way those vultures the news media those who were after us are, their cameras could single handily capture a shot of you and me standing here and the wrong story could leak out into American homes. We would not want that would we?"

Mary shook her head. "I guess your right Excellency"

"Go back inside Mary, no Excellency here, this is the First World not England you are any longer. Come on I have something important to speak." Now his voice turned serious.

Mary walked back inside and closed down the door window from the balcony.

Jack from the other side came to her room through a door that linked both their bedrooms together. There were many things people could assume wrongly about this issue, but there was something in her eyes, in her beauty that he had to find out about. He never before felt this feeling for anyone, not even for Jackie whom he always told everything.

The moment came and now the two alone he pulled a chair in front of her bed where she was seated. Eye to eye they faced each other, studied each other's movements and looks. It was not one sided what Jack felt for this mysterious Mary, a mystery within a mystery. Mary herself never had she felt these rush of emotions passing through her entire being. Whatever it was; it was clouding her mind and reason as she locked her eyes in his blue iris. He was so different from other King and leaders she had seen and met. King Francis was playful and libertine, more than her father but a bad and incompetent warrior compared to her cousin the Emperor, a man she had been betrothed to as a girl and now as a woman recently betrayed by the man she always trusted.

None of these men, not even her father who had quite the temper could match this man who stood in front of her. She could tell he was a little older, not too much, but a little older than her father and his best friend Charles Brandon, but despite all the Power he seemed to wield, the respect he had for the people, he didn't think of himself too much. The way he spoke when he was saluting the crowds, was the way not of a King but of a humanist. If Thomas Moore were still alive he would be happy to see a man of the Faith leading the new world into prosperity and applying the highest principles of humanism for the greater good.

"Are you going to stare or is the great Leader going to tell me why is he here with me alone? Am I the first one who you encounter in these Bedchambers?"

Jack was not all surprised or impressed the least by her blunt question. The women he had spent his time with had all been women to speak out their minds, Jackie herself was one of them, and he learned that when dealing with women it was best to let them won the arguments, life was much easier for him when that happened.

"Well?" She pressed.

He flinched as he felt a pain in his lower abdomen, like it were a hot knife through his liver. "Aah" He whispered. Mary was surprised how quickly he recovered from his pain. Her father would be all raging with madness and screaming in anger convinced this was somehow a curse, but not this man. This man was patient, stern and strict perhaps as any good Leader, but patient no matter what, even in the face of the painful trials that God put to him.

It was nearly impossible back in her times for a man to gain this type of strength so fast. Men who dedicated their service and entire lives to the devotion of the True Almighty even had troubles pulling their minds separate from their pain, but Jack managed to do it very easily.

Wait … Why was she thinking of him as Jack? Stop it Mary, Lucinda put you up to this. You control your mind not her, whatever her plan for love and your future it cannot include this man. He is already taken Mary, snap out of your fantasies, you were born for greatness; your destinies are not intertwined however popular he is you are a True Princess of the blood.

But if she was Princess of the Blood why did she accept so easily without question or protest Lucinda's offer to be taken somewhere else, away from her father and the conspiracy against her. Somewhere where she could forget and start a new life.

Not this. She could not bear the guilt of having to cause pain to another woman. Her mother had been destroyed by that harlot, her heart blackened by death and the poison that Anne Boleyn submitted her mother to while she took her husband away. There were no excuses for women like that. A husband was something sacred, you did not go out of your moral duty to your Queen or mistress and decide one day out of pure ambition you are going to rob her of the most precious thing she had in the world, her husband.

This was Mary Tudor, daughter of the great Queen she had denied, Katherine of Aragon, a true woman of pure heart and not _home wrecker _but an ardent fighter. She would not scoop to others' level, not by gold, persuasion and certainly not she was sure for two pretty eyes!

She was twenty! -And this man was probably more than twenty years older than her! How could she scoop down from all of a sudden because she gave into lust?

Unlike many, Mary thought with her head rather than with her groin. Her virginity was the most precious thing she had so far, the only thing left of value in her as a woman and as a human being begging for forgiveness. No one would take this away from her.

No –her train of thought was cut down short by his hand touching hers. She had never felt this for any man, but she was not a home wrecker like the whore, like the harlot, her mother had taught her better. But she had hardly been with her. Kennedy holding her hand brought it to his liver; somehow it seemed to sooth him down. She felt it too, the pain the endurance of a dying man asking for more, for one more breath of life so he would see a dream fulfilled, but in his eyes held pain, longing to see his death rather than live. Was this why Mary was here, did we all really share a destiny?

Jack was always weak; his job had not been easy. He could hear his father's voice all over again telling him he should have made different decisions, he should stay away from Jackie, then stay away from Marilyn. His brother was the greatest treasure he had, but Bobby, Bobby was part of the family, for once he wished he was not President. He wished he could have fought back and live off in the Country where Bobby or someone more fitting could handle this lousy job.

Bastard of Castro and Krushev were pushing his buttons and now with this new operation to send 1500 Cuban operates to Cuba itself to invade, they promised him a safe passage way, that all he had to do is sign, but he was worried constant day or night that this might fail and it would be his father all over again, failure all over again. He had lost so much and with Jackie hurting herself in her sleep, crying to him, sometimes too cold and frivolous over her parties to talk to him, not giving him a chance to whisper sorry nor her for her own affairs with fashion; their marriage was tearing itself apart and he wanted nothing more than Jackie to be happy.

He wanted to let her go but Jackie said she loved him more than life itself, she would never let Jack go and he would never let Jackie go. He was her husband and he vowed to make her happy_ once_, it seemed a long time ago, but it was once when they were young and full of dream and _hope_. Lousy_ hope but it was there, now_ this_ girl_ he was making moves like before, trying to seduce an innocent girl.

He could not do this to her, no matter how intoxicating she was, more than Marylyn or Janice, Gertrude or all the others he had shared with Bobby. She felt different and she was like his want not his need. Inherit to nothing she kept pressing for his answer at the second he met her eyes, he knew_ … he knew_ he had to give it to her. Mary Moore if it was her last name was not a girl to wait for an answer. It seemed that she was like his brother Bobby in some ways, always being a tough son of bitch. But he liked that.

"No you are not. But you probably will be the last … Jackie."

"I know" She interrupted him. She pushed her hand further unto his side, his own hand guiding her. He felt something, he could not explain what and probably he would not have the balls to do so the next day to Kenny or Bobby, but something in her warm hand made his pain go away, his body became softer and less rigid. He felt whole, complete again. Free of pain and all the swelling that the campaign trail left on him. His victim had become his savior she ran her fingers across his hand, feeling his touch, wanting to know what was it to feel a man's warmth. This was as close as Mary was convinced she would ever get next to man.

"My father did it too, why I am no longer his daughter but a bastard."

Jack Kennedy turned to look at her funny. He had never heard that from anybody before. In the old days he heard how many of noble blood would disinherit daughters or boys if the marriage was suspected of incest or adultery, but not on these times, Rose and Joe his parents would not go further or swoop as low to do that, not even if it was to punish Jack or Bobby for their failures as sons and politicians. His friends were always behind them, but he always dismissed him, in the end they had never been his friends, he knew when he picked Kenny and had to stand the bastard all day long with his sarcasm and Bobby with his straight forwardness approach that he could have never asked for better team and mates. Their College football times were over but here they were, tall and proud to be at his side, as he was to be here where he was, like now standing in the presence of a mystery.

"Your father?" He asked half smiling, half serious. "Disowned you? I find that almost impossible. Why would he disown you when he had no reason to, was it for a son Mary?"

Mary did not smile. First time he saw a woman truly depressed, not impressed. "My father would have … aa I am sorry I am imitating but he would have rather have a son, his new wife will give one, his last wife caused my mother to die … I think I should not talk about this, my mother is dead, my father is dead as well –his life is replaced with my half sister Bessie and my new stepmother's children if she has any." She snorted at the last quote. She had nothing against Jane Seymour, she had heard how willing she was to restore Mary to the throne, to be humble and civil for the peace making but she could not help but be angry at times that she would be replaced again by any child, daughter or son she might had.

But she was long gone, dead, and children if she had any were surely dead. Elizabeth, Anne they were all dead now. Jack looked downwards; earnestly he whispered from his thin and cold lips "I'm sorry"

He smiled again feeling Mary's hand pulling away from his, he followed her hand, Mary leaning towards his face they both kissed.

_**"Lady Mary are you not going to read it …"**_

_**"No as long as I live I will never forgive myself for it … beg the Holy Father, the Pope that he gives me absolution"**_

_**"Lady Mary your are not his subject"**_

_Eustace's past words and hers kept ringing in her ears._

She, seconds away from pulling away; he kept pulling her forward, both arms moving towards her slim figure, she pushed forward as well when he became fast. His lips had become warm and as her fingers were no longer cold so were his fingers and lips which warmed her tongue. He could feel his tongue enter hers, he pushed her over to the bed. The drops of doubt, rain heard no protestor, no doubt resided in Mary now. His weak hand over her corset he started to undo it slowly, piece by piece of the strings until he opened her clothing slowly, he was flocking over her, pushing his tongue and lips forward, she caressed slowly his back, timid at first then with confidence. His pants down now seconds later she clasped the wall as his skinny legs came closer to her, she could feel him coming closer his body now so close pressing against hers, his soft movements on her back not causing her to laugh moved her hands next to his, to his back she squeezed with her fingers yet lightly so he wouldn't feel hurt and not pull away, now he could feel himself fully one with her, she could feel him coming inside, each time more, forcefully, in the end she begged with her own hand holding him on top of her, never to end; she could feel him coming again, his body this time acted on its own. His seed she could feel him. She finished putting her hands slowly without force to the side of his hair when lowered his head down to her body, next to him and he next to her he lied, embracing her in the same form as when he kissed her. He never missed to keep her happy, to keep her safe.

Never leaving her side he laid besides her, never betraying her.

_Empathy –_is the emotion in where you put yourself in another's shoes, you understand why he or she does what she or he feels they must do, Mary had put herself in the shoes of many of her peers, but when the woman who helped bring her own mother down died she rejoiced and against Christ's advice to forgive, she swore never to forget, but now lying in Kennedy's arms and embrace she was sure that what had happened only yesterday was only that, a memory a sour memory she had started to forget.

_Home wrecker –_The term used for those who wreck homes or marriages. Jack had been happily married in the public scrutiny with Jackie. He loved Jackie but his heart was always held by somebody else, he could never satisfy Jackie, he was sick and he had hurt her deeply. She was a great woman he never disserved but she would rather be with him to the end of times before she humiliated herself in front of the Country and her figure, she hated being the victim. She was a strong woman and he was the luckiest man and he wished for a time he was not a Kennedy … that he would be a simple man, a simple human being like Mary. How lucky she was to be a simple woman, not having to live your days reminding yourself the world needs you, that God granted you life in death, and that your wife is miserable because of you. Mary would never have to deal with this, for this he hoped the girl would always enjoy such luck.

Everything he touched died, ended up miserable and unhappy.

But Mary's touch had made her feel a man's touch and had made her feel embraced, and he had felt warmth for the first time since he had been in his mother's womb.

He would never betray her, let her go or let any harm come her way.

Morning he asked himself, how he would follow Bobby and Kenny without having a nervous smile plastered on his face when he would be running a conversation with them on private. Kenny would see right through him … like he always did and Bobby.

* * *

A/N: I do not know much about the Bay of Pigs but if somebody offers to help me with my research it will be greatly appreciated. I am doing it as we speak now that I have more time at home with my little rascal. Yes the actors of the movie thirteen days interpret the same historical characters since it is a crossover with mainly the themes within the movie.


	2. A Lady well dressed

Disclaimer: You know:P

Some important facts will be shown here that will become vital for the rest of the story.

Don't forget to visit the famous forums of Rx or ReganX as you prefer, all of us have great fun there. you should read last posting of plot bunnies I have never had so much laughs and fun.

Thanks to all gals

/o/o/o

Jack had kept his word. He would never leave her, never betray this young girl. One o' clock next morning when Mary woke she found Jack dressing up, the sun shining brightly on her side it made her look more divine to his eyes.

Jack loved her greatly and for a girl he had just met it was not the first time he thought these words. But he had to keep his mind focused on Cuba and that communist so called threat of Castro. The whole CIA and even Bobby heck they were becoming a constant pain in the neck with it!

She looked beautiful, she was nothing like Marilyn. Ahh, there was pain there again in his back. The doctors kept saying he had to drink his pills, his medicine but he was too weak, he tried to give in to Jackie, to their orders but he did not feel well. Marilyn did not suit him either, when he laid with her his insides burn, she was fire, but a dangerous fire than burned [dangerous even compared to Castro]. Anna and all the others he met on his campaign claiming they loved him, they left him and he left them as well when he found himself in pain, looking at Jackie who organized party after party to win him back, to hurt him and make him feel worse than what he already was for backstabbing Jackie.

"_**Are you not going to read it first?"**_ Chapuys' words were always a bother to Mary, but now Mary heard them again. Her mind kept replaying them, yet, they held no meaning looking back at Jack. This man, this _human-_commoner who had come out of nowhere; he took away more than she when he hit her with his carriage. He had taken more than her naked body, he had taken her maidenhood, and her heart he easily robbed her from all the insecurity and her virginity. Having thought about it, could he be the best thing that happened to her?

She swore no man would come close to her, but seeing him, his troublesome blue orbs, his pain and his inner conflict, so like her father but so unlike him too –she fell under his spell, his voice and his need for salvation as she. They were two people who were broken, hollow. Last night their hollow bodies became warm again.

The priests had told Jack that he had no chance in hell those were their words, that he could find redemption if he ever divorced Jackie. She and he were devout to their religion and to their faith, but sometimes in the hardest moments of life –Jack found himself doubting about God, Jesus and about himself. How could he lead a Country when it was full of people who did not think, he, a Kennedy! … even deserved to be there?

Thousands of people had flocked to see him yesterday, and this girl, this … he corrected himself; woman. Turned out of thin air just like that and changed his life. He could already feel himself burned by her touch, how the hell would he explain this to Kenny?

The man was the only close enough to the President to show him the truth, much as he loved his brother –Kenny was quicker to read him than Bobby. But Jack would never start a meeting with Bobby, ruthless he was he needed him.

He was always distrustful of the military men who counseled John could not be trusted, but he told Bobby once and he meant it to _never_ interfere with his business or his opinion would not be really taken to his brother's heart again. There were pressing times and he could not be any softer than what people thought him to be.

He came close to ruin himself, coming to Mary's bed he saw her closed eyelids. He did not bother to check whether she was really awake and faking it or really asleep.

He touched her cheek carefully and lowered his head to kiss her. Like he had kissed her the night before, only difference was he kissed her the way a husband kissed his wife before he parted for work.

She had never seen a man kiss a lover or a woman in such a manner ever since her father was still in love with his mother, truly. He made her move a few centimeters, slipping into bed under the sheets that were probably now stained in their own sweat he comfortably sat next to her pretending form of sleep. He slipped one arm under the sheets. For one reason Jack could not come unto himself to touch out of his own free will her back, which was still warm and perfect as the night before. He feared that touching her he could take something else away from her.

John knew when a woman was pure and true, Mary was. She never laid on a man's back or said cheap words of love unless she could mean them. She was honest and a true maiden pure of heart, with no deception or foul play. Her virginity was the all time proof he needed.

One hand reappeared next to his cheek. It was Mary who was moving her hand around his cheek. It was hard to relate to him as him to her. It was also difficult on how easy he had succumbed, not of his lust or to his flesh's desires but to her magic. He laughed lightly seeing her open her eyes.

Her orbs, there was something about those dark hooks of hers that trapped him, that made him feel weaker yet satisfied, dying now he would be a happy man, but John was not like most men driven away by a pretty face –he had a duty first to his people and to winning the Primaries again for the next election in three years.

He couldn't let it all go that easily.

There was a hard knock on his door.

Jack told Mary to keep silence, he directed her to cover herself and pretend she was asleep.

No time he unloosened his tie and opened the door to meet his brother.

"Bobby" He said as usual when he always greeted his "ruthless" and younger brother Robert Kennedy.

"Jack I am here, what is wrong, why did you call from 'her' apartment and" He leaned closer, looking a second from behind to check the walls were not listening. " … why are you still not dressed Kenny is in my behind pressing the matter on our involvement in Cuba. The press is already calmed down about her, now they are with other things back again."

He nodded and calmly yet Bobby saw the hint of exhaustion and covering up the sleeping and semi naked form that was behind him he responded "I know, I know but listen Bobby about this meeting …eh-tell Kenny I will be there shortly I uh need to dress up … I have a large headache and until I am back there don't let anyone unless they are of ours come here."

"So dress in your own room." He talked back.

"What?" Asked the President John half smirking at his brother, not believing what he just said.

"Bobby what are y-you implying?"

Bobby walked forward almost pushing Jack aside. "You heard me dress in your own room. Jack I made many calls, Hoover will have our corpses only if we get close to the flames, you are lucky the press lost interest and many think she was just faking it and …"

"Bobby this is not the time." He said, closing the door he stopped as he moaned a bit in pain touching his left side of his stomach, he pulled aside and being discovered as his brother's eyes darted to the semi naked Mary sleeping under her bedcovers, he let Bobby in.

"Jack, you know what this will do to us." Bobby warned, pointing his accusing finger at Mary.

She could hear every word. Bobby seemed to be a skilled politician, almost like Cromwell or Wolsey but he was his brother, he must have known what was best yet his innocent face betrayed what he really was, ruthless, but at least Mary could sense some sympathy and empathy in his voice.

"Calm down I don't want anyone finding out quickly" Jack hissed slowly as he swallowed some of his medicine with a glass of water.

He sighed slowly. Bobby however; Mary noticed pretending again to be asleep, was not going to be let his brother off the hook any time soon.

"Jack I bring Kenny in here" He laughed "he is going to have your neck, we do not even know where she came from have you at least made plans."

"Bobby … I-I think we should keep an eye on her. I am not saying I am weak! I am not! But if what Kenny or others, you, say it is true then consider it is more dangerous just letting her go."

Bobby nodded, finding no other way around to winning the argument. "Fine, we keep her. But just be careful."

"Don't tell Kenny until later"

Bobby left for the door nodding reluctantly to his brother he said "Fine."

There was a semi hard closing of his door-that is the girl's door.

He sat down again.

Bobby left knowing there was no point in arguing with Jack about it, he wanted the girl he would get it.

Jack had gone to the President but him, Bobby and Kenny they all made a promise like the three musketeers to never grow old or fight over anyone, something or no matter how rough the politics get; they would never separate them.

His speeches of course were becoming more controlled but he could do no more than smile and pretend he created Camelot and an era of make believe change, that was all he could do for the trials that were ahead, this new deal and the CIA and Kenny were all getting to John.

John sighed and sat down next to Mary who got out of bed putting a thing pice of cloth linen to cover most of her body yet he could still see right through it easily.

She did not have the attractive pisique of Marilyn or of others he dated when he was probably her age, but her body held someething of an age innocence that seemed to give him hope, in a weird sense of way.

"You are awake, is that all your brother can say about me that I am a whore?"

"He did not call you a whore … he did not."

Mary smiled and went looking for her clothing, picking up a small necklace that seeing Jack turn his back to her to do something with what he called "tie", she turned back as well and hid her own necklace and rosary inside her robes as she started to change.

"Listen Mary … uh what happened …" He started to say after she had finished dressing back into her awkward dark clothing. Her hair loose it made her look more intimidating even without the strange looking hat.

He shook his head. "Nothing, do not tell just Kenny the very tall man … _pain in the ass_" he muttered the last sentence very low for her to hear and then continued explaining the details of what she was to do if she was asked by somebody else if she shared bed with the President. "and Bobby especially don't tell Bobby anything, if this leaks to the press I know Bobby can make calls and I don't want Bobby making calls understood?"

Mary did not smile, Jack had not time to do the explanation and procedures she was now subjected to. He commited the mistake of sleeping with a stranger, but a stranger he didn't seemed to get his mind off even as he dozed off from the day dream of last night when he first really met her.

He had now arrived to Kenny's appartment, where it had become the pinacle of other people arriving where they were ready to discuss the plans for invasion.

About 150,000 of exiles and others trained by the Central Intelligence Agency and Kennedy had no idea if he was to aprove. The big red dog as he heard Le May said was dangerous and had to be put off to sleep, their backyard could not have a red dog sniffing for innocent victims, innocents that the US themselves then dominate. John hated to debate about the third world and the Communist threat but that red bastards left him no choice, they viewed him as weak King and those who viewed him as King critiziced him for not living Cuba alone!

* * *

Queen Katherine, Mary's mother lay in her mind as she looked at herself in the mirror. She did not look shameful, the reflection staring back at her wore a goofy expression but then confusion started as she felt the sun's light shine even brighter on her. Lucinda had appeared behind her, she smiled and told her how beautiful she was. "Isn't he charming Mary? I say he is rather handsome, don't you think, wow girl you seem rather blue … hey Mary …"

Mary turned to look at Lucinda, her dark skin made her glow but not only it was because she stood in front of the sun, but because of her magic. Mary should have despised herself and whip herself also! She had bedded a man who was married, he had defiled her body, she herself had let her body be taken over lust. Was she this pathetic?

Why?

Lucinda had had the same problems with Ella once, only Ella knew how to behave well thought Lucinda playfully, she thought so but then again Ella got her man and now it was Mary's turn. She was not going to let this girl go away unloved, her life had become now interwined in the threats of charming new Camelot Prince. The fairies and magical creatures from her own dimension and world wanted to see this world sparkling with magic and dust. Besides, Mary was destined to failure in other universes but thanks to Lucinda, this time it change, she was proud but Mary should be proud of herself too.

Lucinda leaped forward to Mary and hugged the girl, looking at her straight in her dark blue orbs she said to Mary for the first time in a firm yet still having her playful and always possitive tone. When Mary won over her fear of religion and being alone, only then could she achieve her goal of happiness and stability within her new life. This was a new beginning for Mary, it was nothing short of rejoicing, Mary should –thought Lucinda- be rejoicing she had found the man the world she belonged to "Mary I made a promise as your Godmother I would return you, and I will but you first have to be with him, honey we have to have magic … I know it sounds a lot of you to ask and it is not fair, people have used you girl but rejoice knowing that at least you have found a man who has been purely bessoted and I not only say it because Cupid made him look your way, well I will admit he nearly shot his heart for you but the point making here is that he did not. He looked at you and was lost in your eyes because your dark eyes are his hope. He is like you Mary, tired and lost he needs hope and above all it is you who is most important here of the two, you who will change things, and once you do like now there is no going back. Honey you have to finish what you started."

"And if I don't?" She asked, remembering when she had asked the same question to Eustace Chapuys before she signed the document where she accepted that her mother was never really married to her father. Even now in the brink of feeling like a slut and prostitue, she felt not as worse than when she had signed the document. It was the worst mistake of her life, even now it still carried some weight in Mary's heart despite Lucinda's words.

"Lady Mary faries live happily where we are, this parallel dimension honey unlike the others is to become our new haven, people here have chased down faries and killed them off as if we were dangerous, and instead dark spirits roam but I see the Elders had their reason for fearing this planet. In living memory we have had hard and trying times here, and if you can live to make our dream come true to make this a safe haven again I promise my end of the bargain will remain true. You will see your sister again and you one a throne, half the country goes with you as thoughtless but always loving you but you must remind yourself to always listen to your heart, the biggest teacher of all."

Mary was unsure what to say after Lucinda finished her lenthy monologue. Should she accept the deal, one based on lies but also based on truth that she might be happy one day and a Queen on a Country where it was all safe and creating a safe haven. Brining strange and very odd creatures, was this worth the price?

She shook hands with Lucinda who embraced Mary, she called her honey several times, and then without warning she pointed her fingers at her clothing. "Now what is that?" Said Lucinda looking with disapproval at Mary's old and very conservative dark clothing. For her times it was okay but for now you couldn't walk in the twentieth Century with this. There was already attention from the men around the one she slept with drawn to her, and not in a good way she did not need anymore by being called a nut.

Lucinda always fashionable and interfering when she was not called at said she was going to do something about it.

"I know!" She said, snapping her fingers a puff of smoke later, Mary coughed and opening her eyes Lucinda rushed her to the mirror again where looking back she saw herself in strange, but fitting to her size attire of the time.

"Now that is better, so wait here oh don't give me that look, didn't you want to fit in! Come one dance do something here, something fun while he comes, no time in wasting standing like a statue –I put your clothes with my magic on the drawer. Now remember" she started " … if you ever need me just call me or Brisa, she is another fairy, she will help you in case something bad comes your way, don't worry about the bad I said. What bad things could happen anyway?"

After her question which left Mary nervous, she left before she could be asked by her 'goddaughter' how she could be walking in this attire.

Her legs were hardly covered. What type of undecent and unmoral style of clothing did these people were? This was outrageous, she couldn't just barge in to any meeting, place or say hi to anyone in this.

The mirror reflected her eyes better, the peachy and pastel color on her very short dress made Mary think it would give her too much attention. Which for her meant more problems, bad things happened when people always looked her way, hence her father, hence her mother, hence Sir Thomas Moore secretly defending her mother and saying she was abused by Anne, hence the last but not least person Anne saying she was a threat.

Yes this was clearly not good! Mary thought. But as she kept pacing, her new hat she found was kind of cozy.

It was puffy and fluffy with peachy color as well. Not bad if you wanted a dog like ornament on your head that seemed all fur and added more hair.

Facing a trying time in her life, she was at the age where she knew women wanted to explore their bodies, but her mother always said that a woman was valued for her knowledge more than pleassure, but she found herself enjoying the moment.

Even now she thought herself still as a maiden. Could a woman touched by man, experimenting the flesh of the opposite sex still call herself a maiden?

Wasn't she being a hypocrite?

Could God save her and keep her pure, as she expected once not almost a month ago that the Pope might grant her a bull to justify her hand in signing the document that denied her parents were ever married, and her former status as legal and only legitimate child of Henry? She no longer knew or could be sure. The capital city of her home Country hardly had this many people, looking out the window wihtout opening the glass door to the balcony; the buildings and the city she was in was amazing.

Thomas Moore and all those men, some who had made her life hell had always said that one day man kind would come to a point where they would care not about religion as much as they did for science. They would build great monuments that reached up as tall as the clouds above, and finally reach the heavens and thread carefully with the power of nature. Now Mary saw that these Heretics and fellow men of her old faith had been in fact correct. Men and women seemed more alike now, not caring for their decency they rejoiced in having no longer Kings but a leader and Senate. Exploring more of what John had told her of this world, believing for a day that she really had amnesia and she was as Bobby called her "freaked".

John called and said many things to Mary before he left.

She huffed as she scratched the left side of her back. The suit was making her scratch but she managed to handle it, she had worn for a period of time poor style clothing that were always used and not very clean, and she had managed to stand the allergies it caused to her skin after a time.

These clothing after some hours Mary decided was not all bad. The skirt, kirtle whatever this new style was called was actually cozy and the room somehow wasn't as cold or hot as she thought it would be.

John said something like "ventilator" … whatever this was to Mary, it was probably an artifact or method used to keep the room well.

She decided to stay put. Until she saw her door open, finding John coming back again. She decided it was better to do as Lucinda said. Which meant to surrender or now to live, and hope she culd return one day to London her time again with him by her side.

* * *

a/n: like it? hate it, express yourself and tell:D


	3. Women scorned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Tudors, showtime does or Ella Enchanted or the movie Thirteen Days by Kevin Costner/Bruce Greenwood.

Any historical innacuracies make them known as for some I will slightly change some of the facts and important happenings like the Pilgramage of Grace. lol said too much and the **Bay of Pigs**.

Thanks to Marissa [Bgirl13] for recommending my story, if u can read her story and include her in your favorite, the King Arthur II.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Jackie, a woman scorned by her formal rival Marilyn Monroe or Norma Jean what ever her name was now, saw that her husband was bringing a new girl, a new secretary to their home.

She was pretty and fairly young, some decadent features of hardly any sleep at all in her eyes, bags as she would call them, but no mark of decadence in her years or aging only perhaps in sadness. Yet Jackie knew she had to be wary of any woman, yet seeing this girl she sensed something strange but could she be any more dangerous than Marilyn?

No –Marilyn was more dangerous and even Marilyn would take down the little bitch down if she was more trouble to Jackie. Marilyn could not afford to have another rival.

She was greeted warmly yet in distrust by a few secretaries or aids close to Kennedy. Bobby especially did not trust her and he visited Jackie's bedroom at night. Alone as Jack was elsewhere doing campaign. It had been a week since Mary's appearance.

"What do you know about this girl? Speak the truth Bobby, I can go around the toughest man you know that" She said with a smile.

Bobby threw a smile back. Jackie was really one of a kind for his brother to be too blind, he really was blind. First to have Marilyn look at him in lust and then this girl, did he not know what he was leaving off behind?

This girl would not hurt good Jackie, she was really below Jackie; she looked more like a fishwife and much less more than Marilyn to compete with two stunning women. Bobby laughed at the thought of how she would cower when Kenny would confront the poor girl. She was poor in looks, in grace and compared to the blond hot shot Norma Jean and the beautiful and graceful Jackie she was nothing, just another nobody looking for a shot.

Jackie made as if to rise, but didn't not quite. _So, now what?_ Thought Bobby Kennedy. _Talk to the Princess, she is the only one who is keeping your brother sane._

"I need to know as your brother's keeper and as a woman concerned for my family. Is he lying in bed with her? Does he enjoy it?" Horse faced she became in her clustered room that he had to take a step forward and beckoned her to sit down. Jackie might be a strong woman but nonetheless she might not like what he had to say about 'that' shameful girl, a nobody.

Should he first look up to her, or not? Taking a quick decision, brash but quick as Bobby was used to he spoke up to his brother's wife, the mother of his _only_ children. "I do not think we should worry about her, worry about Marilyn God knows Jackie she is the one …"

"No Bobby, I sense something different in Jack, he always kisses my shoulder when we make love, and last time he came back barely a week he brought _this_ new girl, he barely speaks with me, he smiles and is kind but he does not make excuses, he lets me do parties and more things. It is like he does not care much about us anymore and Bobby listen to me, the woman was on our TV last time shining her hair and her golden locks like she knew my Jack would be seeing her and he turned a blind eye, it seemed he was bored, completely. That is not Jack."

Jackie made a dropping sound, as if the world was changing, Bobby could feel it to.

It was not like his brother who was smitten with a two time show girl who had slept with him as well to spite Jack. He would have been furious, torn, perhaps tired. He was tired but not in the way he should be, it seemed it was as if he wanted Marilyn to sleep with guy after guy, but not for him to make up with Jackie. The clusters of their situation were becoming tighter. Things were becoming greatly dangerous, if this girl was to Jack what he thought she was; then Marilyn was only the beginning of their problems.

"I will find out who this girl is Jackie. I promise"

Jackie hugged him. "I know. I trust you. Do it Bobby and don't forget Jack was ours before Marilyn or this girl came. I don't want to be replaced or divorced."

It won't happen; Bobby would not see his brother leave such a beautiful and much deserving woman of any "good" man like his brother. His brother deserved better than a poor broken girl, he deserved Jackie. Both were good for each other, a true Royal couple and their names were meant to be remembered.

/o/o/o/o/o

Elsewhere Lucinda and other creatures had heard Bobby's claim. At all costs they needed this universe in their hold, to be their new home, their new safe haven and for all those who had been persecuted with true change to happen again. They were not going to let their work go to waste, Mary had to have Jack in the palm of her hands before 1963 or all their bets and hopes were off.

As the Americans say, a good player has his or her cards on the table, Mary did not … yet. But she would, and when they would be ready to strike, it was imperative they knew one lamb had to be sacrificed. That lamb had to be Jackie, a good and very educated woman who did not deserve by any means the kind of fate she was about to receive by powers beyond her control as a First Lady.

Jack entered his Private Chambers to greet Mary. She was looking stunning in her new fashions. He pretended to be looking back at Jackie, but how could he mirror two women who were so opposite to each other? He felt his companion now occupied more than the warmth of his heart. The cushions where she was seated were soft and perfect for him to touch her face again. He had abstained himself from holding her body and thighs again. He never really thought of somebody in this sensual and passionate way, nobody.

Years of holding herself together, having to fear for her life in her father's Court, Mary held back her fears as she saw Jack look at a small miniature she had accidentally dropped. It had the painting of her old friend Reginald Pole. Her neck tightened under his left hand, sick and tired his grip held her still. She did not quiver, Mary waited for Jack to make his question, his doubts reaching the sanity of his mind making up the wrong story of his obsession.

"The man there, who is he?" He whispered hoarsely. Mary caught her breath, her throat becoming harder to breath she whispered in a rather calm manner to her President.

"My old friend …"

"Just a friend Miss Moore or more than what _you_ pretend to be? Tell me"

He could not squeeze no more, Mary in unanticipated move she leaned forward beating his hold on her and kissed his cheek, slowly and very delicately. He savored her taste very well and breathed in her.

"He is just an old friend. He is a nobody."

John F. eased his grip. Mary had won; she eased the tension and calmed her lover. He could have killed her but now Mary could hardly care why would she when she realized you have a man who would go through such lengths to have you at all costs. Jack seemed to be intrigued now but what he could not understand or have.

He leaned forward and started to undo her jacket and unzipping the back of her dress his blue orbs only looked at her dark blue ones. He was lost in that look, like she was bewitching him in her dark hooks. She'd gone from a simple, spoiled, bastardized, pardoned and timid young girl –no, she recalled, woman, and being transformed into an attractive butterfly. Her beauty, hew new looks made Kennedy loose his sanity, do the unthinkable and search for her every time. In the meetings, their homes, after Jackie he would always ask for her.

During his slow change of position, he imagined she would undo her skirt and let him [with her permission] enter her fully. But bulge-eyed on his face she breathed heavily, almost feeling him as he neared her, she stepped back respectfully bowing to him. "I can't. Your wife looks at me like a whore, I am a slut, you really think that you can have me Jack when I am a slut, would you have a whore rather than a woman or have her?"

Jack sat back on the opposite side of the couch, serving himself to the bottle of whisky next to him. He poured a glass hoping Mary would be joking by the time he finished it, but her eyes were as steel and clear. He had met his match on Mary; he grunted and let out a small growl. His glass shattered on the left side of the room, he was angry for himself.

"My Jack would you rather have me a-a whore? This Marilyn is called the Great Prostitute by nearly everyone and your wife is on the verge of tears for not satisfying your tongue!"

"Don't you dare talk about Mari-I mean my wife!" He snapped back, he hoped Mary did not caught his mistake half way through his sentence but she was quick and used that small error against him.

She walked to where he ran, next to the bed. "What do you expect me to do? To yield and have you enter me, roam me with your hands while the people love you. You want another thorn on your spine? Did you not tell me you are facing elections soon? What about those Jack, John you know I love you. I have had no love but you. Don't make your slut."

Head bowed, shamed he obliged. Too embarrassed to admit it, to a young woman whose rebellious speech always enticed him, he left.

His tie was undone, his shirt half opened, and he slammed the door to Jackie's bedroom closing it with lock as he took his tie off and threw it off.

Jackie was surprised to see her Jack mad and over exhausted. Always a sickly kid and now a sickly love puppy, probably his infatuation for Marilyn had gotten the best of him. She did not worry about her, she was old history.

With one hand he lifted the bed sheets from his wife's opposite side of the bed. He wasn't waiting for her to initiate a conversation, nor did he look at the pictures of their children save for one second he remembered John Jr. a dear and healthy boy, strong and innocent in every way unlike him. He was too young for the world, _lucky him_. Jackie began to make the first move as Jack turned off his lamp on his side of the bed.

Leaning forward, with her soft expression and delicate touch not to make his body feel more tired she began matter of fact. "Bobby says you should rest more, maybe you should cancel this week's trip to Virginia. They hate us down there, if not only one will save you. I want to tell you about a new party you sent me to do Jack, I think Ken O'Donnell should put all the people of my list, I do not want only our votes to attend this is a social meeting … you are hearing me? John?"

She snapped her fingers. He sighed touching his temple. "I will tell Kenny, have him remove the others we need those voters Jacquelyn."

Had she heard right. Calling her by her complete name, that could only mean things were not going right. "Jack talk to me is it her again? You know our people depend on me to make the next speech, if it is politics you want, I want the people to be on list and if **you** don't tell Kenny than** I** will, it is time you tell your orders clearly …"

"Just not now Jackie! I want to go to bed, **please**"

She swallowed her pride and turned off her lights too. Jackie had rarely seen her husband so worried and preoccupied, this military operation in Communist ground was keeping him nervous, and his infatuation and worries with her did not help. But she had him, why else would he come to her bed and seek her, have her go with him to greet Foreign ministers, it was because he loved her, he needed her. Jack was always aware that Jackie was his support to everything, she loved him unconditionally and no other woman would have what she had. Class, beauty and a great heart for her children, she was truly, a devoted mother _and_ wife.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

The Attorney General's little eyes became like huge bulbs as he heard from his wife, who was telling him that David their oldest had heard the President' new secretary whisper to him he was a great Prince, and when he asked him who she was, she whispered playfully she was a Princess telling Carolina Kennedy, Jack's eldest that she was a cute little Princess and like her she could achieve more than just being a housewife and a stay at home woman.

This made Robert as Ethel his wife called him when they would talk seriously, rub his eyes tiredly. Self conscious that she had caused her husband to worry more than he should have, she did not regret her words to Robert. Ethel was a conscious woman who knew an opportunity in a woman's hand to change her destiny, she could see it miles away and her brother in law's new secretary was anything like other women who came and went. Marilyn was a woman who fought for the impossible, who would not leave without the fight and stir hell, Jackie was an honorable woman and worthy of the entire world's hearts. All of the world preferred her over Jack! That was for a fact; Jack only used her to give him more love and true respect to win the hearts of men/women; while others would be simple women to stay back in the shadows.

This girl in whose eyes held dark secrets, Ethel could tell she played within the shadows but not willing to be just another of many women, another Marilyn or another Jackie. She was standing out and Ethel was worried.

"I have to tell him Ethel. This girl is a nobody, how can she be so blunt, no Secretary is that … mouthing!"

She nodded worriedly. "I know, but you know your brother is always torn, Bobby he needs your guidance, he needs you. Talk to Kenny and tell him to send her away, he listens to him as much as you. Two heads are better than one; I want Jackie to be my sister in law still **Bobby**."

He didn't really know, but Ethel's last sentence made him recover his strong hold to fight back on behalf of Jackie. Ethel was right, but then he thought that Jack had seen or claimed to have seen Marilyn. That could only mean he really didn't care about this nobody.

She was _nobody._ _That is all she is Bobby. A nobody and could she stand two seconds against an attractive icon and American's first Queen? They would tare her to pieces like wolves._

His thoughts about Mary, Jack and the rest were dismissed and he went to retrieve David and his other kids. Ethel would continue to say later on what a huge mistake he did. Presently for him there was no reason to worry, but this Bay of Pigs thing which his brother had agreed it was the best course of action but should the CIA fail or something went wrong he would come with his hands clean as well as all his administration.

It was the most important thing now, Mary and a silly short infatuation didn't matter.

All that mattered was that they kept the future of this country, under one administration safe.

* * *

Mary was alone in her bedchambers. Jack and other of her fellow secretary co-workers had told her to call them bedrooms. Bed chambers sounded to them as if she was from some worn out century. _If they only knew_ how right they were. Mary opened her locket. Reginald was in there, Jack had broken the glass. He was jealous.

She had somebody quarreling over, she did not know if this was the right thing to do, but dreaming of what Lucinda had told her. Fulfill the deal she would see Elizabeth, the girl needed Mary. Despite her hatred for the harlot, she loved little Elizabeth and even if Jane had sold her jewels for her sister, she still needed more of Mary. Only Mary could defend and speak out for her. Mary needed Elizabeth and Elizabeth needed a protector. Her Knight and defenders when she had been named Princess had backed down or were dead, now she only had Mary. She would never restore the tot however; to the title of Princess of Wales, Mary felt the title was hers by right and birth. Elizabeth was innocent to the machinations of her mother against herself and her own mother, the true Queen of England, but that did not mean Elizabeth was to be taking precedence over Mary.

However sweet the girl was a bastard, but Mary would be graceful and tender to Anne's child to give her everything, from dresses to a decent income so her sister would never miss out anything in life. Nobody deserved to suffer as Mary did, certainly not Elizabeth her sister.

Anne wherever she was needed not to be worried about Elizabeth's welfare. For Katherine's daughter had whole heartedly pledged herself to the welfare of her half sister, but all of this she was committed to do –as long as the tot remained a babe and untouched by the subject of religion and God.

Mary lied down to her bed and went to sleep. Dreaming of fairy tales, fantastic creatures and finally sensing his presence.

_How can I love a man, when he is reluctant to give his heart to his only true keeper? He is jealous, only a man willing to worry and fuzz over a lousy miniature could love a woman so much, it is the proof every woman sick with love needs. But, I will not let myself get beaten down, I cannot be his slave of desire or prostitute._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N** _I know I am putting a lot of .Bobby and not yet too much of the Tudors past or Kenny. I will include Kenny further on as well as Mary'_s past and_ Sir Bryan. Find out


	4. Ladies and the Failure of an Invassion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hollywood does.

Thanks to Lj999,AN, DVW and Marissa especially for their reviews and all their help. I am glad you liked last chapter and the pairing is having fair well acceptation in fanfiction, will update next chapter in two weeks if maybe more.

Thanks again Marissa for recommending my fic you are great

* * *

Retrospect [Past Sequences]

_**1961 **_

_**March**_

**Back to the Hotel ….**

John came back after the meeting to his own room. Drinking a heavy glass of wine, again his throat sore missing the delightful taste he also took the chance to take some of his medicine. The doctors said he had to be more careful but could he rely on doctors?

They said one thing and when other said different, they never agreed in the end. Truly, thought John. In the end it was only him and the rest of American, carrying the heavy weight and burdens on his back that he _truly_ alone. _Truly._

He walked carefully to his door. People were never letting the President off that easily, half the people in the Country, **his** Country thought he did not deserve to be here. Others hated him because they said he was a maniac, a papa's boy who hardly knew how to do anything without screwing up missions; this "bay of pigs" invasion better work or people would screw him up more with the media and their insults on his trail.

For a time he wished **she**, Jackie that is;and Jack were not called the first Royal Couple of the Free Country. What was about him and Jackie that pissed everybody off to not mind their own business?

Who would try to bother him further at this unholy hour? It was like they seemed to want to make his life a living hell!

Damn it.

Kenny appeared. John said to him hello and to come in. Kenny appeared to be pleased, good so maybe he didn't know. But looking further to the tone of his voice "How are you?" he already knew.  
Great what John F. Kennedy did not need _this now_.

"So you slept with a girl you just met? Jesus John!"

"Leave it Kenny" He snapped at his best friend. Grabbing his glass of wine he sipped up more, but Kenny did not mind and kept going on.

"We are going to an invasion John and god dammit if that girl fries your brains with bullshit nonsense about how well you look."

John sighed heavily.

"Well?" Kenny asked.

John sat on his bed. His body felt very heavy, the only time he felt well again was … He really had to put this out of his mind. "Listen Kenny about this young woman I know you are sore, but it doesn't change things. We are invading Cuba and that is final understood?"

Kenny didn't nod but his eyes were all Jack needed for his approval. His friend was changing before his eyes; he never said things to Kenny this way without making lame excuse or a joke first. He feared this would be the first of many changes. God forbid hoped the Presidents Special Assistant if Jack sought too much of this girl, they did not need another Marilyn and for Jackie it would be too much. Already their relation was on a rocky boat, and Jack himself felt he couldn't handle Jackie. What Mary gave _him_, was something not even Jackie or Marilyn had given him before, or other of his close encounters. Either Jackie, or Marilyn, who were rivals fighting for his heart and he so indecisive. And for the fashion world which Jack saw no point of – where cold or too hot when they wanted to put steam on Kennedy's boat.  
He dismissed all his mistresses too soon and he was never mean to them, and Jackie thank God they had children or she would have left him and him her and gone to hell.

Dammit all of them, Mary last night had given him the true love and touch a man needed with care, giving his body what no other woman could give him.

She didn't bulge or gave him all the sweet words, she didn't care he was President or threw him glances of hatred. And most of all she was true and he was himself with her.

Jack reduced his resolve to give Kenny the full scope, he didn't feel like it. "I just want to rest and please tell Bobby not to tap Mary's phone … tell him."

"I will." Leaving he turned around briefly to face Jack again "You better not give into much this Mary, if you want to bring her along you better let not Jackie see her, I can't handle you both Mr. Charming wise man."

"I understand Kenny" He said sympathetically. The door closed and Jack stood up walking next to his drawer where the door connecting to Mary's room was. Mary was there to greet him, he was stunned to see her dressed so fast in actual clothing, _normal_ clothing.

She was nothing short of beautiful.

Mary felt embarrassed to be seen, legs naked. Such a scene she reminisced of Sir Bryan when he came to her rooms with foul threats that her father could have her killed if she did not yield to his good will. She swallowed her saliva hard. Here was a charming man, looking at heart with pale but strong eyes, cheekbones; thin as she was he smiled broadly at her embarrassment. It seemed he was amusing, she was nobody's amusement and yet she smiled at him, turned back again playing, waiting if he would stand there and follow her to the door. Would he stop her from stepping back from his presence? How far was he willing to go … for _her_?

Jack caught her before she could leave. Holding her cheeks in his hands Mary could not think that this was the same gesture in which her father had first grabbed Anne Boleyn.

Anne Boleyn and Henry had behaved themselves with animalistic frenzy and almost _unnatural _affection but his love and passion faded. Kennedy's did not for Mary.

Two weeks after they had met, Jack had given green light to the project of Bay of Pigs. Any day he would have the communist Leader Fidel Castro, the thorn the CIA had on his spine dethroned and restore liberty and freedom back to Cuba, having the CIA think they would have their businesses and their interest on their side.

/o/o/o/o/o/o

[Present]

_**2 weeks**_

Jack had arrived on the White House at the beginnings of April. He greeted his wife Jackie with great enthusiasm, the military leaders saw nothing wrong or weird, and out of the ordinary in the way he did it. The way he had always done to her with respect, but Jackie could feel him different. Something was amiss and it was not who she thought.

Barely scratching the surface, feeling dizzy and the frenzy of her children around John again she dismissed it. She told the Secretary Mari-Anne to have put more candy in case Carolina wanted to grab some _or_Kenny. She was not as light headed as America made out the First Lady pop image makes her seem.

Kenny O'Donnell as her husband nick-named him had been stealing half the candy she put out for the kids, well she would see with Mari-Anne that he doesn't do it again, she thought happily.

Just then after exiting her husband's bedroom along with the other generals and his staff, Mary came from behind, shy to sit next to him.

Jackie as they called _this_ woman wore fashions that reminded Mary of French opulence and vanity. The way she behaved it was like she wanted to make herself seem like a Goddess, but in her eyes lay a woman bitter and cold.

Mary was not sure if she could take a fight against a woman like that, nor did she intend to, she heard the woman had trials of her own and she would feel miserable if she noticed Mary coming to close with her heart's keeper.

Before Sunrise Jack had told Mary to arrive in his limousine to the White House through one of the back gates, where secret service and his most trusted guards would receive her, going up to the elevator she would be shown the secret door of his bedroom and where to hide and remain hidden until he would tell her to, or on the case he wouldn't she would wait for Jackie and others present to leave.  
She had done so very well, behaving with great character, she did not need too many instructions and the way she behaved herself was as if she was a Royal Princess bred for Leadership, like his brother and him had been by their ruthless father.  
He had admired Mary for not being afraid, for having the guts to stand up in front of many of his guards without fear and despite her memory not coming back of where she lived or much of her past [a past she had fabricated for John], she always managed to pull one of her mind's hidden secrets to John.

"So how was there?" He asked. John's Household or Royal Home as Mary referred to in on her mind was magnificent, even smaller in size and with less servants than even Ludlow, her own Royal Household at a time when she was still called and revered by as a Princess; it still caused Mary to admire some of the odd and very strange furniture. The wood was made in a very different style from her own chambers and her father's, but she thought that maybe in this future people did not thought so much of true taste in decoration like her people back in her time. They seemed to like things smaller and simpler, if only life were like that –Mary would be much happier, her mother too.

Slipping thoughts of her mother away, Mary's attentions shifted back to Jack. He told her, more like petitioned her in a gentle manner to sit next to him on his "couch". Mary gladly took his offer, but kept her distance; she would not be his whore and she would certainly not be a lady he could easily dispose.

In the little weeks they spent together, besides bedding one time she got to know him by talking to him, really reaching him and for the first time she got to know a man, not just by a chance she got the taste of the flesh, but by many of her words and conversation she got to know a true leader and humanist. His fears, his indirect hopes and his concerns for his people; all of this Mary realized he could never keep more than one affair to last even a week.

His most recent one, obtaining miscellaneous and disgusting rumors from the box he and others [who couldn't take their eyes off] used to watch for late information of how the Country and the world was; said Jack was too close to an artist Marilyn. Mary saw nothing different, the actress they called great artist reminded Mary of Blount, Mary Boleyn, Howard girls and others who had come and went on his father's bed, what made this different was that she was entertainment and fire to Jack's strained life and marriage with Jackie. But she made no difference, Jack seemed to be completely forgetting about her, and Mary saw faults in this poor woman.

She truly pitied her despite Jack telling her that she shouldn't and that Marilyn was a strong woman who would never take a _rival's_ pity.

Kenny O'Donnell had told Mary, Marilyn was not a woman easily defeated and the sex icon did not deserve her pity, her bite was more ferocious than her hands. They'd talk about who Marilyn was and how she could keep the President far longer than Mary who knew nothing about herself, no memory still, and no nothing to offer him, nothing especial he remarked. She swamped over him after this telling him he had no right and she did it with such passion as her mother had done in the Legatine Trial the first time she stood up against her father that Jack afterwards told Kenny it was safer for him and in the later run for anyone else if they stay away from Mary.

To his suspicious wife, concerned oddly that her husband was no longer talking or fuzzing over Marilyn she could see more of her maids being taken away, her friends telling her to watch over any new 'sweetheart' Jack might catch his heart, hold it and keep it tighter without giving in like Marilyn.

She feared Marilyn but this unknown threat she feared more, but she always told herself that it was nothing, a girl probably who he would later leaven and it would be again her and Marilyn and then her and Jack, she could take on anyone. For that Jackie cared less of barely scratching the surface.

"I do not know what to do about this thing … people are always asking me what I think and you are the only who does not seem to care I screw things up, you always speak." Kennedy said moving closer to Mary, he had given her last time new clothing and fashions brought from France and Europe which for some reason she returned it to him and said she wanted none of the French Fashions.

It made him ask why, but she said nothing, nothing that could really tell him her real reasons for rejecting his expensive gift.

He moved closer, he could feel her scent now. She was wearing perfume but it was not French, it was another scent, he knew this one but he hardly smelled it for women were always in the rage of wearing French oppulence. All that Jack saw lately was French and more French style. Next thing he knew his wife would be transforming his staff into French subjects.

Mary did not. It was a dissolusion to see a Lady of a Country favor other fashions more than her own. Why did Jack have to trouble himself, he was a King. Whatever he and others named rulers here, they were Kings though elected but they had to have real muscle of leaders. Jack was not being a good leader right now, it was time he became her father, act as dictator for once and care less what people think. It was they who had to wait and bow to him, not the other way around or they would not blink a second to have him dethroned.

"And throw their comments away. Listen to them first, agree to them, even give them more but show muscle, have iron hold on your Country so they will never rebel against you. I have heard …"

"News?"

"Yes from the TV you call it Jack. They view you weak,"

"Those are just news Mary" He said standing up."

Mary kept a cold glare. He was complaining and whining about his ministers not giving him solutions or good options. He was drowing his glass of wine again, he was frustrated and ready to kill the first thing that he came across, but her eyes and hold on his heart kept him from doing so.

"What **do you** propose I should hmm? Kill, slaughter maybe that is all people want me to be, another butcher or another war President, I could care less, they want my post they could have it!" He loosened his tie, a tick that was becoming more constant in the face of fear and danger for his position. Half the people they were both aware did not think he should even be here, Mary was starting to think the same thing if he kept being their subject instead of what a man who commands one of the strongest Countries in the world should be.

"No Jack. Have them be surpressed. If the invasion fails …"

"It will not fail"

"If it fails … have them removed but watched, have them fear for you, have them know that treachery is against any moral act that your Country stands for and such vileness and unethical behavior will not be pardoned. They are acting against the people and against the stability of the Country. A leader who has commited like you his life should know, don't have yourself be proven weak. Have them monitored, have everybody shift their balance to you, where they are cornored."

Kennedy looked uneasy at Mary. Part of him shouted to slap her and tell her to get out, yet his other side the one he rarely called told him she was right. He wants to be respected, but fear might have to play a part here, even more ruthless than Bobby if he wanted to have hold on the Country. Should he? He had to, it was determined and decided, maybe Mary's approach was the best.

He walked over and forgot his initial distrust at Mary's suggestion as she opened his jacket. She stopped kissing him as she held her voice in a top nothc. Showing no giving in to him. It was clear now what she wanted, whom was her real obstacle and what she had to do to have Jack. His enemies would not have Jack be torn from power or this Country nor would they have her loose him. "Go, you have a meeting to get to. You will impress everybody."

Jack smiled, broadly this time. He smirked as he saw himself so close to the door, opening none had realized they had changed the future forever and so he opened a new door and chapter of his life having consequences for those near to them.

* * *

_**White House, Washington**_

_**March 29**__**th**__**. **_

Kennedy that same day had made it clear to everyone he was not a boy or a weak President. Now everybody learned to respect him, to have their second thoughts when dealing with a President who showed more moral toughness and balls to have the guts to threaten all the Chiefs of Staff.

McNamara who was close to him noticed the change too, he was not sure whether this was good or worse, but even Johnson had been left a little surprised.

This man who always doubted, smiled and was unsure of whether to go with invasion and weak to his bones was Kennedy right now, with his big blue eyes, forced smile [but this time meaning it more] and showing sarcasm to them; was he really Jack Fiztgerald Kenney?

President were not Gods, but Kennedy must have them respect him or make them think twice of ever havinghim look twice like an idiot, a puppet, a malleable fool or easy to throw Leader. He was here for a reason, he would do his job right away and make his words clear, he would not repeat them or stutter. They would ask for his opinion, and they had to like it!

That was the deal.

Adressing them once again he stood up, all the others did as well. Jack turned around and voiced "Good day Gentleman and **have those reports by tomorrow . You can't rest.**" Johnson always had respect for Kennedy, but respect does not get you nowhere if it is only respect and not restraint. He always had a fear and problem with dealing with these moral questions, even when he was in the war he asked himself why so many death and bloodshed for conquer? Was a Peace Pragmatta what they really wanted, his brother said you had to be ruthless in order to loved or your actions reflect the opportunity to take you down and then loose fear of your family, be easier for others to have your thrown out of the game. But Bobby hadn't counted in Jack now having to become more firm than his former self. He always thought it would be him that would show Jack how to talk, clean up his mess if he ever made one more than once, and have to do the moral toughness and dirty jobs for him.

That was why Jack always relied on his muscle Bobby, but now Jack had become or was slowly becoming a man who realized the restraint to have on another man was more valuable than respect. The thought of having them by the necks was almost intoxicating to Jack. Feared, but respected could he have that, and control, have everything control under his thum, squeeze his palm and have secured Power. No one would dare mess with him or have the silly idea to take him over.

Jack had been so desperate to have them not say anything against him. Frustrated and worn out, now he wanted them to listen to him, to care instead of the other way around.

Jackie felt that these two weeks she had been stolen. They had stole her romance, her time.

With her secret service, two guards behind her she walked past Kenny's office. Anne and LuAnne were there, she asked where she could find the new girl. "Have you not heard Mrs. Kennedy?"

LuAnne watched 's brows furrowing. "Did the President not told you, she has Ms. Moore redirected to your service, he says you might need an extra assistance …" LuAnne did not finish her sentence as Jackie walked away quickly, rather un-lady like slamming the door causing a few object to fall as she went to her own Presidential Bedroom she shared with her husband, there she found two assitances, among them of course the girl Mary Moore next to her husband.

They were happily conversing, she had walked in to them laughing. They should have een surprised, see Jack walk over and kiss Jackie but their expressions were calm, Jack's was still shining with happiness, and Mary was not afraid at all as she the Leader of the strongest Realm next to her. Nothing bad would happen to her.

"Oh Jackie glad you could join us, I was just telling that the uh aahh" He took in a deep breath seeing his wife's temples and her eyes in worry about his smile and standing next to this girl.

Jackie tried to breath hard. But Jack's lame, very lame explanation did not suit her. Seeing the girl she was unsure what to make or who she was. Was this girl more dangerous than her eternal rival Norma Jean? Would she displace her?

No, maybe she was being silly. She was just a girl and she could see some confussion, maybe regret in the child's eyes. She had a conscience or else she would be showing remorse for what she was doing. Jackie loved Jack and Jack loved Jackie, he would never leave her, this girl was probably just trying to make a life or avoid Jack and Jack was just pressuring her. There was nothing to worry about, besides that she had the suspicion she could be pregnant again, the stress on her child could cause damaging effects and she did not want that.

Not for Jack.

"I am aa-sure that you want to meet Miss Moore, remember her? She showed your assistance Katie some pictures you might consider with other of your projects to remodel the White House."

Jackie smiled quickly to Jack. "Sure." She said politely.

The First Lady of the United States had class, in the face of present danger or stress she had the ability to compose herself very quickly, likeher husband she was a fighter, had been and always would be all her life, it was easy coming from a strong family. Even stronger than Jack her mind reeled.

Jack looked at his watch before walking over to Jackie. He kissed her on the cheek, very tenderly. "I have to go Jackie, I will see you later honey." Turning around –casting a brief glance to both women; "I will leave you alone."

Jackie left her husband's glance and turned to the girl whom she was previously worried about. She seemd so fragil, thin and very pale, her skin was not imperfect but not perfect either. She hardly was anything special, her looks were somewhat of an aristocrat but not to the date of many women today, she did not wear the latest French fashions, in fact, she seemed to despise anything that was French.

"So Miss Moore" She began, the girl holding her glance up to meet Jackie's. "What expertise you have, I know that you may have amnesia but a good girl who knows how to type quickly and is very responsible as you is always good to have in my home."

"Lets walk, close to me I will ask what you think of my latest French attire, I think you could use some. They are the latest fashion, nothing better don't you think _Mary_?"

Mary showed a brief smile to Jackie, she could not show full submission. Jackie was actingin civil with her, but she knew when people meant something truly, she had the sense that Jackie was not being all that truthful with her Courtesy on Mary. And Mary answered in her mind 'No' She hated French fashions, and people who were styled in that decadent and libertine oppulence, last time it caused havoc on her father's Court, and a woman who had stolen her father and driven her to a life of servitude and practically hell. But she always reminded herself to stand tall, she had not prayed as she would loved to in the last two weeks but she always thanked the heavens at daylight when she would wake up.

Deciding that two seconds of silence were long enough, Mary spoke up, in her tone of level keeping herself neutral and not showing her true feelings to the "First Lady".  
"I think they are very fashion as you say _myLady _but I find fashion is better when one forme her own."

Jackie forced a smile and laughed lightly. "Ha,ha you have great amusing Mary. I am Jackie or Mrs. Kennedy as everyone here calls me. My Lady is too much old attire. Come here and make yourself useful Mary and help me, I will start this room, the president's and mine by having French style drawers, designs by the latest trends in the Country."

"The Country here _Mrs._ Kennedy?" She asked boldly.

Jackie stiffened another laugh and then told one of her assistance that crossed their paths to show her the plans and other papers detailing the designs she would like better for their Bedroom.

Mary watched from a safe distance as Jackie talked back so eloquently, so calmly and with such grace. She deserved the title of a good First Lady and US's first Camelot Royal couple with Jack. But she lacked original concepts, she went along following the trend as all other women. It seemed that many things in Mary's opinion had not changed much in more than four hundred years since her time.  
People were still shallow and in awe of France's boutique of trends. She wore some french hats of this time, but only because she wanted to be on good terms with the First Lady. She wished nothing more than to wear her own style, a style made of her own mind and not to follow the others' like a mindless drone _in Mary's opinion_ as she watched the First Lady again tell her assistants of the great class the French had over others.

* * *

_**April 15**__**th**__**.**_

The invasion had begun. The operative had invaded Cuban soil, it was not an operation to be taken easily, this time Kennedy was better prepared to make a call in case the mission failed. Bobby told him that this mission was the wors plan in the history of the US.

Kenny O' Donnell spoke up to Jack as he wrestled with his own thoughts on the matter "I was rather persistent with those bastards they better get this right. Lets hope this doesn't get any worse than what it already could be if this mission fails!"

He coughed a few times but as soon as the antibiotic in his throat with the water he drank hit its target, he was back to normal walking and talking again. Yet, just in case he sunk back down in his chair. Bobby had always watched his brother drink the pills with whisky or alcohol, all of a sudden Jack decides to change it to water, plain and simple water.

He and Kenny looked to themselves briefly before turning their attention to their best friend and mate who began to speak again. "I just hope this does not leak to the press. Things could go very badly for me."

Kenny closer to any friend he had in Government and in his personal life, besides Bobby that is, reassured Jack nothing was going to happen, but it was a fool's hope just to satisfy his friend's moral. If the CIA and the operatives screwed up, the smartest guys in the world would not protect them from the press having a leak to the rest of the public who their opinion would turn sour over him.

"Everything will go alright, they know we put their trust on the line. Besides their own asses are on the line as well, they hate us, you but they would not stick their behinds just for their hatred."

He (Jack) looked at his glass, half smiling then half turning serious, seeing in his own reflection all the repercussions that would happen, as Mary had predicted earlier to him if this failed. "I hope you are right Kenny."

"I hope you are dear friend"

_**April 20**__**th**__**.**_

The mission was a disaster!

Kennedy flung his papers in private, only Mary was there to see him. God damn it! God damn it all to hell how he looked like a fool. A day earlier now the mission had failed and here he was looking like the most stupid President in all history, but they would pay.

Oh these sons of bitches would pay for all of this, making him sign and promising Castro would be off in less than two days, well it had taken them more and those exiles many were captured and his reelection was on the line!

Bobby and Ken O'Donnell, his two most closest friends told him he should have not listened, smart guys they thought they were they said he thought too much of himself instead of his whole staff as a team, mentioning lately the word _'me'_ or_ 'I'_ instead of you or we. He could have cared less what the heck Kenny said, what his brother thought of his foolishness.

They were fools too, they represented him, and if he fialed so did they, so they better choose someone else to blame.

Jack paced back and forward, avoiding the look of dissaproval which later changed to amusement as Kennedy sunk back to his chair and threw a piece of candy his son had early given him, he shattered it completely when he smashed to the wall.

Mary would see a small child crying soon, but Jack could hardly be called the man to sunk back and yield to a little child's pleas, now he had to do what he had to do, and not just fire all these men, he took her advice to heart as she spoke up and meant it clear he had to show them who ruled and who had power to destroy them forever.

Kennedy would exercise that power, monitoring them after firing them he would tighten his hold on all of them, complying to their wishes while having them under his eye at all times.

/o/o/o/o/o

AN: Yes the plot thickens what is to happen next b/w jack and mary?

find out


	5. The Former Princess and the Lady

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of the movies nor of

Thanks to all my reviewers

Nor,, RX, LJ, DVW, eleanor Boleyn's and especially Marissa thanks to the rest too who have reviewed, and much more great fiction out there, you won't regret it.

with no more to say lol

R/R

Italics refer to Past sequences so this played an important role and reveal secret for the uplcomign chapters. And yes to Rachel I do take personal suggestions, you can PM or gusy you can send off your suggestions here

~Nat Sarah

* * *

Mary was furious as Jack tried to grab her by the arms and slowly approach her saying that it was not his fault it had happened.

She pushed him away.

"What did you expect? To have your blond whore and slut be nice to me? I need you to be the leader you said you are but you are cowering under your wife and her, why can't you see that they only are stalling you?"

Jack's brows furrowed.

He laughed. "This cannot be, Kenny would never be stalling …"

"I am not talking about Kenny" She declared.

He turned around. Not a laughinig matter anymore he did not want to hear the word 'Bobby' coming out of her lips. This would only mean his brother's resignation or something worse, something he could not bring himself to do. Mary was not about to ask him the unthinkable. She could hardly do, Bobby was his best man yet, his friend and brother. The brotherhood of the Kennedys with O'Donnell included could not survive without one of the three musketeers be tared appart, only by lust.

John seeing her eyes, about to cry went to hg her, but he did not show enough emotion.

It had been several months since 1961. They were in June 17th, a year after he found her, and she found him. He kissed her head, in a tender manner not like her father but like a lover. The kind of lover Mary wanted Jack to be with her, tender, passionate, devoted to her in every sense of the word, even on top of his own wife –the woman so french and arrogant to Mary- Jackie.

He wanted to get rid of Marilyn, she was becoming the scrutiny of every headache in the Kennedy family, messing with him and now with Bobby. Was she really that desperate for Jack?

_Mary walked in front of Jackie, no one had been that important to pass right through Jackie. This girl whom Jackie was unware that in her mind, she had every right not to regard Jackie as a superior! Mary had possessed blood of both Royalty in her veins, and unlike Jackie who could hardly call herself worthy of her position, Mary was a woman raised in English raised with original ideas and with the true ways of behavior for any modest lady.  
By some who would see Mary this was not the most nicest behavior the former Princess demonstrated, but Mary …_

_Mary showed more greatness than Jackie as Marilyn behind a special celebration, she saw Marilyn walk past the President. In close chambers she attempted to kiss him, he giggled like a love heart sick puppy. Mary vowed she would have his throat, how dare he? After all he promised, she had given him her love and body, her virginity that one time so he could trade with that whore. Like his father trading favors with many of the whores of his Court, as if he owed himself pleassures other than to be with his loving wife and 'true' legitimate daughter, her. Mary was slightly pushed off the door._

_Marilyn, real name Norma Jean who knew somebody was spying on her scanned the area only to see Jack's new assistance._

_This girl really –she thought, would plan to outsmart and steal her Jack? Why my God –she said aloud, you are even uglier than the petty wife of my Jacky. "Isn't that true Jacky boy?" She purred over Jack._

_Jack cleared his throat not wanting to wash over Mary more embarrassing moments, but she saw him through glares that if looks could kill, he and Marilyn would be on the floor dead right now._

"_You cheated on me with this wench?" She declared._

_Jack sighed and ran after Mary who held him off. She struggled to have him off from her shoulders. However he overpowered her quickly, she was hurting because he could not hear Marilyn's serious laughter from behind. Even Jackie who was looking through closed doors, for the first time happy that misserable pop icon had done something to Jack to make that girl become aware that Jack only had eyes for one person, and that person was every woman. She had much chance of getting his mind off every woman he layed his eyes upon as she._

"_No! How could you … why did you do this? Why, why?"_

_She kept asking him. As she was patted by Jack's strong shoulders, caring for her like he was the most prized possesion to his heart, Marilyn and Jackie seeing from behind turned their triumph into pure hatred and jealousy. This girl was not only winning, but he had Jack in a way they never had him before. In the palm of his hands, he knelt and submitted himself in ways that he never had for Jackie or Marilyn. The blond Hollywood start looked briefly at Jackie who she just noticed was standing in hollow form in front of her husband and their rival, Mary. For the first time since they met, the two women who had been rivals fighting through blood and tears for the one man their hearts belonged to, saw he was long gone and devoted his own to another woman._

_Neither of them had any chance against her. She had a strange allure against Jack, almost like witchcraft. Norma Jean had met an opponent worthy of her, and Jackie had met her only true danger. Now she had met her enemy and the one girl she had to watch out for._

"_I am so sorry …" He turned to Marilyn, his old sweetheart. Not any longer by the looks of Jack's hatred toward her. "Get out" He said clearly. She didn't think twice, she left, passing through Jackie who was still unnoticed._

_Before Marilyn could leave the backstage theater, she said the one sentence that would haunt Jackie's life from now on. "He is not yours either, his heart belongs to another."_

_Marilyn always had to have the last word. But Jackie did not cry or throw a tantrum at her husband. She know how to be have, she did not care about a two time show girl from Hollywood and her advices, or her cheating husband. But her kids, family and the public eye how they would pity her, view her and force her to say sorry to a man who had done so much harm to her in life; it was just too much for only _one_ woman in her position to handle._

"_I love you." Jack said as Mary kept insisting on her frenzy. He repeated it until she swallowed his words, seeming so true and not changeable. He was speaking the truth, he was willing to go through such lengths to have her happy and calm to satisfy his want and need for her, to be at his side whenever he needed Mary, his true love._

_True Love, Jackie heard these words. They were enough for Jackie to know she should not be here, she exit the backstage door. The guards and social security told her she needed to go inside. Her eyes were becoming weaker and weaker as she hardly got any sleep since she miscarried … again._

_Only two beautiful children out of the three miscarriages she had suffered so far. God pleased Kennedy to make him a father of two wonderful children, but at the cost of too much sacrifice from both he and his wife, including their offspring._

_One hand over her stomach she decided she would never have another child of Jack again, she would never have to worry about a kid of his hurting her as much as his or her father. _

_Why can't I bleed for you more? What have I done wrong, what have I done? Why can't you stop loving these women? And this girl is dangerous … this is the one I had to look after. I will not let HER steal my position as your wife Jacky, I was your love, your true maiden, your true keeper and in my heart I have you so I can go around you like I always have and … and I repeat to myself again, Bobby will have this little girl's pride sucked up when he finds out how far you are willing to risk everything for her._

_Jackie decided on these basis of thought to have Bobby and Kenny. Even that old crowe Joe, his father, take care of the matter.  
Jack would not divorce her, he would not continue to humiliate her._

_Mary continued to be on Jack's strong arms, and as he soothed the beast within her, he kissed her again on her lips. It was too much for her too resist. He was willing to go this far, have his old sweetheart and stirring loin's woman –Marilyn be thrown out by her actions done to spite Mary. And he did not seem to notice or feel his wife's eyes behind them, but Mary did. This only proved what she had, 'whom' she had. She had to give to him more, the reason why he went with Marilyn. She was not giving him anything but kiss and advises but that was not enough, she had to give to him more of her inside him to keep him lusting after the real thing and wish he had her fully at all costs.  
She unbuttoned her shirt, he did the same for her. He pinned her to the wall, having her lift his vest, his suit. All that was left was his chest exposed as hers. The small rossary she kept hidden, he nearly caught sight of it as she threw off her skirt with his legs. He had never had this passion before for any other woman. He pushed himself further into her, she could feel his struggle as he bit her neck, she who did not want to yield so easily. It was like a sick game she was playing, toying with him and yet he fell by wanting to win. But as he felt herself grow further into pleassure, he felt himself to over taken and he possitioned himself in a position where he was ready to have her fully; no matter what._

_Mary no matter how much she was lost, and feeling his member pushing harder, she half way through his push could almost feel a warm liquid coming inside her, so close to being introduced to her thighs and inside her forever she whispered "wait" and "no" and gently pushed him off. Unlike her father who would have been violent and angry forcing women to come by his side again, she remembered her father's words "She is of modest behavior … she gives herself too much, and the most easiest I had." Two women were different in each of these two separate expressions. One had not given herself to her father before he could possibly have a chance to impregnate her, the other had given him too much, but avoided much of his seed until she could have a sure card that he would not avoid her any longer. Her fingers of this woman Mary thought had been so drapped around the Crown of her mother that she still bore the scars of what her "Stepmother" had done. Now Mary somewhat understood in the back of her subconscious, yet she still would not acknoweledge sympathy for that woman. Never. When she stole her mother, killed her and killed Mary's younger years and never gave her a chance that was not conditioned to betray her only mother and Queen._

_Jack sighed, his pants on the botton with his boxers being pulled up again, he sweated heavily seeing Mary on the floor, all nacked except by her head with still held her diadem pearl gift by him. She was so lame and weak, but her plan apparently in the short run, seeing him after a few minutes dress himself quickly without taking the sweat of his forehead and his eye's intensity at seeing her spared cloths. He could not stop thinking about her, now he yearned more to have her. To have her and give him what no others had given him. The respect for who he was, a girl of modest behavior yet passionate and wild to satisfy his pleassures of sex._

_Bobby had come earlier to find Jack half naked, dressing up and sighing madly. His lust drawn eyes as he eyed the dirty sweaty clothing of Mary, sprawled all over the floor and her body completely naked standing up to look at him with the same love and lust he had for her._

_This was the last straw for Bobby._

Mary had gotten Jack completely now on her side. Jackie hardly saw him anymore. He slept on the same bed as she, was nice to her, kind and tender. On public he said she was the greatest woman to walk the face on the Earth, on France he sent her to be their Country's Representative and for Diplomatic missions on other Countries like Latin American where she spoke Spanish fluently and was greeted with great respect and admiration. But behind the glamour and the public eye's notion of the happy Royal Couple, truth was that American's First true Royals were as separate from each other as water and vinegar.  
Jackie could hardly get one or two words of tender love or passion from her husband when in bed. He never touched her either  
He told her to take care of herself, on rare ocassions he wouls ask about their kids Johnny and Caroline but that was it. Jackie rarely saw much of her husband anymore, and Jack knew her way of revenge was to have more exclusive parties where he would be forced to stand by her side and pretend more in their lies that he loved her and their passion was stronger than ever.

All lies of course! But Jack was forced to do it, the people loved Jackie and her French fashions, her educated speeches. The fact she could speak more languages than him and knew of ancients poetry, and had the love and respect of every modern woman in America who saw their First Lady involved in Politics. This said to him a message coming from Jackie. "I am more with you, and you are nothing without me Jack. It is useless, you leave me, you are ruined." Her tender laughs, her cat like eyes and brunnette looks were threatning enough to his eye, and to his family who would never let go of a "fine" First Lady like Jackie. She was a treassure for his family and for the game of politics.

His Councillors thought she spent too much money on glamour and jewelry alone, but they loved her and said she was a class 'A' Lady and worhty of the title of his First Lady. They would not see any other but Jackie.

"Bobby would try to send me away from you. Maybe he will try to make up a lie and one that you will believe"

Jack walked to her, almost like a lion, furiously whispering to her in a hoarse voice his conviction if Bobby ever did that, he would "make sure to have him finished. My brother would never be out of this office but I must treat everyone the same and make examples out of those who violate their power and position so everyone can see."

She smiled, so proud to have met a prescence as Jack, the Leader of a new world, a world where she hoped to be at his side. She was so sure she would be, Lucinda and Brenda standing behind winked at her. It was all part of a plan, Mary as their vehicle and savior for all the magical creatures and those who had been hunted and exterminated on this dimension, and another safe haven to have themselves run to a proper place of tranquilty and peace.  
And for that they needed Kennedy and their human warrior Mary. She would speak to them, and when the time would come when finally Lucinda, the other fairies and elves could come and live in a place of more freedom that could grant them peace, Mary would not notice she even did it or realize how, but Jack would probably have to make another sacrifice in order for things to go drastically their way, if such the good way was not enough.

"I know Jack. You belive in your Country, in your people and you are accountable only to them and their safety is on your hands."

"You are right" He said, loving what he heard from her lips.

He approximated her and whispered he would have her soon if only she yielded. Her response was that he knew what he had to do, but he seemed to ignor and roam his free hand over the insides of her black shirt, the fabric he wore was soft and delicate making her thin figure seem more rounded as it brought up more of her chest. He had previously said he would have for her Jackie's designers, she had wanted to say no but not wanting to contradict him when he had risked much by going behind his wife's back –she whispered yes.

The designers were a little odd with Mary as she said of many fashions, many of which they hinted out were long gone and only a subject for museum recreations of past clothing that men and women wore during the first and late 16th century. But, Mary being as clever as she was with her words, said that she based herself on those models to create something different, 'unique' to everyone's eyes. Something different and especial on its own originality that would cause surprise and veneration whenever she would wear it. Two of the designers had backed off, those who felt a deep conection of loyalty to Jackie.  
The others had worked days and nights, for about three months to design her dresses and outfits as well as vests, the outcome were something she and Jack had never seem. A style not French, Renaissance, conservative or liberal. But a style of her own, simple and yet sophisticated that the first time she wore it in green skirt with delicate renaissance paterns and perls on top, and an emerald dark shirt to match her dress as a coat of the same color. Jackie, Mary saw with delight had became surprised as well, her eyes could barely leave the jealousy of all her best friends she broguht along as they saw the girl Mary Moore take over the ball room in precedence over Jackie. The way she moved and danced was like she had been born for Royalty, they had never seen such a perfect young woman. Some claimed that if angels existed there was no possibility they could all be as beautiful as her –she was like an angel fallen from heaven brought to them as a gift.

Le-May and other Generals of the Military also attending, who rarely smiled and had time for show and games were stunned as well.

Everybody was.

Jackie found she had protected herself from any sluts, whore and wenches that had come and went easily into her husband's rigid arms, but she had never prepared herself for the day she would have to compete with a woman seemingly as smart, educated and who could outsmart her in every move she made to have Jack close to her.

Their flock of jealousies were rising. Jack no longer remembered of the portrait he had torn from Mary's hadn and caused the small glass inside the miniature to smash. It had been a little bit more than a year, but the impact [even if forgotten] of such object had left in Kennedy a devoted lover and committed soul mate to fight as long as he had breath in his body, to have Mary's heart in his grasp.

He did not even know –thought Jackie, from behind had been looking that day at their President's intreaction with other ladies. See how big this thing was with Mary.

To their disappointment it was bigger and more dangerous, he wished he would have listened to his wife's advise and act sooner against this _bothersome threat_ that was or had already become a danger to them all.

Jack slowly pulled back the hand from her skirt. Mary smiled and showed him deeper love, but obssesion and lustly devotion to his body and heart, were also present. He asked her if he not meant it, if her soul …. "I know you know the answer, you are the one who can calll me off and make me kneel do whatever you like."

"Isn't that right " He asked completely calm, with a goofy grin of his face he went back to his desginated duties as the President. Mary's determined behavior told he would find her there still when he would come to her chambers at night for his nightly visits.

/o/o/

A/N: Yes the plot thickens, I promise I will have more in chapter 6 and as the story progesses, an attempt against somone we love. :s I leavy you thinking

~Nat


	6. Jack and Mary: Eat me alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Thirteen Days which the movie will commence next chapter only with some events changed and liberties taken with history here so you are warned 

Hope u enjoy this chapter with emotion, drama and suspense. Next chapter will be facing more well known events that will play out greatly with Mary's and Lucinda's interference.

/o/o/o/o/o/o

(_From Author Moa_- People like putting quotes so I said I will not since I am not good, but I found this really good one thanks to my cous and I put it now)

**1962, White House …**

"_It was beauty that killed the beast_" –King Kong by Jack Black's character.

It was day of September 15th.

The year had come and by really quickly, Jack found himself going to the room of his wife, she was waiting for him there. He had been pulled of from his two supporting bottles of pills. His health was becoming slightly better, or, so they said. Being around Mary made things better.

Jackie pulled her skirt seeing Jack smile at her.

She was happy, or appeared to be in Jack's eyes

He neared his wife and kissed her, and then his expression turned serious as he found something behind her ear. It was a ballot or something.

In it said a ticker, a receipt. What he found shocked him.

Ha! His mind went reeling in anger.

He threw the paper away and rushed to the door where Jackie stood up. "Wait!" She said, very gently and as always educated "I can explain Jack, it –" But Jack pushed her away; she nearly landed on the mattress where she was "this" close to have her head knocked over. Just then their son Johnny Jr. came running down and seeing his two parents distressed he ran to his 'mommy'. He asked if he had done something wrong.

"Mo-daddy? Dadda!" He jumped to his dad, and Jackie pleaded with her eyes, cold and sterile to not mention a word. He picked Johnny up, seeing his eyes he saw innocence and goodness, but he had the face of his "wife"! He put him on the floor again and said in dreadful words that he would later regret "Jackie have Carolina stay with my mother Rose or my father, you two would love to share a talk I gather!"

Jack walked away, and Johnny shouted Dadda, not going unnoticed by some officials who had walked by their Quarters. "Jack at least has the courage to say hello to your son. Your only son and not …"

Jack turned over to her and was close to pull her up and demand an explanation from the note he saw behind her, still on the floor where he threw it. The words that read were painful as the action she had taken to spite him. "Jackie, Johnny did she tell you about the brother you were to have … his name was going to be Joseph like your granddad Johnny or French like all your styles." He smirked at them. "Why?" He asked simply. He wanted to know why, the big question why she would hurt him and stab him behind the back when God knows he had deposited all his trust to his family, the only people who were supposed to trust him back and be with him. Now they, his allies had become his greatest threat.

He knew not whom to trust, maybe Mary or Kenny were right when they said to always watch your back for those who "soft talk" at you.

He had no doubt in his mind Jackie was a betrayer, and God forbid his mind became clear that she was no worse than Marilyn when she wanted to have him only to spite him. Did they ever loved him or only used him as the ticket for being the fashion icons?

Jackie herself had said that he was the toughest man, maybe not the most handsome but the man who had inner strength, that he was the greatest man. How stupid he was, how idiot and ignorant he was not to see through her lies! All lies!

He was the commander in Chief. It was his decision when the Country went to war, to address Congress, to have rule over his wife and his children, and now this, she defied him and she said he was nothing without her, well she would be taught how mean he could be with those he loved back and in the end they betrayed his trust.

"Don't you dare Jack; I was distraught over the pain of Marilyn and then this new girl. Why can't you see and be so blind that she wants like your Hollywood bimbo to be me, so she can have what you or they will never have. Are you blind Mr. President?"

"What did you say?" Asked Jack, serious voice turning too deadly as he walked slowly, almost like a cat ready to trap the mouse in his claws. His son's fearful stare was ignored by Jack.

"You heard me, I love you so much. I come from a family Jack of prestige, I brought you prestige and even Kenny who is of low birth cannot compare to me. Not even your family, you and your father got up through cheating and came from a line of poverty, I came knowing more than you, I helped you last month in Venezuela and in other parts of Latin American, and you didn't even understand a word I said in Spanish."

Jack sarcastically waited until she was done and he spoke up to, deadly not caring any longer of her children he promised from now on she could forget about him bedding her or having her kissed in public. "Fine Jackie but tell John how you lost his brother or sister on purpose. You told me it was another miscarriage, you made me feel guilty I was thinking even of what you said to have Marilyn finished, no more contracts even if you knew that would cost me a scandal, but I listened to you and your sorrows. And then _tell Johnny now how you killed his brother!"_

Johnny's parents were not fighting, for a kid so innocent yet smart like his uncle as his mother had said to him. He thought it was only his dad shouting. He did not understand why 'dadda' had to yell and his mommy, why would she kill his brother; he wanted another brother, so there could be two boys to play with Katherine who was always nagging to him and dada to have another brother.

Why would she?

Johnny's innocent eyes mirrored by his father did not make him go soft, Jack seemed to be even neglectful of Johnny, his once pride and jewel of the entire world that was cruel, he even remarked above God himself; was now a child just like any other in the Country.

To the generals standing next to Kennedy as he stormed out of his bedroom, they told him their apologies, Jack told them to go away and not mention a word to anyone… they complied but were unsure, this new man was tougher and angrier around his wife, he was becoming slowly, but it was there … very there, distant towards his wife and brother. The Lady Moore was a good subject to his heart, and made him make decision that made him further sink into desperation.

* * *

**_Attorney General:_**

Bobby passed through his kids' loose mess of papers, mostly drawings and scrabbles on his office papers. They were visiting today; it was **October 13th**, -day they were excited to have their father bring to play with their two favorite cousins.  
He had heard Jackie wanted to organize a Party. He was glad Jack was acting separate but civil towards a great and grand, perhaps the only grand woman in Jack's life.

He kissed his favorite niece Caroline. "Caroline, dear how are you little tot?" He asked picking her up.

* * *

Mary had awaked in her own bed. She lived in quarters that Jackie had built for foreign ministers and guests. It was Jack's way of punishing her by making her sleep in one of these, all French and opulence. He wanted to be close to her, but she refused to see him cruel against his children even if their faces reminded him of Jackie Kennedy. The woman who in turn tried to avoid Mary, it seemed she could stand anymore of Mary.

Mary could really care less, who had the real man and his heart? She had learned many things from her father, and one of these things was to always have hold on the woman or man you love or you are nothing, they will go after someone or something else. Jack had been with her day and night, whenever he could.

He said she was the most pure dove in all Christendom, even if he wanted to penetrate all her shields, mentally and those of her reproductive nature that ever woman was fruitful for; she refused to have him give in easily to his passion. She considered a man's touch was also his heart. She went to her bathroom, feeling somewhat dizzy. It was because she had drunk last night, but Jack had not raped or thought of handling her to his wolves, he treated her fairly and only kissed her when she allowed him to. He was tender and gentle.

"When we are married …" She whispered, he did not notice but he pulled of that second. This happened last night when unknown to her who got the wrong impression, he told her to sleep in his wife's Jackie's guest rooms for the duration of at least one or two days until he could get his mind straight. Truth was unknown to Mary that he wanted to think things through about their life, how it was hurtful to her to keep going on in secret when people were sure to suspect. Maybe in a week the Country would know and chaos … chaos would ensue and he did not need that.

He needed something that if he ever, but ever divorced Jackie … then something good or seen as such to the public's eye, those which he served, would grant him immunity all his life and voila, he thought amused –acting for a minute like Jackie and Mary!

This was not possible, for him to act like a man who was so careless and mad over his affairs. He knew he had hurt Jackie, she was a great mother, a great fashion icon but she was more than that! She was bright, witty and very charming. Everyone loved her. Why couldn't he? He felt nothing for her.

Resentment …

Hatred … more?

What did he feel, why did he fall for Jackie?

He sighed, Mary heard the sigh turning to her window. She lifted herself up again and walked up to meet Jack. She did not care that Kenny was seeing them outside the door. Covering them to avoid Bobby to see the happy couple. She was delighted to see her love not caring either, and eyeing Kenny with a wink.

He kissed her roughly, his passion letting her be lost in him, for a brief second forgetting her own father's advice about the hold on your lover's heart. The wall where she felt its presence so close; Jack planning to pin her there to finally have her, to have his prize and win her over. But Mary would not have that, he pushed him over to the chair where he instead of being angry or mad, laughed and remarked she had a strong arm like his daughter.  
"Your daughter Carolina then is smart having a father like you."

"I can just imagine yourself as a mother, the greatest. With my eyes." He made a mistake, she noticed it but he tried to compose himself quickly, the pain in his chest bringing him weak to choose his words as his mind was blocked at Mary's meaningful stare over his last sentence.

Did he really talk about having children with eyes like him?

Was he meant to become a man enslaved by his lust, or a true man for once that kept his word to the woman he truly fallen in love for? In his year of meeting Mary, he realized she was his true love, and as ridiculous as this sounded, to Jack –she was his true soulmate

He truly believed Mary, wherever she truly came, was his true heart's soulmate.

Kenny sighed as he saw his President sigh over and kiss Mary again. They laughed as they told stories of themselves and what she "remembered" of her childhood. He tossed Kenny's old football. That was his football and he was giving her to this prostitute who was the ambitious bitch ruining his friendship and Jackie and her children!

This bitch –Bobby thought as Kenny was addressed by him and he let him watch too his brother roam Mary's happiness with his own. He had never seen Jack in such a passionate and bright light if you could call it that. But by the way he was, you thought he was in love all over again … ridiculous it was as he could not understand what was it in this girl that Jackie and Marilyn Monroe could not have?

Marilyn was twice the woman she was, a slut Bobby was sure and a good banging too –who the only reason he slept with her, was so he could have a reaction from his brother which was nothing, he was smitten over this whore, slut, bitch Mary- and Jackie … Jackie, he could not compete with Jackie as Bobby was less ruthless than a woman's scorned by hell.

Adlay admired Jackie and had her as the most admired woman, one thing he did disagree there as he did not have friendship with Adlay. The man was an old dead man walking, a political dog from the old days of the trenches, too soft but ruthless whenever he needed to be. Jackie admired him but Bobby thought it wrong, Adlay could be bad if something ever happened to Jackie. If Jack decided to make a move.

"Lets go" Bobby told Kenny his old friend as Jack moved away from Mary and threw the football to his chair. He yelled for Kenny to come inside. Bad luck for him –thought Bobby as he went to the other direction where his brother would not see him, but his own doom was Caroline who happened to be there looking for her mommy, that she spotted Bobby and yelled. "Uncle Bobby … I have a new game!"

Bobby froze, it was too late already to run, going to his niece Carolina he picked her up and tried the best to hide the expression of the upcoming discussion he and Jack would have over this.

"Sweetie what are you doing here, such a Princess as beautiful like you?" He asked cleverly without giving up the fear and nervousness he felt at this hour. He could feel Jack exit Mary's guest rooms, his hawk eye glance at Bobby.

He (Bobby) could not see his brother's watch, but he could sense that if looks could kill, he would already be dead by now. Jack was not even watching at Carolina his past Princess, he was watching directly at Bobby, his brother and most trusted man before Kenny O'Donnell.

"God" Bobby hissed under her breath, making Carolina confused at why her uncle and father were behaving "funny". Wasn't her father always nice to his uncle, she heard 'mama' say he was even afraid of his uncle. But his uncle was always nice and a great dad to her great number of cousins. Why would he be called ruthless by the people that lived in their house?

Jack not at all oblivious to his words remarked at Bobby's 'blasphemy'. "I thought we should not say God in vain Bobby, and you Carolina sweetheart" He said looking at Carolina with love. The girl felt safe in those blue eyes, so full of love and admiration for his daughter, his healthy and great sporty player daughter who always loved to run and play games, so unlike him. She was his joy and pride, but Mary who saw the scene wanted to watch more closely but Kenny (Jack's best friend) put an arm on the door blocking her from walking forward. "Don't you dare" was the expression he wore on his face for Mary.

Jack walked forward to Bobby, making his brother turn around as he was handled Caroline to his weak arms compared to his brother. He held his daughter carefully, as if she became the most fragile thing he had ever held.

"Why don't you play with your cousin, your brother's friend or Bobby? I want you to go to your mother and tell her of your love for her, understand my heart?" He told his daughter lovingly, his daughter agreed and kissed his cheek.

He laughed and let her on the floor where she ran over the opposite direction of where Mary stood after Kenny lifted his arm that blocked her from the kid's sight. The girl had left by the time Mary walked over to Jack.

It was a great scene to watch between Bobby and Mary looking at each other. A great sense of emotions between the two, from hatred, admiration, fear (on Bobby's side to see Jack so willingly cross himself, not caring if the girl was putting an arm seductively over Jack's shoulder where a stain of lipstick that she probably had worn last night was visible. Jack did not even think of pulling the suit from last night off when he went to bed with Jackie, one of the reasons why Jackie was not speaking much this morning, because the moment –Bobby figured- that she saw that mark, she went into a silent mode where she thought the foulest of all foul things about Mary.

Bobby gulped as his brother's amusement turned to a death glare. Bobby turned to look at Kenny who by his eyes said "You are on your own pal". Fine –Bobby thought, he would handle Jack like he handled all the politicians, easily and very swift, if that is what Jack wanted after all their years of hardship and standing together on everything!

"Bobby, I thought you said you were to leave for your House to be with my children and Jackie, she said that she had many plans and that she wanted to fly yesterday to your new stables to see your children, you know how she loves to take Johnny there."

Bobby attempted the best to keep his cool in front of Mary. Her eyes were roaming him like an eagle or a crow, watching his every feature and facial expressions; at the first sign of weakness he had no doubt she would eat him alive.

He was extremely calm, as if nothing happened like he saw nothing and this was all an accident he said to his brother in the most humble manner, "Jackie preferred to stay here Jack, she knows you want to give her a surprise **remember**? You were learning Spanish, Jackie said she heard you speak, she said it was a great language the best she ever heard you speak, congrats Jack."

Despite having Mary next to him, looking at him with piercing eyes and baffled feeling stupid she had not known this yet! He smiled and for a second he forgot about his brother whispering about distrust over Mary, but it came back as he felt Mary's discomfort over her dark blue eyes.

However; his anger at Bobby disappeared, he was his brother a back of his mind voice whispered. He has been there for you when no one has, nurtured you and like he was an older brother watched over you, the way a brother does for his best friend and only family, he loves you as you love Mary with your life! The voice whispered to him and he learned to accept his brother's "mistake". He needed Bobby, smirking and then laughing, in a way Bobby and Kenny had not seen him since College, it made both men smile.

Kenny giving a low sigh of relief that was not heart from Jack, but it was heard from Mary and Bobby, the main enemies with each other and key player's in the dangerous game that Jack was playing for the past year and a half.

"Well it seems that Jackie will be glad, Bobby do you want to signal Mary over to the dining room. Jackie would _love_ to have her there, she has excellent design ideas."

Jack that is not a good idea … he wanted to say but swallowed up all his pride and courage to anger his brother when he had his greatest temptation, and Bobby's greatest scorn next to him. He nodded and signaled Mary to him. "This way Miss Moore."

"Call me Mary." She offered sweetly, and shyly. Very Lady-like playing the part of the good Courtier in a modern Century where she had hardly came without knowledge of how to behave in times like these, but the ways of Jackie and other women taught everything she needed to know to walk among the High circles of the White House Society and their Politicians.

She spun around very brief, giving a wink to Jack, quick only he could catch, a smile was giving to her, a broad and sweet smile. Bobby's intuition could feel Jack's eyes from behind warning him that if something should happen to that girl, hell would befall on those who wished her ill. Jack was very superstitious, Mary had taught him how quick the weather could change and after the Bay of Pigs he had turned from indecisive and very confused on the Break-room President –to a very strong and sometimes neurotic but very energetic President. It was like his bones were no longer weaker, like he was stronger than all the military men himself. He felt on the top of his career and his life was not about to be ruined by men who blamed his administration, those close to him, on Mary!

He hated how they blamed her if it rained, if it was dark, if an eclipse happened … she was their toy to use as they wished always blaming her for everything, and him.

"Mary this way" He said civilly to Mary as she was led by her desire's brother to where she would meet "Jackie". The woman probably hated her and had every reason to see her as a threat, not to spoil her illusions but Mary had moral qualms of her own. Her demons at night resurfaced when she did not lay in bed with Jack. Being close to Jackie whenever she could, she was afraid of what she causing, contrary to what others thought; she was not heartless, she did feel for others. But Jackie was ruthless and was horrible to Mary, and her children as well. Jackie pretended she cared for the people and so many, Mary had no doubt but it was not enough to show yourself around. You had to do action, and Mary understood that of the many things in the world now and in this timeline; humans were being treated below humans.

Maybe if the Country was to survive change was needed for everybody to be treated the same, and no distinction, greater people give greater votes and also the thought of her strong religion like Bobby and Jack came over. Didn't Jesus say to forgive and that we were all brothers? True there were many peoples here of different sects that she would have considered "heretics"; but the Country had a man of the True Faith and under his guidance he could make greater change showing their ways were salvation by giving bills and laws to pass over more rights. Nobody would stand against them, their visions would be grand and maybe in the future as Lucinda had said, this would not be a safe haven for them; but for others as well.

"I am glad you show me this … Bobby, your generosity is kind enough." She said again sweetly.

"Thank you … Mary" He said shortly.

No wishing of ill will befell on her tone of voice when she saw Jackie on the dining table standing up tall and proud, _like always_. Very Lady like. Looking at Bobby with the same loving eyes, reminding her that he was a great brother and no matter what they would stand together against Jack and this girl. Mary seeing everything, never missing like her mother the grasp of the complicate politics between men and women, even when they were just friends; smiled to her 'Mistress' and her assistants.

Jackie welcomed Mary with fake warmth, beckoned her to come closer and help her with the new plans. Discussing her own ideas with Mary she made the younger girl laugh as she remarked there was no greater and more intelligent girl than Mary. All the others loving Jackie agreed, but eyed Mary with distrust instead of admiration.

Bobby stayed for the whole meeting, not knowing anything of fashion or architecture; he was only there as an observant. Jackie never spoiled the evening by protesting or loosing her temper when she watched Mary's chocker. A real piece of jewelry where diamonds were encrusted at either side where a cross fell from the front, holding two letters: "M" and "J".

One of the assistants not knowing how to handle herself and recently new, Amanda who Mary was great friends with –remarked about how beautiful the necklace looked on Mary. Her jewelry was probably the best one with style here. Rather foolish of her Mary noticed as she saw Jackie's death glare towards Amanda. "I think is great too Amanda but lets keep our eyes on the prize here ladies and …" she eyed Bobby " … gentlemen; we have a great day ahead of us, I am sure you know a party I am planning. People are to come, you know we love people to always be of service to this nation, I believe that our behavior and jewelry are our best assets as our modesty ladies."

She finished her last sentence with light laughter, which everybody followed, even Mary but to a lower extent.

Mary and her eyed each other on the last minutes before the conversation with her assistants ended. Jackie told the rest to have their day off, no more work or planning and be sure to attend her party and be with their best happiness.

Amanda walked over to Mary and remarked in a low voice, her slow thinking not aware that Bobby was still there and very observant. "It is really great, I think you will be very beautiful when you outshine everybody at that party." Loads of laugher followed both girls, but they stopped when they saw Jackie looking directly at both. Amanda excused herself and ran up to catch with her other colleagues.

Amanda really meant no harm, Mary saw why couldn't Jackie be civil to the girl, she always gave her the hardest tasks when it came to drawing the structures she most preferred for the restoration of the White House. Amanda always got it wrong and Jackie humiliated her by telling how many degrees she had or bought to be with Jackie.

Mary was always kind and told Amanda she was a great designer and never to worry about what others said, she was young like Mary and still had lot to learn, one day she would have her chance to outshine too.

Amanda was given reason to continue working in the Presidency, even if she was just an assistant to Jackie.

Mary turned to leave, she wanted to catch up with the others as well, even if they didn't like her as much. Jackie's voice stopped her leave, "Mary please come, I need a word with you."

Bobby turned to Jackie who nodded and, he closed the door behind them.

It was time to make things clear to this girl that nobody dared to stand between the only two, sometimes maybe three, good men that kept this Country running on hope and away from the past times of despair at war _at all_ costs.

Mary had to swallow hard her own saliva not to yell and scream like a lunatic at both for locking her here with the death wrath of her most hated enemies at the moment.

Anne Boleyn had to deal once with many enemies and though many ways, and cheats of faith she stood, her mother always stood tall against her enemies, never flanking or wavering cowardly. Mary did not waver or tremble in front of Jackie, her lover's wife or Bobby, his brother. What were they? Jack would be heartbroken if she was torn from her side, but more she if she was to die. She would loose Jack and her promise.

Jackie's expression turned from a smiling and noble mother or Aunt to one of seriousness. "I know what you are doing Mary … Do not think these amnesia fools me, or us."

Bobby spoke making Mary slightly turn to face him. "It does not fool me, say the truth now and you will be spared, you don't want to be a mess for the Kennedy or the Bouvier family, with all my heart believe me." He warned.

Mary's face and eyes turned to face Jackie again. Her face full of contempt and bitterness, as was her voice "Do not think you can take Jack away from me, Marilyn was something that still now is more than just you. But you cannot take more than her, and she was more a woman than you girl! Let him write you letters, have him bed you, do not resist he is good on bed honey even if his legs are weak with me now." She remarked. "Have him enter you, even fathering bastards I don't care."

"I do" Said Bobby from behind.

But Jackie continued, ignoring or unable to hear her brother in law's comments. "You will always be nothing to him, all men think with their loins, even Bobby but he is more ruthless and has more brains. Jack will never favor you sweetie so that new hairdo and make up he has on you, let yourself be his clown I could care less about your damn body over his. But you will not kill me, not have me thrown away and be shown to the public as your and his victim. You cannot destroy me, a girl out of nowhere?" There was laughter within the scorn of Jackie against her acknowledged rival at the last sentence.

Mary's eyes did not back down from her defiance of Jackie.

Jackie walked forward, Bobby's nerves went up and he became worried, "Jackie!"

Once again ignoring her brother-in-law, she was now eye to eye, a few centimeters away from Mary, wanting to intimidate her, make herself known, **truly** known. She grabbed with a strong grip Mary's chocker and necklace, making Mary's head go forward.

Strong grip she said, "This Is very expensive Mary, very expensive" She remarked.

In strong accent [Spanish] she hoarsely said, inhaling every breath she took to say the words deeper in hatred, "Zorra costosa, puta de mi esposo humillante."

Mary's head quickly drew away from her grasp on her neck. Equally with passion on her voice, "No soy una puta costosa ni zorra! Tengo la major dignidad de dama!" she said back to Jackie, surprising both Bobby and her that she could speak a better Spanish than the First Lady.

It was enough, Bobby had to interrupt this before things went the wrong way and Mary went up in fake crocodile tears to tell Jack about this, the last thing _both_ needed on their plates.

"Hmmph." "You are too smart, pretty for your own good."

"Kind word _Grace_." Mary responded.

Jackie's face turned sour. "But all men grow tired of all things, he will grow tired of you … you are new to him, he loves you because my husband cannot have you, and as long as you keep your flower away from his sex craze he will be more intimate with you … all men are like that. He will grow tired of you, dispose you and have you humiliated _–laughter-_ I can imagine your tears as mine. Your time will come; you cannot provide him what I cannot."

Now Bobby had to smirk back before Mary did with some awful remark to his sister in law. Jackie scored big time with that pain in the neck wench. She was nothing but a low life two timer backstabber who took the President's heart to do her own bidding. No Lady behavior, vulgar and nothing fine or noble in blood, lineage or etiquette action to her. A _nobody_, who, would always be a nobody -and a miserable little prostitute, no different than the others.

"And" Then Mary said, about to destroy the taunting from both. "… what if he does not?"

Jackie Kennedy's face turned to disgust and outrage, Bobby too. "How dare you? You are nothing but a low life assistant, get out before you shame yourself more!"

Mary showed courtesy to Jackie still and left without a word. Passing Bobby she heard from his lips "Be careful where you walk now".

Door closing from behind them, Jackie slump back to her chair and forced a smile, marking the lines under her eyes, the lines of aging. Even for a woman in her early thirties, aging was coming quicker to her than others.

A woman in her position never cried, she sits by and obeys. That was why Jackie was so great, because Bobby saw that Mary protested, she did not stand Jack cheating on her and when he stopped he only had her and she loved that. Jackie was never that stern over his cheatings, she did not submit but her head was always held down in ignorance for the sake of her marriage and the welfare and stability of their children. For her marriage life and to give a good image to all the public, to give hope to America's icons, even if they had great hatred to themselves in the South, Jackie stood tall and with ease showing deep devotion to only her husband.

She was a strong woman to hold all of this up and never remark a word of jealousy in front of her guests or her husband's parties. Bobby was glad that he had her as his sister, but seeing how things badly were, he feared Jackie's face would soon be replaced in the public eye and in Jack's life by another. Menacing as the thought was, Bobby had to put his feet on the ground and start dealing with the matter that it could happen.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

A/N: It was better than I expected, while doing this I thought of the song sounds of silence for the climax of reaching the point of no return where Jackie feels her time is coming, she fears for herself and her children. And Mary fears for being torn away from Jack, she never thought such a man could exist that truly loves her. And Jack's fear is to come.


	7. The Crisis has begun: Thirteen Days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Thanks to reviewers :XD**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Kennedy had become much stressed but his anger with Bobby had eased as in this day something was about to happen that would change the end _**of an era, and the start of a new …**_

_**Thirteen Day Missile Crisis starts now …**_

_**/o/o/o**_

**John Kennedy stared at the people he greeted on the crowd, Mary's and Bobby's idea to be open to the public, yet Bobby had said not too public, it was too dangerous.**

**We live Kenny once said, we can all get out and live quiet lives, and Kennedy perhaps can live with Mary, quietly and peaceful. He could have children, so many things he wanted and yet in so little time he and Jackie had fallen out.**

**Since the beginning.**

Marion a friend of Mary who pretended to hate Jackie, had turned out to be a spy for Bobby and Kenny O'Donnell, she reported back to Bobby and told him about Mary's finding, about her sleepovers with Kennedy. Mary had been so naïve, now she understood why her mother always said trust nobody, why Anne Boleyn always stayed close to family, and still she was betrayed. But Anne Boleyn was a whore, she deserved it right?

Humans betrayed her, but she loved Kennedy, she was his friend and he was his. He was more than just her lover, he promised her a ring and she believed him! She could not give up so easily, she would teach Bobby and others how cruel she could be …

**Jackie**

Today she was greeted by Kenny who walked in to meet the President, his best friend and once opponent in College. Jackie, sly as a snake but always charming and attractive greeted her husband's friend with a light humor.

"Kenny I need to know who crossed people on my list. I want these people"

She held a paper to his face, her face pretending seriousness and astonishment. He a good actor feigned seriousness as well, like her husband only more playful to her amusement, and then putting a finger on the names he had cross-listed he said, "Because those people are not supposed to be on your list Miss Kennedy"

Jackie smiled somewhat. "Is a party Kenny" She said in a semi-Bostonian accent, sounding fake and surprised by his assertions.

"You know what? Ok who do you want for your list or party?"

"Everybody on my list! I don't want this to pretend is another rally to make more voters and support for my husband; I want a real party with music and stop worrying about voters and elections. Leave the politics out" She said stating the obvious, making Kenny appear idiotically oblivious to her way of behavior.

Then she cleared her throat and approaching she continued on, "And I want my kids to stop eating the candy from the oval office."

Kenny looked up, "Are you accusing me of stealing Ms. Kennedy?"

"Then who is doing it?" She asked.

"I don't rat on my friends, are you trying to get over me?" He stated.

She smirked, playfully grabbing the list back to her hands. "Over you, around you –whatever it takes." She said back. Kenny smiled to the First Lady and good friend Jacquelyn, and went inside the bedroom to greet the President.

"Good morning Jack"

The President was reading a newspaper, looking at several headlines before he headed to say hello to the Public in Washington. Bobby's and Mary's idea. Of course Bobby had said do not stand up, keep guards and so on, Mary on the contrary said to be open, there was no reason to worry [so she said] yet.

Kennedy did not know if it was a good sign for Mary saying that, lately he had taken it seriously to squeeze everybody and keep his enemies out of the game. He had kept a close watch on Alan Dell and all the men he fired since the Bay of Pigs Fiasco. They tried to do something; _they_ would be the ones not making it to their homes to greet their wives.

Tough decision to do, but Mary said it was necessary if he wanted to live and not be in a scandal. They had enough money to spread _lies_; she said. And, one of those lies could be of his many affairs which Marilyn could have the revenge and scorn enough to link him to her many sleepovers with his brother, and establish she had been his lover de facto over the past nine years.  
John was not stupid to let that bitch ruin everything for him, Mary had implied Jackie could also turn against him, she already had _on many levels of the agenda_.

He could care less now what she did, he said yes and hardly discussed. Jackie made an effort to reach her husband but Jack hardly responded.

Jack kept reading his paper but still greeted his best friend, "Good morning Kenny."

Kenny put some papers or some Intel reports on top of his drawer, just right next to his bed. For once he was glad not to see the woman he considered a wench and young bitch of "Lady" Mary Moore. There was nothing Lady about her from what Kenny had seen in her way of behaving in front of one, a woman as high and well raised like Jackie, and second, a woman like Marilyn who had years of experience dealing off with opportunists like Mary. Mary was nothing compared to these two who exceeded her in sexuality as in etiquette, most importantly –they knew Jack way before Mary. How could she compete when she was nothing?

But he was not about to engage in a fight with Jack over her, he was not that crazy or daring like Bobby on the subject of his women.

"Have you heard of this party Jackie is throwing?"

"Hmm… yes"

"What do you think?"

"She can do whatever she wants." He responded.

"I was looking at this thing in Poland, think we can get support?" He asked.

Kenny shrugged whatever it would take to make ground for '64.

He saw a cookie. It was tasty and still warm, seeing the President not interested at all. He took it. He took a huge bite out of it, like he had not eaten breakfast when he saw his son's report card. What a disappointment, yet Kenny was amused to see his Jr. his eldest son so scared by his father when he found out. No one could fool the old man.

Kennedy turned to look at his friend briefly, his eyes set on the cookie he grabbed. "I was eating that" Jack said simply.

Kenny smiled, "No you didn't" he said. His friend had not even touched it.

"I was" He stated strongly by the hard back up tone of his voice, enforcing that he was interesting in eating it before Kenny arrived. "I was" He repeated again, "… _bastard_" He finished.

O'Donnell said "whatever" and continued eating it while Jack had to hear the noise of the delicious treat breaking to pieces in his friend's mouth. Well –he thought, at least Jackie could not say now that no one liked her cooking. Too bad that it was Kenny who tasted it instead of him, Jackie would be sore since it was her first attempt at trying to make an impression for him. It failed again, but Jack preferred other treats like cake and whiskey over candy, those were for his kids not for a grown man or President, he thought.

_**Mary**_

She went to the streets of Washington with her lover and fiancé Jack; it was no longer risky to take her around with him. But on occasions where it pained her to do it; she had to sit on other cars or stay pretty much behind seated. Jackie had to be at his side, it was so painful to see him kissing her, admiring her and saying to the Public Jackie was his muse.

It hurt Mary, but he said he had to. This was ground for '64. In England at her times a King would not need to bow his head for the people to choose him, he was God's chosen and here Kennedy wanted to make clear he was a man for the people, but Mary stressed it mattered more to make himself enforced, something Jack was becoming more keen on doing and today's speech it made itself clear that their president on the south was becoming more accepted by his late toughness and new found aggressiveness.

Jackie turned briefly to face Mary, who she smiled back at the young Lady. Jackie held Jack's arm as she walked back to the Limo, she kissed Jack on the head.

Mary had to stand and watch, but now she did not have to hide as before, people were getting to know Mary, as she had an interview along with the President, where Jack mentioned along with his generals that he had found greater support in Mary, a common woman of the people who reflected the goodness in all than in the privileged. A huge blow to Jackie and to Marilyn who nearly, as Mary heard from Amanda who had ears for everything, threw her photo of her and Jack to the TV screen on her private rooms.

Mary had to make an effort not to laugh, Jackie and Marilyn were falling, and even if Mary had felt pity, she no longer did.

They had hurt her, pushed her through the mud and attempted to steal Jack from her, say she was a nobody which if only they knew, how much she was more worth than they who in blood they were nothing compared to a daughter of a true Queen, a descendant of the old Rulers of England twice from her parents side, and a granddaughter from the greatest Kings on all History! They were the ones who were nothing compared to her, she had taken a life of hell during her cloistered life, ignored and bullied on by her father and his ministers, especially that man Cromwell who was probably hesitating, that is hesitated (in past) to have her killed, but the people would have rebelled. Now she had no moral qualms about these women, she had lived through harsh times, on harsh grounds and reduced as a maid and servant.

She would be first to nothing. Not second, but first and Jack would be King, a true King for his people, she heard he was having second thoughts and trouble with passing over a Bill of "Civil Rights". She read it, as it seemed she had the ability now to read this new terms of "American" English and in her free time researching, she found that he could pass over so many of the so called "Legislative" which resembled her father's Parliament and the Courts. Have him approve the Bill, side with this Martin Luther King and other leaders, provide an army of people capable of anything, and reinforce the Country. She found, even if in the past she would have been ignorant about it, that what was being down in the South to men and women not white was awful, true that she was no saint about this, her grandmother having done the same or worse to Moors, but those were infidels and savages. Now they seemed to be different, or they at least appeared to be.

These men and women were Christians even if of Heretics or different Christian sects, but these south people who were cruel and were treating these men and women as if they were slaves and unjust to the laws of God and Jesus Christ their Lord, they were also burning Papists, the Catholics, and those who believed different. Mary saw this as proof they needed, that is have Jack go back to reinforce his Marshalls, his army forces and if necessary put a strong military presence, making the government central and taking power over the states, more if necessary to have the Country obey his way.

Obey was submission but also if he wanted to achieve so many things, he needed to have the Country his way and know he would not stand for a place where union was a problem.

Inside his car she was introduced back to him, where Jackie was next to his side. It seemed that the people now not only loved Jackie, but some people, those who Mary had spoken for and said they needed rights as everybody else –even if Jack at the beginning had been hesitant she speak Politics-, those who were said "colored" smiled more now at her than Jackie. Jackie noticed and sent more handshakes, opening the limo window down their way, but their smiles went down Mary's way. She had never before received such acceptance and recognition, Jack saw this. His fiancée was becoming the more beautiful girl he had seen. Even if he was more than 20 years her senior, he didn't care or gave a damn about it. The people loved her, people whom she spoke for and said she was a common day girl as anybody.

A true person of the people's –Jack said Mary should be proud.

Jackie said nothing. It was hard, to swallow her husband's warmth and his sickness of lust for this girl to the back of her throat and head, trying to bring back the memories of when they met and when he seduced her –saying Jackie was the only woman for Jack. He promised her on the basis that he would first rather be shot or killed than have himself marry another woman who was not as faithful, beautiful and many more glamorous compliments her way he said about her that day before their wedding.

Now Jackie was seeing herself worry, about a girl more than 10 years younger than her, 20-23 years younger than Jack who was smitten over her, he clasped her hand and said Mary was a great woman and was turning into a good activist.

This was being too much for Jackie, who any other woman would have jumped back out of the care and gone to slap Jack by revealing how much of a jerk son of a bitch he was, like all his family and the men among them, but she was not like other women. She was Jackie, a woman of courage, a woman who loved her children, and a woman who would never give up, a woman who would give her life, soul and even sell it to see her children happy and with a mother and father grow old and stay together for the sake of their children.

She had done so good to the Country, now it was Mary's turn, the tide was turning to Mary as she smiled to the President and sweetly said, laughing that Jack was even greater. "You give me much credit. I think Jackie we could always have also a new Spanish umm treat, maybe some delicious food you could learn to cook."

"Spanish?" Jackie asked astounded Jack was even considering it.

"Yes" Jack responded, giving her a light kiss, which Mary had to hold back the tears to see him still pleasing Jackie, to calm her.

"Mary was giving me great thoughts about Spanish and Moor architecture, well I said to her they are Arabs, but nowadays they call themselves anything, so lets why not have some of that brought here, I heard it is magnificent plus you always remarked Jackie I should learn other languages, well Spanish influence, having something Spanish here" His look turned to Mary's figure, then went to her legs which were lowly covered by her short skirt. "… and I will give you a surprise."

Jackie nodded, not sure whom he meant the "you" part for. Mary or her?

Mary got out of the limo with Jackie and Jack, went back to the White House and to her Guests rooms where Jackie had to say she was always welcome to stay if she needed further help.

Privately however was another matter, Jackie let go of Mary's hand and pushed her to the guest rooms with a strong grip and said quietly, but coldly, "Don't even think of bringing Spain influence or Spanish rooms here, I do not want European influence in this House, understand?"

Mary had no time to respond as the door was closed in front of her.

_**Crisis**_

Jack was briefed about the Intel Reports, just about now they had gotten from the U-2 flying over Cuba who had taken pictures about transport. It was from Russia. The soviets had now made his life harder, as well as for the whole world which if this was what they suspected, things would not go good.

He called Kenny who was outside his door, "You better come here" He said gravely.

Kenny arched his eyebrows but obeyed his Commander in Chief, taking a close look to the enlarged pictures that Jack asked his opinion about what he made of them, not clear enough to his faulty eye sight he answered, "I don't know, what is it to you?"

Jack sighed and angry he responded, "Missiles"

Others from their staff responded they were taken by a U-2 and confirmed by CIA past archives from a May Parade in the Soviet Union on Moscow where same type Missiles were shown.

Just what they needed. "Goddamit" Kenny whispered throwing the football to Jack's couch. Very same one they were intending to play this evening with all their family.

* * *

From your Author -There was interludes during the first and second part of the chapter as I wanted to put a tension like environment like in the movie, and this is where things start to unravel where friendships will be put into question and where toward as the decission that makes Kennedy who he is as the Crisis intensifies, he will make the greatest action that will mark his legacy and change history as we know it. Everything u know will change so throw down the history books.


	8. Old Dogs of Kennedy: Thirteen Days

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. No Ella Enchanted, No Tudors sadly (if JRM could only be mine) and no Thirteen days (sadly, I would recast several)

**From Author: **Thanks to Marissa my faithful reviewer and to those who don't review take the time to move your fingers and start typing some constructive criticism, make it known what u want guys not just have me guess, I am no psychic yet, but in the future ooh who knows :P lol *shut up* right okay.

Everything is answered here, blah blah

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kennedy was yelling to his teeth for his brother.

This is what it feels to be Jack, to have to make the hardest decision, to have to know that the world could end and be in the flare of nuclear war, and only good men if he was one of them could outsmart this threat!

How could he when all the military leaders did not like him!

He yelled for his brother Bobby!

Kenny tried to calm him down.

However Bobby came through. "Jack guys where the hell are you?" Bobby yelled.

Jack answered quickly from his office. "In here"

Bobby came as fast as he could, his excuse was worth to his brother, who valued honesty in all his men, especially his brother whom he was rarely separate from.

"Man this is nuts! What is Krushev thinking?" Bobby asked, unable to trust anybody that the information they were receiving was false. Krushev could not be that dumb, and Castro must have known that they would have (now) more than ever reasons to invade Cuba. Once they prove to the world they were right, US always had to stand when there was another Power that was menacing them with close range missiles.

"Does your friend in the KGB or Soviet Intel have told you something about this?"

Bobby responded to his brother, his look fixated on him and then turning to Kenny he said "No" simply. No one had told him nothing, not the KGB spies and much less the CIA whom he would have ended up in another fight where Bobby would have probably stick it to them how the smartest guys were the most incompetent of all.

Jack sighed heavily; it seemed these coming days were going to come to him as a huge strain.

* * *

Mary was told to wait for him; he would not be seeing her today, at least not until night when this matter would be discussed.

Mary went to the bathroom where she prepared the last touches of her dress.

She was greeted in dinner by Kennedy and Bobby. Bobby had to keep smiling at his brother and at the wench; he did not call her any less than that at the back of his mind.

It was keeping him so much restraint, his wife Ethel at the table not to lash out at her and tare her to pieces. Kenny was there, Jack insisted. After calling Dean Ashes and having to cancel his day at home with his family and "talk" with his kid about his grades! Now he was here with Jack's lover, she was like per say part of the family. With the entire honors prepared, courtesy of Jack –the brother Bobby loved, the only one but so far the one who had lately was not thinking straight and seriously Bobby wished he would kick some sense into his older brother, who was supposed to be the wisest!  
Seated and touching Jack like a wife would, Mary enjoyed his jests that in her opinion were the best.

He had brought some Spanish cuisine; most of it new, but Mary who savored it said it was peculiar to her tongue but tasty. Jack loved every moment she said it. He kissed her on the lips in front of everybody.

It was a Court of two Queens, Kenny saw his friend's_ little whore_ was transforming everything into a Court of a President with more balls to become a King, and Kenny feared that. And Bobby feared he was mirroring his self interests more than his father's or his. Bobby did not want this, but could he stop Mary? Bobby had to keep looking, almost as sick a pleasure Jack grab Mary with his hands, holding her face saying she was the most beautiful sun, his true love and passion. She then said how was today.

Jack turned serious but not quite, telling that Bobby as always did a good job keeping everything together, even suggested a good man.

Mary had to restrain herself not to launch at Bobby. "Oh?" She said.

Bobby responded, making Jack angry but because of the present situation he could say no to Bobby only stared after Bobby had said "I took Dean Ashes into our staff, Jackie is to greet him, he is a man of much moral toughness, much like all Catholic right Mary, you know that pretty well it seems?" Bobby did not face his brother right away, Jack was becoming more of a man and he was becoming stronger, he scared to death many of his army officials on the meeting, heck even Bobby was surprised Jack did not get up to punch some of them.

He sipped his glass of wine.

Mary asked Jack why Dean Ashes. The man was an overly war man, who probably would say yes to bloodshed. They would all be dead, Jack nodded.

"Mary you better leave this to us, I promise I will tell you later. Don't worry" He took her hand. He reassured her with a kiss, slightly tender and however brief, passion still radiating in his eyes that everything would be okay.

Mary hesitated to believe him, she was unsure.

_**Ella**_

_**~o~**_

The Fay and others involved in this had no trouble taking precautions so Jack would not turn away from Mary. Now that the crisis for these humans had started, mortal would be in danger if people did not accept their new Consort, that is the new wife of the man who would be their vehicle along with this girl for their new safe haven. These new dimension did not have to destroy itself by the death of one leader and go downward afterwards, it had a chance. It could decide its destiny; it just needed a little _help_ along the way.

They were that help. Lucinda and Brenda had uncovered the note receipt from Jackie –proof she had an abortion, but she said nothing or acted strangely that could implicate her in her act. She was a woman of faith, like Mary; but she did not want this to shame her in front of Jack who had a strong faith, although doubts were beginning to circle his mind.

This was the last straw to their marriage; Jackie still kept asking herself how the hell she found out? How Mary found out so many things?

How –Lucinda knew this, why –Lucinda needed Jack to be with Mary.

All fairies needed this.

It was only a matter of time before, if it was needed, Mary would take Jack away from Bobby and have the brother be thrown away, to the wolves he owed.

Kenny O' Donnell too would have to watch out, not for Lucinda, for Brenda or Ella herself who had become aware of Lucinda's plan, but for Mary. Ella had seen through a certain magic mirror just how cruel Mary could become in the future, if Bobby or Kenny made suspicions to thread against her. Suspicions Mary could take further, Ella saw this girl was not one to be messing with. But, why would Lucinda and the others think she would be easy to control or to become a better woman than "Jackie"?

Jackie was calm, nice and very charming; Ella would be her best friend immediately. People would be so close to Jackie if they only gave her a chance, but then again Jackie was not Mary. Jack needed strong influence and it pained to Ella's heart and soul that they needed this girl, so neurotic, pretty but very manipulative and willing to hurt a good woman like Jacky and another who was in love [Marilyn] just to have what she thought was hers. They were supposed to work for the greater good, for justice and already Ella had done so much good for the trolls and for those who were previously overworked and freed many harshly treated, now they were going to free many people on the other realm that she viewed through her mirror, through one girl and her lover. But at what cost?

Was it necessary to have one woman sacrificed for the good of them and the entire world she lived? They would be doing both dimensions good, and that Earth good by making changes that in a few years everybody would be in a safe haven; but Ella did not want to harm this woman who was already on the verge of destruction by what they were doing. It was not fair.

Ella could not go to sleep without asking herself if all of this was even worth it.

But many things were at stake here, by many facts alone their realm would soon crumble and needed another to survive, and the Earth itself would become the eve of destructions in a few years by war. War would happen and they, those human mortals would take their weapons when they would no longer live on Earth, to other Homeworlds they would claim for themselves. In the end they would consume everything; for them this was the point of history they could change, and make things right creating another reality where this never happened.

_Where everybody lived happily ever after …_

Ella gave out her best smile to her daughter. Fairy tales … truth or not, they had become a reality to her. Who said fairy tales were dangerous because they were not true? It was in the heart of everybody to believe in them, to think that good could triumph over evil, and keep hope running.

To keep future generations hoping for a better world they could create, those were fairy tales, true fairy tales.

**~o~**

"Jack?" Jackie asked her husband who had came to their bedroom moments ago.

Jack was not given a second to answer, not even breath when Jackie hauled him with many question, much of which he had no desire to answer.

"Might I remind you have two children?"

"Don't you mean three?" He spat.

Venom in his voice it shut her up. Jackie was hurt by what he implied, to look at her like a murderess when it was him that failed them both in her marriage. He failed himself as a man, father and a husband. She made this clear now.

"You divorce me; I swear I will make sure you never see Johnny."

"Do that and I will kill you; I am not my father yet." He said, his look said everything. But I am close, he added to the back of his mind sensing her fear.

Jackie left the room slamming the door; she went to her child's bedroom Caroline where she said to Carolina in hushed voice "All will be okay" Carolina did not ask questions, she suspected what was going on.

Jack threw papers across his office the next day when Jackie left him a note expressing her love and desire to have him. He could care less about her, but her children, that is HIS children were his and no one else's. He cared for them and they were going to have a decent mother. He had seen the decency and moral goodness in Mary. He had seen a pure soul there, plus she loved Caroline.

Picking up his papers, he prepared himself to the meeting where he told Bobby to go ahead and start it without him, something that surprised the rest but nobody dared question him, his humor was not the best these days.

He entered the room seated and everybody, their new guest Dean Ashes and Le May especially began to tell him about the options, to take the missiles out by air strike, force an air strike from the bastards, or three the most dreaded to the Kennedys, even still for Jack –INVASION.

Jack did not want another repeat of Cuba; he still had sore nightmares about it.

"Well it is clear we cannot let those missiles stay in Cuba." Jack said, his unsure past taking hold of him, bringing the old Jack back into play again.

Bobby seeing Jack in his weak state about to pass out, or say yes to their resolutions wrote a note, and passed it on to Kenny who pushed it underneath a cup of tea he gave to Jack.

"Now I know how Toto went to Pearl Harbor without qualms." It was from Bobby to Jack, Jack read it, the other members knowing well Bobby was interfering again. He was the ruthless one and a name well deserved, but he did not want their war like bravados to influence his brother and cause a nuclear war, he had a commitment to protect his brother and keep the will of good men like Jack and Kenny on the line here.

Jack read it again as Dean Ashes spoke about the War against the Soviets, regarding the missiles "Gentlemen you all know me here, I have fought hard and long in this table with your predecessors and I have learned a lesson with bitter tears … It cost me also blood and now I can tell you that the Soviet understands only one language … action. I say we take these missiles out and once and for all get Castro and invade Cuba, forced these red suckers out in their own game then defeat the Red Dog. We cannot have the big Red Dog digging in our backyard gentlemen … Mr. President."

All the men nodded, but Jack cleared his throat, Mary's and Jackie's face coming back he rose up and in a very determined voice he said to them, "Gentlemen I will consider the three propositions, I bid you all good day."

Bobby, Kenny walked side by side with the President to his office, where he took his pills with whiskey again. It was just too much for him.

**~o~**

"**What just happened in there?" **Dean Ashes asked, more like demanded it seemed to the others of the Military walking with him.

They all had the same feeling he had in the room. They felt betrayed and ambushed by a peace loving fool with the wrong council.

Dean Ashes saw this as weakness. Weakness he repeated afterwards of the meeting that he hoped it didn't run in all the Kennedy family. "I fear the man is soft and the tough, he needs to be reminded very well of his priorities."

Le May agreed. One of them, closest to the Kennedy President than all of them saw a brief flash of the new girl, Lady "Moore" walking past the secretaries of Bobby. An idea occurred, it dawned to him she had caused a great change, and not only did it dawned on him but to the others as well.

"Gentleman what if there was one way to avoid the Peace –weakness in these Kennedys." Dean Ashes said after hearing the proposal from his colleague.

Le May turned to the direction the Moore girl had gone. "You cannot be serious, the Moore wench? She is hardly a woman, look at her!" He said.

Dean Ashes smirked. "And Cleopatra was hardly a woman when she nailed Cesar to his bed"

It created a possibility. Cleopatra for a weakling Cesar, a girl who was already creating her fingerprint leaving them a stronger President, but one who needed time still, "Good day Gentlemen" He turned and left them.

Many had considered a possibility, but it was not like they were on the times of using the women like they did back with lusty Kings like Henry VIII and Salomon. They could have done this before, but all their Presidents were more clear headed then those Kings who only purpose was the throne on basis of a son and a Dynasty, yet to Kennedy it seemed he wanted more than just power, he wanted the world at his feet nowadays. He wanted to become immortal, yet morality dwelled with him.

How to strip the heart of affection that was slave to his family when Bobby, Kenny and good old Joe were the ones who had pulled the strings? Maybe Ashes was right, they needed a Cleopatra, a temptress to be on the man's bed and influence him further.


	9. It will be alright Jack: Thirteen Days

**Disclaimer:** do i have to repeat it?:lol chirpy today?

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

(_From Author -I either get more reviews or the story will soon be on hiatus, so i don't know if you just want want to read one character fics, or one in specific let me know this story will continue in as long as there are more reviews_)

**1962, White House …**

"_It was beauty that killed the beast_" –King Kong.

Jack smiled as he had Mary in his arms, then looking out the window he saw the whole world gone away, like heaven fell and he himself was over Bobby, killing him and stripping him from his clothes, telling him traitor and spitting at him.

Just that momet he woke up, touched his cheeks to see if he was not sweating, he was but cold sweat, Jackie half awoke but she went back to sleep. The stress was tiring her as well with all the party organization she had to put up to.

He walked in his bed robes, he got out of the oval office. Sure no one from the army saw him, he kept walking until he saw Johnny running away, he preferred staying away from the child's path. It was better that way.

He saw his pretty child and his soon to be wife talking to Mary, both were talking about their father and lover respectively.

Mary laughed at the child, Caroline was sweet and smart with her, she loved the child, she held her up it reminded her of Elizabeth.

Until she held her down and told her to go run along, Mary said she would watch out for the scary monster and reminded Caroline to always make her prays for her mommy and her. Caroline said yes, spotting her daddy she said hi, his favorite girl he scooped her up and made her promise not to tell mommy. She said yes, he could tell the girl was smart, her loved her because she was the best thing Jackie had given him, the only thing, he wanted to kiss her further in the head and hold her like when he felt her as a baby, but she was a big girl and she had to grow up.

Mary spotted Jack walking, limp on his shoulders breathing nervously and slumping to Mary's chair inside her appartment. Mary oviously invited him inside her living room where he already was, he was feeling stupid that he could not wed her, that he was so overworked by this problem. He told Mary all he wanted was to be a man with a normal life and a wife like her, with a child like Carolina that could be his and hers. Mary told Kennedy that Caroline was theirs, she was the brightest child that ever lived.

They kissed. "I love you ... Jack" She whispered.

He could not resist any longer, this was her last card to play he was becoming weak and she and others like Lucinda could see Jack going the next day to Jackie. She would not loose him, and Caroline like she lost Elizabeth and her mother lost her lover, Henry and her crown. She would have both. She unbuttoned her clothing but he stopped her, he wanted to do it himself. Too much stirring in his loins to prevent him to unbutton her shirts. He undid her quickly, then slowly her skirt until he reached her underwear. Finally he moved agains the wall where carefully as she was fragile he led to their bedroom. Their bedroom more than Jackie's simple guest room, they made love. He moved his pants as she continued to kiss him; scratching his back, he tore through her defense as he slid out of his pants and undergarments going against her own hips. She could feel his weight above; she didn't try to pull him off. In an instant he pushed through her barriers, she screamed of passion. She had never felt this, both sweat through their love making, truly in a house of cards they felt completly, he pushed through her more roughly. Having entering her completely she did it, having a full thrust after she kissed his body.

He felt exhausted and lied on her back, hugging each other they fell asleep. He never let her go, _never_.

* * *

Nobody spoke about it, both did but not in front of anybody or to anybody. The next days Kennedy went to meet his brothers Ted and Bobby and Kenny his best friend and colleague, confidant, he felt passionate about this subject about being the best he could be and not fear the Generals.

He would never have though himself able to walk, run and defeat all the Generals in their own ground.

They were now afraid, they thought twice before having a pain in the neck on his ass. He put up with them, for Mary she had fulfilled her promise. Now Jack had no doubt, he had to marry Mary, there was no Jackie.

"We put a bunch of smart guys and lock them in a room" He told Jack who sighed, looking serious again as he was outside his office, where there were just three including him. No more people and no more that he needed, he was happy being the main musketeer in the group of him, Kenny and Bobby.

Kenny was unsure of Bobby's proposal but looking at the President he made him do the decission. "Fine" He said then to his brother he asked him how.

Bobby jumped in before Ken could answer. "I could do it."

"Do it Bobby" Said Jack simply. Bobby sprung back to the office to his quarters to have everything ready to meet with all the cheifs, including Mcnamara, Director of the CIA, and other Chiefs very vital and key to their role of how to prevent the air strikers. No matter how stupid it sounded, they had to give him a solution. Jack was more worried now about Mary; this would take a toll on her, he eyed outside his room. He had entered his office after Bobby had left. Jack saw Jackie come out with his children, they seemed happy. If only they knew what they could face if those missiles become operational. All he loved, including Mary and his children could be lost and all his efforst would have been for nothing.

There was a time -his pompous father would always say (Joe Kennedy) when a man has to know what is most important to him in life. His legacy and what he is willing to leave behind to the world. That time for Jack was now.

Kenny said nothing nothing to his friend, he had his own demons to deal with, like how he was going to tell his wife and his kids that tomorrow the sun could never rise, that may God grant them mercy to have one more week with his family alone, and spent his last days together giving thanks to God for a few minutes left before the end begins.

It was all men could ask, they were mortal they did not possess magic wands to change fate, or to change what was going to happen; what was meant to happen. Contrary to what people thought, Ken believed in faith, it was uncertain whether his friend Jack did -but by the way he looked at his wife and at his children he did.

Jack eyed them very well, behind Jackie he could feel Mary's prescence, smiling, telling him it would all be alright, that it was all alright.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

A/N: It was better than I expected, I used the same quote you noticed as in chapter 6 or 7 as Bobby and Ken view Mary is Jack's destruction and he changing very radically and yes the chiefs of staff will be involved but I will not reveal how.


	10. Doomsday Clock: Blockade: Thirteen Days

Disclaimer: You know I own xerop.

~0~o~o~o

_**The day the world went away , the day the world went away**_

… **Nine Inch Nail –Terminator Salvation Remix Trailer Music.**

-0.-.0-.-.-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-

Thursday October 18th

Kenny Jr. had had a nightmare. His father's so called "Talk", he told his best pal Andrew about his grades never came. Instead he dreams of horrible picture-images and strange beings telling him the end was near. He could see a flock of animals running and burning, as the rest of humanity as well ran for their lives.

Kenny had told the Lady Moore, that is Lady Mary who had visited him along with the President, in secret he still did not know how the hell (his father would punish him if he ever heard him say the word) Mary and the President Kennedy without his brother, only with 'her' had arrived here.

She was beautiful, his friends said she was beyond stunning, but she had dog-like eyes, more dangerous than when he first met the First Lady. The Lady Jackie had cat-like eyes, and this girl had bitch's eyes adorning her features. Jack was nervous when he was close to Jackie, always thinking of his family close to her he was like a dog.

He kissed Mary, even in public.

There was a man who yelled "Go back to your wife"

Next day he appeared dead, unknown to them it was because of the evil fairies, who wanted at all cost Lucinda's and Ella's plan to fail.

They wanted also to bar Jack and Mary from any life, from any happiness, but unknown to the ignorance that evil carries; Mary had already begun the process of life.

It was only a matter of time before Jack remembers who he was loyal to, his country, his wife or his new beginning that he would agree to be close to again.

"What are you looking whore?" He remembered some kids saying to Mary, luckily no press and no news leaked. But Jack seemed enraged and "hurt". He pulled Mary to his car and limo where Mary fell to his arms. She felt weak and started throwing all her insides to his car's seat. Right where he sat, his pants were stain by her vomit.

Kenny saw many things happening, and none of them seemed more dangerous than what his father whispered to his mother about the "missiles". A secret his father said to him that he should never tell, the press was a bitch; his father was explicit about that.

He was scared; he was a kid, what was a thirteen year old supposed to do? Especially when the bride of the President seemed to be so smitten with him for some reason, giving him treats, like she wanted to spy on his own father. Why would the president ever agree to this?

Was he not agreeable to his father, in every thing?

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_White House_

Wednesday October 17th

Caroline listened to her mother tell her about her party. She said that her next party for next year would be better and it would be greater than all the parties of all the Queens and natural born Princesses in the entire world that ever had or ever will exist.

She saw a flash of light in the sky; she thought it would be the evil missiles her daddy told her mommy about. She went running when she saw it turn to a butterfly, the butterfly led her to this weird talk of "old" men. She hid, hearing whispers from the butterfly, a kind and gentle female voice who called itself "Lucinda"

* * *

Bobby had dealt with Dean Ashes on the left foot, wrong side of the fucking bed!

"No, No, no!" He yelled. "How would we look if we blast Cuba into a stone age?"

CIA director could handle's this kid's garbage no longer and stood up abruptly. "You weren't so morally correct when we decided to invade Cuba Bobby!"

Bobby slumped down, looking directly at Robert McNamara, the other's eyes avoiding to meet the cold stare of a desperate, yet, old friend and a powerful ally, depending on what side of the Kennedy line he stayed. Whether an enemy or a friend the seconds seemed chilling, desperate everybody turned to watch the chilling and serious interaction between two people most opposite in every way possible known to man-kind.

Now no longer avoiding the other's gaze, McNamara briefly turned his gaze towards Bobby, his enemy and ally. "Bob, listen you know what will happen if we go with these air-strikes … Now I want you to give me something! I don't care if it sounds stupid or how ridiculous it sounds … just give it to me Bob" He pleaded -the thin red line between war and peace was now in Bob's hands.

The Secretary of defense drew a long sigh. He came up with a plan that was slow, very stupid and he told Bobby it was a very unsuccessful scenario, **if**, it was ever implemented by the President or approved (Which he doubted it would) by the Joints Chiefs of Staff.

"… we called it a blockade of Cuba" He finished. The leaders drew their breaths, disappointment, betrayal and turmoil within them –as they felt like scratching their heads. What was their President all about?

Dean Ashes staring at Bobby and at the "weakness" and "defeat" in the worn out face of the Secretary of Defense, Robert McNamara; he felt now it was time to send the devil's lust, their Cleopatra into Kennedy's arms. It would be the only way, if not the only moral and less of two evil resources to have Kennedy in their paws.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

_1962, Briefing Chiefs of Staff, White House_

Wednesday October 17th

Meeting was successful. Maxwell Taylor with other Chiefs of Staff returned from their meeting with Bobby Kennedy on the White House where he could feel the prescence of somebody looking outside their door. That was impossible however; he was sure nobody knew where "here" was. There were no guards, strange but then he saw a strange butterfly, it was purple and with black colors, he shooed it away.

It was an insect like all of the Kennedys around here.

"Taylor" Lemay and Ashes called. He returned to the meeting with the other military Chiefs, where he almost forgot about the missing guards.

Carolina opened the secret door the butterfly had whispered to her about, and came out silently to listen to what they were hearing.

They were whispering, but it was normal whispering. She had seen this Max Taylor before, her father presented to her once a man who he said was honorable; this man was no honorable man. He seemed distrustful of her father. He always said mean things now, but she trusted her pappa would become the same old man as before, even if he was angry when she called him angry, but her mama said it was natural, her father was at an age where everything seemed impossible –whatever that meant for little Caroline.

"So Max, what can you tell us about this chicken horse shit Bobby and the wench Kennedy's whore?"

"You mentioned wench and whore to the same woman, Jesus Christ Ashes she is no fool. The bitch has eyes like a rabid dog, she is more than she seems."

"So was Cleopatra, and you two men remember how alluring she was to Cesar, lets not hope Cesar is not stupid to risk everything for others that are not His. That was Cesar's mistake gentlemen and this man already led the country false when he slept with that two bitch showgirl Marilyn Monroe."

Caroline then heard rough laughter, she recognized this voice. It was rough, like a dog, more like a pompous man, she peered carefully through the key whole and saw the man they referred –her daddy too- as Lemay. His heavy cigar which her daddy hated with a passion! –her dad said it was the most horrible habit you could have, especially when you blew smoke in front of people who did not want it.

"I say have the girl." He said, then looking out the window Caroline heard them all say her mommy's name and her little brother's Johnny who used to be once his papa's pride, now she was his pride. She should be proud, but was rather worried.

"One lamb to sacrifice right?" Ashes said.

His funny mustache enlarged his other evil features. Caroline thought them to be mean and awful to plot against her mommy and daddy. How could they have Mary bargain for? Mary was a nice Lady and she would never supplant her mommy, but then she remembered what her mommy had said to her daddy just yesterday before her father went campaigning without saying even goodbye to her or mama; however he did say to Johnny [for the first time, as if it was also the last time].

_Jackie was crying, her mama's name was mentioned with hate by her husband._

"_Of all the women in the United States you had to throw yourself at that wench!"_

_Caroline watched with her small teddy, her white dress as she stained it with her tears. She hid under her bed, not wanting her parents to see her or Johnny. She had to be strong for her brother. Her father, the most important man in all her life blocked the exit from Caroline's bedroom, her mommy cornered ran to the closet where Jack blocked it to._

_For a sick man her mommy said he was not so slow when it came to corner women, but quick when it was to being slow from the mind and his loins._

_His eyes grew scary and he was now enraged, he threw her small lamp. She gasped, her father seemed to hear her._

_He got her out from her bed, underneath where she refused to look at her mommy, she would be disappointed to see Carol cry like a cry-baby. Her granddad and grand-mom would be so disappointed! What would her uncle say?_

_Her father held her up in his arms. "Oh sweetie. I am so sorry." He was not asking her for sorry, he was not pleading to her, but for her mother. He felt guilty, but then seeing Johnny come in from her bathroom with tears and shock as well, Jackie ran up to him._

_Just then whatever reconciliation purpose he hoped to have had with Jackie vanished as he saw Johnny step through a piece of broken glass, his small toe bleeding._

_Her mama said it was going to be okay. But her papa enraged said to stay away from him and take him to a doctor. Mama said no, and daddy yelled no more. "Stop it" She yelled, screaming and greeting her teeth. He held her tighter and with a lullaby she was almost asleep when he felt her eyelids open again, her favorite lamp broken to shreds._

_Daddy whispered it was all okay, then Jackie her mama came and touched her shoulder, but not her daddy's nor did they embrace her together, her mama kept her distance almost as if afraid she would be torn from her hand's touch. "It is all going to be alright" Jack told his little sweetheart who didn't nod._

_He went on telling her about the tales of Celtic lore and legends. Jackie mama told her about the dresses she would buy and that mommy and daddy fight all the time, it was only natural, she did not have things to worry about._

_She shook her head. "Sweetie" Jackie said touching her shoulder more forcefully, Caroline bound her head to her dad's shoulder and calmly fell asleep there; her father taking her to his room where she could feel a warm touch on her cheek, but it was not her mommy._

Caroline was so sure it was her mommy, but now she realized her father never took her mommy to bed. He wanted her dead, he was sure mommy did not love Caroline. But how could he? He loved her, and mommy loved her as well, right? Why would daddy be so confused?

No, it could not be true.

Realization hit the fairy tale Princess and the Prince as she ran up to meet her brother and mother, both content and sleeping in each other's arms. Caroline joined in too, waking up Jackie who told their nana to take the rest of the week off, she would handle them both.

Jackie felt content and passive near her children, enjoying this little fantasy while it lasted.

* * *

a/n: Only the first part took place October 18th. thanks marissa and caro for the ideas. marissa encouraged me for the fic however i want more reviews guys


	11. Nonesense

Thursday October 18th.

"We have counted in total 40 missiles."

"The big Red dog is digging in our back yard and we are letting them, the sons of bitches need to be stopped Mr. President, you must keep the reliable choice here, there could be more and they will duplicate, if they launch those missiles they will kill a lot of Americans …"

Kennedy walked over his window. He eyed Le May as he kept ranting on about the missiles in close range and how many Americans could be killed, Maxwell Taylor seeing Kennedy about to flanker by his brother and Kenny staying too close to him, decided to take the floor to talk.

"Mr. President it is necessary in the missiles to be destroyed." He said

Le May decided to take the floor again. Kennedy remained silent. "The truth again Mr. President is blockade and a whole bunch of political talk is nothing but a bad fix. And you are in a pretty bad fix Mr. President."

Kenny eyed him, his eyebrows arched and h looked at him surprisingly. What did this man just say?

"What did you say General?"

"You are in a pretty bad fix Mr. President." He said.

LeMay swallowed hard, he could not be allowed to flanker and Kenny or this Bobby to influence the President any further, however; Kennedy as tall as ever stood up with head high, like a military men he approached with scary and cold eyes he said full of confidence, feeling the eyes and the dog-mouth of his lover close to his ear, whispering what he had to do to beat them, to win over them. "In case you haven't noticed General, you are in with me."

Maxwell Taylor and Lemay could not help but smirk and have a little bit of laughter to their tight situation, it was a new Kennedy they were facing now, but the old political talk that made him always the same nonetheless. Camelot seemed to be the same however they tried to mold the dream to their own liking, into an Athens, or into a Sparta. Enough of fairy tales –Lemay thought, this was enough.

They left enraged, but hid their fear and weakness pretty quickly transforming into rage and hatred for the weaklings of the President's staff and the Chief Commander himself.

"Those Kennedys are going to destroy the country if we don't do something about it!" Lemay ranted to Taylor and the other Generals and Colonels who walked out of the room, far out of ear sight from the Presidents and his network –new- of spies. They were sure he now had more spies than they could tell because of the English whore Mary.

Maybe Ashes was right and they needed a Moore more than a Monroe to lure Kennedy into their intrigue. The girl had more influence over him, he

* * *

"Bastard" said Kennedy after he interviewed himself with Russian representatives and ambassadors. He was beyond angry. Behind his own Catholic ass they lied to him. He was not weak, he wasn't!

Thank you –he thought to his own Lord as he drunk his two pills of medication with a glass of whiskey. He asked Bobby for another one, Bobby reluctantly said no but his brother was so insistent. He could hardly convince his brother of many thing nowadays Mary was side by side with him day and night.

Bobby was not stupid, he had found out in early morning he and Mary took a stroll to Kenny's house where she visited Kenny Jr. How dare she? The nerve …

Kenny helped John sank back down to his rocking chair. He felt like Lincoln or worse an old man. Was he that old? Did he look so mature? Ridiculous … he was in his forties, he should be in good health, he had a fathered a child –_dead child_

"He lied right to my face!"

Bobby helped his brother with another glass but one of water, yet Kenny poured whiskey in it, Kennedy was thankful for his friend.

"I can see through you" Bobby said, his voice sounded like Mary. They could not leave him be or not alone, but Mary he enjoyed.

He stood up, enraged he wished to cancel everything.

"I think its time to tell Congress." Bobby suggested, the same suggestion he had been a pain in the neck about for the last three days.

Kennedy shook his head, not sure if it was the correct course of action, everything seemed so confusing, not sure whom he could trust.

He wasn't sure if he should write to his wife …

"I want to pull out from Chicago, these things are leaving me tiring and I am not sure … cancel Dailey."

Kenny looked up in alarm and shock. "No way I am cancelling on Dailey, you cancel on Dailey!" He shot.

Bobby had to put his hand in a fist over his mouth not to burst out laughing. The face on his brother's face was all he needed. Jack looked at Bobby, he pretended to be back to his old serious and executive self but looking at both friends bickering it was just too hard to resist –he loved watching this, it was priceless!

A rare playful side to Bobby Kennedy that almost nobody saw, sure, in public everybody could say he was the ruthless son of a bitch famous for torturing people psychologically and driving them to madness, being the muscle in the Presidency with a charming rogue face, and with the innocence appearance of a child, but behind closed door they would see a human being, not just another politician. But a man devoted to his brother, wife and children, even if like most men he always strayed along the way, but like a faithful servant and loving being to his brother he always came back.

Being in these moments in playfulness with his two best friends was by far one of those moments that helped them forget their latest moments of angst and pressure that the next day they could all face nuclear war.

"Live every day your last" no truer words were spoken now.

Kenny kept saying to his old pal Jack no way in hell he was going to cancel to the Mayor, and of Chicago and a Democrat! The last two lines were emphasized very well to Kennedy.

"Well I am not!" Jack responded back to his friend and looking at Bobby who finally laughed lightly and shrugged his shoulders stating the obvious.

"I am not" Jack repeated going over the phone.

Bobby smiled meekly as his brother valiantly pulled the phone and started to make the call from cancelling his appearance at Chicago. Before he could get an answer through the phone line, Bobby smirked again getting his act old and Kenny walked over him and putting a hand signaling to his old pal Jack, he said "Watch this"

* * *

_Later …_

_Friday October 19__th_

"Welcome to Chicago Mr. President." Dailey said to his grand supporter as well Jack Kennedy.

Jack smiled broadly showing great support over the mayor and most importantly a fellow Democrat. The cameras loved it, and it became the hot talk for a possible alliance of support for '64?

He turned sideways to face the old and worn out face of Kenny O'Donnell. His smile became more forced, but yet the handshake with Dailey continued.

_Bastard_ Mary could hear Kennedy's thoughts whispered at O'Donnell. But hardly to the contrary Mary who was brought here, thought that Kenny did good and that Jack was right once and for all not to have the balls –as these "Americans" called the expression of valor when they named courage and bravery- to chicken out of cancelling. Jack needed all of the support but Mary was seeing how Jack was not kissing the man's behind too much, it was not good to show too much favor and submission. Let others go to him, but not let him overpower himself and grow arrogant, her father's latest mistake but yet her father had power, he had still much to learn, her lover.

* * *

~A/n: Review EacH ChapTer


	12. Time is s slipped: Thirteen Days

Disclaimer: U know I don't own everything.

Hello Sarah here thanks to Marissa, HW, Nor for reviewing chapt 2, 3 and 8. lj for chapter 1. I have taken liberties with some historical facts so if u notices a slight chance even if it's real or happened in real life, this is based on the imagination of me Nathalia Trillo

Warnings Scenes of sexual nature.

* * *

_._

_**Chicago**_

**Saturday October 20th**

**1:00 AM**

We all are not innocent. Despite what people say, we are not animals.

Mary moved behind Kennedy's back and embraced him he removed his hair from his face, pushed him further down. Kennedy pushed her now instead and put her downwards, showing dominance he kept going down to her lips, they moved fairly well to the rhythm of their bodies. It was like a fairy tale, piano music softly behind them playing for the couple that was soon to be wed. Mary wanted to believe this was not true, but it was. She was so scared that she could finally find happiness that she did not realize that for so long tragedy was all she knew and desired.

No more, Kennedy pushed harder but Mary felt something stir in her lower abdomen and he stopped, he settled down and hugged her.

Mary whispered quietly to him "I love you" and then went to kiss him on the shoulder. Where he settled her head with a little push from his arms next to his side where lately it hurt when he was not with her.

Why couldn't they leave her alone, why did those kids have to call her whore? Why did Jackie have to be in her face? -haunting him.

Both women were a pest.

Mary was suffering; she had not conceived or wanted to -in fear of _them_. Jack would put a stop to both, his old and love and flare. Jackie and darling M, his old M he would settle them to be torn from his side forever, they were roses with thorns covered in lies and in poison to his opinion, stalling him all the way to his marriage with Mary.

She whispered in what he suspected was her native dialect of English, old songs. She hummed them, in her ears she could subconsciously hear his breathing, approaching closer as he breathed carefully, so scared that even an air coming from his mouth could harm her.

Everything he touched died, he did not want Mary to die or suffer because of him. His sister who was now lost had asked him why was his father so good, but she was crazy and the voices would never haunt her, so she said, so confused.

He killed her when he refused to help her, and now she was dead, alive but dead.

He touched her hair, liking her lips and kissing them to the point where she responded doing the same she subconsciously seemed to move her arm that was around his waistline, a little bit further down. He could feel another stir; just then bringing his eyes to her stomach he noticed something. Little eyes lusted after her bare skin as he silently, very carefully not to wake her up or cause her to stir painfully like him; he moved an arm around her waistline to her abdomen. He could feel … life, more than life he could feel a new light shining though.

Reassuring her the next day as she threw up before he could notice, he came up to her when she dressed, in front of him and he said confidently, "Why are you still here, covering yourself from me?"

She didn't really know what she meant, and even if she did, would she tell him? Her eyebrows arched in confusion. "What?" She asked perplexed, totally about what he was getting at.

He moved, his shirt open with only an undershirt completely white to cover his chest.

"Don't let Jackie or the Chiefs of Staff know." He said, responding with a kiss, silencing any words she could say that would cause them harm. His hand moved to her abdomen.

He felt a shining presence. A son, a child, twins, children did it matter when Mary was giving him life; she was giving him life even in the times of death. He felt all these emotion for new children, his children and more than ever when the world seemed to be against him he seemed to remind himself by the sight of her face, what was important now in life.

To fight for a peace that they would have for his children and the children he already had by Jackie.

Mary hadn't known, too innocent and in Virgin ways to know of the true nature of men and the periods that trials bring to women, now she was a woman.

She felt life.

~o~o~

**Chicago to the White House: Crisis**

**Saturday October 20th**

The crisis was reaching further home, Kennedy could see only one way out of this. It seemed that even if he had pulled off a new with his so called fake cold, which to tell the truth was fake but people believed it because he was always sick, just last night he did feel a cold but because out of the nerves knowing he was going to be now a true father. Now on the verge of having his third child by a new wife –he had to protect her, his father would literally never let her step one foot into his bedchambers or hers if he ever found out about her condition, Jackie much less who would throw her at the TV reporters, humiliating her at every turn. Jackie was the victim, she truly was but he would not give up without a fight, she would have known that by now, so he felt somewhat confident she would pull out from her efforts if she had any before late.

He went to his limo before going to his jet to fly directly back to Washington with his fiancée, reporters were hauling him –inside the limo was Mary waiting for him, her hands on her robes and coat. She had long skirt but not long enough to look puritan. Her looks added to her allure, although many could not see her out of his dark windows, some women reporters who could make out the clear shadows made out Kennedy had left another conquest. So far for his cold story …

Sarcastically it was a no good situation.

But Mary told him that his son and his daughter needed him, if what she had inside was boy, girl or twins either way he needed to save the nation and show true toughness and throw his enemies to the ground, make them know he would not tolerate his ultimatum to be violated.

He agreed but again he remarked to her –Cuba was no easy piece of cake that could bring him fortune, it already brought him more than he bargained him for with his deteriorating health and her pregnancy which was on the risk too.

She said none of this mattered if he failed to address the nation or tell Congress soon. Maybe –he thought; it was time he told Congress.

He had delayed too much on these last few days.

~o~O

Like it hate it? tell

But tell me give ur feedback and review each chapt

thanks to the one you call rachel (lady jax999 or lj9) for giving the idea to Mary's new condition it will spin things up and indirectly gives Kennedy the apporach to preserve or find a way around the Cuba missile crisis.


	13. Turmoil in the White House:Thirteen Days

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Ha :lol

Here it is the transition to the movie from when Thirteen days was historically made public. It is also for the purposes of my fic a transitional moment between the pain of Jack of loosing Jackie and his children to Mary and her moral qualms on whether she is threading good or on safe ground. Big confrontation and shocker.

Thanks to newcomer sachikois gerato, Rachel, marissa, HeatherW, Caro, Nor and at the end I used a quote from wolsey fitting.

/0/0/0/0/0

**Saturday, October 19****th****.**

**White House Party**

It was time the party was today.

Adley Stevenson had cut his own throat, at the party Jackie was received with warm and kindness, Kenny did not hesitate to talk about he stalked her and how she was a sly conniving wife to the President, 'poor president' he said, and afterwards everybody laughed, Jackie a slow but seductive laugh that captivated even the generals enemies of her, unknown to her and her children of course.

Kenny thought this party to be boring, but Jackie said she wanted a normal party, well –he thought, so far for the fancy façade and the brandy, rubies and all the women from High Society!

His wife was dressed and worn out in her finest, worn out from talking too much. He felt like one of those ten million slaves, as arrogant and selfish as that thought was, but he did being the representative of Jack's wife and him instead of his buddy who was probably lusting after Mary, but then as Mary entered the party, some growing silent but Jackie's jokes and his laughter revitalizing the atmosphere, everything grew back to normal. No wonder Jack did not want to come, probably Jackie scared the son of a bitch, his best friend and like a brother, that she would skin him alive if she saw him with that beautiful maid. By far she was not a maid, she was probably a little whore, but not a simpleton, she possessed grace and skill –he gave her that, but nothing more.

She was nothing like Jackie. Would never be nothing like Jackie.

He decided.

Adley stalked after the ladies remarking if only men were like women, preferring peace over the war, but women remarked he underestimated them under the notion they were passive, some said their claws were even more dangerous than the President's lusty teeth, Adley laughed and said President Kennedy would not worry when he had a terrific and the most well dignified woman at his side- Jackie- but what he meant was that, when he had her by his side. Other than that Adley indirectly used the approach that Jack was nothing without Jackie, something that made Jackie nervous and Jack, had he been here, he would have thrown Adley to the wall, but he had much respect for the valor Adley had earlier at insisting in political negotiations.

He had said "let's trade our missiles in Turkey, they are obsolete and it is a fair trade, that way we can let the Soviets trade and it is our only option! Mr. President we must not engage in war, as you put it once, we must not fear to negotiate …" Adley had quoted the Jack Kennedy famous phrase, inspired by Mary who in turn was inspired by the teachings of Sir Thomas Moore, her old tutor and her most famous tutor, Vives who was always present in her when she reached in his politics.

That speech had ended when Jack replied defeated, as Adley imagined, but yet confident and never showing that weakness, something he admitted the Lady Mary Moore was good in doing over him, "I am sorry Adley, I am afraid that is not possible." He had replied but he stood tall, Adley was still prouder to have him than any of those old dogs of the military or favoring war.

Jack was like a superstar in other part of Washington. He was not with Mary, but he sent her a special letter and dress saying he would sleep from now on, in her bedrooms at night and have( if he ever fixed this situation) her whole room redecorated, French, Spanish, or whatever style she wished.

Jackie would just have to put up with it.

Jackie said hello to Adley again and then went on to chat with her friends. Loyal as always to Adley and to her, she was a charm.

Kenny went to Adley, the ladies immediately went away. Kenny was not a womanizer like his fellow country-men and its politicians.

"Adley how is it going? The President … he a-wanted me to tell you, he is over now sick but he regrets not coming."

"So he sent you" Adley figured.

Kenny smirked, threw his head down and looked at Adley after a few seconds. "Yes you know …"

"Keep appearances, I know how this game goes, I am a political dead man though good thing I don't have to do this … have you ever seen anyone on today's meeting cut his own throat like that?"

Kenny put his gaze downwards again, Adley patted on his back, reassuring him, "Oh no it's alright my friend, I cut my own throat faster, anyway I am an old dog I can take these generals and these envious men any time. By the way though a friend of mine from the Times told me the New York Times and the editors have a leak on it, they are going to publish about the blockade and everything by tomorrow."

He left Kenny looking alarmed and shocked, it was no need for them to talk, Adley may not have complete sympathy for Kennedy or Kenny, but he knew Kenny would figure how to sort themselves out of this trouble, especially when they had Jackie, the finest woman. The only reason Adley was here, was because Kennedy was malleable he could be transformed into the greatest martyr, womanizer, leader or war hero; he only hoped he would be only for the good of the world and if it was, that his work would never be cut short.

~o~

"They got the story, the Chief Editor and others are going to publish the story by tomorrow" Kenny said, his voice thick and alarmed as he spoke in a private study to his colleague through the phone.

"Shit!" Jack cursed on the other end Kenny could hear his alarmed breathing, this was not going how they planned, maybe Kenny was right and this was all a setup by the Chiefs of Staff who wanted a war at any cost, to redeem themselves from the Bay of Pigs.  
Well they wouldn't get one! Not from him, he intended to resolve this problem now!

He hanged up the phone with Kenny. With a harsh and demanding voice he told the Chief Editor of the Times to stall the news, "you will be saving lives tell that to your men, we could have the end by now and I will take a no or maybe for an answer, it can be very bad trust me if you publish that!"

Not one minute did the Chief Editor from Times agreed and decided to stall the news.

Jack in his couch did not rock himself to sleep. This was taking his health, he needed Mary, she was better than all the pills which he swore instead of making him feel better; they made him feel more addicted and swollen with grief and sadness.

Growing old with this sorrow he went back to his bed, where out of nowhere he got out a picture of himself and Mary. This was taken privately by a private photographer. It was like Marilyn, only this time people were more open to them it seemed, especially the minorities, even some women who knew she was doing further more (even if it was whispered, it was out of competition to "win" against Jackie) than his wife and for women who were neglected. People loved her, but still, many people loved her as his sweetheart, some would still not see her as His Mistress or Wife. Some conservatives declared him immoral and unjust to Jackie, others a lust driven man, sex driven and a lousy crazy president. Jackie considered him the worst. Now their marriage was at an end.

He slept only with Mary and he loved it when he was not with Jackie, or when he was with her but he pretended not to be there.

* * *

His phone rang, he went up to stand and then walking over, slowly he picked it up and to his chagrin, it was his father!

Damn it he swore. His father laughed, cruelly and in an old man's voice full of ambition, he spit out the cruelest words yet ever spoke to his present eldest son.

"Stop if dad … I know pa she is not the best, but by God I love her, and you know Jackie besides it is the new time a new era is coming father!"

"Is that what you tell yourself boy when you go to sleep at night?"

"How could you? Two generations, even when we were poor and in the slums I would have never done that to you! First that whore!"

"Don't you dare!" Jack threatened, for the first time he felt himself ready to stand up to that tyrannical old man who the only thing he did in his life was ruin it, and control it! With Marilyn, heck even with Jackie, he would not be surprised if he would step in and advise Jackie to wish ill will against Mary. He was not superstitious but he was sure that when his father wished or wanted something, by some art of "magic" or strangeness, he bet his soul it would be a reality, something real to happen and that was something bad to Mary.

He would be damn if they laid one finger on her! He calmed his father by telling him he did not mean it, but made it clear not to touch Mary.

"Well what do you want Old Man! God damn it she is my wife … Yes I said it correctly she will be my wife … Well what?"

"Oh so now you tell me it is my fault for my brother, bastard all of you and that bitch … Yes scream all you want, I can call her whatever I want she has done nothing but mistreat me, tell me I am worthless, well listen to me your chain of command as I will tell all the pilots loyal to those bastards! They end with one person … with me, so you better listen … Mary will become my wife and you will attend my wedding understood or not?"

"You are making a big mistake Ken boy, Jacky if only you knew …" His father did not last, he hang up on Jack, and on an anger fit he threw the phone across the room, smashing into a million pieces. He immediately ran up to grab his pain killers and other medication, this whole thing with Cuba, evil men and divisions among his own family who tried to tare him apart from his rational and good side, were tearing him alright.

He sighed, it was time to go to bed and wish that the Generals tomorrow would be on better sense, luckily then it caught with him. Tomorrow is Sunday, church, he grabbed the other phone from across the room in his study, he should call Mary and tell her to be there at the beginning of mass, he didn't care what people said, she was the person he needed to be along with his kids in the last moments before hell started.

He would solve this for Caroline, Johnny his sweet little boy Johnny whom he loved and cherished, Jackie would never take them, but if they wanted be elsewhere? What would happen? Would he die, no the answer was no. Mary was waiting in with him, at their side they were going to have a child and he would have another child to play with, but Caroline and Johnny were the world to him, his children needed a safe environment unlike the one of Joe and Rose, they needed good parents. Mary already held a soft spot for one of them, he hoped Caroline would choose him and her, not her (Jackie), he hoped.

God's law was just, it was supposed to, but he doubted God would help him, his children were disappointed on him, he did not blame them, after all they were intelligent, they had inherited that from Jackie and him altogether, who knew what the world would expect from them.

"Johnny" He whispered as he dreamt of happier times when he met Bobby, and Bobby introduced him to Kenny saying he was a man he could always trust, Bobby then saying Jack it will be alright.

_Bobby was lucky_, he was ruthless but lucky, he had children, sons that loved him, happy wife, happy marriage, and Ethel was strong and simple. Jackie was becoming feisty and he as well trying to overpower her when she could not be, he was nothing without her, and tomorrow he hoped that God would illuminate him so he could the light to come out of the cave that Plato called the "Mystic's cave" where men were clouded by their shadows. Only until tomorrow would he see the light and show the truth to all men and women alike, that wars were nothing but a peace enforced on blood and the sweat on the men's back and brown, it was time we made our own luck out of reason and not of greed or for our need to become greater than or bigger than … we seek peace, that was his dream.  
A dream, in the morning it was gone.


	14. A Holy Sunday: Thirteen Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, if I did I would have power to change Henry from a bastard to a sweety with Anne and Katherine.

First off topic if there is antyhing you think is off character or too much in character send me a PM or establish a docx connection and tell me your views, I am open to suggestions but I can only take your suggestions if your review to know what your view is about the fic, I am not psychic (sadly, if I was I would have avoided my niece catching a cold and being bitten by a dog, fiesty little thing she likes to mistreat animals and threw a rock at a puppy, you don't do thats) so I can't know what you like or why you hate or love the fic, tell your opinion, its only two second of your time I ask you to push review or send me a Pm, I take constructive criticism as long as its constructive and destructive like Ive seen many authors do on other fanfics, I can name a few.

speak up after u read

through your reviews

and last:

review!  
~Nat Sarah **^_^**

/0/0/0/0/0/0

Sunday, October 20th.

Jackie had accompanied Jack to Mass. The choir's song ran beautifully as with Jack's eyes traveled to his old school enemy now turned best friend and Special Advisor to his Administration, Kenny O'Donnell. Like with him he had many issues to face, with his family, wife and oldest kid whom he was not fond of that his other friends and neighborhood buddies had insulted his fiancée and lover Mary Moore. She had been hurt and the stress she was in; she could lose the baby at any time, he would be heartbroken, but he knew his seed was not strong so he had a tendency of loosing children. Jackie was living proof of that.

"Jackie" He heard himself say; but she did not turn. She did not seem to hear him. She was oblivious to that in fact that she was staring at the angelic pillar where the priest laid the cup that Christ held. A symbolic meaning to the last supper, giving the bread and dipping it in small traces of wine, the two kids helped the priest; she had told Jack she expected John or Caroline to do that someday now that Jack had the thing for women going since 1961.

She was proud Jack did what he did. She held Jack Jr. hand; his hand was firm and steady and not as sickly or pale or old like her husband. She was younger than Jack but that did not stop him from controlling his lust, from picking any woman he wanted out of the crowd, now he stopped. Why? God –she prayed as she wanted to go to the priest and beg him to talk to Jack to reconsider what he was doing with **THAT** girl. That infernal girl had influenced Jack on appointing Eleanor Roosevelt to the chair to help women from '61; just last year, but Jackie had helped too!

And yet many minorities were recognizing the other girl to be the girl for them. She showed them kindness, was closer to them and knew how to win them. Like she was coached for greatness, Jackie a French woman by her attire and her speech was falling far behind an insignificant girl. Her fellow women friends said she looked more like a fish-wife than a First Lady, not like Jackie, who, they spoke was as true as any First Lady, perhaps even better having more liberal views and being more active in her husband's administration. She was not going to win, but she was not going to lose either.

Walking to the Church, almost silently she went up to meet Jackie; in a sweet voice she called her 'friend'. That was Adrianne and Mary. Mary seated next to Jack, a bold move one that Jack did not expect but to keep up appearances he let her. Jackie was outraged; she wanted to lash out at her at how unmoral and non decent she was! But she kept silent, she was educated and straight forward in battles the way any woman was supposed to be, and fought with intelligence and silence to reinforce her skills, skills she had above Jack, she would implement them now with her.

Mary held Jack's hand in hers, he did not squeeze but after a while she could feel his middle finger trail softly, back and forward her hand, and then, her palm. She smiled, he did as well.

On the eve of hell she was his only light of sanity in this mad circus he had. The missiles were either active or inactive and the Chiefs of staff, especially Lemay and Taylor they wanted a war, and he was not going to give them one, but he could not take Adley's approach of diplomatic solutions. He wanted redemption for the Bay of Pigs fiasco, all they wanted them there, back then, was to sign the bloated line, to take out Castro, he let men take in their own risk and then he had to make that speech stating this was a lesson of history.

God damn him that was the worse fiasco and embarrassment he did over the nation, and now the past mistakes came to haunt him back. The missiles, the crisis, addressing the nation at any moment that they were so close to nuclear destruction; he wanted to throw all this pile of garbage and shit and just throw it around wait for his successor to pick it out!

"Amen" They all said as the mass ended.

Mary seemed deeply devout as she knelt carefully in front at the center while everybody left. Prayed for hope and that Jack may be the man, a man of the Holy and True Faith that Thomas Moore once dreamed off, so he could prove there was still good men with enough sense to prevent war and famine to overrun Earth.

The dotted line between sinners and good men must be kept apart from them, Kennedy her future husband must become the man.

He kissed her; in his mind he approached and kissed her completely for two seconds on the lips without interruption. But in the end it was only a dream.

It wasn't real. He was not all real, his image of a loving husband was only that, an image a stupid reflection of what his father wanted him to be. Jackie loved him because of his children, hers and his, and deeply wanted to keep her image of the First Lady, knowledgeable and trustworthy, a reason why she sought support and love because she hardly had that these days when she came home, to find her husband fucking another not her.

Kenny told his wife to go elsewhere and wait then in the car, he would have a little talk with the President. His wife did not debate that, but looking at the President and then Jackie she understood.

Jackie did something unexpected as everybody was leaving; she went up to meet with Kenny's wife. She called the other woman by her first name and asked her to speak to her, to ask something so important that only woman to woman could response the right way, without lying or with hypocrisy.

She said "yes" to her friend, not the First Lady. The First Lady did not exist right now, only Jackie, simple Jackie a wounded wife by her husband who was taking a piece of her soul and devouring her each day.

"Do you think is possible a woman might not see treachery with another woman who claims to be her friend?" She asked. Then the other woman turned to see Jack side to side with Mary, in a very outrageous way! He took Mary's hand and then she warped around her arm around his while still holding his hand, forming both a fist. How could Kenny allow this to happen, when they were on the brink of nuclear war, and her husband allowed his best friend to be handled by a pussy?

She could not understand, sure the girl looked very beautiful, nobody could compete with her aristocratic manners or appearance, but she lacked the experience, knowledge, skills that Jackie had. She was a nobody and a tramp at best, but the best of them all –she thought showing sympathy for Jackie as she held her hand, comforting her with her words.

"Women have it hard like them, she has what is not hers."

Jackie nodded, but then she sniffed, she breathed in hard. The tears were so hard to hold back. She tried not to cry but Kenny's baby in his wife's bosom was all she needed to stop controlling herself. She had lost her child, her other child lsot to sickness, and a stillborn. One abortion out of those three, she wanted a child. Another one but she could not have more, and Jack blamed it –the last one, on her. Because she did it to spite him, but now she wanted to give him more children so they could stay together, she could not handle him away from her. This girl was unaware of the damage she was doing to her family, and her children who were in the limo with the secret service taking care of them were also suffering. Caroline saw how her own 'daddy' held Mary's hand and his longing look at her rosy and thin lips.  
Her own daughter was now realizing the way men acted, and she feared her little daughter might realize her brother, that is her son, would one day inherit the Jack Kennedy's charm and lust after women the same way, not able to control himself.

They were all sinners, unlike the priests who said we were born perfect, Jackie knew otherwise. How could you be born perfect when you were unable to control your urges, and behave like an animal? That seemed to happen to Jack as he smiled at Kenny and laughed afterwards turning to Mary and then kissing her hand, then her lips! It was quick and no reporters around, she hopelessly wished there were so he would be nailed to the ground, dragged to the mud as she was by their late discussion and her humiliation done by him day and night with that woman.

She went into the arms of her friend, she had to pull over though as she noticed turning behind that Kenny was coming back.

"Jackie, a talk between friends, I hope you didn't tell her that I am too much of a candy maniac for my sake please?" He teased.

Jackie composed herself quickly, looking at Jack look at her back with hatred, somewhat seriousness as he expected her to act accordingly. She laughed lightly showing her best behavior, and also slyness as she responded, "Well I did, your wife needs to know about your sugar drugs; haha see you around Kenny and keep yourself out of those candies, they are for my candies and even then I don't want to see you giving too much to them, agreed?"

Kenny joined in the laughter, minus Jack who was feet away from them, observing.

"See you around Kenny" She said and returned to be at Jack's side who told Mary to go in the other car, behind them so she could be close.

They went inside the limo where Jack was furious as he snapped at her after he closed the car's door loudly.

"What was that?"

His voice was cold, angry and stronger. He seemed more dangerous than his father, more like a war president than the calming, charming and sweetest boy she remembered when he went after her, making all those hollow swears that he would be with her even in the afterlife.

John Junior and Caroline seated in front of mommy and daddy looked at each other uncomfortably, both wanted to shrank back and get out of the car, but it was already secured and they had no way to get out. They were trapped here in their parents' argument.

"No" Jackie said.

"Oh so you and your friend … uh suddenly throw this away at my face. You know Jackie it is not enough having to deal with Johnny's letter that his parents are constantly fighting and the debates on my own congress, and now you starting this bullshit!"

Johnny started weeping as his father raised his voice.

Jackie finally had the courage to muster up courage and slapped Jack in the face. Carolina and Jack Jr., still in tears gasped. Their 'mommy' had never done that! Never in the history of the world had she done that, even when he cheated on her with a "strange blond" (as mommy called the woman), she still remained faithful by staying calm and at times she would mention him in a raised voice words like coward, but that was it. And it was only one time, in public and as in front of their children they were the loving husband and wife that the public loved.

"Now what?" Jack asked, then going over to Caroline and grabbing her, not roughly but harder than other times and pulled her to his knee.

"Calm now sweetheart, this is nothing." He reassured, but then she pulled from his embrace and yelled.

Jackie was surprised. Told her daughter to stop, "Caroline!"

"Mommy and I were just trying to discuss something like civilized beings, is nothing … sweet please I am sorry …"

He didn't finish his sentence.

"No!" Caroline said. "He cannot hurt mommy, look what you are doing, you both I hate you! I hate you!"

"Sweet heart Carol … Jackie, I am so sorry, please tonight lets discuss I promise I will take you with David riding next Saturday, we can all have a peaceful evening."

Caroline closed her eyes, shaking her head she wanted to throw all her feelings at her daddy and her mother too!

Mary from across, in her own car could feel, somehow "_see"_ what Lucinda was telling her was Jack yelling at Jackie, Jackie complaining and his children throwing the mother of all fits at their father, especially Caroline who was right now so angry. In her eyes_ both_ parents were _guilty_ …

It only turned worse when Johnny cried harder and when they reached the White House, he had to tell the driver to pull over to behind, so the press would not face them, Mary's car parked right next to them. Jack told Andrew, the driver to wait for them, and outside, patiently while they discussed important "maters" between themselves.

Jack was lost at his daughter's words. She was so calm, he couldn't blame her, he probably would have done the same if he only had his daughter's courage. She was his pride, his most important thing in the world. Even God did not matter as much as Caroline, he hated to admit that Johnny no matter how much he played and tried to teach the boy some sports, he still preferred lately Caroline.

The girl represented all the good, all the hope in his life. Now he was crushing her, but then looking at the car next to them he swallowed up his comfort and sympathy and told Jackie who tried to comfort Carol and Johnny who were crying; to bring the children to their own bed. It was time the four of them had a talk together, as a _family_.

Jackie took her white veil before she got out of her car, carrying John in her arms while Jackie held little Caroline's hand. Seeing Mary as he turned, he gave her a sad smile to compensate for his excuse of not being with her earlier, he would have to make another for not being with her the remainder of the weekend. Right now his family, his present family needed to sort things out, it was something that they needed to be clear on.

He told Mary before he entered his rooms that he would have sons with her, children and many daughter, she only had to wait. "I have, I don't know if I can't make you a good wife~ You are spending more time with her and no matter if Jesus tells me to survive or forgive I don't know anymore, you or her!"

Jack sighed. "Mary we will be together and the child will be born, he, she will have a father I am not like your parents, I could care less from what you've told me you _remember_ about them. I could care less they are boy or son if what I told you earlier is true and they are twins, or a child, it will be loved. I can assure you that. I promise you."

"Don't make promises in vain Mr. President." She bowed her head. He came closer and kissed her head, her forehead the part he loved more about her, and then her lips. "I swear"

He had left her right after that, praying, no matter how futile it was or it may have sounded to him or Jackie who was waiting outside; that he and Mary would marry _safely_, with their child being delivered healthy, have a healthy child that is if his father did not intervene.

Jackie's short brunette hair marked her sober features of discontent against her own husband as her children stood side by side with her. "Well?"

He knelt, ignoring Jackie's questions. He came first to Caroline, he opened his arms hoping the girl who had his father's, Joe's famous temper and Rose –his mother's- famous attitude, forgave him. To his luck and blessing he did but with the condition he _stayed_. "I am sorry Caroline something mommy and daddy have these fights and there is nothing we can do, but we can still have a bright future, I will never forget you Carol I swear."

Caroline pulled away, determined she asked, "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart … stick a needle in my eye." He concluded.

Jackie smiled; briefly she wondered if what she was doing was the correct thing to put her children between her and her husband. For a second she wished Jack was not President and she, not the First Lady. _For a second _only_ …_

"Take care of them" Jack said to his 'wife', in all sense of the word "wife", she _was_ publicly his wife, but the title was being stripped away by Mary, who the public was becoming more used to seeing her with Jack nowadays, even in private moments and very brief than with Jackie, his presence was always haunting with Mary, with Jackie it was hollow.

Jackie _knew_ Mary would never have Jack, even if she did she would not have him. Jack could not control his urges to sleep or mingle with other women, rich or poor, middle class of the high levels or low levels he would always have another woman at his side, Jack _never_ changed. He was like his father and those before him … _God_ damn them all.

~o~o~o~**O**~o~o~o~

He left them, but he returned so they would all sleep in a single bed. People around the President thought that it was because of the stress that the President had with the current situation, handling stress but truth was that it was also because of Mary, and the thought of loosing his children. He hated to be possessive but his children had to choose in the end, and tomorrow where he would have to make the tough call of addressing the nation, he would hope the American people see this in a better vintage point than Congress –who was reluctant as ever, he imagined they would never support or approve- and the Military to proceed with the Blockade of Cuba and prevent Nuclear War. For Mary's child waiting on her belly, so he or she, or them, could grow in a world safer without war or without the squabbles of men.

--

_A/N: Like it hate it tell me, review_


	15. Giving you the news: Thirteen Days

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own anything but my OC characters assistants of Jackie/Mary.

Watch out for the italics they are flashbacks, everytime they show they represent the important and crucial roles to the story of each character, I have ran an extensive summary and taken some liberties with the history of the Cuban Missile Crisis and the movie Thirteen days I am following that timeline better, yet I have thwarted some facts to demonstrate Mary's hold and intervention of Jack Kennedy's future policies.  
^_^

enjoy ~

_**Monday October 21st.**_

White House: **Morning _10:30AM_**

"The President will prepare a Press conference early this Tuesday afternoon at best …" The reporters hauled Pierre Salinger for any news. Pierre announced them the same news, that in three hours time they would wait for the President's announcement to their Nation.

"The President will hold a Press conference, he will address the Nation tomorrow afternoon … that will be all for now. Thank you." Pierre's conclusion to the Press was short and simple, but effective to leave every single American praying that it was not nuclear war that they feared would erupt on the world. Too many signs, moves on the military by their own President who was being very secretive over it, not to tell their people and making every attempt and means provided to him –legal or not- to provide some safety, some false sense of hope that tomorrow everyone would wake up feeling calm, falsely secured that nothing bad was about to happen.

But this was a lie.

Nobody was ever safe, ever.

**o**~o~o~**o**~o~o~**o**

Kennedy heard music from Wagner, destructive, seductive and _appropriate_. For times like these, there was something sinister about war. Something improbable, Jack wanted to bring Jackie and if he should know right now that these were his last days on Earth, hug her and his children –tell them daddy would always be there for them. But that would not happen. He would not let Krushev or others think they could outsmart a man who in the eyes of everybody was their only hope. He would be the best, he would try.

He vowed not to rest until everybody would be safe, from radiation or from death itself. The latter being the only silent enemy at play, always at play haunting his dreams, his wife and finally _Mary Moore._

She had lived under death for so such a long time. She was behind Jack literally, and behind him in every sense of the word. She slept with him, now he even brought her to banquets, kissed her in front of Bobby and Ethel Kennedy, even in front of his mother Rose Kennedy.

His mother had been outraged when she had breakfast with him and her youngest son on the White House. Bobby as ruthless and stubborn like their old man tried to calm her down, being the intelligent out of two (mother and elder brother) before they would cause a scandal that he did not doubt one or two in the White House who were the eyes and ears of the press would leak the story to all major networks. They had enough trouble to bring Rose Kennedy into the equation.

"_Do you love anyone before me?"_

_Jack laughed. Lightly as always he kissed her, their tongues uniting as one, synchronizing so perfectly that Ethel drinking her glass of red wine wanted to throw up here and now! How could he do this to Jackie? She thought enraged. Bobby sensed her thoughts, an affectionate guy only with his family and sometimes to Jack when they spent short time together as kids before their father set them apart, reuniting them only as adults, he thought Jack was being very blunt, but secretive respectively by showing and not showing himself on public._

_First hiding now not hiding his "wife", he dared to call her that!_

"_What was that?" Mary said aloud as Jack told her to calm herself down, slipping up as he pressed a hand to her belly, only then as he neared his lips to Mary's ear, did he read his movement's carefully and the word baby popped out. Bobby could not believe his Family's grim luck._

_Ethel long enough married to a man who was gentle and sweet, but ruthless in politics as in bed whispered to her the words "baby" and "with child". She covered her mouth, to late to change her expression as Jack noticed her._

_Bobby hardly bothered an apology, between them there was never an apology, they had always worked together and so far despite all that _happened_, they still did. _

_Mary turned to Bobby nervously, he could smell her fear, for the first time feeling empowered by her lack of knowledge, her ignorance. By the end of the day the Kennedy family would not have their name stained by a wench out of nowhere, especially a young one pretending to outsmart him or his father._

_They were long in the game _before_ she was born. _

_Contrary to Bobby's assertions about Mary, she had long been in the game too even _before_ either one of them ever existed. Mary had been pre-conceived as a bargaining chip before being put in her craddle, before her mother even married Henry –her father who had not hesitated to send his devil's acolytes and _**Heretics**_ to threaten her, to break her so that he would rather see her in a coffin or submissive than _'disloyal'_._

_**Oh Bobby**-she thought, if only you knew what I have been through. She surprised everyone by doing something that left them breathless. Something -she knew- only Anne Boleyn would have done in the presence of a King. She reached a hand to his face softly, very softly, she kissed him passionately._

_He was surprised, but was so passionate about her kiss that he did not mind Kenny coming in and bringing his wife in, he hardly noticed her standing behind O'Donnell, her expression hurt and twisting -seconds later when he failed to notice her standing- in anger. His wife so hurt, and nearly about to throw a fit. she ran away with Kenny's wife following right behind the distraught First Lady._

_They pulled out, out of each other's tongues, Bobby could sense just by looking at their stare that they felt complete, like he and Ethel felt when they made love, but he and Ethel were in love, not two teenagers trapped in adult bodies and minds._

_Jack was, he wondered if his father was right when he told Bobby today, on the phone if it was better to have Jack been born after Bobby and relegated to a nobody, while having Bobby born first or Jack die along with Joe in the war._

_It was wrong and immoral to say it, but Jack was becoming more and more besotted with that whore from the slums that he was hurting poor Jackie, who had only devoted herself body and mind to one man, that man had been Jack.__He seriously hoped sometimes that he would have seen Jackie when she slapped his brother._

"_Something wrong Mary?" He asked seeing Mary concerned as Kenny eyed her coldly. She smiled after a while and kissed his cheek. "Nothing mi amor" She said the last two words in a seductive, pure Spanish accent. No trace, almost, of English._

_He kissed her again, sweetly like a wife to a husband._

_This was enough; Ethel lifted herself from her chair and walked away without even asking permission from Bobby, Kenny or Jack. She eyed Mary coldly, vowing to the Heavens or whatever Deity was out there; that hell would soon would befall on her (Mary Moore), as she was _**much** _worse than Marilyn. At least Marilyn (it seemed to Ethel) tended to be more discreet on public, and have more dignity -and brains than this girl!_

_Bobby did not turn to stop Ethel, it was too late. When his wife's mind was made, his wife's mind was made and there wsa nothing he could do about it. He had seen her mad very times, the most recent was just now. He had his share of bad luck confronting her, but she had reason and he had a good deal of self control to behave well to the mother of his _only_ children. It was the least he could do to a woman who had given her heart and soul to his House and family. She may not have been like Jackie, or as attractive sexually like Marilyn but Ethel was the heart and light in Bobby's soul and he would never trade her for anyone. He shuddered at how easy Jack would trade a single woman who had sacrificed a hell lot more than all the family, just for him, for his lust, for a bastard girl and for the girl's bastard. Jack could think it was easy fathering bastards, but for Jack's sweetheart it was not going to be easy. Sh would soon discover that his brother, a loving man, devoted to his children could become a monster if pushed to the limits. She was becoming his madness and pushing him over the edge of a waterfall could prove damagin for all of them._

_Jack loved many, but his needs loved more the frequent women that would come and go, Mary would not be the first and certainly thought Bobby, not the last; she would soon realize the trap she was conning herself into believing. Jack could never have the full heart of a woman, because he cheated too much, and he might have been faithful this whole year just for Mary and may do so in the first or two years in their marriage, but after a while if Jack would not get into what he wanted, and that was an impossible stability and a dream of peace and acceptance, he would go back to his old ways._

_Jack touched her belly again, flat belly still he hoped to see it grow soon. "The baby will grow, I promise" He said. It was no secret now, everybody knew, involved that is to him … and her._

_Kenny felt awkward for Jackie and Jack, especially for Mary -a girl, who did not know what she was getting into. Bobby would never allow this, he may be a ruthless son of a bitch capable of _anything_, but he had a heart_ deep inside _that hardened exterior. And when he used that heart, it was more dangerous than when it was hardened. His heart was as lustful as his loins, but unlike his brother he did not let that lust get over his head. The lust was for his bed and for his sexual desires –those were only used when he wanted. Jack overpowered him, all those lusts had control over his heart and head._

_It was ridiculous, but he was his friend and friends don't ever rat or betray each other, he owed Jack everything and he didn't owe anything to Kenny, yet he still considered him his best friend. They were loyal to each other, the only men sticking out for each other while the rest of the world wanted to throw them to the fire, to burn up slowly because no one thought they deserved to be here._

_Bobby stood up from the table, Jack did too Mary pretending to be terrified stood next to Jack, he grabbed her waist and told her it was not safe for the baby, she better go, wait until his mother went away from the House._

_Few seconds hearing this in a loud voice by her own son, Rose Kennedy lifted herself up with grace and "dignity" and told her son she would see him shortly after he __fixed__ Cuba and the world, she would report back to Headquarters (as Jack called it) and tell his father what she had just "witnessed" in his shameful display. Jack did not reply, her warnings were nothing more than hollow words. They mean nothing, but a mad woman's ravings._

"_**Bobby**" He called seeing Mary leave, having her own guard escort her to her rooms, where unknown to them was a certain General's envoy waiting for him. He was Le May's man. No words were spoken or carried out, only a package in where a letter expressed gratitude, cryptically she wondered whether she should read more, she trusted none of those Generals who only hated Jack for the great peace achievement he had in mind. "Beware of Bobby, make sure everything is safe" The last word kept resonating in her head, she threw the letter away to a trash can next to her toiled and changed to nightgowns. She felt very cold, it was probably the baby._

_Back to Jack and Bobby where brothers stood face to face Jack meekly tried to approach Bobby saying this was nothing bad. She was an excellent wife. "But she is not your wife Jack, Jesus guys we are the brink of nuclear war, and we are loosing our minds over this wench, Jack you got to pull this off, Krushev may use this against us, against you even if we pull out of this one." He advised._

_Jack was not convinced, he looked at Kenny. "Kenny?"_

_With his thick Bostonian accent he replied, the same as Bobby or Jack would reply if they were in his position. "I think we should leave personal matters aside."_

_Bobby threw his arms in defeat._

_Kenny held up a hand quickly, shaking it as he tried to level both brothers' quarrel. "No , no, no I mean listen out guys, maybe this is what the Generals want … I mean we have to be smart here; Jack you should keep your schedule, remain in the public with Jackie I know how tough this is. Tomorrow let her pick your suit, not Mary's we do not want something Spaniard now with how the dictatorship is over there."_

_A side joke from his best friend worked for both Bobby and Jack. Bobby laughed, moments later Jack joined in. He was probably right, he admitted to Kenny, not about the rest but about the last half. Mary would have him wear Spaniard fashion, very conservative the last thing he needed. Jackie was so far better in men's suits than Mary's._

"_So …" Bobby began, interrupted by Jack._

"_So what?"_

"_We are running out of time, we should tell Sorensen to start preparing the speech for tomorrow … the whole world will be watching us, and we need approval do something to be seen as we are right in the eyes of the world, we have a blockade that will be running shortly but it is no guarantee it will last."_

"_Well, there is nothing else we can do really" Kenny said._

_Jack shook his head. "There is one thing" He suddenly said, breaking off the minutes of silence that haunted the room. He proposed, "The blockade is legal, we just need approval from the American States Organizations, OEA in Spanish. A unanimous vote, we can count with that, I know it is impossible but nothing is impossible, football has made me learned that … right Bobby?"_

_Bobby slowly nodded. "Yeah" He responded._

That was only ten minutes ago. Jack rubbed his temples, it was time he went into Congress to try to have their approval, he doubted much luck but he was the President and both needed cooperation, he was put here elected by the people, they were going to greet him and give him approval –it was the most logical choice.

Congress' face was of apathy and distrust. None of them thought Kennedy or his staff deserved the White House, barely winning with rumors of foul play and having discreet affairs, one of which many already knew had gone out of control he could not be expecting them to have the audacity and senseless minds to accept and not veto his proposal before the Soviets. Jack stood tall, before his Party and his opponents with Ted Sorensen who wrote all his speeches, his aides, Kenny and others inside with him he gave out the full details of the Quarantine over Russian ships going to Cuba, either to transport baby food or other type of supplies or in worse case scenario –nuclear armament and missile armament to prepare their defensive based over Cuba.

Kennedy kept commenting on the necessity, repeating over five times in less than one minute the world blockade, he never faltered but over repeating two or three words more than once in a sentence for them it was a sign of indecision and madness, what the President was asking.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ here it is first part of the day before Kennedy goes public in the press, yes Ethel has been portrayed as a minor character and I remember Heather asking me why didn't I put her before and whether she is a character of minor, a left over or a pivotal character, she is a pivotal character and her actions and words will become crucial in the coming chapters for Mary.  
No more, but more action and suspense in the coming chapters as Jack issues a press conference, and the deal comes forward, and Mary finally tells the news to Jack's other close friend openly and he makes it known he will marry her and seek divorce from Jackie.


	16. Love you dead and Congress:Thirteen Days

**Disclaimer****: **_I don't own anything, not the __**Tudor**__**s** (__**cries****__), thirteen days or awesome movie/book series Ella Enchanted. But the historical liberties all mine ^^_

_Thanks to all my reviewers tell me what u think of last chapter and if I am stepping too much over the boundary with Jack or Jackie. Also any info about Jackie and Jack is always welcome and any suggestion._

~**Nat**

/o/o/o/o/o/

Monday October 21st

Congress Briefing

_**"Congress is not going to give you support …"**_

_**"Mr. President we were not advised correctly … on the basis …"**_

_**"This is a Dictatorship; there hasn't been one since Roosevelt … Mr. President"**_

Kennedy opened up the doors of Congress to exit them furiously. How could this happen in his own Country, it seemed he had no support wherever he went … they cared more about their own rotten corpses than their own Country and preventing War.

Many said he wasn't this passionate with the Bill that Martin Luther King wanted for Civil Rights, backing down on his promises from 1948-1853 where he was an enthusiastic and very passionate fighter for Civil Right Leaders and their causes. He recognized the need to have it passed, he even met with Dr. King but he could not promise anything without putting the Country in another bloody civil war. It was a chance he could not take, but it gave reason for many of the Leaders from the Black Colleges and Dr. King to keep pushing him. Dr. King was a very comprehensive man, Kennedy admired him the first and only time he has ever met with the man, a true idealist that in many ways Kennedy envied him, but the others he was shameful to admit _they_ were a pain in the neck, he quoted this to Bobby who slipped up in an interview two weeks ago with Walter Concrait, Mary of course told him of the slip and that he had meant it so Southern Democrats would not take out their support from Kennedy. But what good did it do, he was starting to believe King was right as well as Sorensen his own advisers and even Mary for God's sake. He couldn't even remain neutral; it was costing him his reelection and his own Presidency as his health.  
The congress men bashed him more, kept saying how he was too soft on Civil Rights movement, on freeing the Black south from oppression, ignoring the problem and saying one thing and then another, the others said he was too controversial and did not have the wood to be a President.

He ignored their protests.

"Congress will _not give_ you the support." They kept shouting, well hell them, like he cared what a bunch of ass politicians said.

Sorensen, his staff and Kenny as well marched out of the room with the oval office with them.

He fumed, recognizing his mistakes in -61, ignoring too much and saying too much. Out of that Kennedy mouth, the only one trait so far he wished never to have, nothing but trouble more for his enemies or his so called friends who were nothing more than cowards and anarchists. "They want this job, they can damn well have it" He shouted back.

Kenny O'Donnell handed Jack a black leather folder to Jack, containing all the responses and justifications on Congress and Senate, why they could not give him their direct support. It was punishment for Bay of Pigs, Berlin, King and all the things that so far he had done wrong in his Administration. Too late now to redeem himself, no matter how far he went it was all second compared to his broken promises.  
This was for listening too much to his old staff and old man, damn them all they could not give him one minute of calm moment, one second of peace and tranquility –all he asked for!

Kenny blocked the entry from the Oval Office, told Sorensen, "I need a minute with the President alone" Jack turned shaking his head, "Come on!" He complained.

"One minute" Kenny said, half complaining, half begging Jack.

Jack sighed defeated, frustrated he opened the door pushing through Kenny, intending on giving him one minute "One minute" He said.

The minute they were inside Jack reviewed the papers quickly. "I don't need another pep talk Kenny I have to review there, and I don't have time for you or anyone's comfort, right now …"

He was interrupted.

"I want _you to sit_ **down AND loosen your tie … **

"Not right now Kenny"

"Just a minute." Kenny said.

"I don't have a minute they are waiting-" He barked.

Kenny walked closer to his friend and roughly pulled the black envelope from his hands. "**YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, THEY CAN WAIT FOR YOU"**

Jack saw the truth, everything became clear. He was John F. Kennedy, the President, not them. He could wait a second, they could wait hours, he could afford it, and _**they**_ could not.

At the sudden revelation he sat down on the white couch in front of his desk. He loosened his tie as Kenny instructed. His friend brought him a glass of wine, the wise one he liked to call Jack, but the all-knowing American Buddha felt he was a fake too, as all the pain in neck leaders out there, only one man so far he met that really stood out and that was Dr. King. He felt unfair that he could not fulfill his promises, he had every intention to, but his life was cutting him short and he had little time, very little time and it was not like he could afford to do everything at once.

If only there was not a bunch of political pep talk and "procedures" in need to be done, Courts, Supreme Justice Power or his own, all of this would be done in five working days. It was not possible for a Country to still have human beings segregated, but it was not possible now to do all of this with the flick of a magic wand, even a President had no such power, not without the military or Congress refusing support.

The media was not good either; he _only _guessed it was partly his fault –he added more fuel to their coal engine when he made Mary go with him to Church yesterday.

In his darkest moments, drinking seemed to be the only comfort, for both. Kenny was beyond anger now, he didn't any pep talk so Kenny didn't give him one, and instead they talked man to man, _friend_ to friend.

"_Sleeping_ lately"

It was a statement, not a question. He knew what he implied. "No not much" Jack replied, sipping up more of his glass before continuing, "Last night … uh- I did, and I dreamt" He stood up, walked very slowly up to his desk where he sat on top, accommodating himself. "that only for a second this did not happen, and I was not President."

Kenny watched him attentively; his own voice none soothing, but truthful and free of hypocrisy he decided to speak up, reminding Jack of his own father when he meant business with him as a kid. "Do you mean **it**?"

Jack smiled. "I said only for a second"

He grabbed the black folder from Kenny's hand, he guessed he left those sons of bitches (Jack's favorite term for the Senators and Congress that suck the life out of you, more like leeches to Jack but he guessed he was one too, he had been a Senator, barely walking, trying to catch up with old men but he had been in the game long enough to be caught in the cave of darkness and trapped in his own shadow, from then on he had never been able to pull himself out from there, until he met _her_) wait enough.

As he exit he turned to Kenny, saying "Thanks" earnestly. He meant it, Kenny knew.

Not many words were spoken by Jack, when words came out of his mouth you could bet they meant something. "Don't forget your press conference tomorrow."

"Nope, I will be there, tell Bobby to be there too … and" His voice became low, like a whisper "Mary"

Unfortunate as it was for Kenny having to tell that _woman_ he nodded to his friend, pretending he would do it gladly and with enthusiasm, Jack believed the lie, he had not time to dwell on his friend's feelings, more important things at hand had to be resolved than his own married life.

The sound of his footsteps going over to the Congress room, and Ted Sorensen following after him Kenny briefly came out and called out "Hey Jack just remember what you are going to wear" His third eye telling him that Mary was nearby he spoke up louder. "Have Jackie pick it out"

**~o~**

"Do you want to tell me how this thing is going?" She asked, briefly turning her gaze in his direction. He was looking at **her** again. It was always her, she ignored it.

She pressed harder. He didn't answer. "How do you know about the Press conference?"

"I t was on the news." She said simply.

Jack looked at the small fabric of time. It was a relative thing, in every way, shape or form and to the human mind it could be malleable, but invisible to anyone's eyes. He always guessed it was God's way of having revenge against men for their mistakes, whether for good or bad reason.

He had no point in thinking about time anymore, what was to happen would happen, but then his mind told him –it didn't mean he could not do anything to stop God's hand from bringing the world into destruction.

"Kenny said you will pick a suit for me tomorrow. It is my press conference. Have one picked out Jackie, I am sure it will be of good taste" Briefly he too gave her a smile. She did not smile back to him, like other times.

Could it be that Jackie had finally realized the truth?

In the darkness of their hollow marriage Jack walked less and less towards Jackie, it was only for informal public occasions for the whole world to see him, an illusion he had created that their marriage was happy and free of any troubles of everyday couples. The last statement the Press made was true. They did not have simple troubles like any other couples, because they were not like any other couple, they were the Presidential Couple, the "it" couple and they had to set an example, they had to give hope to American. The "American Dream" however was becoming more oblique and empty to Jack and Jackie. They were not any part of it, even if they meant to be.

"_My Jack_ why so quiet? Your daughter did not stop crying, now she thinks you will send her with Rose your mother, and when Johnny told her about today …"

She got interrupted by her husband's harsh voice. "How did he know about today in breakfast? Did you tell him?" He was now an inch away from her face. She shook her head. "Of course not!" She tried "I didn't need to, he is your son."

He walked away throwing some papers across their Room. "Oh come on! You expect me to swallow that bullshit? **Is that how stupid you think I am [smirk] You know … J-Jackie you and all the rest can go to hell, I am sick and tired of all the pain in the neck politicians, leaders, men and women who blame me for everything that would rather see me shot right now, and you among them I am more sick of you!**"

Jack huffed and left her standing like a statue. She didn't cry or raise her voice in front of Jack, she remained calm, her expression cold, somewhat playful as he finished his last sentence to her.  
After leaving though, was a different story. She crumbled on her couch and began to cry, for all the moments lost, for all the times he stole her trust for when he promised he would have only her and that her children where the most important thing in the Universe, he even said he would rather face death itself if it ever came to the point he would leave them.

Eventually Jackie grew tired of the game Jack had played on her, and on Mary. She admitted that on another life and parallel universe (if there ever was one) she and Mary would have been great friends, maybe even closer than that as sisters. The girl had courage and had decency to keep herself calm and was an expert on languages and how to handle politics, but she was stealing what she cared for the most –Jack.

Already he was poisoning his mind that as soon as she gets Jack –she would make sure that he approved the Bill of Dr. King, makes further changes to desegregate schools in the South even if that means the Southern Democrats losing their rights and overwriting his power. She said he had to use what he called "implied power" and let no one question him, he was the President and he had the power to do what was best, even if for others it was not.

Jackie could not believe how far he would go …

For _her_.

**~o~**

I was glad Jack was not here right now with Bobby. I loved Bobby because he was a great politician, he briefly reminded me of Bryan though. He pretended to be dashing, but he was the muscle behind my future husband.

Unlike my father I do not mind using muscle in appearance. _That_ was _what Bryan_ was. A man who could sell his own mother, even his own soul if necessary to the Devil or any dark Abyss if it mean for him to stay alive and share the King's favor; she didn't like him at all. Bobby however had something Bryan lacked. He was charming, handsome and had the baby face innocence plastered all over him.  
A first look you would think he was an innocent little boy who hardly knew anything, a naïve little daddy's boy that just got out of his golden cradle and was playing with the big boys.  
But it was more than that, Bobby was tough and even more ruthless or the same as Bryan.

I admit that I would be _very_ _amused_ if both would be in the same cage, fighting each other, no prediction about who could win there –Mary thought ending her amusement when Jack sat on the dark couch.

He was exhausted, but he was also frustrated. I knew how to read him. My mother had taught me good on how to use common sense, despite what they said about _my_ mother, she always rationalized things before acting on them. A big difference that I admit was between the Queen and the King. He acts on his conscience and feelings, my mother acted out of love but based on reason and possibility, the only reason why she never got her desired end was because the people of England used more their sex drives than their own heads.

I see in Jackie many fool's attempts that Anne used in the end to try to keep my father in her grasp. Using her own children? That was striking in a very low way.

But I admit that I somehow comprehend her, the woman my father executed, she is Elizabeth's mother and what I hold in my womb if she is a girl I will name her Elizabeth or Katherine for the two women that showed me most love.

He notices my distraught and smiled, effort to keep me safe, as if that can –I think miserably. "What?"

Kennedy walked close to me, I wanted him to be careful, he could not act out of impulse, I was afraid he would get hurt because of me, I had lost too much _back then_, I would not loose now.

"How do you like your new Quarters?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I expect you to say you love them" He stated.

I nodded. "I do" … "I truly do" I repeated, more convinced this time. "Jack you can't avoid the world, this war cannot be avoided if you keep separating yourself from the Public eye, and if you are too close they will see you as a celebrity and already the leaders of human rights want more from you. Please give it to them. Promise me Jack"

It amazed me how quick Jack could change faces, how he truly meant his words when he knew the consequences of how far the cost would take him to, but he didn't care. An age of reason had begun, an age of where his brother had been right when he called it an age of revolution. He stood up for people, now he stood back, too late to make amendments he would commence something new and finish what he started but with a project grand that the world would forever be changed.

_Everything _was changing but I was not scared of change, and Jack was neither.

_They shook hands as partners, a new era had begun. She admitted the road to change and liberty, fame and brining a true Humanist Reform as with the likes of her own time's thinkers would not be easy, but what better way than profess the Faith, their Faith than to show the world God's works through them, through their examples and giving the people what they wanted and needed, a society, a Utopia where everyone and everything would try out his, hers, or its best to form a community working for the good of others, as Jesus would have wanted, as __**she **__and __he__ wanted._


	17. Two Great Men: Thirteen Days

**Disclaimer**:_ I sadly don't own anything but my OC characters assistants of Jackie/Mary._

_Hey Nat here just some notes: Italics~Flasbacks or phone convos._

_Normal wording in Italics ~ Thoughts._

_All the rest just enjoy  
_

_and _

_Review! :D_

**1962**

**October 22****nd****.**

**2:00AM**

"_The President will prepare a Press conference early this Tuesday afternoon at best …"_

Jack told Mary last night to sleep with him, it was not a question or never meant to be, he intended Mary to obey him for once, yet in the end he found it better when she defied him for he felt secured in her arms.

As she felt in his, there were too painful memories that she wanted to run away from, and he wanted to run away from the Generals, his father, his mother … for once he thought he truly spoke the truth when he told Kenny that he wished never to be President.

Just an ordinary man.

**o**~o~o~**o**~o~o~**o**

**1940**

**October 22****nd**

**2:15AM**

_Jack looked at his clock. He was twenty three years old, had been with two women so beautiful in the past three years that he could not help but wonder if there was anything better than love or women? There was, most probably, but if it was then how could it top the satisfaction of being to the woman you loved, or women._

_He dreamt that night a very strange dream._

_**There were trees and many flowers where he was walking, a beautiful tree that was flourishing as the sun's rays touched its rosy leaves. He walked towards it, its presence made him bow before it, staring at it astonished that God could create such beautiful things, there had to be a God for how else could he explain this?**_

_**Just then, out of nowhere he saw a man with a black suit stare in front of him, he walked very slowly and his legs seemed almost nonexistent, he was in every sense of the word –a cripple; but Jack saw in the man's eyes a determination that not even his father had.**_

_**The man stopped and in a very loud voice he told him, so much like him: "Jack you are the hell's hound and Godsend." Then he pushed him to the ground and the flowers dissolved like painting, dripping its oiled rose tears unto his face, they burned and he screamed for help, the only face coming as the sun intensified its rays now on his face –was a beautiful girl of the same age as he, almost; she had eyes blue like his yet more delicate and ivory skin, pale but not as pale as his.**_

_**The last thing that passed through his mind, this specter that came to him out of nowhere before he drew his last breath.**_

_**Then it all became black **_again.

_Jack awoke, it was a horrible dream, a _very_ horrible dream. But it seemed real and vivid. His father opened the door of his bedroom, told him to be quiet and that tomorrow Jack would go with him, and see Bobby. He was never close to Bobby, just lately it seemed that for the two boys they were getting closer but even if Joe wanted it, he didn't want Jack to depend too much of Bobby or otherwise. Jack knew Bobby would never depend of him, as much as he had once been envious of Bobby when he was young, when Bobby would always excel in sports and he would always be tended like a cripple because he would get sick often; he was proud to have him as a brother._

_Despite what Joe Kennedy would say –Jack could never say no to his brother Bobby, yet he had to have backbone if he wanted to impress his father or live up to be the man he dreamt of, his dreams were made the day he was born. _

_Maybe when all of _this_ would be over he would be able to retire, be a better man and father than his own, have children who grew up in a better future and he away from politics forever. His family was only one family, and they would not pass over to history like they imagined, he was only one man and he was not meant to become a myth or legend, at best he would be one of many. Of that he was sure._

**~o~**

Jack awoke with a start, he looked at the hand watch; it read **4:00AM**_!_ _'Shit!'_ He said, not realizing he slipped up, Mary stirred and he calmed her down. It was too early,_ shit _he thought again. He had a fucking press conference today in he could not sleep without thinking he would slip up and Ted Sorensen would be too shamed or too afraid to write a speech of the inevitable happening, it was a _possibility_ but one that was becoming greater.

He got up silently, as best as he could to not wake up Mary. Putting up his slippers he grabbed a coat and went to Mary's new balcony. It was beautiful outside, he could hear the bees, butterflies even now in late October, the cold did not seem to get them running, they were survivors, hard survivors like the war _'heroes'_ who fought for freedom on the attacks to Germany and Japan.

The sun had not come up yet. _Good_ he thought, maybe that way he could have a clear time to think _**alone**_ without everybody on his back.

Jack walked back inside now that he was alone and Mary was sound asleep, he turned to look at her only once, and then he went to his own Private bedroom, not hers but his where he now spent most of his time alone when she was not _home_. The chilling air that escaped through the small crack of the window next to the bed reached the hairs on the back of the President's neck, feeling the cold weather behind him he buttoned up, but it was not the cold that made him feel the chill running up to his spine. No. It was the realization that today all of American would be watching, everything he did, he would do and was thinking of doing. The war could go to war, he would be the President to either bring American to the brink of chaos, or would he be the one to bring American into the dawn of a new age? As he promised?

Shaking thoughts that dwelled unto his mind since birth, he picked up his phone, the red phone and called the only man whose political and military expertise he would need right now, free of bias (mostly) or political affiliations.

~o~

_Eisenhower_

Eisenhower's phone rang, he did not hear the sound but his butler on the first floor while on a midnight stroll after having a nightmarish vision of the end of the world, heard the phone ringing and picked it up. He was not surprised to hear the voice of a notorious figure, JFK. The ex-president and former General War Hero of WWII still received many calls from many people of around the world, most notably of his own government who sought his expertise with the past wars to be able to help them in the current crisis with Castro and Krushev.

Many blamed his Master's problems and policies on JFK's or the Congress' new ones, but truth was that any man has the power –when President- to overturn his former chief commander's politics, if he does not then he is a coward –plain and simple.

That was Eisenhower and his follower's views, and that was John Turner –his butler- view also.

"_Just a moment then_?" The voice from the phone asked, uncertain that the butler would hurry up. John was new to his Master, only three years, but he was skillful enough to be quick and simple enough to deliver the news and carry out the hardest tasks, Jack had no doubt he would wake Dwight without fear of his wrath.

However; Dwight had grown rather fond of John, he was a sensitive man, as sensitive as former war general and war hero could be with an expert and very talented young man like John who in his three years of serving him, he had done more than all the rest of his Household's staff after twenty years.

John was quick, discreet and respected his wishes, and voiced his distrust of others and was not afraid to speak up against Dwight's taste in decoration, for that he had to have courage but he admired there was at least one man not afraid to be honest instead of a hypocrite.

Even Jack who had defied, and outspoken in front of Dwight, was still at times so hard in trying to impress the man and not cause him much humiliation, but like his former rivals he was an old political cat and Jack should know he should do what he should if he wanted rivals to be taken down, after all political or not, Dwight would always be a rival –that was the life of all politicians, they were all rivals, there were no friends or masterminds in politics; only rivals, allies and enemies.

Dwight did not consider himself an enemy of the Kennedy boy, he _**had**__ considered himself an enemy when he heard all those "rumors" of Jack and Marilyn and making a fine, young and dignified Lady humiliate herself by helping her husband, speaking out for him and doing most of his work for him when she knew much better languages then he did! By all means nature had wronged Jackie not making her the man, a fine young man and President she would have been, but would she have been fair?_

_There was no answer in that, Dwight did not dwell much in "could have"; he was a realistic man who did not lose his head in philosophies. It was pointless and useless, in the end all men were flawed and animals, something he understood when he saw _many_ of these truths put to the test in the war._

_Jack earned his respect seeing he was a man of ideals, the problem with Jack was he was too neutral, he wanted to appease everybody and do his ideals a reality like giving black women and men, and women of all colors and races a true voice, but he didn't want to harm anybody, and neither minorities. Yet Jack had understood that life you have to take in order to give, something he was learning and he was glad Jack was learning it. It made him better and a true man for his Country, and for himself._

_Dwight D. Eisenhower told John "Thank you" and to return to his quarters, the boy needed sleep and so did he, but Jack had something to tell him at this hour! He reckoned it was something important, something to do with all the bull and crap the papers were saying, rumors that Russians and Americans had something on their hands … Bull! Eisenhower figured out what it was, for an old man, he knew too much and he had contacts on the military._

_Operation "OSTRAC" Castro spelled backwards was nothing more than an invasion to Cuba, but more than that Kennedy wanted an embargo or blockade, he figured Lemay and the others would give him a hell of a lot of trouble for whatever talk or peace Kennedy wanted._

_Jack answered to Eisenhower after he asked him if it was true about what a certain "people" said about the missiles … and Mary. "Yes, it is true, you know this will drive us to nuclear war, there is much because you know the moment those missiles hit us … yes I understand …" Much of the first half was spent talking about the damage the missiles would do, but at the eve of their conversation, so important was Cuba and Krushev that it was easy to avoid any questions pertaining to a certain red-brown headed figure "Mary"._

"_I think you, personally … you are making all the moves again …"_

"_Yeah it's tough … I a-h u-h I … a-h we … mmm I don't know, I think we will get into the invasion business …many days or out"_

_Eisenhower interrupted, "Of course his is a military thing, that's the clean cut thing to do now, because you have in mind -you _have_ to get rid of this …"_

"_That's right, that's right" Kennedy said._

"…_and the only real way to get rid of this, is of course … is to have to be concerned of real world opinion …"_

"… _and Berlin" Jack finished._

_Eisenhower continued after Jack proposed the Soviets might ask to trade Berlin, that's NATO. "They _MIGHT_. But I personally I don't belong to that thinking … because –th-they, my thinking _is this_ -the Soviets will do whatever they want, and I don't believe they will do what situation or with one situation with another … that's what they found they could do here or in one place and if they go to Berlin that's all of it"_

"_Yeah"_

"_that means they got to look out they don't get a terrific blow themselves. Frankly I could be all wrong! But I think you can found a good relation with all of this … _Try to make it that way_"_

"_Right …" Jack spoke up, Eisenhower was a great general, Jack never had any doubts about his expertise in wars or strategy against their enemies, but his own conviction was based on war and his past expertise not on the new revolution or the times that were changing the world, Civil Rights, Cold War, Women's liberation. He was not against them but times were more radical though, Eisenhower's opinion still needed to be valued however to JFK._

"_General what about if the Soviet Union announces tomorrow … Th-that … if we attack Cuba there could be Nuclear War? A-ah and what … a-ah what is your judgment if -what are the a-h chances if we fire these things if we decide if we invade Cuba?_

"_Oh I don't believe they'll do" He said._

"_They will" Kennedy shot back, the grim voice behind the phone lines making itself present behind the figure that was now the cold warrior instead of the old General._

_Eisenhower cleared his throat resolved he said, "… what can you do? If this thing is such a … u-h … a … serious thing on our flank … we are going to be uneasy … alright, we have to use something to shoot these _people_ off, I just don't believe this will …"_

_Jack laughed at the General's last word, he couldn't look for a deep reply, many things look funny but he knew _they were not._ Eisenhower joined in "I am going to keep _my own people very_ alert, reminds me __Hearts newspaper view__ 45"_

_[Laughter] "Well thanks very much General …"_

"_Take care J, and what about Mary?"_

"_Oh you heard?"_

"_Well of course I have heard, such a beautiful girl, I do not understand what she sees in "boring" men?"_

_Jack snickered, "Thanks a lot General, hang on tight …"_

"_Alright" Eisenhower responded._

* * *

The Phone conversation ended. Jack sighed, a few laughs escaped his lips as he heard Eisenhower's last words of shooting more of those red dogs, what was about the reds and others using third world countries as their backyard? It was theirs the US, no _theirs_.

Whatever the purpose Jack could not help but find laughter out of this situation, he had the only laugh out of this whole ordeal in many months.

* * *

Next to Mary's bed, sprawled on the floor, on the left side in front of the drawer where the lamp was turned on, Jack reached to the floor where a shattered picture of a man –Reginald, lay sprawled over like a piece of forgotten leftover. Jack did not know how it felt to be forgotten by your lover, he never had experienced it, and he had worse being the forgotten one by his family, nothing important. The man in the portrait, first time he paid attention to it –looked rather young, almost Mary's age, but he seemed not to be her type. Else if he was he knew Mary would run to him, yet his attire made him look so closed, almost a stiff. Jack could not compete with youth, but he could with arrogant bastards like him, he was not an angel though he gave the appearance of a celestial being, almost like a Cupid or Erotic figure, he was human and weak like Jack. They those men who might in the past have lusted after Mary –were all like Jack, young and attractive they _might__ have _been, but in the end they were all weak and bound to become crippled like he was so near if he didn't pull out through and complete from his crisis and marriage.

One day all men and women became crippled, whether physically or spiritually, life catches up with you and you are realizing you don't have much time left and you have to do these many things to leave your legacy, for people to remember you by the great deal you did to leave off everyone secure and feeling safe, even if in the end nothing changes and it doesn't last –the only things the Generals so far and Mary were right on.

Grabbing the portrait again, feeling the edges burying deep into his flesh, he let it be stained with his own blood. Assertion deep within him told him what was truth, what was lie -Reginald was gone, he would never see Mary, and he might be rich, poor, middle class who cares? Jack might be close to 50 but he had more energy, spirit than a boy with no experience, no sense of good or evil who would never know what true hardship was, _just a boy _Jack was a man, _he_ was a nobody.

He smiled; the king that gives you chills and makes you afraid; he put _him_ down on the floor bellow Mary's furry scarf._ He_ was a problem no longer.

_A/N:_ Hearst Newspaper 1945 Jack held a job there as a reporter and interviewed on real life IKE after the aftermath of WWII, in real life this conversation DID happen [on different time and not four in the morning as my fic makes it out to be], search it on youtube or on the many biographies and documents and recording of IKE's life and JFK's Presidency. I did however modify the last bit and made it sound more obvious to relate to the alternate version.


	18. Betrayal: Thirteen Days: No longer mine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. History liberties taken here.

A/N: Get ready some historical facts starting from here will start to change after '63 alternate history for sure, review each chapter.  
on with the history.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

And then of course it was now Tuesday morning; the day her husband should be plagued with fears like her. Fears bigger than her, he was supposed to address the Nation with Ted Sorensen's review of his speech ready, tell everyone that any minute now may be their last. He was not raised in hardship by a society with prejudice, he was a man she was a woman, _it_, was that simple. Jackie always witnessed how he worsen his health day by day with his health, selling himself to his illusions that he could live in a world free of prejudice, sexism and slavery. Jack Kennedy had lived all his life being a slave.

Until now, until he met Mary he wished he would kill himself and await death, he would smile, not stop the men who would kill him, or the man to pull the trigger, but just witness the shot himself with a positive smile that what awaited him was a better life, a better start.

The first night at Mary's bed, now engaged officially to his family, a ring was given to her and he said "Now my family knows and the Country will _if_** I** fail ... a-ah _to_ solve this mess" Mary nodded and said he would, she knew somehow. Lucinda a dark skinned and very attractive fairy from behind smiled too, yet she sighed knowing exactly what Mary must be feeling, betraying herself and the woman she was supposed to serve. Jackie was not an easy choice, other fairies said she was suffering day and night, and wanted nothing more than to kill herself or her misery that many, including Mary were making her go through.  
Ella from the other dimension where fairy tales were real, but yet life was hard as there was love, tragedy, hate, plots and much more involving human scheming, the ever day involvement of human element always made things difficult, she was torn to see the poor woman –Jackie– distraught and hateful towards Mary. But, there was no other choice, Mary would be opening a better dimension for them, plus she would change history in the long run for the better. She didn't know it, but Robert F. Kennedy's words about an impending revolution at the start of the Presidency, were true. The revolution was beginning to pull through out of the hypocrisy with Mary, Jack was willing to do so much for her, and she for him would give him the tools and the passion to do so much more, yet Brenda who appeared behind Lucinda voiced her fears that Jack could be possessed of his own passions and become prisoner of others, and a danger for Mary and her _child_.

We moan softly, Jack pulls out softly, no intention of taking care of his desires, but he has courage to do this. He never felt such pleasure …

Elsewhere Marilyn was pissed off, or for a better word furious, she had slept with Bobby for more than ten times the minute each day, his wife of course was not as idiot or fashion vain like Jackie; _Jackie_ the word had once been venom to her ears, spitting her name with distaste.  
Now that little whore was her undoing … but Marilyn was smart, she knew that Mary had prevented Bobby and old Joe and the Adonis men from the Kennedy family from murdering her. She **knew** Jack _**much**_ better than poor Mary; the girl was younger and more attractive to Jack and many eyes, both feminine and masculine than Marilyn or Jackie. But could she stand the wrath, did she really believe that Jack would let go of his urges once he had her?

Carmen her best friend told her that she heard a big secret, the media was keeping their mouths shut, vowing that if poor old Jack got out of this mess –they would divulge the story of the girl's _pregnancy!_ Oh my Jack have you gotten the little virgin pregnant, and she thinks she can survive with Jackie, does she know that once she prevented my death I have now become hers, she has made a terrible mistake. I am her death, and so is Bobby and Jackie … all the family of serpents for now I am going to be their baby doll and hurt the wench more, I know she only _saved_ poor me, Marilyn the once she says I am such a whore, oh Mary if only you knew you will be the one who will be the most hurt at the end …  
Marilyn on August 2nd had arrived late from shooting and Bobby had come to her retreat, nearly suffocating her, but out of nowhere this strange woman appeared and beat the living day lights of Bobby, then the mafia came whom she owed big time but they came to ask how she _paid_ her debts. Mary had done this, she had done it to show Marilyn she was a better woman, but was she really?

No –Marilyn said to herself. She wasn't, just some pretender to Jack's heart, that was mainly Marilyn's and Jackie's,_ well_ maybe not Jackie, she was now being pushed through worst humiliation than Marilyn.

Carmen told her before her attempted _murder_ when that simple Mary _"saved"_ her that Jack would never marry her; it would be _the end _of his career. But he was willing to save Mary! Oh Jack how could you, I think you will ruin yourself, I loved you! And you, I know you would never have the evil scheme to have killed me, that is all Bobby whom you love, you have always loved too much and been too naïve, and you are falling into a schemer's claws, one who wants nothing more than to avenge, she cares nothing for what she says she cares for, it seems she wants revenge for no particular reason for me and Jackie, I really _feel_ for her, for the first time in my life.

We are victims of you, not of you Jacky but of Mary, this girl is driving** my** Jack to the edge of madness, she will ruin the Country, everything and yet Jack is smitten by her, and he is willing to make the child have a home with him as the husband.

He will throw the Church, his faith, me and everything, including the people he loved that I hated, and me for _**Mary.**_

Marilyn could not understand why Bobby had not done something, why Jack had never stood up against Joe for her, for Jackie, but was willing to give up his soul and love for her. He spent nights bedding her, and Marilyn; as she looked towards the horizon, awaiting the press conference of _her_ Jack to address the nation and say the inevitable, that by tomorrow they might all be dead; she realized that Jack was no longer hers. He was gone … forever perhaps.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Tuesday October 22nd**

**Oval Office: Press Conference.**

Jack barely noticed his brother Bobby and Kenny inside the room as Ted discussed with him the last touches he made to his speech.

"Ten seconds Mr. President." One of the aides called. Jack nodded to Ted and told it was okay. He cleared up his throat and when the cameras and lights went rolling, his vision briefly clouded at the light's intensity, it was too much light for him but he had to do_ this._ America had the right to know, and his voters and people could maybe support him better than their own legislators who so far had been less than cooperative.

"My fellow Americans …" He began.

All over the nation they saw the President John F. Kennedy make his statement, many heard the determination, neutrality in his voice that always characterized his presidency and through out his life –his actions. He said it was _clear_ they would not let the Soviets let their missiles in Cuba and to do so was an act of war.

**~o~**

Hours later on a telegram by Krushev it stated that he would not stand US pirate's act of declaring war, because as all the Joints Chiefs of Staff said, the Blockade was an act of war, unless it was given a unanimous vote which Kennedy told his aide it better be unanimous …

The next day he voiced it as he was on way to his office, he said it twice yet the man he later referred as "poor bastard" (like he had gotten in trouble when Lippmann and others heard him say over the black problem on the South, something that after he witnessed all the photos and talked to King himself, did he notice the real problem and felt a deep empathy for they were greater he felt than him, Mary encouraged him that he would become even greater than Bobby who understood the problem better, if he only did action quick and passed that Bill of Rights, she told him never to wait! Do it now –she had yelled, and do it –she went on further, her voice seductive to his ears as she lay on top of his back, **before '64, do it on '63**, she said November would be good) repeated "But there hasn't been an unanimous vote since …"

Kenned turned his eyes more fiery with determination and anger than Nixon or Eisenhower; his councilors had no doubt it was because of the _House Whore_ or _Kennedy's whore_ as many loved to call her. The Joint Chiefs of Staff watched in delight, their enemy was becoming a man, a true man who finally knew _how_ to play and_ when_ to play the game with your voice and guts. "Unanimous I said!" He repeated –leaving no room for question he left the others helpless to say anything.

Bobby was somewhere else with others trying to go over the problem time after time, he was hardly getting any sleep and just yesterday he had promised his little girls that he would take them on pony with little Johnny whom his brother hardly saw, they said Johnny was boring_ "why not bring Carol?"_ his daughters replied, but he sighed and with his soft voice he replied that Carol was sick, a white lie but one his daughters swallowed up quickly like warm milk, they laughed on the phone and said they would go with Johnny as long as Uncle_ Jack_ and 'Auntie'_ Jackie_ were there. He did his best not to sigh and give a long excuse, he was on the clock to act, he had not time for them –and Ethel was also on the phone he bet on his life, hearing everything so clearing up his throat he said trying to convince them _"I'll see sweet pies."_ And he hanged up.

It was a hard time, no shit thought Bobby but his brother was becoming hard on the lines and his father actually said he was proud of his son, but he could never say it in front of Jack, that was another matter that the Patriarch Kennedy could never show emotion or affection to his sons or daughters.  
Bobby was a different case, he had won somehow old Joe and especially Rose, who was always tough and firm with Bobby, but Bobby's character matched her well.

On the next day, Wednesday he was told that his own advisors had just instructed the Air Force to go to DEFCON 2. How the hell did this happen, Bobby tried to calm down his brother with his look of you better resolve your attitude or you gonna drag us all down, Jack could give a hell's spit about it, he wanted to grab Taylor and bash him to the wall.

"I am the Commander in CHIEF and I say when we go to war!" He said clearly laying his finger down hard against the air of distrust and humiliation that Maxwell Taylor was feeling.

He looked at Taylor once more, sipping more whiskey becoming addicted to the sweet taste like the pleasure of the mind using his fantasies to calm his body down. –He became disgusted at the man in front and said dangerously "Get out"

Maxwell Taylor did not need to be told twice, he walked out of the Oval Office. Today Le may was not here, but should he be, he would be more or less surprised to see Kennedy being driven over the edge, not only did this new man who had gotten hold of the weak body of the former President would be angry easily, happy and enjoying the sick pleasure of humiliating and holding everybody by the balls or else willing to even hurt and dispose of; Le May would learn that their old whiskey Irish weak hypocrite Catholic Bastard was gone, what had replaced him was the shadow of his dark side, the man he had suppressed for so long and he finally welcomed the change.

* * *

A/N: I realize Marilyn died two months and a half before the missile crisis however here because of mary's empathic heart and more than that to send a message to bbby and then use it for Jack who is worrid about his parner's safetly.

Key royal player in the next installment.  
enjoy guys.


	19. For the Future

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own anything O_O

on with the story guys, before I start I want to thank Marissa (BoleynGirl13) for reviewing this chapter before I uploaded it.

For my readers and reviewers who have taken the time to read and then review thank you ^_^

Enjoy ~

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**_1536_**

**_Back on 1536, nearly 450 years earlier than 1962, there were two fairies, and they were not Brenda and Lucinda but merely others who were to keep vigilant for something short of extraordinary was about to happen to two people, different but now united. Now that the crisis was discipating and that Adlay had in this alternated timeline stated_** **"I am prepared to wait until hell freezes over" _over to Soarin. In another timeline, in another universe less fixed and different, Adlay would have repeated the same but Kennedy would not have been as much pain in the neck _and_ feared from the Generals after when him and Mcnamara made themselves clear who had authority._**

**_Allina, a young and very unexpert fairy who still had much to learn from her elders, was trusted by Ella and her King to watch over the past while Mary and an extra passenger would arrive at this point in time when Mary disappeared, one second after. For Allina this second which was only relative to her peer (more older and experienced) controlling time, it seemed like an eternity. She was getting rather frustrated_**

**_This would take forever -Allina thought as she stomped her foot. And they didn't have exactly time to last _here_ forever; she really needed help to learn to be patient her elder peer and fairy reflected. _**

**_What a surprise the elder fairy thought; would it be for Chapuys and Mary's father when Kennedy arrived._**

* * *

**_1962_**

**_Monday, October 28th._**

On Monday Kenny, Kennedy and his brother woke up and finally they heard on Moscu Radio the best news on their life: that Russia the Soviet Union was taking missiles out of Cuba and that the US publicly by Jack who had the balls to make his voice clear and firm that he would not invade Cuba, yet the public was not only left with safety, those who hated and despised Kennedy for what would have been in their minds weakness, they respected him, some even feared him for his tolerant and intolerant voice, his ruthless look that even impacted some of the Congress who felt the chills of their spine paralized them as they realized who they dealt with, a man willing to do anything to keep his hold on Power (for the firt time) and realizing how far his own strength went.

_"When the lion knows his own strenght, no man can control him"_

Kenny nearly cried watching his children in a sunny morning, heading off to school, and his Kenny thanked God, even worshipped him by hugging his own son that today everything was okay, that the sun shone its rays upon his family and the families of millions of good americans, white, black and other minorities. All around the world things got back to normal again, the Cold War was on and would be on for God knows when, but at least they were safe and old men's disputes would be solved by "new" men living in a "new" war by the Kennedy men.

Kennedy men in the White House tossed at each other the football throw._ They_ had been calling it that since they were little. Jack breathed at ease and with good spirits seeing his brother happy, his children happy and holding a press conference again, one after the other making everybody safe, everybody feel sure he would continue to work for the people.

That day on a conversation with Truman where Truman said to be aware of the dangers of politics and to keep an iron hand, one he implied Kennedy was having but needed to have more with intelligence rather than brute force, but seeing at Mary's window where her new room was, he remembered her words,

_"If the lions in times where men want to hunt him even if his look is more menacing than the other alpha lions; the man has to become the brute force that scares them, attack them one by one -never chase them off for they will be given reason to come back their pride hurt ... instead Jack eat them, hurt them, tare their mouth, limbs and ears so they are speechless, deaf and crippled, then eat the others slowly and get more like you to bite off, consume and make their power yours"_

* * *

**_White House/ New Presidential Chambers:_**

Mary watched as Jack put off his suit to the drawer, he said he felt better now sharing their official bedroom, meant to be Jackie's or his children he had given it to them, not to herself but for them. It was meant for them, as a couple and as an engagement ring more valuable than that. This was her gift as future wife of Jack Kennedy. He kissed her slowly, on the lips then her cheek, so much like her mother was once kissed by her father -but he did not do it out of pity, not completely. No, not really. It was more out of the love and need to see her safe.

~o~

**_4:00 PM_**

**White House_ - Former President's Chambers:_**

Ethel's girls along with Jackie's children had arrived today early on both their father's orders. Both fathers wanted their children to play together just in case everything would be gone and this would be their last moment together. Jack had been glad to say hello to his nieces, both enjoyed time with Uncle Jack, some of Bobby's other children said he was nice but to awkward, Bobby said it was just kid's talk. Jack knew better.

The girls laughed at Uncle Jack and said he should be their clown or playmate. Bobby had cleared his throat "Girls" he warned, but Jack's look which made everybody including Jackie who wore a mask of happiness, laugh and play along with the President's humor. He was best of to play along these days than to please with other's wants. After the missiles, now, he was hardly the man they remembered, he was still there but burying himself deeper like a crippled and a new phoenix was rising spreading its wings of change over e_veryobdy_ and _everything_.

Ethel Kennedy was watching Johnny play with her two girls, Bobby's favorite girls, they had too much children that she joked often with her husband many were spares. But truth they were not. They loved their children to no end, Bobby joked also in response to her own jokes that it was because he needed to balance his ruthless temper, but it was more than that. His love for them made his marrriage hold out together, and she would always stuck by him no matter_ what_. Jackie was another story, her husband had already told her an hour ago he would divorce her, and that their marriage was at an end. She no longer cared about his love, but for the stability of the marriage; that was another matter entirely.

Jackie was a family woman, a woman of fashion, independent and strong but Jack was driving her to the edge of a mad world with his resolution to have a bastard out of _that woman_. She was nothing more than a slut, she looked more like a vulgar neighborhood wife than a President's. What would the Kennedy family say about her, even Ted surely even with all the tolerant he was, would never accept her. He as all the Kennedys would stick with her, and reject Jack's mistress.

Unaware both Kennedy ladies as Bobby came into the room to tell them that a great dinner cooked by the House's greatest chef awaited them; Caroline ran out of the room to look for her daddy. Hoping she could find him and tell him the news that they could all dine together _as a family_.

* * *

**_6:00PM_**

Jackie, her mommy was looking for her, it was weird how her mommy was called Jackie with distaste rather than respect. Caroline did not want to come to mommy or _Uncle Bobby_ nor to Johnny and his playmates because she wanted to be with her daddy more than anything. She tried finding him and when she did, she nearly cried.

No -she thought as she ran away from the scene that played in her mind. Running to find shelter she ran into somebody, looking up she saw her _savior_, her only friend -Bobby. Her uncle and only relative she could feel safe in his arms. She launched unto him when he knelt to ask her what was wrong. He was distraught to see his favorite niece crying. "Carol" He said softly, he never called her Carol unless it was something serious, and he guessed this was something serious.

_"What's wrong sweetie ... Is it your daddy, your dog, something happened to the new puppy I gave ya?"_ He asked but she kept saying no with her head, shaking it to every question. He sighed frustrated, gently taking her by his arms and carrying her on to his Office, his niece squeezed her arms around his neck becoming more nervous as they passed one of the new rooms that Jack had built for himself and _Jackie._

_"No"_ Carol said softly in her mind, her breathing getting harder she started shaking, and Bobby stroked her back tenderly telling her it was okay, daddy was there and nothing bad happened. But when Bobby opened the door assuming there was only Jack in there, setting Caroline on the floor to walk next to him to greet her daddy, he saw the reason to Caroline's sadness.

Jack was buttoning his shirt, his tie was loosened and in his _bed_ was _**her**._ The cause of all their wreckage in the children of Jackie and his own family, and soon Jack's if he did not get rid of her quick.  
She was without shame smiling at Jack, low heels black shoes, her socks on the floor and her skirt loosen as her shirt. The hair a mess, his barely fixed "I love you" was one of two phrases he heard after she closed in on him and kissed him.

Mary's eye as they kissed looked to her left to see the door open, Bobby and the little niece of his and Jack's daughter behind him, scared and petrified to see her father kissing another woman. She lost her passion and Jack asking himself why would Mary pull away turned to where she was looking. There _was_ Caroline, and Bobby; looking at him with petrified stares. Caroline had never seen her father kiss another woman, never with such passion and devotion as when he had kissed her mother last year on his birthday. He had a smile plastered on his face that disspeared by Caroline showing up with her uncle, his brother whom was not at all surprised by the kiss, but that they were so irresponsible to do it while his daughter was exposed -for the first time cruelly- to their love.

Caroline he guessed had seen more than just a kiss, Bobby assumed the girl had probably known all along on a personal level that her parents were no longer together, separated as she had witnessed on many occassion when they no longer played together with her or her brother. But, never, had she witnessed her father kissing another woman with the same devotion as he proclaimed with her mother, and coming earlier when he bumped into her distraught, alone and in tears; he could only guess, it was because he had seen more than just kisses and smut.

He had seen in her eyes, the truth. And looking at Mary he wanted to throw himself at her like Jack had done, not for love but for revenge that she unknowingly (perhaps knowing, Bobby could only second guess that is what _she_ wanted all this time from Jackie's children, their pain and suffering by her hand) had hurt a little girl's perception of her father, her only hope that he might come to his senses and reunite with his mother was squashed by their lovemaking.

"Caroline" He called to the distraught girl behind him. He could not grab her hand in front of Jack, as much as he despised his brother at the moment, he was a man, older, _and_ more experience than him who was only the girl's uncle. He had no right to set himself between the affection of father and daughter, that was Jack's _job_. "I want you to go outside, **wait for me there**._ Understand?"_

_Jack_ took a step forward. "Caroline, sweetie" He called.

"Agreed?" Bobby pushed back, his niece nodded and even if Bobby could not see he could feel she was okay with Bobby, better than she was at listening or doing what her father wanted.

It was heartbreaking to see Caroline looking at him with such hatred, a child she was she deserved that innocence and had Jack just destroyed it like Bobby's eyes suggested? No, he couldn't have, he was only trying to protect her sibbling, he would never hurt his children; never he repeated to his conscience.

"Mary could you wait outside for a second, _please_?"

Mary nodded and grabbing on her coat she walked to the door but was stopped by Bobby's ruthless tone. "No, I prefer you have your whore here Jack and not in the same hallway as your daughter, whom you just hurt. Happy?"

Jack's face turned in anger to his younger brother. "How dare you Bobby?" His anger was out of control, good Bobby thought seeing nothing but hatred in his brother's eyes. His brother was becoming a man.

Finally thought Bobby, his brother was facing him in victory, his light triumphant and radiating anger and omnipotence greater than Truman, Nixon or Eisenhower; from that moment Bobby knew he had a greater enemy to fear -his own friend and brother Jack.

But Jack did not let Bobby back away, all those things he said to him transformed into weapons to use against his own family, Mary's words only becoming reinforced by every word that Bobby said. "Jack your daughter just saw you in the act and your pretend to her that everything is okay. You know Jack if you want to divorce Jackie** go ahead and do it!** but don't drag innocent children in this, most especifically yours ..._ or mine _Jack because believe me you will be more hurt in the end."

Jack didn't take Bobby's threat lightly. "Is that threat Bobby, because I wouldn't want _anything_, and I mean even a lightning to struck Mary." He warned, his eyes speaking a danger that could befall the whole Country if the Mistress right next to him were to die tomorrow by_ natural causes_.

"Jack don't listen to him, Bobby would never kill me!"

Mary had a beautiful voice to soften his anger, but her realization in this drove him near madness. She had voiced her thoughts aloud in the prescence of her enemy, Bobby. He took this as an insult but an advantage at the same time. The girl was really serious, but she pretended to be an idiot, luckily thought he didn't buy her act. Jack's eye brightened as he saw Mary place the hand of joy (that made his life easier) on her flat belly. Like his hardships, Mary's were single handed by her own, she had never received help from anybody save Chapuys and he had his own interests -now she knew looking into Bobby's eyes (as both men served a family greater than Jack or Mary, one served the Kennedy family and its Patriarch was the real pupeteer behind the Camelot's Kingdom, and with her it was her cousing the Emperor who pulled all the string to see his niece abandoned and alone, as long as he could have an alliance with her father. So much was the hatred of the French for Spain and vice-verse, that true alliances based on the word of God were put aside).

Funny how well hell's hounds worked with her, and Jack now that she put him more at danger. She felt guilty but how could she love someone so much? Was it magic, was she befalling into despair like the witch? Like Boleyn?

Her mind could answer for her, Bobby's sharp words interrupted their -Jack and Mary's- moment of bliss.

"Jack you are willing to let everything go, to the drain Jack because she carries your bastard? Think this throught we are not in college anymore, this is not friday night lights, this is real, the admirals hate you and the child you are leaving behind is suffering because her daddy cannot be with her day and night, especially night."

Jack looked to the direction where Carolina was supposed to be at. She was not there, but then her head became visible as she was told before by Bobby to sit outside and wait patiently for her uncle or father to come out. Her bright eyes had once held joy, an illusion that she lived a special life than most kids. The Princess of Camelot, a girl brought up into the upper high class of America which held great promise for her Country in her father continued to be President. She idolized Jack _as Bobby had once done the same_.

Jack followed Mary's advice, maybe she was right and Bobby would do no harm to Mary; he hoped so for the child she had there, he would kill himself and anybody involved if anything happened. He was never one to go the extremes but the distrust and finally knowing that not only he had enemies in his own soil, Congress, Family, his own Administration -he had to resort to extreme meassures. He finally understood Mary's words and Truman when he spoke to him again this morning; wars always cost money -perhaps, but they also cost lives and in the end when there is nobody else to fear you, you realize that you have gained the respect of many and those left you will gain their fear and nobody then can stop you.  
He would be that man, now or never.

"Bobby take Caroline, I will be gone for the rest of the day, I have to sort some things with Kenny, tell Jackie ..." Mary's head snapped at the sound of her fiancee uttering the name "Jackie". He didn't want to deal with his mistress, who was now his fiancee and in every sense of the word his wife. A smile was passed through his features as he turned to Mary, it told her everything would be okay and that she had nothing to worry about him turning back to Jackie's side -that would never happen he assured her.

Mary had a horrible sense of foreshadowing, if he went there she warned as she neared him -he would never return to her side_ again_. "Nonesense" He whispered and place a kiss on her right cheek.

Finishing his day with her, he did his tie and walked alongside Bobby who was not all pleased to explain to a little girl why her father made out with somebody that was not her mother

* * *

"Lucinda" Ella whispered as she landed on Washington DC, the Country's capital in fashion from the time. It was itchy all the fur she had to wear, Lucinda told her not to worry -it was not animal skin but if it was it would still be itchy. "I don't get what we are doing here, this is so not my time, and this reminds that we need to help that girl, you hear what the generals said, they care only about a war that could leave this timeline as bad as the other ... what we are going to do with Bobby, have we forgotten about that little fact?"

Lucinda did not seem to mind Ella's questions, she always had her head somewhere else. But she knew this: If Mary failed, they all failed -and this dimension would be doomed as its other equal, something they could let pass in this Primary one easily, something had to be done.

She had the perfect idea as she saw a boutique nearby. "Now is not the time to shop" Ella stated, but Lucinda was not up for shopping, she signaled to Ella a perfect blue dress followed by giving the young one an invitation. _To those who are invited to the President's ball ..._

It was the perfect opportunity. Ella nodded to her rogue fairy. They could easily sneak in and present themselves as Mary's relatives, it was already discussed anyhow with the girl by Lucinda, that way no one would suspect of her being a nobody appearing out of thin air like she actually did.

~o~

_Later that day ..._

Bobby and Jack were silent to each other for the rest of the day. Two hours had past since Carolina had discovered another in _daddy's lap_. It took Bobby a great deal and effort to calm the girl down, and when he finally calmed her down she refused to talk -something that was both a curse and a_ blessing_ in disguise. No matter how many times Jackie tried to make her daughter talk, she always backed away shen Jackie reached to touch her arm. Bobby's voice became firm and strict when she did this, but he could not turn her will against what happened, or against the feelings she had against her own parents. She felt she was deceived and betrayed by them, but Bobby knew better, it was all _her_. That witch wherever she had been spawned was a curse to them all.

Only in death could they be left alone. The Kennedy family was a family that through tears, deception, stealing, cheating and hard, ardous work they rose up to the high levels of Society, now all their work could be squashed down, centuries and generations of Kennedys for nothing, because of a girl's ambition to become the President's First Lady.

He heard of many ways from his father how someone could disappear, it was not impossible but it was neither possible. He got rid of Mary, Jack would fire him or worse, he would never forgive Bobby -that much he loved her now.

_"Marry her ... don't love her."_ His mother had said this to him when he married Ethel Kennedy, he had been so blind as to not see it before. Looking at his beautiful wife who lay in Jackie's bed trying to calm Jackie and his niece down, he reflected on her spirituality -in real life Ethel was really more than what Jackie could ever offer a President or to a brother in law. She was a great woman, and a great human being but she was a politician like him, they could not fall in love and yet he did. The only difference, was that he had not fallen head over heels over the need of comfort and love for a two time show girl Marilyn (he slept with her, but only that far) and a two time backstabber, the best and worst of them all -Mary Moore.

Jack might be President, he might be loved but throwing all that illusion aside and the curtain of lies that masked his presidency, he was nothing more than a man driven by lust, unable to make decisions by himself, he would always need somebody, and it hurt Bobby that he had to be that somebody.

_"You know I promised the girls that I would take them horse riding tomorrow ..."_

_"Be sure not to miss that promise Bobby" Kenny said. Bobby looked at the Rusian Embasy, getting closer as the seconds passed them by, if he didn't solve with the Ambassador their troubles, all would gone to hell. It was inevitable to prevent nuclear war from happening, but they could delay it, make it happen in another lifetime, set up the basis to stay away from that option as long as it took. Bobby hated he told Kenny, "to be called the ruthless one, the smart one. I am not that smart ya know, or that ruthless."_

_"You are right" Said Kenny smirking. "You are not _**that**_ smart"_

_Bobby laughed lightly, it was good to have some laughs, some sense of humor before the inevitable could happen. God wills it that it didn't._

And God to that day favored not Bobby but the world by giving him the strength to prevent Nuclear War, he favored not himself but God. To the television he told the broadcasters who joked about him being a son of a gun that if they whispered that he would have to have somebody shot, it was a joke that made everybody laugh. He laughed at himself because he loved it and because the people loved it, but truth was that he hated it. He hated being called the "smart one" and more the "ruthless one". He really was not that ruthless, he only tried to protect Jack and those he loved. Bobby was a human being, but he was weak to withold information about his family's future to his wife and favorite son David.

_"One day David you'll understand why your father did the things he did ... to keep you safe."_ He said to David once when he was a boy, and rumors were circulating that he had several affaird with women from the campaign of his brother, his wife had been devastated but in the end, she told him "human nature can you". She knew her husband better than anybody, his promiscuity and besides promising he would never look on another woman besides her, he had slept with Marilyn on a woman of weakness, part to spit Jack and to drive him away from Mary. It hadn't worked of course, but it didn't stop him from enjoying the affair until Marilyn took it too far. She warned Bobby she could not handle being kept away like some rag doll, sleeping with the Kennedy boys and loosing Jack to a wench; she threatened she would expose everything and thereon she nearly died for her mouth. But again Bobby's -and subsequently Marilyn's- thorn on his spine became greater an enemy on her intervention saving Marilyn, a woman who the logical choice was to let her die, and yet she saved her so she could tell Bobby through his failed attempt that she had greater scheemes at play, more powerful and with the President's heart in her safe keeping she was invencible. At least for_ now_. He told himself.

By people from the South many were laughing now at Kennedy, how libertine and promicious all the men from that family were, unjust, unfair and too liberal. Jack had announced an hour earlier a press conference (_influenced by Mary no doubt_) that he would soon meet with Dr. King and pass a Civil Rights Act, a new Bill and throw in Marshalls if necessary to make everybody in the South make way for mixt schools, they called it in parts the _Johnson Treatment; _Helen a reporter who was not fond of Johnson agreed nonetheless with Kennedy as others that Johnson was the only man with the guts to make the South feel intimidated into signing this new Bill and aproove of his President's laws. People in the North, the minorities felt happy, some were still distrustful, among them one Mary had taken interest in -Malcom X. Mary said that while to Jack he was a pain in the neck, he proved valuable and his words were spoken with greater fervor even than himself, no one dared before to say that in front of Jack, not even Jackie or Bobby. But she did, and he only said "yes" to her proposal of perhaps meeting with him one day.

Bobby knew that would_ never_ happen, Malcom hated all white folks, save a few he rarely talked to he would never meet with Jack who in his opinion had backed down at his initial promises to free the South from the mistreatment done to blacks and give everybody, not only white -the human rights that they deserved.

For a moment flawless minds spoke to him, seeing Jackie crying and Ethel looking at him, with eyes stung with tears and repression. Her look was a look to fear, and a look of hatred on her soft features. His wife was strong and when she looked hatefully she meant it, and now she hated Bobby for not doing anything against this threat. Against Mary, like him she was an idealist -she said she was a liberal unlike him, but she would have never liked the glory for many to be brought by _Mary, a woman who had destroyed and coveted most of their home._  
He had to do something, not as her husband her eyes whispered to him, but as a man of honor, a man of family . It was his duty since Jack had not done anything so far to protect them, to take matters into his own hands and take this evil from their White House and bury it. Bury it while it was still weak and not yet trapped Jack _fully_ in her web of lies.

Ethel knew what her husband must do, even if her heart said it was wrong and evil Bobby would do it because that is how Jackie would stop her cries, her children would not be left with split parents and have to go through the public humiliation. Johnny who was on Ethel's lap fully asleep shifted unconsciousnly to rest his head on the opposite sad of Ethel's lap, closed eyes pointing to the direction of Bobby. He was like his brother, Johnny was the live image of himself and Jack, more Jack but the boy had a true innocence, he was never touched by ambition or evil. He hardly ever knew the boy, but he loved Johnny just the same as he loved his own son.

_For them ..._

~o~

**_8:30 PM_**

Jack had told her to come near the Fountain. He said to sneak back on the trees where he would meet her privately, he was sorry that he could not tell her much. Why would Jack send her a cryptic letter? Was this one of Bobby's scheemes? If it was, then she was already too involved to back down, she went deeper into the shadows and got lost in the trees as instructed.

She didn't know if she was to be afraid or blissful. If this was Bobby she was going to be very afraid, maybe not as much as her father's threats or Sir Bryan who had threatened her a day before she arrived here, but if it was Jack and not Bobby -then she had nothing to worry about, probably Jack was going to give her a big surprise, a new ring, dress a or a new escapade. Jack was weird when it came to their escapades, he always wanted something "magical" according to him, and this was some of the stuff he was used to taking her. For her love was love, there was really nothing especial or magical about it, until she met Jack she believed it was nothing more than a lie to enslave men and women with false promises of eternity and tenderness, but seeing the devotion this man had for her in his eyes, she had become convinced that love did exist and was real. As much for her as for him but she could never trust her heart entirely, her mother did and where did it get her? Anne Boleyn, a witch and an enchantress claimed to be her father's love of his life, and he didn't blink twice to have executed, not that she had pity for her.

The woman had betrayed her mother. It was only natural she felt like a heavy weight was lifted off her back with the Anne's death. When she found out this "Seymour Lady" had done the same to Anne, she was glad, but she was a bit disappointed that she had not done much to have her restored to her father's favor. At the time even the Oath, she doubted, couldn't have done much to ease the broken relationship between father and daughter. Her father's mind had been made.  
But now she had newer titles to enjoy, new Palaces and places to rejoice in. None mourned her, none mourned her mother as much as they mourned Anne Boleyn. In recent historical documents she had looked on, she found a new wave of women favored her mother's rival, the "ill-fated" Anne Boleyn. And her mother was looked as the forgotten wife, while Jane Seymour she was partly glad she gave her father his much desired heir; she still died like her other two predecesors being left to a fate far more worse than her mother. She just remembered as the vessel through which King Henry had begotten a son, more than the woman.

She vowed when she reviewed the history of her family, that she would not end up like any of them. She would marry and build an Empire out of this young Nation, and have power beyond anybody's imagination like her sister Elizabeth. The future First Lady would make sure everybody on this Country could become free, and witness her compassion. The love denied to Mary in the past would no longer be an issue of worry to her any longer. She had carried a heavy burden all these short years, it was time she lifted the weight off her back and carried on with her new life.  
She had not been born a Tudor for nothing; she would make sure she do justice to her last namesake by becoming all her mother told her to be.

_"Se fuerte hija ... y algun dia seras reina"_ _Be strong child and one day you will be Queen_. Her mother had said prior to her arrival in her new Household, her official title of Princess of Wales. Her mother had said and promised before she died she would become Queen, yet she always reminded her that to become a leader or Monarch, you have to obey first.

She had been reluctant to sign many things her father had made fashion of doing while Anne Boleyn was "Queen", and out of the love for her mother she had never signed everything, she had remained loyal what Jack told her was most important in politics, but now that she thought of it, she came to the realization of what could have been if she had signed the Oath.

Could her life been less harsh at Hatfield, probably brought to Court and be the King's daughter, the one he always proclaimed was most loved and protected by all his power, by all the Court that had once demonstrated **true **loyalty to her mother while she bared the official title of "Queen" and she the Princess, the Heir Presumptive to her father's Crown.

Shaking the thought aside, she knew she would no longer become Queen of England -now that the rogue Fairy had ruined the continuity of their tmiline, but she would become greater, even as a First Lady she would make sure she would live up to her mother and grandmother's name. She was of greater lineage than Elizabeth, Anne Boleyn or Jackie, and in the end this was one woman's war. Her war, her rules, her throne and her husband. Her future husband whom influence was none other than her words. Bobby judged her wrong when she heard through her best friend in the White House, Amanda, that he said she was a wench, Marilyn called her the great whore but truth was she was more than them.

If they only_ knew_.

Carefully pacing, not to stress herself. There were good doctors in the future, but she didn't want to risk her pregnancy, her mother's lost babies came to mind, she was afraid she loose her son or daughter while in the womb. She prayed to the stars and her God above that He would protect the child above everything else, even her life.

Her mind flew to happier times, to when her mother would be carried by her father's arms, presuming everything would always be alright and she was his golden pearl, his only pearl. Even when Fitzroy was born her father always held her with tight arms, afraid to looser her she was proud of him no matter what. She wished she could have her father today to see how far she had come, to see how she was worthy of his affection again, happier times to rejoice in.  
That girl was not gone, she lingered in Mary whenever she thought of the life she had inside her womb, unknown that she would be the child of two powerful people, one the wronged True Heir of the King of England Henry the Eighth, and the other its father, a man who was pure idealims and a tender loving soul who was the Leader of one rising nation to Greatness. Jack Kennedy, she told its child that if he was a boy she would name him like Jack, with her father's name going in second.

She sighed as she heard the crickets singing to the stars. She was becoming more nervous when she checked her hand watch, a strange object she found herself fascinated with, amazing men could construct things like this, Thomas Moore and even the so called Reformers would have been amazed to see how far human kind had gone.

"Why?" She whispered. Her clock read 9:45pm. She was tired and exhausted from standing up more than an hour waiting for her lover. Jack was not going to come, he was probably with that woman, he had promised he wouldn't but how could he not? She was entaggling him with her french manners, french attire and her soft spoken french accent he was doomed to fall for her again, _like her father_.

_His wife_ was clearly more important to Jack than his true "love". How could she be so stupid? She had wasted a good deal of an hour standing here, waiting for her charming Prince to come and tell her again and again that he loved her, and he was instead in his wife's bedroom where he vowed never to go again, making love to her and reconciling with her all their differences, Mary was probably nothing more than the slice of a big cake for the President.  
His hobbie.

She secretly wanted to grab a stone and throw it to **_their_** bedroom, see how much he liked that. Her temples burned with the heat of anger, and despair. Wanting nothing more than to spit at Jackie and all those who had wronged her in the past, she turned around and started walking away from her hiding spot. It was hard to make out where she was, she hardly explored these gardens but she was not easily lost when she was motivated by her own anger at Jack.

It wasn't until she started recognize where she was that she saw the shadow of another figure besides her. Turning around she saw a strange man, "Secret Service" she guessed from his serious face and black clothing. "Could you help me? What are you doing here ... I am lost, did Jack sent you?" She asked, acting very naively.

The man shook his head and answered no, walking quickly to her direction. "Come with me Miss Moore" He asked taking his hand out to her, she eyed him suspiciously and then looking closely to his fingers, he spotted a golden ring with the inscriptions "J" and "K". _J_ and_ K_, Jack? No, Jack would never have sent a letter, now too late she realized this man might be sent by Bobby or his father, Joe Kennedy.

They had wanted Mary out of the way from a long time ago, since before Marilyn's attempt; now it seemed they finally decided to act.

Mary sniffed, this would be her end, she would die shamefully in the grass, forgotten and with an innocent life inside her womb slaughtered for its mother's sins. She wished her father, her daddy from when she was four years old be here again to comfort his little girl. He would never let this danger befall on her, Isabella would protect her granddaughter at all costs, taking out her sword of her courage to defend her daughter's daughter while putting her own life at stake.

**"Bobby"** She said slowly. Placing a hand on her womb she vowed to God that if she by any miracle got out of this alive, she would forever be in God's mercy and gratitude by going every Sunday twice a day to Church to receive His Sacraments, and teach her child all the he or she needed to know of their True Faith.

The man as he reached for his gun inside his jacket, Mary awaited the end, but with hope praying that God might spare her, or, at least the child she carried for Jack. However as the man pulled out his gun, the shot never came. He was tackled by others of his Secret Service unit. One shot rang, loud enough to be noticed by those who were close by, but the President's family who were all dining quietly in the White House hardly heard anything. _General Maxwell_ Taylor dined with the Kennedys, he never thought badly about any of them, but Lemay had said clearly they would be the ruin of his Country if they didn't do something about them quick. And something _was_ being_ done_ now to stop their progress from wrecking the Country even further. What he didn't know is that his actions would change the course of future history forever.

Bobby smiled at all the people present, especially to Jack when he declared a toast in their honor. _"For the future"_ He said, afterwards everybody following his phrase drank their wine in their silver glasses, smiling at their President for the peace and bright future he had given them.

Jack was the only exception who looked uncertain of the toast; but seeing almost everybody of his guests finished he followed their actions as well.

The only one who had not shared Bobby's quote was Taylor who made a toast of his own, _for the future indeed Bobby_ -his mind whispered, _but not for yours or ours, but for the Country's sake when you are away from your brother's reach and he from yours._ Two Kennedys will destroy the Country, one will change it.

He was right.

* * *

A/N: So the plot thickens ... poor Mary as Nor said what has she gotten herself into. ~_~ sniff*


	20. Marriage at an End: Parallels

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Columbia, Disney along with Showtime does. I only own Amanda and other fictional characters listed on my page ^_^

Thanks to LadyJax or Rachel for giving me this advise, don't forget to review her fic Unexpected Love, Caro's also death club has added a twist and king Arthur ii along with reganx don't forget guys.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

_Bobby smiled at all the people present, especially to Jack when he declared a toast in their honor. "For the future" He said, afterwards everybody following his phrase, drank their wine in their silver glasses smiling at their President for the peace he had given them.  
Jack was the only exception who looked uncertain, but seeing everybody almost finished he followed their actions as well._

_The only one who had not shared Bobby's quote was Taylor who made a toast of his own, for the future indeed Bobby -his mind whispered, but not for yours or ours, but for the Country's sake when you are away from your brother's reach and he from yours. Two Kennedy will destroy the Country, one will change it._

_He was right._

**White House**

**Ten minutes after …**

(_**"All for a price."**_)

Robert Kennedy smiled, his pale and porcelain skin was more fair and lighter than all the others in the room, more than Jack his older sibling he was the Prince Charming, shining in armor as he valiantly remarked to Taylor how the South East Asia problem would be better controlled if they would send more envoys, those of course –he remarked- if they were first interviewed by a President's appointed committee to declare who was trustworthy enough with the missions. Situations like these were very important to just leave to any military, Taylor agreed but something in Bobby's voice that kept advising his brother made Taylor stand more in agreement with Lemay and the other Generals. Finally he saw that Bobby was the real tool, the right hand man, if it was about one Kennedy it was Jack who was easier to control or vice-verse. The man had character and was becoming more hard-liner, but Bobby … he was a real problem; they needed to get him out of the game of politics and the President's influence.

Bobby admired his brother, but they feared that admiration was becoming devotion not on Bobby's part –but on Jack's, even his wife told Jack to always listen to Bobby, Kenny as well and it was becoming a nuisance to everybody.

It was like a guilty sin on Jack always to indulge on Jackie's advise on public, as well to Bobby's, the President was a very conflicted man, with many problems who wanted a life that was his own and not controlled, but this "new" wife prospect he had in mind was where Taylor was at odds with.

He hated Jack's policies, but knew they needed to be done to grant him more favor, it was all a game after all; but then what he truly wanted was always influenced by his younger siblings, more specifically Bobby who had begun as a young man admiring his older brother, wanting to live up to his image and then his brother so absorbed by his sibling's admiration, he in the end had become the one to admire his brother and now he was completely devoted to whatever Bobby said or instructed him.

_Bobby_ –Taylor hated that name, but like other Generals, he admired him. The boy had guts, younger almost as young like Jackie he was very strong, resourceful, witty and charming to men and women alike, but he lacked the sympathetic and public face charm that his brother had on all the Nation. His brother who of late was called "the Enchanted Prince" was loved by the masses, they would die for him in a second even if they never knew who he truly was or felt behind the mask he put up for the Press.

Jack was mystery Taylor decided, seeing his wife and Ethel Kennedy talk lively and with happiness on their faces he felt awful, for a second for what he was about to do.

Jackie Kennedy respected Maxwell Taylor, she might not trust him but she respected him and knew he had great knowledge on how to aide her husband in times of war, why would she distrust him there? The fact was that Jackie was a lady through and through, and she would always stand tall even against the burden that Mary unknowingly to her, that Taylor and the other Chiefs of Staff where soon place in her way.

He was sorry, looking at her face, the face of a true born American, he was.

~o~

**On the garden …**

Mary was led to a corridor, secret once she was led out of the Rose Garden of the White House. She was no stranger to secret passage ways, Hampton Court and Greenwich had their own, and she had been near them on many occasions as a young girl when she would run away from her nurses.

Now was no different.

Led by the Secret Service, by three strange men that appeared to be Generals whom Jack spoke of well, then Dean Ashes that old dog that she warned Jack many times to be wary off, the only time she ever agreed with Bobby on public with him and his wife, and Kenny.

Now she was with them all, what could they want?

As they spoke about her safety, the "well-being" of the new born she carried and matters of National Security and breaches on American because of disagreement with the President and his security, it dawned unto her.

They didn't care about her safety and her newborn, they cared only about Jack and having him controlled, but, she would not be the pawn they would use, not the lesser pawn at least.  
She was a Princess born and bred as such by her father and mother, the true Queen once; and now she would be the Mistress of Jack and not only that but officially his wife, how long would it take before Jack would put two and two together that Bobby would be willing to kill his offspring so Jack could go on living a lie with a wife he never loved in the first place!

No, Mary would not be put aside easily, she was the granddaughter of Kings, even greater than Bobby or Jack combined. People like them killed her family, tore her life apart and destroyed her mother, they would not destroy her!

"The President is a man of many faces, he is strong and very capable but he lacks … _counsel._"

Lemay looked into the wench's eyes, they were ambition, suddenly as she nodded and got the game they were playing with good sense, he mentally smiled knowing they had selected the grand tool to place their Architect in the right place of power. She was cunning, she was a greater influence on Jack then everyone combined, many of what he was doing was not being himself, but being a man for her, the man she yearned and wanted, with the right _advice_ he would go further.

To the right choice –Lemay and the others reflected.

Mary spoke up, "How and if I get pass the real culprit, can I have Jack look at the most important proposals. Even Kenny's voice in politics would warn him and he still has much influence over our President." She remarked smartly, never saying "my" President, minus saying Jack the others saw she could swing all the odds against her easily, _with help_.

Ashes remarked Bobby might be smart, ruthless topping most men and old men here, the last remark everyone laughed at; good to see that they had a sense of humor, but he pointed out the flaws in Bobby, like his father Joe he had a weakness for carrying out these plans and gaining enemies by his son of a bitch attitude against the Generals and other High Ranking officials from the navy and Air-force.

Politicians hated the Kennedys, but they hated Bobby and Mary knew this all too well.

"Give this to Jack, it contains all the reports about the corruption in the Senate, about some senators, Congressmen using the Budget he just used to make the Peace Corps plus his plan in South East Asia" heads turned their attention to Ashes' last words, "and our concern there how budget is also being spent elsewhere, some loopholes and some clauses the President might be interested in seeing, clauses in our own Constitution that can enable him to do his Bill of Rights. I know you yourself have supported this, you can if you want but weakness is a terrible price for all to pay, if he wants to, look them closely and other things can be arranged."

Papers were handled to Mary, she didn't eye them right away, and she was not stupid to do this action in front of everybody who could turn against her next second, the "Court" here of modern "aristocrats" was becoming even more dangerous to her now that she knew just how far Bobby would go to get her out of his way.  
Mary would never forget God's mercy tonight, nor Bobby's cruelty or Jackie's hands on her fiancé's back telling Jack they would always be together, she hoped to God she was wrong and her mind was playing tricks but a man was always swayed by a simple woman in fancy clothing and revealing make up and Jackie was very sophisticated when it came to this, easily she could have Jack back in her life again and Mary would be left with nothing.

The generals were right.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mary arrived later that day to her apartments. She didn't feel like throwing up, she saved it when Jack lied down next to her in **their** bed asking her what was wrong, seeing the worried expression on her face, she saved the papers the other gave her on her drawer. Jack never looked there, she had her own stuff there and Jack was never interested on looking on her private stuff like diaries, jewelry and other accessories.

He mentioned to her how much he longed for her again as he pulled her into a kiss.

Jackie was nowhere near Mary's reach, she pulled Jack deeper and deeper into her safekeeping, and her heart belonged to him as his to hers. She was not a cat like Jackie whose eyes were vigilant and careful to step on a dangerous rival, but Mary was a bitch, a wolf she now realized much like Isabella the "She-wolf" from France –excluding the _French_ part. She was everywhere and everything her ancestors where, having no pureblood English lineage she was instead a mixture of many strong Monarchs and Emperors before her father's ancestors –the Plantagenet's time. Descending right from Roman Aristocrats and old Pagan or Christian nobles during the Roman Empire and Constantine, she was a Lady who had God's favor to sit on the Throne of England or be more than worthy to be Jack's wife, his only wife.

As they kissed again after pulling apart from the last one, she had shiver that still ran down her spine remembering that she could have been easily killed today and then what? Her child would be another nameless bastard forgotten, and she a nobody who would never see Jack's sorrow or be there for him, he would still be trapped and the eventful nightmares she had at night would become true.

"I had a nightmare, it is only a _dream Jack_, _ugh_" She went to cover her mouth, but Jack stopped her –he put his own hand over her own mouth.

"Is it the baby?" Jack asked, kissing her shoulder. She nodded to him. "Mary you know I love you, but I concern over your own safety, I would never let anything happen to you." He remarked then taking his hand from her mouth. He hugged her, not as tightly, he wanted Mary's pregnancy to go along safely, free of stress or anything aggravating to the baby. Her womb was fragile, he still remembered Jackie's pregnancy how she lost it, how she purposely lost it –he corrected himself. He shifted away from those thoughts; Mary was more important now, and the baby she carried.

"You are well Mary, don't worry sleep."

"I am having nightmares Jack, it is always about you, _and_ then I wake up and find you here."

Jack smiled. "Well, is that such a bad thing?"

Mary stared shocked at how easily he was amused by these bad omens, could he not understand that he might die today and none of what he did would be a difference? Martyrs don't live up to their dreams or are good for nothing, live and healthy men do! That was what she always failed to make clear to Jack.

"Jack I love you!" Jack sighed, he tried to calm her down, putting a serious and semi-worried face to keep her at ease, he didn't want her to stress herself too much over her silly dreams, nothing was going to happen to him he assured her.

"Mary calm down" Jack urged, trying to shush her, again his sense that he would soon be a father again took over him, he was afraid too, he didn't voice it but he too had dreams at night, horrible dreams in which the child she carried never saw the day of light, and other where it did and then it died never having a chance to meet its father or loving mum.

"Promise me you will be careful Jack. And that you will think this new Policy through, I know you are smart, Bobby is too but you are more. Please." She begged. Jack sighed and defeated he nodded, she smiled. She rested her head on his chest, both fell asleep minutes later. It was for Jack the first time he didn't sleep without worries about Jackie or Bobby and Kenny altogether.

* * *

The next morning when Bobby woke up, he got a telephone call from someone, Ethel did know the person's name but just seeing the color drain of Bobby's face she immediately knew what it was. It was clear now, Mary was alive and well and Jackie was this close to being blamed –that is if Mary decided to talk.

Bobby felt an innate sense of chocking whoever had been moron enough to telephone him now of this news. He could risk this conversation being recorded and God knows Jack was like a loose a cannon. If this came out by the wrong mouth and he second guessed the wrong mouth would not be his pleasure slave but the Generals who hated Bobby, or Johnson whom he made no secret he was not rather fond of the Attorney General and he was not fond of him either; then Jack would have his throat. Oh yes, heads would be rolling everywhere, but not against Jack but against Bobby. Then there was Kenny, he would never approve if he knew, he probably did. Yesterday when Bobby told him everything would be taken care off –Kenny immediately knew his friends was up to no good.

Both loved and protected Jack, they were loyal but that loyalty was dangerous to some extent even to Kenny. He warned Bobby not to harm Mary, and Bobby as a response said that by his hand Mary would not be harmed, a white lie but a very true statement, he directly would never harm Mary. He had other ways to clean his hands out of his dirty business.

Using men and women to work for him was always a problem, and he felt guilty but sometimes he would to measures beyond redemption, beyond hell itself just to keep Caroline and Jackie safe. Johnny would be safe he always decided because he had innocence him and his brother had lost a long time ago –Bobby reflected to old times where Jack and Bobby were innocent children, his brother telling him to play with his little toys safely and always be nice to others, but then they were separated out of Joe's machinations to forge different characters and make each other more reliable on the other. They would be each other's half in everything, Joe was smart on raising his children, and he raised them well and his ambition was great, too great.

"Damn it!" He said tossing the phone against the wall. "No, no, no! This can't be…" Her husbands was known for his temper and for his cold looks but the looks on his face now were more scary than any others in the past. She had never seen him this upset. _Never_. Ethel decided to lend a hand and tell Bobby if there was anything she could do …

"No! Don't you get it that Jack will never let her go now!"

Ethel patiently looked at Bobby. "**So what?**" -She barked. "**We are finished?** Is **tha**t how low you are willing to go? What happened when you were defeated and had nothing but your wits to rely on those Thirteen, nearly fourteen days, you made an agreement, it was you and not your brother Bobby. You! Without you or the rest of **HIS** family … us … his presidency is nothing, I know my speech and mouth can get me in trouble and there are subtle ways to handle this, but for now think of this Country's future, your future … She wins what of David? You are listening to me? We are not going to lose **Bobby**, I am with you and the children all the step of the way."

Bobby smiled, grabbed his wife's hands into his and kissed them, exited, he knew he had the support of Ethel forever no matter what, husband and wife, brother and sister and best friends to the death. Ethel understood what had to be done …

* * *

Jackie was going over the arrangements for a party she would throw, personal party of Thanksgiving, she was having freedom over the arrangements thanks to her _husband_ who had given her everything to plan it out like she wanted, just as long she didn't cross his way.

Jackie did not mind much, it was her own freedom she enjoyed and despite people being negative about how their relationship went with only one week away from thanksgiving, Jackie was rather positive that things would soon patch up; to the American Public she was still Camelot's fairy tale Queen. A good King could never abandon a fair maiden for a home wrecker; it would not be a fairy tale then.

Jackie cross listed some of the people on her list, many were people Ted [Kennedy] had invited, and many of these Jackie was not too sure, it was supposed to be a private and personal Party for family and intimate friends _only_ and here was Ted and his father inviting a hell of people she didn't know. Could she not tell her father-in-law what the meaning of private was?

Joe was a hard man, and tough too but she had stood against the old geezer many times, and she always got out unharmed. Her mother always taught her that if she was going to fight, fight with precaution and action, words are only part of your defense.

Mari _Delacuor_ Adams, a daughter from French immigrants was one of Jackie's top women in re-designing some of the White House's rooms for parties and part also she was of the Staff working for the restoration of the same House.

She was an expert and a genius when it came to Architecture and redecorating to match Jackie's taste, she knew everything of every culture's taste and the latest trends people were using, rich, poor or middle class. She was so far the best woman Jackie had.

Jackie laughed as she saw Marie switch the table cloth of the dining room for a bright yellow, a very outrageous color for decorating the table; just then Jack came storming in. He surprised nearly everyone minus Jackie who guessed this must have been about Mary again, it was all they talked about lately.

"Get out … I want to talk to you _alone_" He stated, the men and women in the room never witnessing the anger and hatred in their President's eyes stormed out quickly of the room, only Marie half remained, next to the door she was unsure if she was to leave Jackie alone with the President. He might be the President but Jackie had become more than just her employer, she was her friend and a good client, she would be sorry to see her hurt by her husband.

Jackie nodded to Marie showing a bright smile. Her cat like eyes were enough to tell her that she could take Jack on more times, she was a cat she often said to her people, and she had more lives to spare against anybody who came her way.

The door closed behind them, now there was no need to pretend; Jack walked close to Jackie waiting to see if there was any sign of sorrow, regret or anything close, but he never saw it. No emotion was shown on her face, her looks were vigilant, her expression neutral and devoid of emotion.

She was standing like a politician, putting the act. Jack was now tired of acts, so he forced her … one step closer.

"Jack …"

She was interrupted by Jack. "No you listen! You think I don't know what you did. Mary just told me how one nearly killed her, the baby she has inside her nearly died because of **you**."

Jackie's eyes blinked, in shock she asked "What?"

"Don't pretend Jacquelyn I know you did it!"

Jackie stuttered, loss at words, she tried to explain to Jack, "Jack I-I … How could you think it was me? I would never …"

"Stop your lies right now and tell me it was you. Out of the love I have for Caroline and Johnny I am willing to pretend you didn't just do this out of jealousy. I will let you live wherever you want, but don't look at me cry you were not willing to go to such lengths. I loved you Jackie, I really fell in love when I saw you in the library all alone, now I see that the only good thing out of this marriage has been Johnny and Caroline"

"John believe me! Why would I kill her when I could easily expose you for all your affairs. I am not an idiot John, maybe it was someone else, one of your politician's assassins …"

Jack growled, frustrated throwing the new table cloth Jackie had ordered from Spain. In his anger he threw it and kicked with his shoes to the table next to them, smashing the new pottery that was also ordered from Europe.

Not only it seemed to Jackie he was willing to accuse her, and destroy her because of it, but he didn't mind to take her artifacts down to her grave.

She didn't want to fight but he was asking for one! "Jack for the last time why would I have her killed" She said as a matter of fact. "I could easily tell one of your reporters to expose any liaisons in the past, true or not the people would buy it as they buy all your stories about the Russians and Vietnam."

Jack breathed hard, considering her words. Jackie closed her eyes, a tear escaping her eye, one step further she reached her shoulder to touch his. His shoulder shuddered, taking one step back, clear that there was no other way now, a tear escaped his eye as well, the most difficult decision of his life –it was finally time to make it known … "Jackie I loved you …"

"No Jack …"

"I want a divorce, it will do you well and the children too … I will draw the papers tomorrow, just tell me when you are ready and I will make everything known before the parties start their gossip."

Jackie stared at him in awe struck, it was the worst insult he had given to her. No she told herself, it could not be.

He hadn't … "I am sorry"

No! No! No! She kept repeating, she crumbled sitting down she threw all the expensive plates, the glasses, the wine, everything away. What was the use, he had ruined everything!

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

A/N: The phrase at the beginning has an important meaning revealed later on, has to do with Mary and the papers she is to give Jack. It was hard writing Jackie as I want the public to empathize to what she is feeling.


	21. The President's Secret is revealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. *sniff*

I am having no school tomorrow, thank my Professors who are so busy with college business. aww there masters its okay *runs off again*. Now enough of my -troubles- ^-^ here is next chapter of Enchanted Prince, I am so delighted to see many interested and if you want to make my day even greater, all you have to do is review, the response for this chapter wil keep the story and the other one _Freedom's Price_ from becoming an oldie forgotten fic.

_Thanks Marissa [Boleyngirl13] for your review of this chapter, go read her latest chapter of the story King Arthur II._

Also visit the forums of the Tudors we have many interested topics, if any of you have any problems with your fics just let Doc the creator of Fic Mechanics FTW know or any of us.

_/0/0/0/0/0_

**Wednesday November 25th****. [8:00 _AM_]**

**White House: Press Conference.**

**"This is a very shocking announcement I will make and that is ... that on today me and the First Lady Jackie will officialy look for a divorce. I know this is a huge decision to make on you the American Public but I am confident that the Public will support our decission. I will gladly receive any comments on my fellow citizents, I understand your distraught and Jackie will be with me tomorrow to announce as well where she will live onwards ... our children like any children of American and the world are the most important thing to us, look at us I ask you not as President or First Lady but as a man and a woman who at this moment have one thing in common besides our love and respect for each other. Our children are the most important thing for us, they will not be brought up to the Courts but they will decide for themselves, I believe my children know more than everybody what is the right decission to make and I trust that whatever decission they make the American Public will with it."**

There was no sound, no flashing of cameras. A stunning silence followed him as he stood up and ended his speech. No one wanted to adress the President, it was the most shocking news since the misiles in Cuba.

_"How dare he?"_

_"Is he mad, does he have no respect for his wife ... that is his wife!"_

_"Poor Jackie"_

He could already hear the South's lanes of rednecks yelling "we were right about Kennedy" and "poor Jackie" coming from the North and the other Countries from Latin America, their fellow neighboring Countries and of course France, the every day France whom Jackie was much friends with the Prime Ministers and other politicians and celebrities. Adlay was loss at words. For a moment Jack thought he would have the guts to say or do what he did during the thirteen days of the Crisis and suggest he give Jackie one more chance and vice-verse, but that was impossible, beyond possible would Jack give Jackie another chance after she lost _on purpose_ a child of his only to spite him.

He walked non-stop to his bedroom where he meant to be alone. No one followed him, no one. But in his brief moment of silence he didn't notice Jackie had followed him, the only who knew where Jack would go at a moment like this.

"Jack we need to talk" She attempted, Jack didn't mind her prescence, his face told her everything. His decision had been final, he had made a press conference and he had no intention of backing down from his decission to divorce her and marry Mary. It was what he wanted, but it wasn't what she or his two kids wanted. She tried hard_ for the last time _to reach her husband, make a serious attempt to tell him he was making a huge mistake, the largest one of his life.

"You do not know what you are talking about!"

"Jack please!"

**_"For the love you bare my children ... don't let them grow up in a broken home"_**

**_"They are my children too Jackie. God damn it you _and_ your pride.  
You and my father never left me alone. Like him, you were more than what you pretended to be to me back then in the Library ..."_**

Jackie stepped forward, her eyes now shredding the tears that she had held so long from his sight, it was impossible to hold back any longer. She had been through his pain, her own pain and both their losses for a long time, no longer she whispered. Jack was going to hear everything from her, no matter what he would be sure to know how far the mother of his children was to fight for them and for the Country's stability that he -she hoped- should not forget she was there too to be its grand Architect.

Too long -she said to herself, she had stayed with him so long, and more centuries if God were to grant her more life, she would stay with him. The Representatives said their marriage was a match made for Royalty, even the King and Queen of the old British Isles remarked there had been no other civilian couple who toppled Royalty. They thought a fool's hope that politics was the only thing holding them together. Well -she decided after much careful thought, it hadn't been the only factor, there were others of true importance that contributed.

Her freedom, his love, his love making and how powerful he was in politics as he was in the bed when he still shared it with her, and his love for their children. He was a truly devoted father, even when **_she_** came he would still take Johnny to their Private yats and stables, teach him horse riding and take Caroline over to her favorite Ponny.

With his hair smoothly blowing with the beach's wind in their Summer House he always promised to Caroline and at the time when she was pregnant, before she aborted, that they would always be together no matter what in this life or the next, whatever was God's will.

It had been a sitting conversation, at least that is how it started then it became evident that it was no longer a secret well kept, the cameras of the hell hounds, men and women reporters who heard the loud shouting of Jackie and their President rushed to their Rooms.

**_"Why Jack?"_**

**_"You want to know why then better stop all the hypocrises ... "_**

**_"I said before I didn't try to ..."_**

Jack's voice was the one who got their attention, as much as the others tried to stop the reporters, it was impossible now. Their live recording ad Jack's shouts loud enough to reach them, the truth would finally come out now, and the American Public would be the judge of the couple's marital problem for **better, **or,** for worse**.

Inside both unaware of the scandal they were getting themselves into, they continued to shout at each other painful words, Jackie was no longer any patient to let her husband steal her words. She begged him through tears to stop before "you regret your words" those were her exact words to Jack, but like on many painful ocassions he ignored her.** " ..._I am so proud yeah you were so proud back in Venezuela showing your glamour, but you are not brave enough to tell everybody what you _really_ do!"_**

**_"...not that fucking wrench!"_**

**_"That wrench is having _MY_ son or daughter"_**

Outside their doors, Secret Service and Military, _and_ even Kenny himself tried to stop them, even the President's Secretaries were making an effort of pushing others back the intruders; but, in the end they triumphed over them. They had reached through the doors of the First Man and First Lady of the Nation. By now, their whole Nation _-soon the world-_ were listening to their terrible squabbling, while they in turn were clueless, they remained at each other's throats -shouting violently.

**_"For every man you find against me Mr. President_ I can find a thousand to back me up like all those people who voted for YOU! ..."**

**"I am the** **President and Commander in Chief of the United States and its armed forces and** I say when we can go to war. I can have the power to control the rest of the Free World, and I have the power to decide when I divorce you!"

The doors finally oppened.

Jackie saw all the reporters, the shame that they had to see her tears behind her red soaked watery eyes, yet looking back at Jack who was watching the reporters, like hell hounds in awe, shocked and struck by their President loosing his temper so quickly over his "loving" wife, he tried regaining his pose, hardly paying attention to the shameful stares of Kenny and Bobby who were at loss like he was.

His career, his life it all came crumbling down in a spiral of madness brought by his own words, by his own actions and _Jackie's_. He could not fall down alone, not here or now in front of the dignity that the American people held for him. They needed their President's strong and calm words to hold their heads up high, he had sacrificed so much for them, and for himself he had received only burden after burden -it was here he wished Jackie could be gone, that she and his children would never exist. Left off to nothing but the flashing of cameras and radio recordings, a number of reporters started howling him and Jackie with questions; however while he was shocked and angry, petrified; Jackie composed herself very quickly.

Her tears were capt on camera but her dignity remained intact. Several millions of the people who were watching this were in awe and respect for their soon to be formal First Lady. Never had they seen a Lady hold her head up high and fight with courage against her husband. The women who said she was outrageous forgot their old words, even the South who thought her to be shamefully married to a libertine man who could wreck the Country now had nothing more than respect for her. She held her head up high like their opinions of her, and walking through the cameras and the reporters she wiped away her tears, she did not need their pity. She walked with grace, wishing for another chance perhaps, but she was unable to look behind at Jack whose eyes only held hatred.

Jackie barely heard the whispers, the sympathies or the pities of the American public. She said enough to Jack, she meant it and she loved him enough that by now the American Public should know that there had been no woman like Jackie who had sacrificed so much and suffered at Jack's hand. She had put up with his affairs, stuck by him, got him support by foreign nations even those who hated him. She was the one behind enemy lines behind the dangerous politics from Europe and even Russia whose only condition was to meet Jackie before the could shake hands with Jack -all of this had sent Jack to the spiral of winning the people's charisma, and only did he recognize how valuable she was to his life, to his Politics. The fact that she was more than him, was making him seeth with anger as he watched her go, with every grace in her walk the reporters were looking at her like the wronged Queen and him like her jailer.

_He was not._

He had let her go a long time ago, but she came back after he begged her, now that he was finally ready to let her leave -she refused.

Like a hungry lion, Jack had been hiding his marriage troubles in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to reveal to the world that he and Jackie were no longer in love, the old flame was gone, their passion long forgotten. But the war was far from over, the press that had been cruel and treated him without any mercy, had shown mercy and more than that they had shown devotion and sympathy over the First Lady's head.

Jackie's last laugh although unable to reach his ears, he could picture it all too well in his mind. Laughing and crying at the same time, not tears of sorrow or despair but of joy and drawn out of her scorn for him and Mary. She pretended now to have the last laugh, but would she really? Jack always had a good card under his sleeve, one that Jackie never guessed it would spell her doom.

They had been married less than ten years, but they felt like they had shared a life time together, and end like this being put by fate or a girl's ambition, both felt it was not fair for them both and the children, but they were aware of what Jack had to do to settle his conscience and his heart's desire.

_The neighboring voice_ next to his desire (_and_) lust -which heavily wished on having Mary at his side as his wife, not his _Mistress_- told him he should rather be going after Jackie, but Jack scoffed it off.  
He didn't give a second thought to Jackie's excuses, she had hurt him too much by going against _two_ innocent lives. _Why_ should he forgive her? Last time when he was willing to forgive her -she succeeded in killing one innocent while it lay asleep in her womb without telling him.

Meanwhile; McNamara and the rest of other Officials who stood outside were having a hard time arranging their own thoughts. Lyndon Johnson had a great sense of loyalty for Jack, and respect too; but damn he thought Jack was wrong to set aside Jackie and he was wrong too in many things in the past. His goals for peace, the South East Asia, peace at any cost at the advise of his ruthless and nosy brother Bobby (a true pain in the neck if they asked him) and hardliner Kenny; the man needed to be straighten out, see the world for what it was. It was not sweet and peaceful, Johnson had seen it and there was nothing beautiful about it -humans by nature were inherently evil and deceptive, not that he hadn't met a handful who were "good".

Jack had met the world's true eyes and he would see the people's hearts and their true nature and loyalties very soon; maybe in a day or two nobody would ever remember the misile crisis, even Jack -Johnson reflected- could not deny them the opportunity for the White House, it was too much at stake here, but he saw the rage in Jack's eyes now as his face and appearece was quickly twisted from his old passive and patient self, to a fiend whose eyes only had one thing in mind -desire.

Now you are learning Jack, the true ways of the world. The Texan Politician thought; breaking through the reporters as he said to others nearby him no comment, the strength in his movements prevented others from trying to pry any further into their business, Jack's business that is. Despite what other generals said about Johnson and Bobby too that he was not Jack's best option, he was still his vice-president and for now he was loyal to Jack through all the troubles and shit he stirred.

It was too late to apologize, even if he had intention to -_which he didn't_- the Press of the Free World would not let him go that easily after he had "wounded" their dear Queen of Hearts.

The damage was already done.

Mary came running to her lover's Chambers but was quickly taken away before the reporters could become aware of her prescence. Johnson who was as a quick as a bullet not to let them see the distressful Mistress of the President coming in his moment of need. They could hardly control their situation by now, and Mary stepping in would make their problems grow bigger. The President and his Mistress side by side comforting each other while Jackie ran away in isolation with only her two children who instead of being with "daddy" -they were left with their wounded mother because their father was too busy with his lover.  
Kenny and Ted Sorensen pushed Mary from Jack's view, however it was too late, Jack had seen her and he was not at all pleased the way Kenny and Ted moved her away from the scene.

After seconds of thinking his options, with no more delay he spurng to action. Clearing his throat, decissive he pulled away from Johnson "I think you all know the First Lady's words very well, I do not intend to overshadow them or correct her, she has her mind and I mine -I think it is only fair that the American people make their choice on the matter, but regardless or not on my people's choice which I will respect as it ought to be in a true Democracy; I will go forward with my decission and I see no one opposing it of that I am very sure as your President."

_~o~_

A/N: I think it was well where it was now, basically this whole chapter is just meant to be the fight between the two. And their desire to have everything back to normal, but one is far gone in love that he can't. Tell me what do u think.


	22. Its Mary's problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Amanda and other future characters later on in the story they will be introduced.

Enjoy, thanks to all my reviewers and the readers alike, Marissa thnxs again for your help, giving me the idea of the quote "for everyone you find to back up your marriage, I can find a thousand to back me up like all ..." yay applaud for Boleyn.

Now enjoy guys, dont' forget to review ^_^

**~Nathalia S.**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Mary rushed to her rooms. She pushed Kenny aside as well as the other one, the one her future husband called "Ted". They were nothing compared to her, and yet they handled her as they liked, sure she couldn't say anything, but it was just so frustrating that she could not openly express herself to Jack and he refused to be seen with her in the public eye.

He had already confessed he loved her; why back down. She growled, she moved to the door but it was block from her view as Kenny put himself between exit and entrance. He was fast and clever –Mary's mind told her, a very dangerous combination –one, which, could prove dangerous for her and her loved ones.

Mary could swing by them (her enemies) at any time.

"I want to see him Kenny. **Now**"

"No" Kenny spoke simply. He moved without mercy, without tenderness. He was neither a friend nor an ally.

He must have thought her to be the cause of all of Jackie's problems too! She wasn't, she loved Jack but she was neither the cause for his stress or his current wife's problems. She was not like other women who would drag others through the mud, or (alternatively), draw his children into seclusion until he gave his Mistress or future wife what she desired.

She wasn't like that, unlike what Kenny thought; she had a heart, deep down she had compassion for what she was doing and the empathy to know the rocky road Jackie was hitting.

"There are times when we have to be strong Ms. Moore and other times when we have to appear weak." Kenny said to her.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Judging by your near British accent and your reluctance to show some empathy for our First Lady, I reckon you don't understand what you are getting into. The First Lady is loved by all as Kennedy loves you, his friends and allies are all based on the power of his wife and their union together, you have just destroyed the union and now the world knows who we really are, who **YOU** truly are."

She was surprised to hear Ted Sorensen, the man who, like her father's old and former friend Anthony Knivert, hardly ever spoke unless he was told or asked to.

"So now the intellectual speaks?" She asked amused by his still serious look. He was more than what he pretended to be, there was more to Ted than met the eye like Mary. She was intending on finding out what secrets or true intentions this man had, when she did and he proved dangerous –she would destroy him and not hesitate like her mother had several years ago with her father's many mistresses.

This was an early sign she had to be careful, but not of John's enemies but of those close to him. They were the true danger to his administration, his family and to her.

She was not going to be backed away from Jackie or anybody. Nobody would replace her like her former peers did in the past.

_Victory in hearts_ -would be her motto as her mother had her motto of "the most humble and loyal" and Anne "the most Happy".

"Ted, "She said again, "I don't need you two telling me what I should do; I have known how to handle these situations before your time Kenny believe me."

Kenny trying to be more persuasive closed the door behind them when she opened it. She was pushed away when she tried to get out of the room. Kenny wasn't rough or anything, he knew better. "John is under pressure, please understand Mary."

"The only thing I understand Kenny is I cannot be there, or, you think that the press is too much for the President, last time I check he has the implied power to throw everyone out, is he not been told or have you _'men'_ not supported him in this?" She asked.

Kenny could only imagine the Perks of what John was going through because of _this _woman. Jackie, she did not deserve this, this was more than what Jackie could handle. His past affairs had drained the poor woman down, even if he thought an aberration the idea of an abortion –he understood her reasons behind doing it. It didn't justify her actions or make them more noble for Kenny or John, but at least he got why she did it. She loved Jack, and the thought of having another child of his, having to suffer each day knowing he would only visit her for them –was just too much for her.

If it wasn't for his love and hatred for two women, she would have carried that pregnancy or had others, now her abortion had left her uterus scarred for life, she couldn't have any more children and there wasn't a day she told to his wife –that she didn't regret it and asked God for forgiveness.

Jack displayed more warmth and understanding for Mary than he usually did towards his children. "I love you" were just one of many words whispered to her ears. -Kenny was the one to deliver all his messages, his letters and words for her ears and eyes only. He didn't like it.

Mary nodded as Kenny told her to keep quiet for the last days of when Christmas would come, she said "yes" to him reluctantly, but behind crossing her fingers that Jack would find her soon before them.

"Good day _Ms. Moore_" Ted and Kenny said, closely rhyming each other as they left her. They were sure to lock the door in case she tried to stumble down unto Jack and the reporters just to see him.

"_She is my death … and _**I**_ am hers."_ The words were played on her mind when she turned the television; she changed to all three of the major stations broadcasting her husband's words. People where shouting now he should forgive Jackie, very few who whispered she had it coming for marrying him, where pushed away and their comments cut down by the networks. Nobody wanted to dispute their First Lady's loyalty or the dignity she had shown on camera.

"_Today we saw a shocking Truth. Loyalties had been put to question. We must wonder who is to blame here … The First Lady has made no comments, we are with here some people who have whispered amongst the crowd that has been forming outside the Capitol's White House, and nation wide people have asked why? Why is this happening? …_

_We will keep you informed, today the American Public has seen and heard more than what it can handle … This is … for CBS News …_

_This is … for NBC …_

_This is for …"_

She turned the TV off. She had heard enough.

* * *

True to the reporter's words, many of the people who sympathized with their _Camelot's First Queen_, rushed in the next hours outside the White House.

Outside, she could see the crowd who had just seen the news like her, had gathered into small groups who shouted don't let Jackie go.

Mary closed her curtains and sat down on the couch. For the first time she felt like a four year old again. She needed them, her parents at her side, only they would know what to do in this kind of situation.

"_Mary … sweet pearl."_

An image of a Princess being swung into her father's arms as he kissed his wife goodbye played on her memory before she fell asleep, feeling once again insecure.

**/o/o/o/o/o**

A/N: Review all chapters. **Surprises ahead for Mary and Bobby.


	23. Through their eyes

**Disclaimer:** You know.

A/N: I am going out of town for a college meeting with other representatives from others as well so I will update two chapters today that being said I also want to say guys:

Thanks to Caro **DarkVampyreWitch** for helping on the minor details and information about Kennedy's impact over the Latin American population.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

_Look at me,_ ...

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried._

_I will never pass for a perfect bride ..._

_Or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part_

_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,_

_I will break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see,_

_Staring straightly back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know ..._

_When will my reflection show who I am inside_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside_

~ **_Mulan_**, Reflections of me by Christina Aguilera

~o~o~o

Jack could do nothing now that the Free World Press knew.

Outside in Mississippi where many of the Black Population saw with hope his Mistress, some who were deeply religious just saw this as a sign of the "Devil", again he would back down, not meet with Dr. King, and even if he could –why would God send a bastard woman to usurp his Holy laws and with her claws ensnare a man who they were not sure he would promise them freedom and equality.

Gov. George Wallas of Alabama had to laugh and then throw up as he heard the blasphemous tales of how he slept with that girl day and night. He didn't throw up literally, but he might as well have when he spilled his guts about how disgusted he'd been for their President's attitude.

"_**No morals"**_ -He shouted.

To the President of Mexico -Latin American's (for now) authority over third world countries and other Hispanic Countries on the American Continent – he remained with the same phrase "_no tengo nada que decirles_". He had "nothing" to say. He would rather remain quiet for the time being, until he would personally meet his old ally again.

On June of this year Lopez Mateos, the President of Mexico, had received Kennedy, and the rest of his Country had seen him as God -as the Messiah and only because he was Catholic! He had to laugh hard at this boy from his daddy's pocket, so timid, shy but yet he was glad he had not met his brother whom he and others considered the son of the gran Puta (bitch); Bobby's tales were famous even in Mexico and to the Press' leading man and government supporter Zabludosky's. The main reporter from the Country's leading Network had admitted in private to his colleagues Kennedy was a mystery wrapped within another enigma. He claimed to have sympathies for some, yet he was so passionate about touching the forbidden, that much he had seen in him and yet he always stuck by that great woman, her -**his wife**. It was impossible for the Mexican Public as for the rest of the world to imagine Jack F. Kennedy going against his faithful and very loyal wife for a nobody! -A wench, a prostitute where the exact thoughts of the girl in the public.  
Lopez Mateos then received by January, just two months later after the whole Public nationwide and worldwide knew of his affair and strong discussion (to put it lightly the Press said it was just Kennedy overreacting after knowing his blissful marriage with the woman he claimed to love would soon end -_by his own hand_), he received a troublesome letter that he was to meet the President and show great support for him. In a few words, as the man he was and counseled by his men they told him that what would happen would be what even a three year old knew: the President would get his divorce; _of course_ the Catholic _Institution would _**never** recognize it. Then, finally probably as he claimed by later phone call he received from Jack himself, he would marry the insignificant bride (compared to Jackie) by no later than March of '63, then when she would be heavily pregnant by now **both** would arrive to Mexico on its capital. A foolish attempt he wanted to remind Jack, but one that might have great results if many of the liberal women and men, those pain in the neck communists or red socialists would surely, maybe in great numbers use this as an advantage to hint the weakness of religion and Capitalism by rallying for the wench.  
Diaz Ordaz his next prospect who would supplant him after he would be gone in '64, told him to receive her but to be wary, Ordaz was a man for the Church even more than Mateos; but he knew when to behave, and knowing very well how Jack's attitude was, they didn't want to infuriate him.

Lopez Mateos last words to Kennedy were that he wished him a very "great" time, like when he brought Jackie. It was not left unnoticed between the two men that he said it on purpose. The people of Mexico as Latin America adored Jackie, he was right when she said that for every person he found to back up his new prospect of being married, she in turn would find a thousand –maybe more. And not only in the US where she was from but from other Countries where the great Lady was seen as the wronged victim by a libertine husband, and an ambitious "whore" who had no class or style like Camelot's "Queen".

**_~o~_**

Mary was left without worry about what the people said or did against her. There was nothing that could be done; she was by God's right a _true wife_. All she really needed the official ring being put on her hand by her future husband and the ceremony. Let all the women be supportive of their _former_ First Lady, as great as she was; did she posses the wits or heritage that Mary had? Had she gone through hardship and the darkness that Mary was forced to at a young age?

No. This Lady had been given everything in life, _like she had been given once_. She never knew hardship, starvation, famine of the heart to know everything you loved was taken from you by your father's Mistress, and then his love for you taken away by an innocent who now shared a fate similar to yours. She would never know this, no matter how much she was put through Mary's hardship.

Mary sighed as she felt a pain in her stomach. She clutched her abdomen tightly with her hands. These pains were becoming more constant, she was afraid that they would continue, with all the stress and nonsense that Jackie was giving them in their lives it was no wonder Mary was often tired, and wished to be withdrawn from the Public Eye; but she couldn't, being the new prospect, Consort or future wife of a President was meant to get to you the stress, being on the Public Eye all the time Jackie mentioned it was normal.

She was no fool to the Public Eye however; her former maids of honor of her true time were always unconscious of the fact minus their Mistress who always reminded them that everything they did, Cromwell could easily report it back to her father and knowing the man and his assistant Richard Rich –facts of their doings could be easily exaggerated and used as an excuse for her father to turn against his most precious pearl (as he once called her).

She was no stranger to betrayal or how fast the people's opinion of you could change. Her mother had been so loved, and yet Anne who had been hated by moments before her death, Kingston the Constable of the Tower and others had been in awe at the "dignity" she showed in her last speech moments before her death.

It was all hypocrisy, one she was forced to live in all over again. Saying '_hello'_ and '_how are you'_ to Jackie, she could do that. Fine –she had said that. But to have to act friendly, pretend that Jackie didn't hate and that she didn't have ill feelings for Jackie was too much.

She had heard Jackie's threats to her ear, everytime she was with Jack and Jackie came in, occasionally passing her and whispering "be careful" or coughing on purpose to whisper "_chienne_" a well known word in French for bitch. She was no stupid to Jackie's manipulations and doings; she knew exactly what she was doing.

She was not her mother's daughter for nothing. A Tudor and Kennedy offspring lay in her belly, she was going to protect the child in her womb like a lioness against any of the enemies that Jackie would bring to her in the future. _"For every man or women who support you or my husband, I will bring a thousand more from the world, you cannot have that _milady._"_ She had mocked her, laughed at her and remarked to her in indirect speech how Mary would always be a fling of Jack's heart, nothing special he would look elsewhere again for other women, other flings. She was second to Jack, and Jackie was first -and would always remain so as long as she lived, and the people of the world continued to give her their unconditional support.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**White House**_

**December 20****th****.**

Mary's best friend Amanda who also happened to be her unofficial spy and eyes of the future First Lady while she wasn't around, wasted no time in telling Mary when she came how the First Lady had secret letters, callings and proposals from other people to go public, a press conference of her own "hosted" by the President, the only thing was that the President would not be present there that day and it would be under the excuse he was sick or not feeling emotionally stable.

Jackie was planning to have a press conference, a staged show to demonstrate to the Public that she and her husband could have another chance in their marriage, it was a desperate attempt but one Mary recognized could work if the people were that thick to swallow. Given how Amanda told the people of this time were, they were _that_ thick. She was not going to let Jackie get away with this so easily.

"So what do _**we**_ do?" She asked herself, forgetting Amanda was there.

Amanda offered her help, she suggested having someone tell Jack, but Mary shook her head. Did she want Jack to know this, to lash out more on Jackie, and then to reflect on her. She didn't love Jackie, but she understood only how far women could go during their husband's cheating. Her mother and her rival had suffering through her father's ongoing affairs all their married lives, it had caused their deaths eventually, and she did not wish much ill will against a great Lady.

But what if she did and she avoided Jack another headache. She didn't want to see Jack pull away from her, and besides, this entire affair and Jackie's doings and goings against them were causing her to fear more the prospect of her enemies' wish –that she might miscarry. Old Joe as Jack called his father now wished heavily that she would miscarry, anything that might disappoint Jack, or the people to throw more in her way to make his son reconsider and take back his "loyal and humble" wife. He dared call Jackie like her mother, he didn't know of course, but it scored a great insult to Mary's heart.

Mary was inclined to have Jackie pay if she did anything to hurt her child, but if she knew Jackie like she thought she did, she wouldn't. Not out of fear or dignity, but because Jackie had no ill will or back bone to injure Mary or an innocent life. She was not that kind of woman; she wasn't Isabella the "she-wolf" of France or like any other of her Plantagenet, Spanish or French Ancestors. Jackie was humble in that matter, she had a good heart but the woman was very proud and very arrogant to assume she would get off the hook easily. Once again she was competing against another for her husband's heart, only this time it was no woman-show girl from Hollywood, or his many affairs of the Campaign Trail or any common citizen, she had found a true match against her fury and character in the mysterious Mary Moore, true name Mary Tudor. Like her fiery and outrageous father and proud mother, she possessed both the skill and the war like cry to face any battles, prepared or unprepared with bravery and intelligence; Jackie didn't know against who she was up with, but even if she did it would make no difference. Jackie was a woman who unlike Mary had lived through more politics than the Princess, she had lived through Jack's campaign, stayed active even when she had no reason to, when she first met Jack she had already the ambitions and the wits to become one day the First Lady of the White House and win the people's hearts.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

What God had united, let no man separate it … that had been a great speech by Jack Kennedy on Mexican soil, further more his promises of great relation with all the world, written on many occasions by Ted Sorensen and backed up with Jackie's Spanish dialect. It was not as perfect as his hussy's dialect, but it was more than what he had who could never afford to put two vocals in Spanish together without stuttering.

She was delighted to hear from an old _friend_ through the phone. She never thought or imagined it possible she would be talking to this person, her-Jackie- of all people! "I think you can arrange for this. You are no strange to the _**BS **_of Jack, and I am no stupid I know the promises he promised you, you really don't think I don't read through his mail?"

Laughter was heard through the other end. Marie continued to scroll down through the papers of the restoration to one of the rooms of the White House. Jack did not suspect of her, she was an architect and a professional as Jackie was just by now a wounded woman, scorned by her husband.

"No … listen. John is not going to care about you, he cares more about her and while his Presidency could loose votes and the reelection, I know he will not let Kenny or his brother down, not even for his own children much less for her offspring. I was right when I said he would get bastards out of her, I really don't care Bobby might however; and you know what happens when Bobby can take **very special** interests in matters that might concern his brother's power or ours, even yours. Don't forget what happened nearly half a year ago. How far are you willing to because I don't want my brother-in-law in this."

There were shouts; a heated argument was continued with the two people on the phone. Jackie was becoming more annoyed as she kept hearing the same thing from her _friend_. What more she needed was this person's rants and ongoing tell of how Jack had betrayed the trust to the people and to them, that she knew already –she didn't need to hear it all over again, the more they discussed this madness or Jack's backstabbing the more time they wasted and their enemies were getting closer on Jackie.

"I will make this easier, the transition will be hard for me but I will not go out alone, don't think that I don't know everything he did or everything you did. You want to help me; you want to stay away from getting your hands dirty? Then help me and don't just stand there and blame me or John for your trouble because don't forget that prostitute has his heart now and she saved you, she can use that and draw so much to her cause but she won't because it will also incriminate her, you me and all this family of Jack."

"_They are all snakes … all of them!"_ The other person said.

"Yes they are! And I will not become you and if you don't want to sink lower like you did once, then help me and go forward, tell the world how he disappointed me, even if you hate it, swallow up your pride or drink arsenic and hold your tongue like I held mine while you were on his birthday and on many occasions, tell him –make him know what he has done what he took away from us, from me. I am not going to let him go, not this easily, Caroline and Johnny are not going to be having a broken family and I am not going to raise them alone or become only a memory."

…

"_What do you want me to do Jacquelyn ... grovel at your feet 'Madam Kennedy'?"_

"**No** ... **listen to me** and listen well. ..." She said

"I have been hurt by Jack, I have been groveling in the mud and unlike you I have shouted and defend myself with enough threats, you can thank me later you disgraceful little thing for my outburst to you, I don't care if you go down in fact you would do me a favor and one less of you to worry about, but you and I we have a common enemy. Mary Moore ... She has taken John from me, and she has taken from you your pride ... I am not blind I know when a woman is scorned by another fellow companion, you want to help me ... help me and go public, tell them what you know. I promise I will protect you ... also do something for me, my children don't know this yet and I want them to stay ignorant of this fact, I fear the generals may know I talked to you, as soon as you hang up waste no time and make the calls, by tomorrow it will all be ready. I am sure Edward Murrow still has his old friends from the station ..."

There was an agreement between both. She was a little anxious to see how this turned out, how her enemies would react to her next move in the Chessboard. She had been three steps behind them, this move would surely make them tremble, putting her one step ahead of them. She only demanded from her old friend that she tell nothing of Jackie's miscarries or her abortion, Jack would do the same –no matter what, it was the only thing he had no courage to talk about on Cameras.

~o~

Be sure to vote, which song do u want for the fic?


	24. First Lady's Resoultion: Dangerous Ally

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

_"I don't want to go baby …_

_We are the kids of America … everybody live for the music go round"_

_~Kids of America_

Johnny was playing with his sister. He found it annoying how she was so serious lately. He knew his daddy was mad all the time with mommy, but was that reason for Carol to be so nasty with him?

She told him "No Johnny" everytime he stuck his finger on her nose or on his, sometimes she yelled to him, and then when daddy would come, Jack would reprimand Carol, not in anyway harsh or in a method that made her cry, but he would tell her to be careful next time and to always care for Johnny.

"Why?"

She had asked once.

Jack,his daddy had turned back to Caroline. He asked "What did you say?" He had never seen his daddy so serious in his life.

Jacky had heard his father had taken Caroline and talked to her privately with that strange woman, who his father told her she was to respect him. She did, but Johnny eyed her so bad.

She was not his mommy and even if daddy still played with him, he was mad at Caroline almost all the time.

"I hate you" Caroline said in a low voice as daddy aproached.

Johnny looked at his sister in alarm. He knew he would never do that to his daddy. Was his sister mad?

Had she gone crazy? Jack stepped up and sat next to Johnny's bed inviting Caroline to sit right next to him. They were very close to him.

"Caroline I know this is hard but you shouldn't take this hard … listen Johnny your brother needs you …"

"Eres igual que ella" (You are just like her) She shouted back.

Jack was astounded. "What did you say?"

Jack wanted to make clear to Carolina he wouldn't tolerate her mother's misbehavior or Johnny, and especially hers.

"You say we are your sons or daughters, but you never care. I hope that what my new mommy has inside does not live, mommy said I was going to have a brother and now she can't have none because of us and you! I want to go somewhere else, I don't want to be with you or her!"

**~o~**

**February 28th.**

**White House Planning for a Ceremony**

Mary. The name was now a thorn to her head. Jackie could not sleep straight, and everytime her husband came to nearly plead she resist her pride and grant him the divorce, she played by different rules.

She did not hate John as he implied by his new "allies" that she did. He hated her, but no vice verse as he made it out to be on television.

_Jackie was ready. In an hour after hanging up she called her colleague Edward R. Murrow, he said he was loyal to Jack, implying anybody close to Jack that would not betray him, in a few words –her. He would not connect her to his old colleagues for the CBS station, but it wasn't until she nearly cried and told her how much her children mattered._

_"You know I will be left with nothing, he will take the children away… please Ed help me, or turn to Jack I don't care, but those kids are the only thing left of him and me I have … they are worth fighting for."_

_"I am not asking you as a First Lady, this favor I ask you as a mother." Jackie finished. Ed sighed and at the end of their long and ardous conversation, he accepted her proposal. She beamed, delighted she won the argument. She would her thirty minutes on the television._

_Jack would be with his whore and Mistress, enough time for about an hour tops Jack's secret would be on camera. It was not a smart move, not for his family. Old Joe would hang her for it, Bobby would ask her "are you mad?" but did it matter to Jackie anymore? No, she had suffered enough, Jack wanted a war, she wouldn't give him one but she would make his transition for his slut go on a rocky road._

_About the time she had changed to her new dress, trying it out to see if it would be the perfect attire to wear on tomorrow's national broadcast, she turned on the TV again and watched a "Special Bulletin"._

_None other than Marilyn appeared on screen._

_"Today we will have a story of betrayal … lies and attempts to end the desire of men and women alike. Here with you is as our President once referred by in his 45th birthday –the sweetest thing … Marilyn Monroe … now Marilyn what is it so important about JFK? What is it about your new so called "revelation" that you feel it couldn't wait any longer?"_

_The reporter's question was not thought twice by the two bitch showgirl –as Jackie had once remarked of her former enemy- Marilyn. It was amazing that Jackie now listened to everything this woman said. Jack wanted them both to suffer, she was sure of this. But out of the two now the one to suffer more would be Jackie. She relied on Marilyn now to tell everything, neither would love the breaker of Marilyn's heart of Jackie's._

_Did Mary really thought, as Jackie was sure the girl was seeing this now, that she would really survive this round without his first women showing off their claws. Had they appeared so helpless to the young woman?_

_**"It was on 19th of May, before his birthday I got a phone call, he said that …"**_

_She didn't end up hearing what Marilyn said, her brother-in-law stormed in her room, he was with Ted Kennedy, the young brother. Both, but especially Bobby –where furious at her._

_They knew she had been behind this, and now it was too late to try and lie to them that she did not have anything more planned up her sleeve._

_"What is it Bobby?" She asked, putting up the best innocent face._

_Bobby had to control himself, only because it was Jackie, if not he would have lashed at her by now. Ted, it was for the respect that she was his brother's wife and besides, Ted had liked Jackie a great deal, despite what she was doing –he preferred her over that "common slut"._

_"Don't play innocent Jacquelyn. I know what you are trying to do and you should have just let me take care of this."_

_Jackie smiled meekly and turned her attention to the television. Bobby frustrated blocked the view from her screen. "Can I not see Jack's wench on screen? She is saying some very interesting things about him, and since I am the First Lady it intrigues me, how would she ever get on screen so fast?"_

_Bobby remained silent, his stoic face made him stay calm and with a tolerable atittude for his sister-in-law. "Do you think somebody here could do something with this?"_

_Now she tried to played the fool, had she forgotten it was Bobby who stuck by her many years, behind his –Jack's- affairs that he covered, he also covered Jackie's depression, giving her everything and always driving his brother back to his wife. She was not to treat him now like the imbecile because he wasn't one, and in the end they were both in this together. If she was gone from the White House, so would he in a couple of months._

_"Thread carefully Bobby or I will have you removed, and I swear I will do that easily … I have more than the power to do it, if it wasn't for the love I bare your brother" The wench had been very brave, or very stupid (thought Bobby) to say that in front of him while he was with Kenny and Adlay._

_He had to resist the urge to treat her like the slumbitch she probably was, and beat her. He smiled at her that time, but he did warn her to her ears before he left with the others "enjoy 'J' while you can, because that mouth of yours will dig your grave soon". _

_She didn't have the man-power to send him away, Bobby was not only a brother or colleague to the President, he was the President's best friend and ally before Kenny and the others. Jack would never send him away, never._

_Jackie tried to make Bobby go away, but when he didn't she yawned and told both brothers she was tired and requested to have a good night sleep. _

_Bobby didn't buy it one bit, neither did Ted and surprisingly Ted who had been awfully quiet, observing both brother and sister-in-law in their heated argument, decided to speak up and break up the discussion between the two. "Jackie you are not going to help anybody if you continue to be this proud. Jack loves that woman a lot, I know my brother maybe not as you or Bobby … but he loves her, I know that look, the same look you had Bobby … but if you want Jack back Jackie –have a heart and stop any other cards you have up your sleeve. Jack can still come back to us. We only need you to be patient."_

_Jackie stepped up, loosing her temper she interrupted, "I have been patient Ted, to you, Bobby and this family and all I have got is three dead children, stillborns one I myself killed and while he makes fun of me in front of all the nation, now I have the power to make him see it is me he is something, without me nobody will love him. I make Presidents bow to me first than the Nation's Commander In Chief."_

_"Jackie don't do this, you will only hurt yourself and the children …"_

_Bobby finished Ted's sentenced as he heard footsteps coming nearby. "and yourself … don't let Jack hate you more, fight him yes, but don't do this, please as a brother, not as a politician -I ask you."_

_Jackie nodded to them, her fingers crossed behind her she watched them leave as they didn't bother to say "hello" to their eldest brother John after he came into the room. _

_Now both husband and "wife" were together. She didn't smile, she turned up the volume instead._

_**"How could you have known that he would end up with the so called "Lady Moore" ?" **The reporter asked the interviewed, Jack's old sweetheart and sworn love Marilyn. Norma Jean her real name, she said it was Jack who promised her she would be the First Lady and marry him, they had spent even days together while on his Campaign trail and during the beginning of his affair with Mary ... another topic of discussion the reporter breached was the subject of Mary and Marilyn. New rivals or was the new Lady more than she appeared?_

**_"I think she knows more than she is letting on ... I know only ...t-that Ms. Mary Moore has no longer any interest on love or Jack's company, I think that if she wishes to be the one who wins the race -she could"_**

_Marylin's words were echoed by the longing voice of desire, a woman who had had it all, Jack and fame and now she only had fame, people should have considered her lucky and yet at night when she slept in furs and riches she still felt disappointed, lonely and desperate for a man's warmth, mainly one._

_Jack did not look or seemed to listen to his old lover's words, his stare was pointed at Jackie, it didn't change despite what she did. "You used to love you lover on screen and babble like an idiot before her, is it that you no longer feel anything but her touch, how much has that shrew bewitched you John?" Jackie asked._

_"Never say that again!"_

_Jackie heard his words, it was the all saying that she was a wench, that she lied –that she was pushing his new marriage proposal so hard. She didn't listen, her attention was focusing on all the details Marilyn was spilling._

_"What do you want Jackie, tell me now before I loose my patience, did you know that you could cause MARY'S pregnancy to be delivered early."_

_Jackie didn't answer_

_It was not a question Jack was making, it was a statement and with a matter of fact voice trying to immitate her intelligence, of course he failed in her judgment to beat her. Her decission was made, he wanted war –he would have one now that she was the hatred in her eyes. She would not let his career be ruined and her children be taken away from her._

_"Jack I only want my children."_

_"They are MY children too Jackie and thanks to what we are doing, our fights … Caroline hates me."_

_"You are her father" Jackie stated the obvious to him "She is hurt Jack, John please reconsider, we can start again, you can adopt your whore's baby even if your father disagrees, you can send her away … just don't let her be supplanting my role as their mother. Please Jack remember me in the campaign when Johnny was born then later you said we would always be together …"_

_Jack interrupted her with a cold, neutral and harsh voice that made chills drive up her spine. "Yes," He said. "If I had a heart to give."_

_It was in that moment she knew he was gone, but a fool's hope and chance she still had that she would make him see the light from the chaos this woman was bringing into their lives._

_"My God are you blind!" She screamed._

_"Don't you see she only wants to be your First Lady. Do you honestly think the whore cares about you or your children, our children JFK! She cares only about power, just stare at her, really look at her eyes John and you will see through her body! She is ambition, she cares only about power and as soon as you are ruined she will pull away like all your wenches and run away to some other lusting lunatic … have a brain Jack, she doesn't care about you or us … don't fall for her!"_

_It was crazy to even her, how easy she could change from a very calm, to a sarcastin and now to a woman bittered up by being scorned by her husband. In outrage she was yelling and cursing him again, and this time he didn't retaliate as much as he had with the reporters, he knew better now, but his words still stung her to her heart's core as he named all the times she had "disappointed" him._

_"I didn't ask you for a divorce. It was a separation, I was stressed because of your affairs … you promised!"_

_Jack responded "Yes I did but still Jacki four years ago the only thing that saved us was Caroline, face it that she was the only thing that made you come back. I groveled at your feet, I even knelt and begged as you are now to come back to you, and finally when you were pregnant you said you were okay with me, and I promised you but then you too began to avoid me. You always threatened to have a miscarriage!"_

_"That is not true! How dare you … you"_

_"You what? Son of a bitch. Call me that Jackie. Say it, let it out, finally do and lets stop all the hypocrises, and say what you think of me, don't lie to me and say it!" He finished for her._

_Jackie breathed hard. Standing up, eye to eye with her husband, she said to him, "Jack, I hope you see what you are doing, because tomorrow …"_

_Jack growled._

_"Tomorrow listen to me … I will go to the station and I will never say anything against you . I really love you Jack, but I will say what you and Mary are doing. Mary is not loved by the people. Just look outside by tomorrow, I will have them all waving at your whore, your harlot in protest. See her, see her Jack for what she really is."_

_Jack shook his head, a hand to his mouth he instantly removed it in a second, he said in a low voice "You are wrong Jackie … you are wrong" He left after that._

The next day Jackie after that discussion -she had her interview, alone and a private one that was broadcasted. Joe was not any happy with it, and even called Jackie asking her, no much better it was demanding why couldn't she tell him or ask him for his "help" instead of going nationwide about her hurt from the affair?

Jackie didn't have to tell him anything, she was the First Lady and she knew from experience what Joe was capable of, despite hating Mary she would never do what Jack claimed she had attempted to do against the pregnant Mistress.

Mary was no innocent, but, the life she had in her womb was, and Jackie would not dare to to hurt a life like that so easily, never in a thousand years, not even if God came and told her that it was the only solution.

_Never_. There were other means, true and realistic means to make her understand she had to go, and Jack to make him see.

She had received a good beating, not a physical beating but a good emotional beating by Jack who refused to see her, only in Public, by formal occasion he had to behave himself and talk to her very nicely, even Mary was forced to, but other than that when he could he whispered never in his life had he been humiliated by his own wife.

When Jackie to this she responded it had been him who in the first place had started this!

She sighed as she looked from her window, her bed was empty, she felt empty. There was no warm body next to her at night. It was no secret now the President did not sleep with the First Lady, she was a lonely Queen with no power or King at her side. His Mistress was now the First Lady in all but the official name, she held more power and influence over her husband, Jack than any other woman.

Even his wife.

She would be his wife soon, Mary would take everything away. Who was this girl really? Why couldn't Jackie make Jack see her for what she really was? Nothing more than a common whore -_a smart one_- who pretended to have class but was nothing more than a slum Princess-want-to-be. A show off, Marilyn had said through the phone how the girl was neurotic and prone to anger soon, knowing her husband he would not stand her soon. Deep down Jackie knew her days were numbered, but one day Jack would tire of her and when he did her punishment would be worse, she would suffer all the consequences in the world, God would have a way to make Mary see what she took away. Life always gets back at you for your sins. Always.

Jackie snapped as she saw her daughter coming to her bed, throwing herself upside down to her pillow crying.

"Carol … hon what is wrong? Carol answer me!"

Carol turned to her mother, her eyes were soaked in tears, her hair mess. She asked her daughter again but she shook her head.

"Carol I am sorry if I have acted … too much of a politician to you more than a mother, but please always tell me what is wrong, I can help you. Did you get mad with your brother again, Kenny stole the candy from you again, was it your father?"

The last question made Caroline look at her mother again. She answered "yes"

"Why can't he love us?"

Jackie hugged her daughter. "He does Caroline, it is just that this is just a difficult moment, that's all but we will back together, in case we are not…" Jackie swallowed hard, "… no matter what happens, your father is your father, always listen to him but never stop being yourself because he says it. Always fight and live up to his name, but respect your father okay? Always respect him, and take care of Johnny, never leave him alone Caroline, I want you to be his mommy, please promise me."

Caroline stopped crying. "Yes mommy"

Jackie smiled and let her daughter go. "Now" She said, resisting the tears that were sure to follow, "…go back to your brother, and tell your father you love him, I know it's hard but he will understand. Jack loves you more than Johnny okay?"

"Run along"

Caroline left immediately; when Jackie closed the door she cried.

* * *

A/N: I know. Oh why Nat did you put a cliffy? ~ Don't worry guys next one there will be no cliffy for upcoming chapters. And to Rachel I will feature more of Jackie's family, their ordeal and their own feelings on this matter and Mary, plus speaking of Camelot's next Queen, Jack will be shocked when he knows his next offspring is half Tudor Kennedy lol:P


	25. say your goodbye: Out with the old

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Tudors Showtime, Ella Enchanted or Thirteen Days from Paramount.  
I do own the plot and the ficitional characters of Mari and Amanda.

For Rachel who asked about Jackie's parents or family, there will not be much shown but their role is a very important one; would they see their daughter displaced that easily?

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

_"_Have you heard the news Jack?_"_ Kenny asked, Bobby, Ted Sorensen and surprisingly McNanamara following after him as they stormed to the Oval Office where Jack was about to be introduced to another can of worms, one he was unaware he openned.

"Now what?" He asked.

Annoyed when no one told him anything, he grabbed the newspaper from Kenny's hand. "Oh Jesus Christ!" He tossed the paper aside. Kenny grabbed it before Jack could have it in his hands again and tare it to shreds.

In that paper, on the front cover where his current In-Laws. The Bouviear family claiming that their daughter "was the most sweet and faithful wife" of all women, a "true treassure among her kind" and a jewel that "the American would regret to loose later".

Everywhere he went people shouted on him, it was the Bay of Pigs, his Election, the Campaign all over again. Now people were telling him he should have disposed on Marilyn, he couldn't that he wanted to tell them! But then everytime he said it Bobby became nervous ... then Jackie. Her again. People behind her back and his shouting Jackie should let him go, others -the great majority and most of the conservatives, including members of his so called "liberal" party- saying Jack should be behind Mary's back, taking notice of who _she_ really_ was in reality_.  
This people, it seemed like they had no life other than his own.

He was growing tired; and sometimes he even feared his future wife might be telling him _everything!_

Maybe he was right when he said he didn't want to be President -Kenny reflected.

* * *

**_March 12th._**

Mary met with Jackie, she was pulled over very early in the morning by her best friend Amanda. She told Mary it was urgent, but Amanda was surprised when she saw that it had been a phony letter from Jackie. She was sure the handwriting was from Jack! Who else could it be? How could she have been so stupid? Risking Mary like this.

Mary was not scared, she reminded herself when she stood in front of the pretender, her mother, her father, Bryan, Boleyn Sr. and others. They didn't understand her and yet she never cried in front of them or Jack. Why would she cry when she had a life who depended of her?

She turned away from Jackie, still in her nightgown well covered she openned the door but Jackie's voice stopped her. Cold and harsh, "Wait!"

"I know what you are trying to do, but you cannot have him Mary even if he fucks day and night I can make sure your life is not better than mine, you have ..."

"Nothing better to offer?" Mary finished the sentence for her with a patient voice. "Nothing that I can give him that you already haven't? Just what does the First Lady think I am? Stupid? I am not Jacquelyn, you and your french clothing I would rather be drowned in hot water or in the fire consumed alive then bow or obey you. You who have done nothing but make my life a living hell ... _I am no fool -I know you didn't cause the attack against me or my unborn child_** but mark my words** if you cross my way, you will be crossed by fire. I would rather see you quartered than acknowledge your prescence _as First Lady Kennedy_. It's no longer yours."

Jacquelyn fumed. "How dare you! You piece of little filthy sluty. You are nothing but a servant ... you bitch, slut whore I hate you and I will destroy you. Thread carefully Mary because I can make you suffer. The people will never love you, I will destroy you and your child will be your doom. The people will call you a bastard and your child as well!"

"No my Lady, they will call me First Lady. I am doing more than just sunking myself in fashion and vanity, I am becoming a symbol, an icon a fashion not only like moa (you) Madmoiselle, but actually a Madam who saves, who acts and will build Jack's Great Society along with Johnson, and I can assure you that even if Johnson stands in my future husband's way -I will see to it that he is not in our way ..."

Jackie shook her head terrified as she heard the girl speak. This girl not only wanted Jack, his love, power and ambition and on top of it all she wanted the world, she wanted respect at any cost. She would change everything, peace and stability but at what cost? "You are worse than McBundy the National Security Advisor or Lemay ... it is you who is behind the genenrals and Jack sending surveys, more than necessary to Vietnam, it is you who is sending all this help -even if I agree with your sympathy over the blacks and latinos, you are sacrificing everyone by giving the generals the right vote, at what cost?"

"It is a whole new world Jacquelyn. Fear it, embrace it. Things change, sometimes you just have to take the old ..."She said looking at Jackie directly, "... and put in the new. Much better."

Mary and Amanda left Jackie who had unleashed her fury at Mary. She vowed more than ever to make their marriage have a rocky road from the start. She would have Mary let have her laugh, her last laugh. But it would come at a price. Jackie came from members who never gave up, a woman she had proven herself more than any man, politician or not. Her husband would hate her, but in the worst case scenario he abandonned her and it was inevitable she would be forced to sign the papers of their divorce; she would make sure to bring him a war for their children. She could not let them go that easily, even if they belonged to him in the end -it was her who raised them, who carried them, nurtured them, cried with them and for them.

_"It is far from over Mary"_

~o~

The new broadcasting networks were going wild. On March 24th it was time for Jackie to sign the divorce papers, she had been given an indirect approach by her husband's family, and by her own. An ultimatum she had to give in to his demands, she said she wouldn't but out of the love for her two children and spare them further humiliation; she would sign the papers.

Her family was there when she signed the papers. After she did and Jack signed them too, they were officially divorced on next day news.

A large crowd had formed outside the coming day in the morning to greet their President and their ex-First Lady in a Press Conference that was sure to shock the world.

Shockingly not as promised, Jack's Mistress and future wife was not there. But leaked photographs of both together while he was on a meeting with envoys from Canada whom they met first his Mistress instead of his _then_ wife, showed a very pregnant Mary Moore. There were rumors trying to investigate about her true whereabouts. So far they had gotten that she had first come across the President in an accident two years ago, some members of the Hotel said she was brought to the President to shun her from reporters. It was also rumored Bobby had bribed many from talking the President was having a young lady he accidently hit on the road while enthusiastically saluting his crowd; in his room.

It was not on his room, Mary had told Jack he should clarify things so the people would not think of them as two lust driven individuals. But he answered back **"where we not?"** in mockery. She had been offended, but, she_ had_ to step back as he ordered her not to interrupt or talk to him in public during the entire day of the interview.

So on the 26th, a day after the interview had gone pass and to her misfortune; Jackie was _still_ there, she found Jack on her bed. He was exhausted, asleep and clutching a small red box. "What is it?" She asked to his ear. He was lightly woken up, with a smile and nearly laughed as he looked at her swollen belly again. She was growing fast, he had never seen a pregnancy carried to term this fast. It had been only a little more than five months; he couldn't help but be worried that something might be wrong. Mary shushed him and told him nothing was.

"It is a ring" He said to her unanswered question before she kissed him. He opened the box, red and beautiful was ring, gold like a halo to make her symbolize the feeling he felt for her, for his "angel" and the stone was a beautiful ruby and around were pearls and diamons.  
She had never seen such beautiful design.

"This is ..."

"Say something ... anything, I want to know what the Future First Lady thinks, wouldn't want the First Lady to be wearing rags and simple things ... you have made me happy Mary. Forget the past and let our child be born while it can." He said. She couldn't find the right words of gratitude. She wanted to cry, she had never felt this special, this loved. Not by her father ... not even by her mother. And her mother gave her ...

Oh my -she thought, a small tear escaped her eye, he wiped out gently and lifting himself up a little he kissed her eye, then her nose and finally her mouth forcing himself inside her.  
He forced deeper inside her, until she could feel his body pressed against her, he couldn't resist anymore, he had to have her. She gave in, no more choice but to have him too she felt his pull, his thrust once more inside her. For once there was nothing outside these walls that could interrupt them, or make them feel worried. They lived in a world of wonders, where every love was possible, where nothing was impossible.

Where they would soon be married and their first son would be delivered by no later than July.

~o~

**_March 29th._**

**_White House: Departure_**

_"You can't have three people living in the same House. Jack for the love I bare you, hear me out ... throw her out she is only hurting you and me more, what about your offspring, Johnny and Carol, don't they deserve to decide for themselves too?"_

Jackie had heard the rumors of the latest words of the fiancee of Jack towards her. She had forced him to make her move. This had been her house for nearly three years, now as easy as it seemed he had the power to make her forget, her children and her love for him.

However; her last wish for having their children being brought to her by the holidays was fulfilled by Jack. He had agreed to let them pass the holidays with her, mainly Easter for now. She was grateful.  
She truly was.

At least his good side was not all that gone, she still had not tared it down from him _yet._ She hoped to God she never did. Her family was here to help her say goodbye. She thanked her family for their support, they were a true family, a united family, despite how she failed in making this concept true in her life; she still had them no matter what. It was more than what she could say Jack, sometimes she felt sorry he never had the chance to be born in a loving family like hers, he had been through so much but she had no fault in his upbringing or resentment towards his old folks. He was his own person, and despite his suffering -he had the power to change just like all people have the power to change their fates. Nobody made your fate for you, the destiny was one you forged on your own, God gave you the tools, the principles, but in the end -it was all up to you to make it true.

**"Come on John"** She said to her youngest offspring. Johnny walked to his mom very slowly. He didn't want to leave his daddy, but she said it would only be for "a while". It was not permanent -she had said, but he wondered then why all the clothing from his room was in her trunk? Would his room be given to somebody else by the time he came back to live with his daddy?

"You too Caroline, come on it will only be for a while ... Caroline please sweetheart don't make this difficult." Jackie said to her eldest child, and her only headstrong offspring. She was so much like Jack in some ways. She was a live reminder of what she was forced to leave behind, what she was forced to sign so she could be given permission to have her children on her home during the Spring. Caroline had yelled at Jack, he had tried as hard as he could to calm her down but the girl had thrown away her favorite horse pony. A gift from Grandpa Joe and Jack. It was destroyed, a very priceless relic was shattered by the anger of a five year old, but it didn't matter to Jack who fought hard as she (his ex-wife) to win her love back.

By this time Jack should have realized Caroline would not be someone to forgive him easily. She had the temper of Grandpa Joe and the resentment of her father, two things Jackie regretted her daughter had inherited from her father's side of the family. Maybe Marilyn was right when she said snakes often inherited their deceptive traits to their offspring. Kennedy Family was a family of large money, compared to others more old and respectful -they were fairly new, but in the end they could well have been a family of snakes like Jesus had shouted at his captors when he was forced to leave the realm of the living for declaring he was the rightful son of God, the Messiah.

If she would be asked to relive her life with Jack again? The answer would be yes, even with Caroline's hateful eyes as she was forced by her grandparents to get inside the back seat of the limousine; it was all worth it for Jacquelyn Bouviear.

"Good bye"

~o~

_"Good bye"_

The faint whisper of their former First Lady was heard by many of his staff members, but to _him_ it seemed to have vanished quickly. As soon as he had heard it, he had dismissed it. He didn't want to dwell in old memories. He couldn't go back on his decission, he had a new life now, and telling himself as he watched Jacquelyn and his children leave with her family, the people on the other side of the White House gathered in a small circle and shouted "The First Lady, Goodbye" defying the Court's judgment and official status of their union. There was no longer any union. They were no longer married.

He was free at last, a bachellor, but not for long, to marry his love -Mary.

Mary greeted him in their private rooms. "She left, it is just you and me" He told her. She smiled, forgetting her sadness she embraced him tightly.

Only four months was whispered from both's lips as they felt the baby inside Mary kick several times. She did her best not to flinch in pain, but it was useles as after he pulled away he saw a flick of her pain.

He became more worried when he finally got the truth from her, she had been feeling these horrible pains day and night. It was not the first time, and she said she feared it wouldn't be the last. "_What if something happens_ to the baby" She asked terrified at the prospect. He shook his head, and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing will happen... it is just a cramp, Jackie ... I mean, well we don't have to worry now Mary, believe me it is nothing the baby will be born fine and you will cuddle him or her soon. Him."

Smirking she asked, "What makes you think it is a boy?"

Playfully he snickered and touching her belly once again, this time feeling a very soft kick, he responded: "A girl that kicks that heart Mary cannot be anything more than a boy ... believe me it is a boy, perhaps he will play football like me or Bobby ..."

She hid her disgust at the mention of Bobby. This was their moment of bliss and happyness, "Why play? Why can't he be more the intellectual type like me ... or you?"

"You? I thought I was the intellectual type. Whatever, if he arrives early I will make sure how to teach him not to be taken lightly about candy. I wouldn't want Kenny stealing the candies from the candy bowl from my future boy."

/o/o/o/o/o

_**A/N** _This was one of the hardest chapters yet. More to come.

* * *


	26. Palace on Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. But I do own the plot and Mary's future offspring, boy or girl what will I choose?

**Thanks to all**

**A/N:** Blame my roomate friend for the next song, it has stuck with me the whole day but I love her! lol gina who is also a fanfiction adventurer I love ya, good luck to us tomorrow.

**:D**

**~Nat Sarah**

**/o/o/o**

_"What is love ...  
_

_baby don't hurt me no more" ~What is love -Jim Hathaway_

Jack Kennedy is not a man who you could trust easily these days. Despite he had to delay one month the wedding plans, which Bobby by the way had no right in his mind to delay it by leaking _something_ to the Press about his tax records.

His father of course had been furious at his middle son, Robert. He had no reason to interrupt his son's wedding that way.

It was not that Joe loved the bitch, -he said to Bobby- "_the one who stole our dreams" _and _"moral" _of his so called honorable legacy for his family. It was more the fact that he wanted to use other "means", or "methods" more **suitable for** the Lady Mary before she would secure the last name Kennedy on her bastard and herself.

Joe Kennedy wanted no scandals, and the way Bobby did things with the advice of his wife was not the way he had taught that boy to handle things. Luckily though, his brother had no idea whatsoever, but he was still very much an amature, and all because Ethel had been very involved on having Jack's children be taken away from Mary.

John had been irked, however not by Ethel or Bobby, but by Mary day and night.

"I told you she was not going to leave you alone. Don't you see he is playing you John!" His future wife yelled as she entered his Oval Office. She was becoming more irritated because he had broken his promise to her to have the wedding by May, she had mentioned May would be an important month for them both, to symbolize their union and the love they felt for each other. He had been reluctant, May was a close month to June. The month he and Jackie had wed. It had been a great celebration, catering and ornaments, the best that money could buy. People from all over had come to their celebration, the union of Jackie and Jack, a historical one. Jackie had looked as magnificent as the day he met her, she always was one to make an entrance. He had called her his sweetheart, his first and only love. A white lie, but one that made them both happy.

Mary's would be very different, she and Jackie were totally different women. Jackie was serene, patient, a respected woman, young; Mary was young too but very inexperienced, she would need a good hand to guide her along the way of being a First Lady. It was only a matter of time -she had told him, before the people could accept her and their son or daughter as Camelot's First Family.

He pretty much doubted the people would be very receptive on a child, but on Mary they would make everything possible to make her regret she ever set foot in the White House.  
When Jack had first received notice of people rallying up for Jackie, he had been angry, irritiated, hateful, and many other emotions that revolved around two women. None of them being Mary. Jackie and Marilyn had leaked many things to the press about his affairs, his "broken promises" and the many nights he and Mary had spent together, in the same bed that he had comissioned to make for Jackie prior to her abortion.

The scandal that had caused on the American minds was a great impact on the image they had on him. No longer the banners of "JFK", "we love you" or "JFK and Jackie". People shouted on the streets for justice, for Jackie and Marilyn, two women he had hurt and wronged. They asked for the head of the one who had caused the rupture between America's first Royal couple, _Mary_.

He summed up that they would never forgive Mary for what they perceived where her actions alone to break up the President and his wife, it was too late now to go back even if he wanted. He vowed to Mary he would marry her and he would. He just needed her to understand the politics behind their union, it needed time -_their marriage needed time_- and the more time she spent bugging him, the less time he had to have a moment of peace with her.

_Think through Jack ... you only have one month and its over -_his head was spinning. His vision was becoming hazy.

"Mary I don't need you keeping your nose in my business." He told her.

"Last time I checked John, I am going to be your wife so it's my business too want it or not!"

"It is not safe and the child could be miscarried if you keep stressing yourself on like this!" He stated the obvious to her, but she didn't seem to mind listen to him at all! It was like his opinions didn't matter to her.

"You are falling into **_his_** trap!" He sighed and threw the papers away, why couldn't he have a peaceful day without his Mistress shouting insults at his own brother and ex-wife day and night. It was enough with the people yelling outside his States, White House and his trips "be with your wife!" or "take her back!". America claimed to be damned conservative and worried for their morals, and yet they craved the imaginary sex from their female symbols like recent star Sophia Loren and the ever day _'sweat'_ Marilyn Monroe.

She seated down and said: "I know you are afraid of marrying me because of **them** and what they think of me!"

"That is not true Mary!"

"No, it is!" She interrupted. "I came to see you first, and let **me** make it clear on that point John that I am nobody's toy, I don't want to be thrown out like a rag doll, my mother was and out of the few things I remember is that I told you back then on the hotel how I suffered when my father did not wish to see me!"

He sighed, he knelt his head and back forward and lay his hands on her shoulders, slowly she stood up to meet his eyes. He had no idea why in the world, today of all days when he would be announcing to Bobby and his parents the date of his wedding, would she be acting so paranoid. It was not like her to become paranoid and consumed by the public's opinion of her.

"Please Mary, come with me, we will go together to our bedroom and discuss all of this. This is not the end Mary, I told you before this was only the beginning, the people will change their minds, they did with me and when they see you, I want them to feel as lucky as I feel everyday with you."

Jack was true to Mary. His Nation was crying for what they called their Camelot First Lady, the Lady of Hearts and other names that only ridiculed them, plus that and the fact that his children had not been back with him for more than a month! Jackie had said "They will be back before June". Well -he thought, it was now the last of May and he had no notice from them. Plus Jackie's mother had called him to keep burying him deeper in the dirt; she already had done it to Mary in the media by going public of his many affairs, his gambits with Marilyn and how he slept -according to her interviews on NBC and CBS- day and night with his many "whores and street sluts" on his campaign.

He could still remember the old hag's rantings as she kept saying the "f" word everytime he mentioned "Mary".

"**_My husband died 6 years ago and while the media and I call Jackie's stepfather her father, she will never forget the fact how he cheated on me ... she forgave him but I didn't. Jackie must be a fool to be close to you John. You have done nothing but fuck everything you see ... who cares about your wife, right? -as long as you have you fuck!"_**

**_"I am not the one who told Jackie she was risking everything by bringing that sick old man to our wedding ... and for your information Jackie respected you, You Hag! She was dragged down the aisle by Hughes your current husband. Don't tell me I controlled the situation, last time I checked you always were in our business!"_**

**_"That is not true ... you and that shameful poor excuse fishwife I will make sure that son of yours is no threat to my grandchildren, your only children!"_**

Mary broke his chain of thoughts by being blunt. "**Damn it Jack!** -**Their** opinions can be changed as easily as the weather in February. You always make your life hard for **YOU** on purpose."

"Well it isn't easy Mary." He said. "I cannot lift one finger like you suggest me and change their minds just like that out of thin air. We don't do things like that here!"

Mary growled "You can if you only accept all the power you have."

Jack was about to move away but Mary's words made him look into her eyes again. "I have read the Constitution Jack, the clause that all Presidents use John, its your -you can take it!"

Mary was no different to his problems now. He was very afraid how much of a problem she could be, that and the fact she was carrying his future son or daughter there -in her womb, what if she miscarried by her anger? She was prone to getting angry and crazy all the time she thought things were not going their way, she told him they should have gotten married by now, and yet _he_ -her words_- _was_ too weak to handle the situation_. He turned to her and without question or notice he walked up to her face and for the first time, he shouted at her: Loud and clear he referred to her as her enemies abroad had, the "rose with thorns". "I could have a peaceful life if it wasn't for you and half the world grabbing me by the balls ... Bastard, damn it Mary I don't need the world, I don't you trying to ruin my few moments of peace, I am on constant pain worrying about everybody, mostly about you ... Mary I cannot have two things at once you know THAT!"

"Jack I would know that well if you weren't around begging at Bobby all the time, he is the one ... the leak don't you see that? He is only being a hypocrite at me all the times!"

"And who is being a greater Hypocrite standing all the time and smiling while plotting to take him out of my Office?" He asked back.

Mary huffed, like a little girl who hadn't been given her favorite treat, she lashed out at the President and threw his arms from her shoulders. "No!" "John he is only stallling you, you need him more than me, and if you are not going with this wedding than fine John ... have a happy life" She said.

Just like that in her heavy form she turned to leave him. He had screwed up big time with Mary, lashing out at her while he should know better, no pregnant woman was ever that reasonable when she acted on her hormones, he had seen it with Jackie happening many times in their marriage.

He should know better by now than getting cranky, but the way she was behaving -yelling and cursing all the time at him and his staff. She was becoming more unbareable, but for the sake of his love and his proposal of marriage -he stood up to her bad character, for their child.

He sunk to his chair. "Mary wait!" He called.

She stopped for a second turning her head only slightly to him. "John I have waited so long, but I don't want you to interrupt your politics for me, this society ... John I want to do so many things with you -if only you let me, please John ... I can't, you don't want me in your life is fine, have a great Presidency Jack!"

"Mary please wait!" She didn't hear him out, she stormed out of the Office so fast he barely heard his last words.

"Please Mary ... _I love you_." He had said softly before she left.

* * *

Picking all his papers, he decided he wasn't going to wait for his father, mother or ex-wife's mother's opinions anymore. He made a choice when he made love to Mary the first day he had met her b_y accident._

He was not going to back away. His decission made, he made several calls, and the most important call to his personal Priest.

The most important second day of his life after he had won his Presidency would happen, and nothing or nobody would interrupt his wish to marry her. He had waited as her very long, Jackie or his brother were not going to ruin this for them. It was their wish, and as he said to Bobby -for the first time- his will **would be done** no matter **what.**

**"Father ... I understand it is not common, but the Church clearly states that ... please, I know but ...**" He got hanged up by his own personal Father, his family's Priest. He had known this man since a child and now he refused to say a sentence to Jack. No doubt his mother's influence, well fine he could rot in hell, not literally but he would always be stuck in his same church and probably giving the same sermon. He was tired now of all the calls he made to the Church -this was very important for him and his child, plus Mary was a very hard to the core Catholic, she would not be all too happy to know the Church had rejected the divorce when she would see the papers next morning, plus what they were saying about her. It was not all that pleasent, to the Church Jackie had been wronged as in the opinion of many Americans, conservatives or Liberals who said Jackie had done so much for this Country.

He sighed. Reaching for the next alternative; he decided he would be married to Mary by the law. It was the only alternative, and besides; even if they did marry by the Church, they would still have to have a lawful ceremony since it was the only recognizable under the law.

The Cannon Law of the Church was not recognizable by Federal Law or State Law, it had no legal value whatsoever, he shouldn't have any worry about their opinions for now.

At least for now ...

He hanged up the phone after he talked to one of the Judges who would be preciding over the Ceremony. He had agreed. Finally things seemed to be going their way.

Meeting Mary personally two weeks before the present schedule -he (his friend, the Judge) had been stunned by her beauty and high education. He had said he had never met "such fair lady" on his life time. He had quoted her as the "Princess of all Beauties", the "Athena and Afrodite reincarnated". He had greeted Jack unlike all the Religious Fathers with enthusiasm and stated it was an honor to preside a Ceremony over two great people. Like a father giving away a bride he told Jack to be careful, a rose that beautiful was always very fragile and the slightest touch could wither her beauty away. He reassured Hopkins it would be no problem. Mary had always been well taken care off, his marriage to her would only reinforce his feelings of protection for his **Queen**.

**~o~**

**Rhode Island:**

**Summer House**

**"Jack doesn't know I am here."**

Bobby said to his brother's ex, she was still his sister by all means, their broken relation ship between husband and wife didn't change anything between them. Robert F. Kennedy and his wife would always be there for Jackie, despite the fact stating the obvious that he could not be seen or say anything publicly that would be seen as support for the former First Lady of Jack Kennedy.

Jackie smiled, she made an "uff" sound as she watched Johnny play in the lawn with his sister Carol. They had been very happy with her, but sometimes when she tucked them to sleep, at night she would feel the heavy and resentful stare of her daughter, looking at her mother without asking the question that was always on her mind, "why?".

_Why_ indeed -thought Jackie.

"I know, but he will or the Generals. I don't want to pretend Bobby that we are safe from hearing walls or politics, now more than ever I understand these walls no matter how far I go they will always follow me, and _**their **_eyes, I can feel them too."

She said again, "It is not safe anywhere, you and Ethel should go ... never ask or see me again Bobby, it is the best if you bury me, you know I will only keep hurting you and **your** family more, the dirt I am ready to say ..." She spun her head away from Bobby. She didn't want him to see her cower, and especially not while she was with her children, the only good thing left that Jack allowed her to keep while he was away with her. "... you are aware that I will make my _President_ grovel, and your family too probably. I gave him everything Bobby, everything and he took it away. He was never like this ... never, he would never take away -"

She broke off.

Bobby against his better judgment, moved next to Jackie. She didn't pull away when he embraced her openly in his arms, she needed the warmth from another human being. Her children were not enough, they needed their father and she needed somebody. Bobby had been true to his word when he said he and his wife would never leave her, and embracing her was a sign-confirmation to her that he never will.

"Thanks" She said.

He didn't answer, he looked at his nephew, so lost in his happy expression -he was reminded of his own childhood with Jack._ It_ had been very brief, he hardly recalled a moment where they were not happy when they were together. Their father had always been very strict with Jack, telling him what to do, what to wear, where to sit. Bobby had never been one to regret having the parents they did, or doing the things he did to others in life, but now watching his nephew and niece he regretted it for Jack's sake. Seeing what he was becoming, he wondered if Jack would be different if their mother and father would not have been to strict in his upbringing.

Separating two children had been a trigger to Jack's present actions, and he feared -he actually did- that if Jack proceeded with pleasing his desires with his Mistress and future wife, he would tare his children's innocence as his parents had done with him.

His alert eyes looking from out of the glass window where Carol was playing ball with Johnny, he saw the pain in the girl's eyes. She was not so much like Jack, but she had inherited his character very well. Here was one more of Jack's dire actions.

_'You hath reaped what you sowed Jack, and now they will come back to haunt you'_

* * *

**A/N: like it? hate it**.** Quick Fact Note**: **As for Jackie's father being mentioned on chapter 25, he died in reality on 1957, he was officialy divorced from Jackie's mother on 1942, and when Jackie married she was given to Jack down the aisle by her stepfather instead of her father, whom her mother didn't want to attend her daughter's wedding. Whenever you hear her talking about her father, she refers to Hughes her living stepfather at the moment, instead of her biological one. Things will get more fiesty, a wedding and two funerals ... !!! Review..**


	27. Send a Happy Tune: Marriage

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything, Showtime, Disney and Columbia Pictures do.

Thanks again to those who recommended my fics and put it among your favorites. More of Ella in the next chapter ... plus what will our President's best friend find out?

Ok it seems that "Love" by the "Afters" won so the song featured here through out the next chapters.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

_Present_

_**1963**_

_**June 3rd **_

**White House: Rose Gardens**

**"**John you really didn't need to send all these flowers" Mary was very overwhelmed by the amount of flower shop John had sent to her room. He said she would pick out of the best only two, one set for their wedding display and the other to decorate the Rose Garden where the party would be. So many guests that Mary was not sure whether she should be happy or nervous.

This was her wedding. Her wedding! She wished her mother would be here, she had told Jack her _family_ would come very soon. Some -she told Kenny his Assistant were already in Washington but she could not visit them before. In truth it was really a lie, she had no family in this time, all of them were dead, there was only her and she was not alone however; Lucinda had brought _very interesting_ people who could pass as her family.  
Most of them were from Lucinda's world, one of them she briefly met while going to Jack's summer House last week to get away from the pressures of Politics. Ella "Enchanted" or the _Fair Queen_ as she was called was as her title suggested -a Queen. Ella was going to be here very soon, she had been introduced to Jack about a week ago, around the same time while they were in Jack's summer House.

Good thing Jackie was not there to round up hell or scandal, her _family _had been brought up there too. Lucinda, Ella, Benny (whom Mary was told he had been a talking Book, yet she was not surprised, after all; she traveled forward in time by a very crazy rogue fairy. What else could fall into the category of the strange events that followed? Nothing -was her answer) and last Ella's husband who was posing as her brother-in-law. Charmont -Jack had said, was a very odd and queer name as well as Lucinda. Give how people were still hostile over the folks who were not white, Lucinda's appearence in her family was explained that she had been the long time friend of Mary since she was little, but given her amnesia she could not remember much of her past life prior to the events by being hit by the Presiden't limousine.

Jack bought the story with an open mind, they had the papers and long time friends and witnesses investigated by J. Edgar Hoover and Kenny's own men and women proved their story, everything checked. Yet Kenny was not easily persuaded by Mary and her so called family, where were her parents for example. She had said she remembered and from what he gathered on the "Moores" were that they died years ago, when Mary was only twelve, raised later by Mandy -her mother's sister, as well as her sister, Ella _Moore_.

Kenny thought that this was not right, Jack could not marry her, just by seeing her queer family he sensed something fishy going on with all of them. They were more than what they pretended to be, especially Mary's sister and her brother-in-law Charmont. Not only the name was weird, but he behaved like he was from the upper class.

Everything he found when meeting them didn't check out with their background, but all proved true to a certain extent, the evidence was undeniable.

John had not been told of Kenny's ill feeling towards Mary, or of Ted's outburts after Jack had lashed out at Jackie before many reporters when the truth was discovered about the real reasons behind their divorce. Mary had not told him, and while Ted appreciated it, he couldn't help but try and restrain himself by not attacking Mary. Ted Sorensen tolerated many things in his life, but this girl? This girl -for him, was the devil, a charmer and a trickster, a true demon who only delighted in making men's dream be hollow like their desires, why was he still here trying to be civil to a girl who hated him and would probably get him or Kenny fired whenever she had the chance? She was already trying to get the President's brother fired, and if she suceeded what hope was for them?

The President meanwhile away from all the pressure of his Cabinet, waited for Mary to look at his next surprise. Something no doubt she and her sister would enjoy.

"What is it?" She asked after Jack had enveloped her eyes with a blindfold, he had not answered his question and it made her a little nervous how he was so secretive today. She admitted it was not the way a Princess should behave, but she was hardly treated like one here minus by Jack.

What was her mother's wedding really like? She didn't realize it she said it aloud. Jack responded to her question by saying, "I am sure it was nothing short of perfect, but I am afraid you are goint to be angry at me."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because even if you loved your father ..."

"Jack" She warned.

"Mary ... the man left you, and from what I have met from Mandy she raised you more than that man, plus what you remember from your mother is extraordinary, she really loved you so think that this surprise today is for you and her. She will be happy to see you here and I am sure you will too, just look"

He uncovered the blindfold from her eyes.

She gasped. Astounded, before her was the most beautiful sight to bare witness. It was like a Crystal Palace before her eyes. She had never seen anything like it, inside their new Quarters were decorations that looked to be made out of pure diamonds and crystals. "They are not, but very well imitation" He said to her doubts, it still made them look beautiful.

How much had he gone through this to make her happy?

All he had spent, she had never felt this important before, not even as a Princess of Wales before she was invested. Mary looked to Jack in astonishment as he said "Your wedding dress, like you wanted". The closet opened a beautiful dress, white and with the most expensive fabric, pearls, and a necklace of diamons and a very long white veil. He had promised he would let her choose, as long as she promised it would not mirror Jackie's or try to outshine her, but it seemed the latter it didn't matter since she had outshine her in the design and Jack himself had made her initial request for the veil and necklace a true happenning.

He had been quarreling over how expensive and how bad it would look, but it seemed he gave in.

"For you Mary, I hope your sister likes your gift, you said you wanted to buy one."

That was true, Mary wanted to give Ella a present. She had been very well-behaved and very true to Mary, and kind above all. She was what reminded Mary of Elizabeth, she really missed her sister but she hoped Lucinda would be true to her word in the end and she could visit little Bessie in the past. She needed Mary, she hoped she could spend some time with her after the wedding, but now it seemed impossible to go back forever, this was her home now, but in her heart -it told her- her home would always be that Tudor Place in England along with her sister where she hoped someday they could grow old together in Hatfield, at death her mother would be there to greet her along with her old gone friends.

"I ... I don't know what to say John" She said, there were tears in her eyes that Jack wiped with his thumb. He didn't want her to feel bad, this was supposed to be happiest celebration in both their lives.

"Do you expect me to get into that wedding dress in an hour?" She asked giving him a good dosis of humor, he was amused how calm she could be, she was by far the best.

He smiled wider as he held her hand and clasped it tight.

"I bet you can in half an hour ... bet all my states"

He joked and with her mother's motto she bound him to that promise. "Humble and loyal? Then I await all your states."

* * *

Mary was being helped into her dress by Amanda, Ella and Lucinda, along with others who annoyed Maryby the way they looked at Lucinda, her dark skinned fairy. People seemed to be as idiots as the time she lived, although her grandmother had persecuted many "infidels" because of the color of their skin and their "false" religion; it didn't make Mary helpless or feel ackward towards them. Why would she? Lucinda had been a great friend, so far she hadn't lied to Mary and she had given him Jack, and Jack had showed her many people and among these people whom many more she wanted to meet more often; they were amongst the greatest Scholars.

True they might not be faithful Catholics or of the religion of God but they had influence, and they were more nicer than the "white" folks around town. They did not judge her because she "stole" Jack or got caught in between Jackie and Jack. On the contrary because she wanted to help them more than others, they valued her talent and compassion. She enjoyed helping others, out of the history lessons sometimes it is wiser to kill more flies with honey than with anger, and she often told Jack to sign the Bill, send more Marshalls and why not give everybody the same rights, as for women being one herself she found out that the year she met Jack he and Jackie were influential in creating a way to help women and their voices be heard; however Mary had plans to creat a new one -a comission for women. Outrageous, Lucinda told her to thread carefully, but Mary had her ways of threading carefully. Why should she be scared?

Jackie wasn't here, today would be the perfect day, and just imagining Bobby and Ethel Kennedy his wife looking up at her in envy -was perfect. The good Lord knew how much she wanted no ill feelings, she wanted to feel nothing but love but Bobby's hatred for her was making her grow more tired, and the sharp pains in her abdomen were draining her out of energies. Last night when she and Mandy were talking to Jack about redecorating the Rose Garden, despite Char and Ella telling Mary it was fine as it was, Jack had agreed but he had been worried. His eyes were like a hawk, always watching. He noticed his future wife clutch her stomach even if she was on her back -in pain. She had dismissed as a cramp, a signal his boy or girl was probably healthy and had a passion for games like himself. John was happy but his pierceful stare, for a moment looking old than what he was seemed to be on the verge of doom, she hated if he was questioning himself over the marriage.

He often asked himself "did I do the right thing?". Mary imagined he did, but his mind was something else, he never asked these question; why would he?

He loved Mary and he was the Comander of Chief of the United States and if he wanted to marry somebody, he well damn had the right and the power to do so.

People early in the morning, unknown to the chaos they were about to face in half an hour when everything would be ready; had been planning to round up around the White House and shout in protest. Many conservatives of both sexes and all ethnicities claiming Mary was ruining and turning their President into a war-like Hero instead of a man of modernism and Peace like he initially promised he would be if elected President.

He was not any of that, in fact Mary only made him stronger, paranoid at time yes, but more direct and forceful to make everybody do what he wanted, his ideals and policies were still the same, but Ella who buttoned up Mary's back could not help but think that in weeks this would become true.

Her Prince thought that Jack was a nice man, but he was often a masker, he was more than what he appeared to be in real life.

He had said to Ella be careful, no actually now that Ella thought he had been very persistent about being sure whether to trust this "savior", this "neurotic" girl in front of him.

_"Please Ella"_ He had pleaded.

_"You know what can happen and how fast, more you than anybody the weather can change"_

Ella was pulling Mary's ornaments from her hair away.

She hated the way she looked, but everybody assured her she looked fine, and she did. In a few minuted Mary looked like a Princess.

Looking at herself in the mirror again, she failed to see her reflection. Who was this girl in front of her, so different and so regal? This was not a Princess of Wales, but a Queen waiting to be crowned.

~o~

Mary waited for everyone to be present. She had been nervous and Jack besides her had told her not to be. This was not the perfect moment to be spoiled. He was absolutely right for once.

The ceremony proceeded alright. His Generals were there, they saw how much of a hold she had on him, better yet than Bobby who failed to show up at the Wedding, yet Jack hid his disappointment for his brother's absence very well, he had meant to Mary every words of not disappointing her in her best day yet. His brother's absence would mean nothing, but Taylor who knew better of Bobby, that son of a bitch had probably not arrived because of his wife too who it was no secret she hated this wench to no end. Ashes might be right in placing Mary like a Katherine Howard or a Cleopatra to Henry Tudor or in Ceaser's bed, but at what cost was what Taylor asked.

He didn't like Bobby, but as a good enemy he would rather have one like him than friends like the ones seated next to him. It was no secret that on a personal level he did disagree many times with Jack Kennedy over many things, especially over Cuba and the missile crisis they had faced the past year, but other than that he did not think very ill of Kennedy compared to the other Generals who often voiced openly how much they thought Kennedy was or would be a wreck for the Country if he kept his brother and Kenny O'Donnell nearby twenty four hours. They had suceeded in making the Lady Moore soon to be Kennedy rid Jack of Bobby's influence. He was surprised how she did not need to show him the papers of the INTEL by the CIA of the falls of Saigon, the Coup that Jack had no problem assisting among many others, and of course him abandoning support of Vietnam's "Leader" because he had failed to solve the Communits problem, and he had been a thorn to Jack (so he said) many times. "Throw him away, he is tiring me to no end." He had said. It was hard to tell if he regreted his words or not, looking at the way he stared at Mary.

He didn't.

Jack was gone, long live their new King.

Their new leader, and for a moment Taylor saw in Mary a greater doom, what had they done trusting everything into this girl, Taylor saw in her an ambition that would be the cause of their downfall and the trust of Jack put in jeopardy for as one great man once said "If the lion knew its own strength; then no man could control him" and now the lion knew his strength and he was far more ruthless. He would not attack now at the moment the others cornered him, he would await the others to corner him and from behind his hungry pack of lions and wolves would make the first move and devour them.

* * *

**9:30 AM**

**Wedding Ceremony**

Bobby had not been here, but Mary told him it was okay, this was their day, he listened to her every words lost in green-blue eyes. Where had she gotten such eyes, her sister did not have them nor her Aunt, he figured it must have been from her father since she mentioned her mother's eyes were sky blue and Mary's had a powerful aura that he could not deny it could trap you and never let you go. You were a prisoner in those eyes.

He was not happy, true, about Bobby not attending but pretending for once it didn't matter he obeyed when they finsihed signing and finally, after years of waiting they kissed as husband and wife.

This was the second best day of his life and he knew nothing could spoil it, Prince Char in this reality called only Char or Charmont was standing next to Ella as the party began after a few hours of being introduced to many "new" faces, faces of power, fashion and of every corner of the Society Elite of America.

She was smart, Mary was that is but so was Ella, she was very well appreciated by every member. They all regarded Ella as smart as her sister, but no one could deny she was sometimes a little naive and a little too good for her own safety, a trait others saw it was useful when you wanted to take advantage, but Char would't let them, they had been through worse after all.

It was after she (Mary) and Jack had taken a slice from the cake that Lucinda took this a chance to talk to Char privately. She knew she shouldn't but it was important, she said Mary's live and that of her offspring could be in danger.

"What is it?"

"You know people are rouding up outside the WHITE HOUSE, yelling "Take your wife back" and poisons here are more useful and effective, an old lady mind you a very very very ..."

"Okay " he said annoyed "I get the picture"

"She said that Mary's glass could be the poison to kill her dead offspring.

He stared at her dumbfolded then looking at Mary and how she touched her very pregnant stomach, he realized something. "No" He said and ran up to Ella who was chatting with Ted Kennedy who was very charming to her, but she only had eyes for Char.

* * *

**Rhode Island:**

**_"We are live here on the Station trasmiting the wedding of President John F. Kennedy and his sweetheart Mary Moore, soon to become the new Lady Kennedy and our First Lady of the United States, the Press is very close now to the Ceremony however there has been rumors of ill advising and feelings towards America's First couple ... among them are the missing Attorney General and brother to the President,"_**

Bobby was not happy as he saw the news. He truly wanted to be there for his brother's wedding, he really did but Ethel and Jackie. He couldn't leave them plus he knew Mary did not like him, and he didn't like a bitch who had separated husband and wife, nearly ten years of marriage for Jack to waste it away so his Mistress could have her child be given a legitimate last name. A bastard, and it was not his brother's offspring he was referring. It was his own brother, his flesh and blood he could understand why he did the things he did, he was human like Bobby and very promiscous since he was a young man. He couldn't blame him, not at all when a beautiful young woman was placed in front of him, he had to take it. But Bobby's savy and intelligence always made him act with caution, he knew how to handle things well and not to engage in lust altogether, only when he needed it whic used to happen often until his father told him _-"Never let your mind control you, control your mind that means also yourself and your wants son"_ He was right.

**_"Right here we report to you outside the White House where protestors and mothers concerned over the marriage that has now officially been processed and I repeat, the Lady Moore is now to be adressed as Mrs. Kennedy-Moore. The protestors say she will be respected as First Lady but have questioned her knowledge and skills, often she has been compared by many to Jacquelyn Kennedy, former First Lady ... can she beat Jackie Kennedy's charm and win over the hearts and souls that Jackie did?"_**

Jack had let himself be too controlled over Marilyn, Jackie and finally Mary. This girl had taken the bigger slice of the cake. She had taken what Marilyn and her sexy looks never could. The Presidency, she was the real one in Power, she looked like a Queen, a hungry Catherine D'Medicis waiting for power behind the wings, he shuddered to think as he saw the Generals smiling what was their real plan.

Not attending was more of a risk to him than to attend. At least he would show he was loyal to Jack, but he knew he could have if he wanted, but part of him wanted to look good to the masses and to himself, his dignity in tact while he lived.

He had not much time, this girl had no mercy for individuals like him, those who were smarter than her. She was no innocent, no one was, less now what Jack planned to do but he would not give up, he would find a way, he would get around Jack and make him see they were using him as the Generals wanted to use the girl.

The Generals would dispose of the girl when her use ran its course, _if she allowed them._

* * *

**_1963_**

**Honeymoon Rhode Island: Kennedy New House.**

**_June 5th_**

However blisful (given it could have been worse, they told themselves) the newlyweds honeymoon was; it stopped and interrupted by Jack's constant worries, of himself, Mary, his Staff, the rupture in his family and of course his other children by Jackie. He missed them terribly, he could not stand being away from them forever, she had promised Caroline would have been here by now but she wasn't. Johnny his golden boy or "Santa boy" as he referred to him when he played under his desk many times on the Oval Office, where away from him, and yet he realized that being in Rhode Island he could easily call them but when he did Jackie had hanged up the phone.

"How is your wife Jack?" Were her words before hanging up the phone.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**_June 6th._**

Caroline yelled for her father, it was not custom of her to do so but she did when nobody was around. She didn't yell for him, she yelled at him when he came three days later to Rhode Island. He and his new "wife" had officialy spent their new honeymoon close to the Summer House where she and her mommy were staying. He said he had come to pick up Caroline.

Caroline had run up to her mother and asked her not to be taken care off by that woman and her father, she begged her mother for one last chance and she would never tell Jackie -her mama- her name or call her by it when she was angry.

Jackie tried to be strong but broke down seeing Jack standing in her daughter's doorway waiting for Jackie to deliver Caroline.

"No... Caroline please, listen something happens along the way that makes you stronger, just remember to always listen to you dad ... Caroline stop crying you are not like this remember?"

Caroline shook her head. She refused to go. She let go of her mother's embrace. Running up to her father who open his arms to embrace her. "No! I will not leave Johnny"

Jackie sighed in frustration. Her head hurt more than ever. She put both hands on her temples and rubbing them she walked close to Caroline and told her again for the fourth time, trying to convince her: "Caroline you are just going to have to learn the way of the world, be with your father he will bring you back, honey it is only for a little while I promise you."

"Like you promised Johnny that I would take care of him" She shot back.

Jack was now equally annoyed with his favorite child. "Caroline don't talk back to your mother like that!" He warned but she didn't listen.

She continued to rebel to her parents. It wasn't fair and they knew it. "Mommy" She pleaded "Please lets go back, lets go home, I want to go home you and dad lets go to our old home please I beg you we can all go and be together, like old times I promise I will take care of John this time I will not yell ... please I don't want to be here I want to go back home both of you please ... we can all play and sit down" She offered but was cut down by her mother ...

She grabbed Caroline a little roughly by her arms "Caroline stop it!"

"Please mommy lets ..."

"Caroline no! Things don't happen like that it is time you grow up, I am sorry I am making you grow up too fast but that is not how the world is Caroline, understand that, live in the real world like me and your father, there is no real magic and no fairies! One day Caroline you will understand ..." She said lastly and kissing her daughter on the forehead she turned her back to walk in her father's direction.

He opened his arms and took his daughter without question. He embraced her fully, he missed her terribly. The transition would be difficult but he needed his daughter, he needed Caroline. She was the light of his life along with Mary and Johnny and the new sibbling they would soon have. It was true he let every child make his choice, but Caroline he could not be taken away from her, Johnny was still too little to remember much of his happy moments with Jack, he yearned for his mother now that his father had become a stranger, it had stung to Jack but he had to accept his son's judgment, it was only fair.

Caroline? She loved him, it was only resentment plus she once told him that she could have cared less who she went, and Jackie had not fought too much when he asked Caroline be given to him. She had agreed under many conditions, but she did.

"Lets go sweetheart, you will love your new bedroom" He told her as he escorted his daughter outside where the limousine was waiting for them. Inside was Mary, Caroline did not turn to face her new stepmother, as Jack rolled out the window for Caroline to say one last goodbye to her mother, she refused too she turned away from her mother patiently staring out the second floor window from her room, waiting to be said goodbye with a wave from her small hand.

"Don't you want to say goodbye Caroline? Your mother would appreciate it." Mary surprisingly offered. She knew how it felt to be hurt, to be taken away, but she did not want to cause a rift between mother and daughter, Caroline knew this too but inside her, the thoughts whispered _you already have_. She buried her head in her dad's head falling sleep, not waiting or any excitement in her for reaching their new destination.

It was betrayal and the undeniable truth that her path had been forged by others not her.

~o~

**There you go guys, trouble in paradise next chapter we will feature a clip from the past and I based myself on episode 3.01 from the wedding of Jane and Henry, plus some of the facts behind showtime's version and the historical true one of Henry and Anne and especially on Anne's coronation.**


	28. Falling Asleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. special thanks to those who voted on the polls**

~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oO~o~o~o~o~o~o

**_1963_**

**_June 19th_**

Jack watched as his wife slept silently, she was breathing heavily. He sighed worriedly about his wife's health. She seemed worse than he was, and his legs hurt as hell whenever he injected himself; how did she go through with this pain? Her pains were worse than his condition and yet she was alive and the babe sleeping inside her, never making a sound or kicking. He was afraid.

Ella had told him her mother had suffered several miscarriages and how she had suffered from anemia when Katherine, their mother died.

Katherine ... it was a beautiful name, it reminded him of several history lessons but he was not an avid historian yet he learned from history very well. Not to repeat his mistakes.

He was afraid as he saw images, of the past, present and future.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_1963_**

**_Dallas_**

**_November,_**

**_He was disembarking with someone dressed in white, suddenly the image changed and he found himself along with Jackie, side by side. But how? He had divorced her, then Mary appeared again, her stomach flat. Had their son been born?_**

**_The out of nowhere shots rang and he saw before himself how his head exploded, then the image changed and Mary standing before him "Jack" she cried and uncovering her pregnant belly were five to six shots, they kept firing, they were missing him but the shots rang instead to her._**

**_There was an odd man, he knew him -his name was Oswald, he had heard they had some INTEL about this man, quite a mystery he claimed he was "a patsy" then a man by the name of Jack Ruby came in and shot him square in the chest. He was dead in seconds ... his wife claiming innocence, he and his children and Jackie in a mask of black coal standing in front of him whispering "sorry" while he pushed her away._**

**_The coffins of Mary lowering down, a smaller one where only by the size he could guess, enough to fit down a small body, a baby, his baby._**

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_No_** He woke up and rubbed his temples, Mary breathing hard, her breathing slowed down as he got up and went to the bathroom to throw up. He injected himself on the leg three times, the pain was wearing him down.

He was not himself, the dream had been so vivid, three or more different versions, and now when he remembered -he knew he would be making a trip to Dallas, it was a sign of distrust, tragedy and forshadowing.

He had said to Mary they would be making a trip to Dallas, probably on October, if only thing went their way they would make it sooner but too many things on schedule. He was not the speaker he was, the lines on his darted eyes and the tiring stress day and night he had to face, because of the people and Jackie left him sleepless. Part of him did miss Jackie, but he didn't want to hear from her and he asked himself: was this natural? Did it even make sense?

He missed someone but hated being around her, plus he felt he had turned Johnny against her, his son also hated to see his old man. Santa's boy told John he was no fun, he was old and a stranger and his mother forbid him to talk to strangers.

"You better come up inside" He told himself. Looking at the mirror he saw the face of a man whose head been blown off by the bullet, his wife crying, only he didn't know which. Next to him was Mary, she disappeared like all his illusions, it was clear. The dream specified either him or her would die unless some miracle happened.

* * *

Bobby was on the grass playing with Johnny, he had been allowed to be on Bobby's lap. Jackie had been very forgiving to Bobby even if he didn't obey as Ethel her orders to stop visiting her. They couldn't, but it irked them she had to be so secretive about it. Everytime they went to visit Jackie -they saw her on a very irregular basis, never in the same place twice.

He knew his ass was on the line and Jack would demand an answer but he couldn't just leave Jackie and his nephew. The look alike John Kennedy was much like himself and his brother. He loved playing with the little boy, plus David and his girls got as time passed by, some love for the little one.

His girls said he was weird and tiny, he warned them to be gentle and not mean to John, they were at first but seeing their father mad they began to become more understanding, they were told it was not odd to have parents divorced -but they hardly understood, yet they were flesh and blood and in the end that triumphed over their lack of empathy for the boy.

David was Bobby's true legacy, he loved that boy above even his son Robert who bared his name. His wife loved Robert, she said she would die for him and David, but Bobby loved David. He was sweet, charming and a very active boy although sometimes quiet, but still active and a trickster like Bobby.  
He feared what would happen to him would affect David as well, the boy needed his father and unlike Johnny who seemed to learn that someday he would never need one, David had to have Bobby in his life.

All he did was for him really and the girls, those were the factors that kept Bobby moving, praying to God that maybe Jack would make up for his mistakes and not take Bobby with him. He suspected this trip so sudden to Dallas was a huge mistake on Jack's part, INTEL from HIS -Bobby's- side had said things were being moved to mysterious places.

Arms missings, limbs and bodies turning up plus Mary's family becoming more paranoid each day with the trip. He feared something would happen, Bobby had been having dreams, just last night Kenny had confirmed his own son had not had a decent night's sleep. He had dreams too about a certain November night, somebody hurt -but mind him not his brother but his wife.

Could it be true then? Would people be that receptive towards Jackie and sacrifice Mary?

He doubted it, but he wanted to make sure, that Jack would not get the wrong answer.

Any day now based on how bad Mary's pregnancy was going, she could give birth, and given also Mary's paranoia and Jack's equal anger sprung in parts by hers; his father could easily order something. It was no secret that John wanted to visit Jackie to see how she was doing but Mary's paranoia and anger preventd him from doing so, Bobby believed as Joe it was all her.

* * *

**"When?"** Joe asked his source.

Rose Kennedy standing by his side smiled as she heard her husband **_take care of business_. "Good business"** She whispered to him after he hanged up. He went to kiss his wife. Together they were the perfect couple, straigth, simple and objective instead of Jack's subjective mind. Rose loved her son but he was making a terrible mistake, abandoning his children and making her own grandchild Caroline suffer day and night when he would tell her to "behave" in front of that slut Mary Moore-_Kennedy_. How could Jack be so mindless? It was more than what Joe had taught the boy -Joe Kennedy thought.

It seemed nothing worked.

Well, he told his wife, he would make it work. Things set in motion, he knew more than Jack did about his so called loyal and humble wife. The sourced he had had revealed everything, the girl had her days numbered, the people would never accept her, and they would turn against his son if he continued to listen to those hungry cold war warriors.

He knew they were listening to that girl and the girl was being used by them, already John was putting more force on Vietnam instead of withdrawing troops, he had said it was a mistake and now he was backing up again. It seemed like the boy was jerking everybody aroun, plus also now Jack wanted to withdraw the Embargo from Cuba, a very bad choice in Joe's mind and especially with the other conditions he put on Cuba, conditions that were more forced than made out to be as they should be -as proposals. Even Nixon had never went that far in his proposals or his predecesors, not that Joe minded the boy was finally learning the ways of the world, but he needed more firm hand to have a mind of his own, to be his own Master.

The boy was the slave of the Congress, Generals and Mary and he didn't notice it, and when he did if it wasn't too late and he was in power, he would come with a mighty roar that would tare down through every foundation, and stir up power to be taken into his hands by brute force. He knew John and when the boy lost control he had no sense of forgiving or mercy -he was a ticking bomb, the gun had already been loaded and he feared Mary might just pull the trigger to send him to a spiral of never ending rage or madness.

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

Mandy had told Benny to warn Ella to warn Mary! Many secrets had been spoiled and revealed, out of those to the wrong hands now everything was bound to change, and Mary was now the one on more danger than Jack from an invisible enemy with no name or face, but it was there, seeking the right chance, the right opportunity when it would strike and take out its target.

No one was safe, no one_ ever was_.

* * *

_"Mi cielo ..."_

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes, I am here ... I am so proud of you..."_

_The figure disappeared and left her alone, like many times in her life she was left alone in the darkness._

_Her pale skin turned to dust and the last thing she heard before she woke up where the cries of her "sister" Ella and her husband, Jack, he yelling at her to wake up, when she did her life would take a twist._

_She had not realized that beneath the sheets were she lay soft asleep on the matress of her bed -were the stains of red, and water that leaked from her groin._

_**~o~**_

A/N: New poll. Chapter 29 on the way one week before I update and I reveal everything, what could ever happen to Mary now that the truth is out and who is this mysteriuos enemy with no face or name but close to Mary and her family?


	29. Torn Appart Jack & Bobby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Columbia, Disney along with Showtime does.

Warnings/ Tense chapter and language up ahead.

Finally a confrontation and sibling rivalry bringing us to many twists coming

Me and Heather were discussing last night just what would be great for the upcoming chapters and after many hours of working something up together I have to give thanks to her for chapter 30 and 31. Once I finished this there will be a sequel called in the shadow of the boleyn conspiracy drawing both upon Mary and Anne Boleyn together, I will finish this with a cliche almost like episode 1.10 finished with their first season/

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**Mary ...**

**9:45 PM**

**White House**

(_**"All for a price."**_)

Robert Kennedy tried to smile as he saw his daughter make a gesture in front of him. She said she was "papa". Well -he said, she hardly looked like daddy. "You look like a marshmallow!"

She became angry and spat at her father: "Take that back!"

Bobby laughed really hard seeing her puffy face puffier as she exploded in mock anger. It was hard to make out his daughter's character, she was very much like Ethel but harsh and cold sometimes like Bobby, she was only funny when she wanted to get something out of Jack or him.

A politician in the making, something Bobby feared. He shook his thoughts as he tried calming her by first trying not to laugh, just then; both heard a knock.

"Wait a sec" He said. He openned his door to see Kenny coming in. He was nervous, blabbering, he had never seen him like this -so out of his character. What was going on?

"Bobby" Kenny adressed calming down as he got Bobby outside. There, he saw Jack cornered by his own physicians who mentioned many complicated terms for Bobby to make out. The few that he got were "blue pills" and "Morphine". Two and two together Bobby completed the puzzle and found out immediately what was going on.

_This was not suppose to happen_ He thought, seeing the pain in Jack's eyes, turning to anger and hatred as he spotted both Bobby and Kenny; he walked towards them. Bobby sighed, he had many explanations to give to Jack. None of which he was sure would suffice for the President. His brother was hurt and angered, he had no intention of being forgiving_ again_, at least for a period of time before his loss went away.

* * *

The Doctors were less helpful to Mary. She didn't know what had caused it. Who could have a grudge against her who would dare in the President's eyes? **"Who?"** She shouted, her paranoia taking hold of her as she saw her small baby being taken away. Like her mother before her she had suffered, and now she imagined all her enemies laughing. No, no, no -this could not be happening to her.

Someone had to be guilty, someone ...

_'Why is this happening to me?'_ She asked to no one in particular. The nurse told her to calm down, but she pushed her away. She wanted to be alone, away from all these people who kept asking her questions. "What did you today Mrs Kennedy?" "Where did you go?" What did you eat was her favorite, and why were you alone another one. She was not alone, she was with her friend Amanda then after that horrible dream she had asked Jack to come and he did, he had been faithful to her dreams all along and never left her side.

Why were they asking her these questions?

~O~

**_Bobby..._**

**_10:30pm_**

**_Oval Office_**

_"Bobby"_ Said Jack after he brought his brother literally by force to his office. His words, silent and unnaturally calm were enough to drag Bobby against his will to his brother's office. He swore under his breath as Jack started to dial a number he well knew.

Damn, Bobby cursed in his mind, now all hell would be loose, he prayed the Old man would shut his mouth, but knowing Jack and their father they were sure to ensue chaos on all their family. Those two were the death of him and their all God-forsaken family, Ethel had always warn him he should have been the first in line and not Jack to the Presidential race, Jack was too much like his father Ethel had said. Too much to drag their family into the same sinking boat.

Well, Bobby thought assured that luck was his this time, not anymore.

"**You son of a bitch! Bastard I should have known it was YOU and HIM"** He pointed a guilty finger at Bobby. He tried to smile sheepishly and swung his arms in defeat. It is not I -he tried to say but Jack didn't buy his expression for one second and turned his head to the ground.

**_"Oh shut up... You think I am that stupid ..."_**Their father shouted. Old Joe Kennedy was at the peak of seat literally as he got a book from his shelf. He seemed nor troubled or shocked by the loss of a "Grandson", even if his son did and was clearly affected by what some of his Staff including those jackals Lemay and Taylor told him earlier after his wife's miscarriage;

_"Sir we found this ..." _They showed him an empty blue bottle, _"a few drops is my guess they could have slipped into her drink but our guess is that it was not intended for her."_

Lemay and Taylor wanted him to think it was a set up or an attempted murder against the Free world's Commander In Chief but it wasn't true. They might think so, but he knew better. This was not a set up, no ploy, no plot, no conspiracy, this was a simple game played by his old _dear_ father Joe Kennedy and other members of his family.

This was his childhood all over again, trying to be controlled by his father and his family, he was an idiot to assume for one minute to return to Jackie's side, but then again to his God-damn luck who had told Joe of this, his father could not have fucking know unless ...

**"Listen to me you old man you and the rest of my family are banned from this Office ... pray that I am not charging you with arrest because I fucking well could, that could have gone to me and I would be dead and all your work finished, yes they admired you because you taught me if my brother died I would be the one, well now I am the one and he died before his time so you pushed me to this ... I will be President Father but not with you ... you can go to hell you and mother ... leave me! Now!"**

He hanged up the phone, turned to Bobby.

_"Bobby"_ He said menacingly. Walking slowly towards his brother he tossed him the small blue bottle.

"Jack?" He asked, a little tensed when he caught it with his naked hands. Also naked was his pride and his weakness, Jack could see right through him like x-rays.

When Henry had first received Bobby into his administration they came as friends, as family, he brought his daughters, his sons and he had received them all with open arms. The brothers Jack & Bobby were never that close growing up, only as kids they used to play and make fun of Ted and their sisters, one whom they lost had devastated Jack and while he cried, Bobby was strong and lay comforting his father.

Next thing he knew after the older of his brothers died was that he was pulled by his father's arms into his study. His mother -Rose Kennedy, a woman so ambitious and manipulative to her daughters like his father was to his own son, had told him "Jack we want you to run for Senator, then we want you to be President of the United States ... a Kennedy."

He tried hard not to laugh at how his parents expected much of back then their only heir. To be a Kennedy, to be a Bush, to be from a rich family. Those families were all as Jesus had said once in a market place, just that, pieces of trash and a race of snakes. They were monsters and snakes, and they grew more snakes, he was so close to loosing his soul, his only back up in his life until now.

He had to ... he breathed heavily, telling himself again and again -he had to.

"Jack ... please listen to yourself ... I know what you must be going through" Bobby backed away as Jack walked towards him. He tried to reason, "I had nothing to do with"

"You know Bobby, I have heard a lot talk, pep from you and Kenny ... You do not know what is like to hold a life and see it gone, I saw it with Jackie, Johnny was almost gone and then with her abortion, a boy Bobby just three months old, they tried telling me there was no sex but I forced Jackie to tell me! That has never been a problem for you and Ethel. YOU have always been with many children, how many Bobby? Ten, twelve, eleven is it?"

"John" Bobby tried but was again interrupted by Jack.

"You do not know what is like to have everything gone, to have your marriage know that it is both fake, how you only married to become a celebrity, a wife who lies. To have your marriage a lie! The only life I had a chance, the only light and you had a part in it gone. It was a boy did you know that! I saw its face, it was still breathing, they told me it wasn't but I saw its face, he looked like you w"

"Jack"

Jack moved forward pushing Bobby to the ground. He saw as Bobby fell hard to the floor, there, he tossed him the blue bottle.

Bobby eyed the bottle well, he sighed knowing full well what it was.

"Jack ..."

"Stop it! Just ..." His wordsHe stumbled too on the ground as he bumped, going backwards, with his desk. Going down at the same speed that Bobby did, he went down further, to the bottom as he knelt down. This, no, no, no ... "Ugh" He felt horrible.

He could not breath, Jack felt a horrible lump in his throat, his stomach was torn to shreds, it was like his insides wanted to force themselves out.

Jack did not only show his anger to Bobby at that moment, but his weakness, as a little boy when he was young. To him it seemed impossible he would touch the bottom of every bottom and yet here he was, sulking and sinking to the bottom of his office while Bobby threw away the blue bottle and tried to regain his posture standing up to Jack literally by giving him another pep talk. It was useless Jack thought.

God-damn him family. They were monsters and they bred monsters, a race of snakes, that were not different from the priest and the markest Christ stumbled on his way to his Sinagogue. They plagued the rest of the Country with their promises, promised too much but only delivered more of their cancer to the world.

Jack wanted to no part in them, he didn't want to make it... he wanted Jesus, he wanted God. The God Mary always prayed for, the God whom she said would decide the fate of their child, and the same God she prayed day and night before she saw him, the God of all of them -she whispered He would be there no matter what or when, he had to make the call.

He didn;t want to ... there had to be another way, no! No! He had to make the call, he had to.

"Bobby Just (cough) (Cough) Oh God!" He stumbled further, his soul could not bare it as he clutched his chest in one hand, with the other he grabbed the black suit his brother had taken off when he entered the room against Jack's way. He coughed in it for a long period of time, by the time Bobby got to see some pieces of it as it was thrown back his way, he saw the great ammount of blood and saliva. His brother was sick and dying, he had never seen Jack in such condition before.

He was always strong for his children.

But he wasn't with his children he told Bobby, he was with a two time backstabber -his own brother-, and with his father and his mother. They were still here. They never left.

They were always on his tail behind his fucking back. Even in college when he dated his first sweetheart seriously his mother came and slapped him hard telling him he was a disgrace, and marrying was not a business but a great business, he had to bet for the best! Jackie wasn't exactly their first choice, but seeing how he was hell bent on marrying her his father had to agree, plus bringing him two beautiful grandsons to the family made his father proud.

Jack smiled, then he laughed hard when Bobby threw the suit again. He was disgusted by what? His brother's dead matter on his well-tailored suit? My God Bobby have you gone so delicate little brother-he mused as standing up he shoved some pills down his throat.

It wasn't his intention to see his brother this bad, suicide wasn't either the option for neither of them. The heading of Jack suggested he wanted to kill himself, he was open to embrace Death now, he had no fear of death or sickness, and that feeling made him feel liberated, at peace.

Bobby was determined to get his brother back on his feet, he had to bring him to what mattered, he had to see the truth for himself. Wake up for once in his life and realize that life wasn't all just giving and receiving. Sometimes you had to stand up by yourself and take what others needed before they took it from you! It was a harsh and cruel world out there, Jack had only seen part of it, but Bobby had seen much more when he took care of his elder brother's mess.

He had seen true human nature. It wasn't anything sweet or poetic about it. Humans were cruel and they just looked for another way to screw you over, that was the harsh truth and nature of things.

Something had to be done, and now that Jack was looking at Bobby with no longer any hatred, but with resentment and disappointment for what his brother had concealed, he guessed it was time they spoke frankly.

Frankly -Jack thought the same word as he walked forward unto Bobby. Stricken with the grief of a loss and knowing that soon it would be his fault for causing himself another loss, he spoke up, free of indecisivenes, nervouness or fear. He told his brother quietly, "Take your daughters away, and your brother David move him away from my daughter's bedroom, you and your wife are not to keep your recently purchased house in St. Agustin, your tax records that I fixed for you are proof enough they were purchased on false pretenses ... if you give the House to my wife and her family ..."

"What? Jack for the love of God!"

"**I SAID: **you and your wife can keep a home of mine in Rhode Island, consider it a present for you and your sons and daughters, you can live happy with Jackie too ... I know she has allowed you to see Johnny, tell her to bring him to me as soon as the month ends, he will come with me and my family to Mexico next month now that it is official I am to return part of a small portion back to Juarez Mexico."

He had met John when he was born, he remembered his brother's far away look when he looked at his brother.

They had reunited when they were big, grown up and ready to see the politic's world. Bobby had never stopped bragging to Kenny about his brother, he was so proud of Jack, he looked up to him, he followed him like glue, made sure Jack was dependant on him. And no matter when Jack said he could do things alone, Bobby always made sure to defend his brother from the bullies, even at the cost at having his butt kicked.

He didn't care, he was worth it.

He was his only brother, he had other, but Jack was his only brother. They were one, one together and one in the same, never away, never separate. He refused to let Jack alone, and Jack refused to go alone to the meetings without Bobby -he was his only defense against all those who thought they didn't deserve to be here.

What Bobby always got was a thankyou when others got great favors and promotions. Not Bobby, he didn't care for those, he just cared to be close to Jack, his only link to a happy childhood as well.

Didn't Jack see how much he had sacrificed and never ... EVER ... in his life did he show remorse for his actions because the Kennedy brothers did things the way they thought they ought to do! To protect the Country, for progress, for the Congress and for the people so they could have a goverment made for the people, by the people to work for the people.

Now he was letting his own King and elder brother, his admiration die before his eyes, the man who was now being driven to the edge of madness ... by their own hand.

_"Is it all worth it Jack?"_

Bobby had pinned all his hopes that Jack would bring that two face son of a jackal their father and explain Bobby had nothing to do with it, to explain how his daughters and sons were innocent. They were just kids, jerking around with Carolina, John had known them since they were born, he was there when they were all baptised, Ethel had made sure John would always have an open door to their hearts and now the hatred for Bobby made it open for his hatred to penetrate on their hearts too.

_David_ ... "What about David? He has been asking for you, you know back then when you were skinny and very loose cannon, but then very serious, David imitates you. They say he imitates me, but he does it with you, I know you Jack God-damn you and your silly hand I know you love Daivd and Johnny. He is happy with his mother Jack, he always mentions you, don't think he doesn't but don't bring him to Mexico, listen to me! Keep him there and have him grow up in a world secure of everything, don't spoil his love."

Jack smirked. He was delighted that for a moment he heard his son had not forgotten. His Santa's boy was still his Santa's boy. But turning serious again, he knew he had to learn now to control his emotions, Robert his youngr brother had to be informed of his decission, and if he didn't do it now it would only be harder for him in the next hour to order his removal from his office and his administration forever.

Bobby went on, he was fully aware by the looks of Jack where this was going, the bottle, the suit, his coughing and a small trail of blood coming from his mouth. He didn't have the courage to tell him he wanted Bobby out of his life, out of his deppartment forever. He wanted to cut down Bobby and today might just be the day where he finally listened to all of Mary's previous advice.

_**"He is closer than you think ... ban Bobby ... why can't you see he is only stalling you!"**_

He wanted no more stalling of his Attorney General. He needed to know what disease he brought to his wife and the life of his son, "That" Started John again, "was in the year I still had feelings. Now I am an empty void, tell father this is his creation! I could have arrested you Bobby but I won't. So b-before you tell me to go away or I tell you to go away I want you to know my son had your face, he even had your eyebrows, just like you said how alike I was to you when I was born he inhereted that likness too ... I saw its eyes, they told me he wasn't breathing Bobby but I know he was" He chocked but quickly recovered. "His eyes were blue with her mixture of brown, he had Caroline's cheekbones, now he lies still and being prepared to be sent over to a funeral House. My son died! And I am here chocking on my tears and tasting my own blood and salive while **YOU AND MY FATHER ARE OKAY WITH THE FACT YOU TOOK THE ONLY THING THAT COULD GET ME BACK ON MY FEET!**"

"For the last time Jack be reasonable! I am not stupid to do that!" Bobby shouted back. "How much would** I** have gained if I have done this, only make you act more impossible and cower like a weakling in the Oval Office? I can stand many things Jack but not seeing my brother act like this, I am not like you you know. I am sorry if I cannot show emotion like you, one of the things I always envied you Jack, but I assure you that I would never hurt a child, never dare to hurt a small life! Not even if he posed a threat to you would I do that ... only!"

"Only my father?" Jack answered back. Bobby remained silent, he gave a long sigh and crossed his arms.

His brother was going to push him to a cliff, force him to jump and he would have no choice but to.

"I want you to be moved from Office. You will be given twenty four hours to resign and say to the Public you wish to retire. I will be sure they move all your wife's stuff plus your son's David's furniture to your new State in Rhode Island."

Bobby took it hard. He tried to smile, to give his brother a comment, a talk back answer or bark at him what he felt, but he couldn't. His brother had really stabbed him in the heart.

Bobby looked up to his brother and with unbelief, staring back at the coldness he smirked. "You know Jack you and your two bitch time show ..."

"Don't"

"You can both do what you want. Fine, so this what it has come up to? Huh Jack?" He asked. "Well fine by me, have a nice day at the fair while you can with your illusion." He turned back from his brother's path and walked away from the Oval Office, from his life, from everything that ever related him from his brother.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

On the other room where David entered with caution the room of Mary, he found her crying, her eyes with tears and red with the hatred and boiling anger she felt at her boy being lost so suddenly by a human's equal hatred for her. She should have known! No! She hugged her knees together as she saw a small figure coming in to her room. "Who is it?" She asked.

When she saw it was David, "Bobby's son" she often called him, she yelled at him and threw down her box of tissues at his face. "Get out! Get out and don't come back ... look what your father did!" She kept shouting when he didn't go. He was stricken as her, he assured he didn't mean to bother her, he only wanted to see if his cousin had finally arrived so he could meet him and maybe give him a gift like 'pappa' said.

Mary stared dumbfolded at him.

"Look! Papa said to gave him this, I made it with my hands." He held it with his hand up in the sky to meet her gaze. It was a beautiful dove, it reminded Mary of her own gift to Elizabeth -her sister when she had first laid eyes on the small babe that had taken her place in her father's heart. Anne had thrown it back at her and spit that it was poison, Mary had assured her many times it wasn't but she guessed that being blunt to the "Queen of England" at the time and staying true to her mother hadn't been much help to convince her of her true intentions.

David had no malice or ill will to act against Mary, it was his father she had a quarrel with. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't Mary spare the little boy from her anger and Jack's hatred against his own brother? She asked herself. She took the small white paper dove in her hand, she eyed it carefully. "It is for your son, when can I see him?" He asked innocently. She cried in anger again as she saw her son's dead eyes in his face; she grabbed a small pen sitting on her drawed and smashed against the dove hitting her hand too. She felt as the ink oozed loose dissolving the paper as her own blood.

David stared afraid of what her "aunt" was doing. He gave a small yelp when he heard his father calling his name, he turned away but was not let off that easily from her sight.

She grabbed the small boy and made him turn to face her. She hated seeing her son's blue colored eyes on his, she threw some of the black liquid with her own blood at the boy's eyes, blinding him, making him scream for help.

"David?"

Bobby entered her room and found David crying with his eyes stained by ink and blood. Mary was looking at her hand, meanwhile seeking a right posture to not look in the ridicule that she was forced to.

Until Bobby helped to removed the ink from his son's eyes he looked directly at Mary. He didn't dare to say big words to her because of what his brother had lost, insulting her would only be worse for him and his son. Too much blood had already been spilled and friendships put to test because of her.

"I am fired now. I know you are listening, you must be at least happy ... I am sorry, I really am for your loss but know that it is only because you are very loved by my brother and protected by the Generals, or if not I would grab you and throw you back to the dump where you came from. Don't you dare touch my son again" He turned to David, the boy slowly grabbed his daddy's hand. "Lets go David, we are going home now"

Mary finally snap her attention to Bobby before he could leave. "Bobby" She called slowly. "You took from me the only person that could make my life easier, if you walk out that door know that Jack will not be alone ... I will give him more, I know I will. You took from me a great deal and if you walk here again I will make sure everything you have is taken ... tell that man your father he will go to hell for what he has done, I may forgive you but God wont. You took an innocent's life, what harm did he do?"

"Nothing" Said Bobby taking his son David away from the broken woman.

* * *

David did not understand his father and his mother's words as they explained he and his sisters had to move. What had they mean by that? They would come back -he hoped so he voiced to his father as his things were being taken away. His father said nothing, he saw his uncle looking from far away to him, he didn't smile. But David anyway waved at him but Jack didn't wave back, he turned away hissing under his breath and muttering harsh words that David supposed were meant for his father because he said his name after them.

~o~

Bobby looked at Jack too, before he turned away they both shared a longing look. It was painful for his niece not to say goodbye to his uncle, at the last minute Caroline decided it was not worth it and ran up to her uncle.

She got in time before he left to say goodbye. She stumbled to his legs but quickly got back up, she was very strong -he mused. She almost made him fall. He didn't know where she had got that great strenght. _Not from her father_.

Ethel didn't want to see Bobby breaking down. Her husband was a very strong and dedicated man to children, especially his own. But seeing the small munchkin close to crying it was very hard not to fall for her. Bobby knelt down to her level. He was never one to cry in front of others, to Caroline it would be the first time.

She cleaned a small tear from his eye like he had done time ago when she felt bad. She was only eight years old but sometimes Bobby felt she displayed more maturity than even the adults. "Caroline sweetheart" He tried to say but choosing his words was just so damn hard now. Why did he have to cry in front of them? There was plent of freedom now to say or show her what he really felt now that he had been forced to** resign** from Office, so he planned that he would simply slip away all the nasty details from her father's intentions and tell her only what she needed to hear, which would keep the girl meanwhile happy and comfortable during the stay with her father and stepmother while her brother arrived.  
"**Caroline** sweetie sometimes we grow up and sometimes we don't. Your dad could have chosen to lock you up not be here with me, but he gave you the choice. You have to do it on your own."

"But will I ever see Johnny?" She asked.

Bobby smiled wider. "Yes you will. You will see John very soon, your mommy will bring him here very soon." He said.

Caroline shook her small blond head. That was not what she meant, he knew how she had questioned him but turning to his wife, he didn't want to tell her exactly what would happen after.

Caroline's small grasp of his hand made him turn, "Promise me I will see you."

He didn't sighed, he put up his smile aain. For her he was willing to lie, but looking down at her small face he saw no reason why he should. She was eight years old and saw more of the world than he at his age, she had to know. Perhaps knwoing would forge her a stronger and better path ahead in her future. "I grew up in ignorance, my parents had lot of money, but most of my ancestors didn't, what I am trying to say is that we all forge our own path, it is not going to be easy" He said "When you get there," he pointed his middle finger at her chest and lifted her chin up. "... you raise up your chin, up high you will see me and your father, nothing is better than to do things your own, follow your own way ..." He got lost in his own words but his wife clearing up her throat from behind brought him back.

"You will be with me again. I promise. I will bring your mother to visit me with you on her side ... Caroline! Hush wait I promise, I really do, promise me though you will be good to me and Jack. And Mary."

Caroline nodded her head. Ethel saw from her window that for Bobby she was willing to do what she never would for her father, a white lie she believed him, lying through his teeth she swallowed up her belief and trust in him knowing they were all lies and foul play, but so much she understood that she knew why Bobby was telling her these things. He wanted her to grow up in a world safe from the truth and safe from being shunned because of her father and uncle's mistakes.

But Bobby could see what Ethel couldn't, Caroline was seeing the world for the first time with her little eyes, not anymore with the eyes of an innocent child. Now that her eyes were open many things seemed more clearer now, she understood perfectly well why 'Uncle' Bobby and 'Aunt' Ethel were being sent away. Why she couldn't see her mother, and why her brother would be brought up soon to Washington.

His sleeves wiped out part of her tears. After he gave her a small kiss she stopped crying.

He bowed his head low to his brother's body standing in his Office waiting for Bobby and the rest of his family to go away. He saw as his daughter tried to chase Bobby, but the gates were closed before she could go further and she was dragged by all of her father's secret service into her room.

He had never seen her this angry or fear-stricken. He didn't try to console her or say sweet words, all he did was send a small present that her "Uncle Bobby" had asked permission from Jack to be delivered to her after his departure. He had agreed on the condition that he would convince Jackie to give up Johnny for his family's trip to Mexico City in July.

_TBC ..._

~o~

A/N would like to give special thanks to marissa _Boleyngirl13 _for helping with some of the elements in the conflict between bobby and jack. this chapter took literally one week in the making.


	30. Torn Appart John and the beauty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

A/N: Little difficult to write but after seeing some videos and documentaries of Norma Jean a.k.a. Marilyn Monroe I decided I should give it a shot as I promised from the beginning, more Ella Charmont and book characters in next chapters but !

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

_Marilyn Monroe,_

_June 28__th__ , 1963_

_I am holding on a rope, I am ten feet above the ground I can no longer make the sound of my voice. Jackie was Jack's first love or so he claimed but when I sung Happy Birthday everyone knew he would never be faithful to her. The First Lady was something I want it and she took it away._

_Not Jackie. Her …_

_Who is her you may wonder?_

_Her –is Mary Moore now a Kennedy. I heard through the news Bobby's resignation, he looked so stiffened by it; Bobby always wanted to know about the bitch's heart …_

_She has her now, she has Jackie and everybody in her grip and I fear what he will do for her, how much of his soul he would lose for her, he already lost his heart._

_If she fails him or infuriates him everything will go to plunder, we will all be sons of bitches along with her, she has caused death to the man and now she has driven him to madness._

_I see no healing in her but a woman driving a man to madness._

_My foster parents once told me about Anne Boleyn; how she was an example, but now that I see this girl I cannot help but pity her. What is she causing?_

_I can tell you she is causing terror, madness and despair._

"_She is my death … and I am hers" This stranger historical person whispered once, could it have been this woman I admired as Anne Boleyn, or Kitty what's her name again? I don't know, but either way it's happening with her, while other women like me are called whores, garbage like lost Queens, and forgotten princesses like Jackie as well, we stay strong because it is our job, because we have nothing else._

_We may have lost, we may have not achieved a King's heart, a President's official last name, but at least we are free from the pressure and not living in fear for our lives. Who wants a throne were others have died before or will keep dying._

_I don't._

_~Forever yours Norma Jean … goodbye._

Norma Jean had sealed this envelope for his eyes only. He had seen many of her ancient relics, really stupid stuff but he had always laughed at her good sense of humor. She had a good grace and a humor to her that made every day a good Sunday. Jackie had patience and a love for him and devotion that he always thought would last with them until "death do them part" like their priest whispered at their marriage ceremony. But when he dug up all their nasty secrets he saw the truth, what Johnson had said once, there was no truth, no lies, and there was just dirt and more mud to every person close to him.

In the end they all leave and betrayed him, it was human nature. We were all animals, but his son's face was not like an animal, it was white, pure and yet it was stained by his wife's blood and from her legs she had stained herself with their son's blood.

His son's blood was on his hands as well; sometimes early in the morning he could still smell him nearby. He could hear his cries, his harsh breathing. It was not only his fault but his father's, he had always been sick even at birth they had predicted his health was never good.

As a baby he had to be well taken care of, well nursed. His food had to be well prepared and when he tried to succeed at every sport he always hid his inner pains at his back, his legs, his breathing problems became present after the war. One time he almost died and then when he was near death feeling death's warm hands on his palms he saw the void coming back, and when he woke up he saw darkness.

He pulled through, a _miracle. A miracle –_he thought bitterly, what good was his life after that?

So far he had improved the Equal Pay Act by establishing an even equal pay for woman on Mary's advice, instead of the 59 cents he said first on January, he said this time it would be ninety and eight cents for every dollar men earned, even he dared to say to Black and Latina women. He had been cheered and sometimes given presents by the audience who had been ecstatic about his recent acts.

Mary thought they would open to her because that is what he wanted. He wanted everybody to look at her, everybody to see her, to know her. She didn't care; she cared more about making a difference. Of all the women he met, she seemed almost convinced it was her duty, the reason she had been put on this Earth to do good to the Nation and to the world.

In two week they would be arriving in Mexico City on Air Force One. Since then she refused to touch the subject of having children. Her first born had died seconds after birth and it had stained her terribly, she wasn't the same when he saw her.

She always whispered to his ear "sorry" when they were eating alone. She blamed herself. God-he thought, he was the one at blame but she blamed herself for it!

_God damn women and men too for their prides._ Sometimes he really wished he could be dead and all these troubles be put aside, he had meant it to Kenny when he said for a second he loved the idea of **not** being President and other taking his post.

Johnson had not understood Jack very well but he was loyal as far as he knew to stand beside the President, often Kenny would joke about his Texan custom of boots and hats in private but John always made sure that Johnson would be included in all his proposals, as Vice President he had to be in everything and to show the Country a strong unity between their Party and the three powers that ruled the nation "equally".

Bah! He wanted to think of no more politics, Johnson, Kenny what did it matter?

Just then when he was close to drinking, Kenny walked in.

"You heard about Bobby then?" Jack asked, no remorse shown in his voice.

The way he said it, it seemed to Kenny that Jack was almost amused by it. He was ashamed to be the last one to know of these things, especially when the inseparable Kennedy brothers became separate, all because of a misunderstanding Jack was not willing to put aside. He had to see things clear here. A political disunion could not be shown to the American Public and more when they were so close to '64. _So close-_ he thought angrily,** they**_ needed Bobby! _All of them together like old time in college!

There was no' I' or one in this situation, there was and had to be a 'we'.

"Jack I think you should have told me, or at least let me talk to him first. I am sorry about your first born, want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head. He sighed. Standing up he walked up to his rocking chair and comfortably sat down. Kenny didn't make an effort to help him, he was glad he didn't need his comfort right now.

"No" Kenny said nothing so Jack spoke again. "I am well … I know firing Bobby might not have been the best situation but I assure you it's for the best, I hope you and the others understand."

Kenny sighed and sat down on the couch next to Jack. "Well," he said drawing some humor to the situation. "At least Johnson won't be against ya"

Jack laughed. "Look at it this way, things are changing Kenny. You see those over there" He pointed over at a small photograph frame taken from TIMES Magazine last month of Mary and Doctor King shaking hands. "Things change, sometimes old things just have to be taken out."

Kenny smirked, grabbing cognac like Jack.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

A/N: A little ambiguous the ending. I will compensate the cliffhanger, wish me luck today that I have my major presentation about present psycology and should kids be given the truth early about sexuality or gradually, hard topic to swallow I am going to give a big shot at it.!


	31. Dream Come true: Just a Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

A/N: Little difficult to write but after seeing some videos and documentaries of Norma Jean a.k.a. Marilyn Monroe I decided I should give it a shot as I promised from the beginning, more Ella Charmont and book characters in next chapters but !

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**July 3rd.**

**White House: Guests Rooms**

Ella moved with grace as she danced with Charmont.

"Mary?" The President yelled from outside, he was looking from his wife but found her nowhere. Yesterday his wife had brought Johnny, to his ill wishes she had brought Bobby when he said to her "the hell you will" when she asked him permission to bring his brother. But she did anyway, she thought herself still with the authority First Lady on her neck. She always said she was First Lady, to his heart and to his post.

It was prepostrous but to his staff she never dared nor to himself or to the public, she was only brave enough to say it to her mother and stepfather which took pleassure in voicing it to the press and in turn to **_him _**of course.

He was irked, but no matter he told himself, he had brought Johnny and Bobby had said no words, he didn't give him chance too. He was a little bit harsh grabbing Johnny and asking him quickly to say goodbye of mommy before he closed down the door, didn't even bother to say a goodbye to his brother or give him the chance to talk or apologise.

He didn't care, now he had most of his family with him.

That is until Mary would start speaking again. She was very nervous about going to Mexico, Ella said that her mother had Spanish descendance, that is their mother, there was something strange when Ella mentioned her mother instead of 'their' mother. He didn't bother to break his head with those sayings, he had Johnny finally with him, free to play with his son and teach him all that he ever desired.

He had missed the boy terribly.

Ella continued to move graciously and dancing with Charmont, after they finished the new dance of "Tango" both heard a familiar voice coming from outside their room.

"Mary!"

It was Jack. Ella groaned, _not again _she thought. Mary was probably refusing to see him again. She had been very distraught over her miscarriage, and given how Jack said that it was because her father's ancestry being English (if only he knew -thought Ella amused), he blamed it on their animosity towards the Irish.

"Mary!" He continued calling, until he heard a giggle from inside his sister-in-law's rooms.

He was right. Ella was giggling.

"Sorry" She said innocently. Her husband, Charmont tried his best too not to look too blunt in front of the President. "Have you seen Mary?" Jack asked, a little annoyed to see this people dancing while he was frantic looking for his wife.

"mmm ... no, we thought she was with you" He said sheepishly. He groanned and closed their door again. Lately Ella noticed that the toll of Mary's tantrums was taking a great deal of heavy burden of his health. He felt angry when he went to Board meetings.  
The Chiefs of Staff loved to see their President take more affirmative action on their side, but they were well aware it was a two side weapon. Jack was a man who became aware how far he could go, and if he decided to get rid of someone who bothered him, he might as well now get the job done free of regrets.

He was being driven to madness, but he would only touch true madness if Mary lost her battle. She really loved him, she wasn't any ambitious show girl or simpleton wanting a free ride or a slice of the cake. She wanted to be his Mistress of all he posessed, but most importantly, she wanted to be Mistress of his heart. So far, she had suceeded but Ella warned Mary to be careful where she was walking, she was getting too cocky and arrogant for her own good. Jack might be a more tolerant man than her father, or any man her age and Ella's time. But he didn't stop being a man, even Charmont said he recognized the madness and ambition-self desire for power in any man when he saw it in his eyes. Jack's actions had changed things ... forever. There was no going back, for everyone Jack was a savior and a destroyer at the same times, revolutionary and a communist because of his preachings against "pax pragmata".

He was not a mystery to Ella or Lucinda. They could see right through him, they just hoped Mary would not slip her confidence over her pride and loose him, everything depended on her, their savior for their next world and their lives for their children.

* * *

Mary was tired to have Johnny escape her everytime she tried to give him a truck or a present. He yelled for her daddy, today was no different. "Johnny" She yelled as she saw the boy escape her again. He hid under his bed, told her to go away.

For a three year old -she mused, he was very persistent, no doubt he got it from Jackie. What had the woman told him about her, no doubt lies about how bad and evil she was.

She showed him a new truck she got him. The boy slowly got out of his bed. "Come one John ... I bought it, just for you." He slowly walked up to Mary and quickly snatched the small truck from her hands. She laughed at how persistent he was again, he started playing with it slowly.

He didn't mind or perhaps he didn't notice she was staring. The boy was like a carbon copy of Jack, very cute but very frail to anyone's touch. His father had a great deal of difficult time spending time with him, even when the boy knew he had to obey his father, he was never quite close to him after spending great deal of time -after his parents' separation- with his mother. But, Mary observed he was a nice boy. He was not as smart or curious like his sister Caroline or her little sister Elizabeth, but he was confident when he got out of bed Mary observed as a matter of fact.

Finally noticing that Mary remained in the room, he eyed her carefully and with a small glare he stood up and offered her a small toy in her hand. "Thanks" She said. "A soldier?" She asked, looking into the small green toy she found the design a little too real. She hated wars, her brother had brought his Country nothing but war and disorder, she was nervous about everything that meant disaster for a Country, but the boy's innocence shattered her broken memories of her old Country.

"What's wrong _Mawy_?" The boy asked. "Did I do somethin _wong_?"

Mary shook her head quickly composing herself. She took John with her arms and sat him on the bed. "No John, I am just very confused, I used to hate these time ago, now I don't know if I am just being silly. You understand?"

The boy shook his head more confused than ever. Mary threw him a smile to calm him down. "Of course you wouldn't. Don't mind me really, I am just tired. I am glad you liked your new truck, maybe you can ride it outside sometimes."

"**Mary**?" Somebody asked from behind, he was surprised to see his son open up to someone again. It was a miracle.

Mary smiled to him. "Jack! John here was telling me and look he gave me a little soldier!" She told him. Jack didn't know what to say, it had been long since John spoke again, he was overwhelmed with too much emotion to talk properly.

"John"

He said to his son, he moved towards his father and for the first he hugged him, not just did out of obligation because his mother had told him to prior to coming, but because he felt the feeling.

Jack wanted to cry, he wanted to shout to the world how happy he was but his coolness and self-control got a hold on him again. He could not show too much emotion, he was too happy but he had to remain his old self so Johnny would not be too overwhelmed and think him strange.

"Why are you sad?" He asked his father, the little boy was more confused now than Jack himself. He assured his son nothing was wrong, "I am just happy Johnny, things are going to be alright, things are just fine ... how about you me and Mary go to church next Sunday?"

The boy's face brightened, he went to grab his coat but John's voice stopped him. "No, no easy there Santa's boy! Not now come on little genious go join your sister outside."

"Fine" He said giggling as he grabbed Mary's hand and led her outside. "Easy there" His father warned lightly.

"Can she come?"

John turned to Mary "If she wants to. How about Mrs. Kennedy?" He asked.

She smiled wider than him. Snickering she grabbed Johnny suddenly by her arms, "Fine, first who arrives to the finish line wins a new pony." she settled him down again and started running to catch up with her step son.

John watched in the happiest smile he had ever worn as his son and wife ran up to the Rose Gardens, Mary let Johnny win. She was realy a sweetheart, not a bone of malice or ambition to get ahead of others. She was pure goodness, he made his every day with Johnny a blessing with Caroline.

All together now, he never felt so relieved in his life to have a stable day, a peace in his life with no wars, councilors, Kenny, or his old family. It was just him, Mary and his children.

All was well with his soul.

* * *

**July 19th.**

**Mexico City,**

**Air Force One** right on schedule had arrived on Mexican soil and instead of receiving Jackie with open arms they received a well dressed Mary. In the finest clothing and shoes that even Jackie had ever worn in her life time as First Lady. She had outshun the First Lady in a beloved Country who never forgot the President's first impression with his Madam Lady Kennedy, the question was: Would it happen the same to Lady Mary, the new Madam Kennedy?

She was beautiful, the mexican people and the reporters could not deny that, but would she live up to her predecessor?

**/0/0/0/0**

A/N: Thanks to Caro for this last chapter and paragraph as I said Ella is included here in the trip Ella and Lucinda come with Mary, however trouble is not over in Paradise. DVW caro I know your is not working but thanks for sending me some of the info through the email.

to all my reviewers I thank you. and I won second place in my exposition, totally unprepared but we made it yeah! back to sacramento:D


	32. Disappointment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, only the plot.

I am so happy! 100 reviews for my story. The story has passed my expectations and I couldn't be more happy now that I am back home again with my husband and family. Thanks to my 100th reviewer Rachel** Ladyjax999** and to all the others who helped the story reached its goal.

**~Nat S.**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**1963**

**July 27th-28th**

It was all a very pleasent night that Mary and Kennedy had spent in the White House Rooms before departing to Mexico City. He had gone to her bed. He was gentle when he lied down, his clothing was still on his body he hadn't taken it out, not even for her. He meant to gave her a sweet surprise.

She muffled a little sound of annoyance as she shifted away from him. She was very afraid when he touched the naked skin from her back lately. He wanted to show her he didn't mean her harm. On another place and in another time Jack was doing the same thing with his new wife Jane Seymour, kissing her softly on her back while she discussed to him about those _lost_ pilgrims, speaking for them while he warned with two simple words,_ Anne Boleyn_.

Jack was not rough or threatening like Henry. He loved to be unused of ambition or manipulations, she was the only woman that ever showed him true love, the warmth of a virgin who did not expect to be appreciated, to be loved or manipulated by her husband.

She was intelligent, she was his Mary.

He wanted to show she was a girl but a woman through and through. With the body of a girl, but with the mind and full sexuality of a woman. Mary was his woman, his love but he didn't want her to feel caged, to feel guilty of something that men did against her. They had stained her innocence, robbed her and him both of the only life that had a true meaning to their wronged lives.

He loved her, he wanted to show her she could still be his, she could still live ... happily ever after just like in fairy tales in his Castle.

_An ever after ending._

"Mary" He whispered silently as he gently grabbed her back with his hands, he took his jacket off and then his blue blouse and covered her naked back with them. She turned her to face him. "Jack?" She asked confused, hurt. He silenced her as he kissed her. Their passion re-emerged as he pushed his tongue further into her mouth.

Mary who alone might have made some progress now that the Tudor former Heir to the Crown really seemed deserous of settling her own past behind her, her affairs were not in Mexico with her husband, with her womb that begged to give her life, he wanted to thurst herself inside Jack and Jack to thrust himself inside her. He was her man as much as she was her woman, but she loved anyhow despite what Marilyn warned her once.

_"Mary ... oh you silly whore, do you really think that you can beat me two on two?" _Mary Tudor had denied to Marilyn that she was a showgirl like her, she was no whore, she was a Princess, but now that Jack brought her thighs closer to his it didn't matter anymore.

She gave herself for the first time in full body and soul to him, her true virginity had just been sacrificed and for the first time she felt fulfilled, complete again.

_"Jack"_

**~o~**

**July 28th.**

**Mexico City.**

The matter dragged on as Jack and Mary got out of the plane, Jack told her to be calm, they will love her like they loved him. He told her about how they do "mariachis" how Jackie despite the faces his wife was making, she spoke good spanish but when they heard Mary speaking as she was interviewed one on one by the President of Mexico's First Lady, Mrs Mateos was astounded as the rest of the Mexican Politicians to hear her speaking in such perfect Spanish, almost no accent.

Mary thanked the First Lady of New Spain (which she quickly worded as Mexico) for the great welcome she had brought to her and for her kindness. So far they had all looked at her like she was an intruder, but the First Lady had been very kind but as they arrived to a small Podium where many Mexicans gathered around them, the International Press including of Mexico and her Old Country of England. Jack explained they were not really reporters, most of them were actually working for many famous magazines which offered jobs to many people. She was glad many opportunites were being held for foreigners like her, but she quickly explained that was not enough. "What about those who are 'white'?" He smirked and silently added to his comment. "Hon, lets enjoy this"

She agreed, they were here for business, to enter a treaty and keep negotiations steady not for her to combat on a political arena she was still a stranger, and to add very inexperienced. Shaking hands with that activist Malcom X last week and a month and a half on a more cordial and friendly meeting with Dr. King was not enough. For the public she would always be an amateur. She had been through so much, but for the laws of this time she still had time to learn the grasp of what her husband called "rough politics".

She didn't want to say how in her time men used to deal with these problem by force or by death, it was better how mean dealt with their own politics now. More safer and they appeared more civilized, except she noticed, for the Warlords, they pretty much stayed the same.

Jack thought very ill of every warlord but she often advised never to get cocky over them, they were always necessary in times of war. Without them a Country had no means to defend itself against any invasion or attack from a neighboring enemy.

The First Family followed Jack as he stood behind the Podium. The President of Mexico had spoken first expressing his gratitude to the United States, and offered kind words that Mexico would "always be the US closest ally, for that let not Nature Mr. President separate what you said in your own words was ordained. It is the natural order, let us be friends Mr. President." Applause was heart throughout the crowd and the large number of reporters that had come to this event.

They seemed to love Jack, for the fact that he was the First Catholic President in his Nation, there was no other reason behind it, and his charisma of course -reminded them of the coming of a new era.

Mary however; as he stood behind him was a great disappoint to them, she would never be Jackie.

When she paraded the streets people were not all welcoming.

She could hear the insults. After Jack had finished his speech, repeated nearly everything as his last visit the Press and the people were not welcoming as she and the Family got aboard a black car without the top. They loved him, but her? That was another story, when they reached the Palace of National Arts or INBA for its meaning in Spanish, he had been asked to sit besides the President, Mary out of protocol had to sit in another seat besides him.

They were husband and wife but forced to sit away in separate tables.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

Caroline hid her smile as she, her brother, her _stepmother_ and her _family_ were forced to sit behind her father. Mary made her best to appear happy, her father had forced to make her smile after they were left alone prior to being told officially the seating arrangements by the Country's politicians.

_Mary was furious. How could Jack assume they would sit down separately? She was his Consort, his wife let him not forget that!_

_"You have to sit down appart Mary." He told her._

_Mary was frustrated when things were out of her control, so far the First Lady had been nice to her, but the people ... a Country that had once been in the control of her cousin, were rebelious and rude. Shouting insults that he could not understand but by the force of their shouting -he knew they were nothing but hatred and words to spite the Free Nation's First Lady. _

_"Jack why can't you see that? They are only trying to control you, are you going to listen to them or to your wife who stood beside you when no one did? Who here Jack has made more effort to understand you? To actually become more than just a friend or another ambitious want-to-be?"_

_Jack sighed rubbing his temple. He alone might have resolved this situation months before by not bringing her or his family, but he wanted the world to know they were united, and besides; it was a good opportunity for her to show her to the world with open arms. He wanted the world to see her, desire her as he did every night._

_But Mary always felt that for him she was invisible, she was eager to show him she was more than just another one of his Mistresses. She had come from a great lineage, but that meant nothing next to the people disapproval of her. One bad thing always followed the other when the crowds turned her attentions to her, she wanted to make herself known and respected but how? When the people were not willing to open up, all the say in Mary was an usurper to Jack's heart, another controlling slut who was only after his money and the title of 'First Lady'. "She didn' love him" They all said, people here had it worse with Mary. They loved Jackie, deeply loved her and when she got out from the car along with their family, people began to whisper Jackie, then in a huge disaster the people nearby started cheering "Jackie we miss you" in spanish and english at the same time. Jack had to try his best not to become angry and desperate for a solution._

_He would call Kenny on the phone, he always did. He knew what he would tell him. That it was a mistake to bring her, he should have left her hanging where she belonged, in the hotel room back in '61 to rot. _

_Nobody loved Mary, nobody respected her, but did it matter? -she asked herself. She had everything, an invisible Crown and the title most women had been after all their lives, only she out of a billion on this Earth had suceeded in getting a hold of it. Why should she care of the others?  
_

_Jack eyed Caroline carefully who spoke to Lucinda. He saw through her eyes the smile and the desire to have Mary as far away as possible. It scared him that Johnny had his mother's shape in his eyes, but no more than it did of his girl. She was cold when she wanted, really cold and often quiet. It reminded him of him no less, she was his spitting image when it came to misbehaving and acting rebellious._

_Caroline was a little politician in the making, but she was so cold to her father, he wanted to make things better for them but Caroline did not let him._

_"Caroline ... she will accompany you." It was all he said before he returned to his chat with the other politcians and the Mexican Ambassador to the UN. He had not even said goodbye to Mary. Later they were told officially by the President and his officials that they would sit down separately, Mary of course smiled as sweetly as her mother or any other woman in her position would've had to._

_"Are you fine with that Mrs. Kennedy?" One of them asked. She smiled wide, grabbing her husband's hand who also offered them a fake but yet appearing to be a genuined smile of agreement between both husband and "Wife". "Of course ... I think we have no problem with that. I will be happy to have some time with the family" She said sweetly._

_"Then we are off then" Jack said later and followed the President and the rest of his officiales._

_Mary continued smiling as she sat down next to Caroline whose smile only grew wider as her father turned his back to Mary._

_Johnny was a little sad but Mary's smile reassured him nothing was wrong. Lucinda meanwhile turned Caroline's attention to her, she started telling her short stories of fairies and other magical creatures. All in all Mary appeared to be the most blessed out of all in the room. A great family, a great husband and with great luck she had told them earlier in the parade, they would be further blessed with the coming of a child._

_This was all a lie, Mary was suffering and she knew it. She knew these was all a bigger masquerade than her father's or just as worse._

_All these people reminded her of Sir Francis Bryan, in the last minute they could kill her or throw her aside. She knew when she was not wanted. Being thrown aside and forced to give her back to her husband, it was a low degradation of her status._

_Her stepdaughter sighed after Lucinda finished telling her the tale of Jack and the beans that grew into a giant plant. She was happy to see her father proud and tall, showing his power in front of all these men, but most of all she was happy to see Mary hurting herself._

After two hours of eating her dinner, she had told Lucinda she was very hungry again. Lucinda and Ella, the only members of Mary's "family" whom she was kind to and in return they were kind to her as well, told her she should not each too much or her stomach would hurt. She said she didn't care, she ate a lot when she was happy.

"Why would you be happy?" Ella dared to ask. Amused at such a little girl's curiosity in her father's politics. She was very intelligent for most children her age, and she showed a great capacity to notice things beyond even the adults' comprehension. Lucidan remarked that if she had been the chosen one, ages ago she would have led them to victory. Ella step hard on Lucinda's foot. Lucinda gave a small squal. She was not suppose to voice "why" they were here.

"Fine" She told Ella annoyed. She grabbed the small girl's hands. "Lets play a game shall we?"

Caroline smiled meekly. "Fine" she said a little frustrated. She hated game, unlike Mary she thought them to be boring lately. What was the point of playing them when there was no prize for her?

**~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~**

**Hotel. **

**10:00PM**

Mary sighed again as she threw her nightgown. She didn't feel like using white today. She was tired of false pretenses, she was tired of pretending everything was alright.

After today's humiliation? She asked Jack if she would ever be fine.

"It is alright Mary, just one night all I ask, just tomorrow and the day after, and the day after ..."

Mary groaned. She couldn't.

"It is just one night Mary that you have to spend time with the First Lady, she was already nice to you."

"Yes" She said. "But she was only trying me ... she thinks I am stupid not to see they all hate me and want to screw me and you know what I mean! They laughed at you ... and me, I can still hear them. Here comes the whore, how dare they after we went to their Church and paid respects to the Holy Virgin. Jack you kneeled before the Holy Image and I did too and still they shouted we were not morally correct, that I lacked my morals ... as if they knew them!" She started shouting after her last sentence how the people of New Spain were hostil and needed to be reprimanded for their atittude against them.

Jack knew it wasn't against them that was the issue that stung her to the core. It was as always her, always her -he thought annoyed as he heard more of her ranting.

He wondered if ... no-he told himself. He had been right to bring her along, she needed to get out of that House. Being laid down in the White House and playing with children all the time had made her too soft at night where she cried for the loss of the child. She might not see it now, but she would thank him later for this visit to their neighboring Country. It would do her good, make her stronger and learn the true human nature behind men and women in the politics arena.

He prided himself in his dreams where no one could touch him, that she was loved that the people only needed time to start to really see her for what she truly was, for what she truly will be. He was her life partner. She was a great First Lady having done what no other before in the History of America. She had created a National Fund for sick kids around the Nation, for those who lacked the need to help themselves or pay expensive Hospital bills.

The Foundation had received criticism all over the Nation. They said the Foundation was just a cover up to hide the First Family's true intentions, the reporters had said that last year their First Lady had not been completely true when she did her tax declaration. She had omitted many things and kept many money all to herself. This was not true, but it didn't matter when the people were willing to believe it. Everything that made Mary looked bad had to be true -they thought. People were so easily manipulated by their own media and they didn't even noticed! They made them think they were in control when the real ones in control were the ones pulling the strings, calling the shots and while they threw everything at Mary's feet for her to take the blame, they had to put up with her. She had led many very far, farther than any politican or even a President had led his Nation's military leaders.

Mary was a true phenomenon, but if the Generals saw the President getting tired of her, or in the worst of all cases, she getting a case of cold feet, they would not hessitate to take her out of the way. She was not the first case and probably wouldn't be the last.

"Mary I know how you feel I am just asking you one night ... One night" He pleaded, Mary groaned again and started changing her clothing in front of him.

"You could do that in the bathroom you know" He pointed out. She shrugged and continued to change.

John walked up to her in his pijamas as she let her hair loose. It was the first time she had done so, she had this very odd habit of pulling her hair in a pony tail when she went to sleep, even when they made love before arriving to Mexico City the day prior she still pulled her hair in a pony tail. He had let her hair loose as he always did, but she always pulled it back.

He didn't ask her why, he had bigger questions for her at the moment.

"Mary I know this is hard but you will be a great Lady, I have seen you. You kept your cool today, you didn't show an outburst or smiled sarcastically while I admit I was a little off ... I am sorry, I really am that I had to show my back on you, but understand that I cannot have you shown right now in front of them, give them time maybe back home the American Public will be more forgiving about the time we return."

"I hope so" She said sheepishly.

He pulled her hair loose. She smiled, giggling she hopped to bed with him following her. He hugged her as she went to sleep peacefully, he wished he could say the same for him. Somehow he doubted anything good awaited them back in US. The people were still hostile about Mary, the Foundation and Dr. King were not enough to settle down their feeling of resentment towards them.

Kennedy had never felt such hatred for anyone before like he did for his father, but his words kept resonating in his mind.

**_"You will come running boy ... the bitch will not keep you running longer, you will die politically or worse if you are with her, she will be the end of you and your children. Don't think she doesn't think of you as any more than her vehicle for fame, ask yourself what she really wants and whom she loves more, yourself or the power you wield?"_**

**~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~**

Caroline looked down at her doll. It had been a gift from Lucinda and Ella. The former said the doll was special, it would always stay loyal to her, but she didn't believe in fairies anymore.

_"Grow up!"_ Her mother had said on the phone before coming here. She was right, fairies were dead. They were nothing more than an illusion like her dreams of peace and a happy family.

* * *

A/N: Preview for next chapters:

~_Jackie watched on her television Set as the people cheered Jackie. The Mexican Public still had a soft spot open in their hearts for the former First Lady, while it pained her to see Jack so disturbed by their disappointment at his new wife, she felt flattered for their love._

_It was always nice to feel loved, but she didn't fool herself. These people as the rest felt that Jackie represented what any good wife did, a woman of great respect for her family and her husband, plus women who demanded more of their husband held Jackie up high for fighting a loosing war with dignity and always behaving with great intelligence above all the humiliation that her ex-husband had put her through._

_Mary was always prone to outburst, anger. Johnny had come from Mexico telling her how she nearly yelled in front of everyone that the President of the United States was not man enough to keep her happy, and only because he had flirted with one of the women on his way to the plane._

_She had put up with many people, many men and women who wanted to be close to her husband, and in turn he only had eyes for her in the past and other women, had shown great deal of respect by being discreet but no one denied he flirted. Everybody knew and yet they respected him because he had reason to be discreet and keep his affairs a secret, she as well to behave accordingly of a First Lady in Public. She didn't deny they were times where she pulled him to a close spot while they were alone and demanded that he stopped, or when she yelled at him for Marilyn or when the affair started that ultimately ended her marriage, with Mary. But she was never a fool to make one of herself in public ... Right now she wielded twice the power of Mary because of the public supporting her ... how long would it last?_

_..._

_"Damn it Adlay!"_

_John had thrown papers across his Office as he yelled at his Advisors to go away. He was tired of this! Damn them all! Mary had just made them look stronger and more acceptable to the World Courts but then Adlay and his stupid mouth about Jackie's new marriage proposal and Peace at all costs ... **that** had spoiled everything!_

_Congress was now demanding an account of Mary's new home in St. Agustin. It was a gift from Bobby and his wife Ethel to her family -he had said but they didn't swallow, why would they when the real hand behind everything was his father and Bobby. Somehow they had done something to leak to the Press and his own Congressmen and _recently also_ many of the women that won thanks to him!_

_..._

_"Bobby, Bobby ... what do you need? Damn it you know what I just did, Jack is going to come after me and I don't respond well to that woman's threats, now that she is pregnant again she will have my brother under her thumb and she is winning the people's approval fast, especially Civil Right Leaders and many of the liberal's opinion, Adlay wont stand a chance this time ... " Bobby shouted at his wife who was listening to all TV Stations as they whispered the passing of a successful Bill by the President in favor of all Minorities._

_"You can't be serious ... Robert listen to yourself she will win ... do what you should have done and pull her tax records, our tax records will show on hers because she had our home in California, if the people cannot hate her than at least lets give them a liar ... Jack does not always win, you two know that"_

_~O~_

_"Mary" ... "What?"... Lucinda sighed, directing herself towards Mary she handed her the necklace she gave to her some time ago, she had said it would be for her child, now that she was pregnant there was no doubt, their long awaited hope would be born. Lucinda made her choice, along with the other fairies and whispering the words to Mary she warned her of the impending fate of Jack ... "It is time, when they strike you both, you will go back as promised but it will only be ... for that time"_

_"Will I say goodbye to ... this time?" Lucinda shook her head, they could only stay in that time period for as long as things returned to normal. She nodded and went to meet Jack on the patio of their Summer House where he told her than in one week time both would go to Dallas, Nov. 22nd. Mary did her best to smile, grabbing her hand and holding it tight. It made him confused but he didn't question her, everything would be alright it had to be, everything depended on that turning point that he didn't die ... history was history. Now everything was changed as her father and Jack whispered many times._

~  
review ^_^


	33. Bleeding Soul

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything minus the plot and some minor OC's/

_and the AU changes to history_

**A/N: **I chose this song for the darkness and what is to ensue into the passion between the King of a democratic Country with a long forgotten bastard Princess of a long gone one. Song from Christine Loretnz "Creeping in my soul" Hearing the song and adding it to the tune, I recommend you really hear it while reading this soul it will make more sense and a hint in the hidden letters the men sing for future references of Mary's during the end of her union with Jack. No Spoilers but major hints, so listen to the song very well and where the parts begin in each chapter, things I can tell you will end differently than you think, their fates will take greater twists.

Million thanks to Marissa who always reviews for this fic as DVW Caro to all my reviewers as well I give you thanks but DVW and Marissa (king arthur ii)thanks for all your great reviews and newcomer tudorgirl as well dont miss out on her consort of glorianna which she recently updated ch 8. if you one to look for other great stories check out my faves and dont go out so far unexpected love (ladyjax999) and perks of a monarch (by aestheticnarcisist) are just around the corner.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**1963, Mexico City**

**Last Week of Presidential Visit**

**[August 09****th****.]**

_I see your face before my eyes, I am falling into darkness;_

_Why must I fly to stay alive? Heroes fallen …_

_Wake me up can you hear me calling?_

In the ruins of the Old City of Teotihuacan, the First Lady of the US along with her Mexican Counterpart climbed up the stairs to see the entire view. From her sight she could feel some curious stares downwards. Some of the camera came to interview them, she had been told earlier by Jack to be calm and always be herself in front of the cameras.

It was hard being herself in front of many strangers who controlled half of what the people thought of her, when all her life she had been told to act anything that was not herself. Herself would be the last thing that she was asked to act or behave as. There were always rules being the daughter of a King, even as a Bastard she had to act according as the daughter of a King. Elizabeth had too, even at Hatfield and in seclusion.

She was eagerly watching the progress of her own interviewers as they hounded her with many miscellaneous questions. Some did not even have to do with what her husband was doing.

She hated all of them, they were nothing more than leeches living off from what she was doing, but the other First Lady reminded her after the interviews that they were to be respected, both their reputations were everything thanks to them. "Without them Lady Kennedy we are nothing more than ordinary women, never forget that" She said.

**~o~**

**August 10****th****.**

**6:30PM**

Mary seemed to grow younger with the glow of the sun's rays hitting her scalp. The people were always in awe of her eye's shapes. She had small blue eyes, but when they needed to be they could make a man stop dead in their stare. It was the same eyes that had hooked Jack and made him fall head over heels for her. When they entered the Residential Palace "Pinos" where the President lived, they were invited for a small dinner. The President's Family was there as theirs too.

Mary was no longer kept apart from her husband; she was seated next to him, with Caroline sitting at his left side followed by Johnny and Ella. Lucinda was sitting right from Mary, an odd choice the First Lady observed since it would have been only logical to have her sister sitting next to her. For some reason this woman thought it more logical to have a black woman next to her. She didn't have anything against the US First Lady doing this, she had heard she was an odd one, but she was very generous and that was something great in any woman to have compassion for others.

_Out of darkness they come calling_

_Here I am I am lost in your land and I hope you will be…_

_Creeping in my soul_

But the Mexican First Lady's husband had voiced earlier that was a very great weakness in the enemy, the Lady Kennedy was even more naïve than her predecessor. _**At least**_** –**he said earlier, – _**Jackie had more common sense than do these stunts in her foe's faces. This girl is controlling the President like she was his puppeteer and he does not even realize it!**_

His wife disagreed, she had taken a certain liking to the girl, she seemed not to possess and ounce of malice in her heart. Quite the contrary Lopez Mateos saw right through her, she was more than she seemed and he had enough experienced to know a true heart's purpose when she met someone. This girl freaked even his Councilors; they all agreed she was incredibly ambitious and knew how to play the game, but she was bending the rules often and they didn't like that. Kennedy was a different man since last year's visit.

He was more ruthless and determined to get what he desired, if they didn't give it to him … it was a risk he was not willing to go through, his party might but not him. He had learned from his past mistakes not to trust the party too much.

"So I hope you and your family enjoy the dinner … my wife tells me that your wife has enjoyed the great culture we Mexicans have to offer. I assume you love the history museum as the Art museum Madam" He said.

_Shadows fallen let me out hear my call and I Will always believe …_

_Creeping in my soul, _

Jack smiled as his wife. Both grabbing each other's hands they showed mutual affection for each other, it made the other couple jealous. Mary spoke up before Jack could, with strong determination in her voice, "I loved the Pyramids, I think those were the great art museums and just seeing all the beautiful history … this place really is magical."

"I am glad you think so" Said the President of Mexico with an equally grateful smile.

Then they proceeded to talk of every day things like the weather, common day events like clothing-attire, food, cars and other stuff like leisure.

Jack wasted no time in telling him of the times he loved to spend time on his Private Boat and Summer House with his family, to get away from the pressures of Politics he said.

_Creeps from the deep gonna freaking up your mind, creeps from the deep are gonna…_

_feeding off your spine,_

Jack did not expect to be appreciated. When had he ever been truly appreciated? He was Irish-American by birth, his ancestors very poor immigrants that made their way to the top trough cheating, killing and stealing, and he had become the first Irish-American Catholic President, plus the youngest candidate ever elected into Office. He should think of himself lucky and privileged to be in such high position. But the thought of what _He_** wanted** was always an issue in his life.  
He felt as if he never truly achieved many of his goals in life. Up until now all that he had done had been for somebody else, by somebody else not for himself in any way.

He wanted to feel as if he was leaving off a legacy worth wile, a long lasting legacy still beating hard after he would be long gone and departed from this world.

"Let man not separate what nature binds together; remember Mr. President." Lopez-Mateos said, Kennedy well recalled that phrase. It was from last year, he felt like a God coming to this Country, he had been received like the highest celebrity in History. Now was no different, with the exception that now instead of beautiful worlds and allegories of heroes, he heard awful words, both English and Spanish of evil allegories against his wife.

He might not know too much of the Country's language, but by the fierce energy the people displayed earlier even today, it was easy to notice their dislike of his new First Lady.

"Go back to your wife!" Was his favorite. It was even shouted before he divorced Jackie, back in America.

Shouting of this kind he felt, should be prohibited or banned, but he was the leader of the Free Country, the eagle of democracy. How should he look blasting the Civil Liberties down the window for one idiot's insult? It was not worth it –Mary often reminded him.

He quickly regained his strong posture and told his _friend_ that indeed no man would separate Mexico's union from the US; as neighbors they were meant to work together for mutual support, the culture and economic exchange that should continue to benefit them both for centuries to come.

_I fade away into the night …_

_There comes a fleeting into the light,_

_My nightmare can begin, wake me can you hear me calling?_

_Out of darkness they come crawling…_

_Here I am lost in your land and I hope you will be_

Lopez Mateos had nothing to say about Economics, so far nothing had happened to benefit both, only one so far had become more benefited and he could bet that on the tip of the scale –it was not Mexico.

The strong war against Russia and other of its oppressed Countries would be long hard fought. John mentioned the dangers of many Latin American Countries falling into the same example as Cuba into communist agendas. Lopez-Mateos assured him that while he wanted to remain more tolerant with some of the Communist Parties in Mexico, he would not tolerate any scandal of any kind from their part. They were well watched by the Police under his watch 24 hours. "I assure you Mr. President nothing bad can be expected from them here, plus the people don't want a dictatorship, not like the ones you find in Cuba with _that_ Castro and the others."

"And yet you send them help" Jack interrupted.

_Creeping in my soul …_

Lopez Mateos sighed. "Politics is a very delicate matter, but I trust you understand when a Country must show solidarity with the people of Cuba over their need for food. Even _you_ understand that Jack. These are just people in need for food, no harm is being done, we just want to help others in need as you want to … we want a peace between our Countries, Mexico has been scarred by wars and revolutions all our lives, the scar of the past Revolution is still burning deep within our hearts, my father tells me of the dark times, now that the world is free to breath again in relief for your recent actions forcing the KGB and USSR to pull back the missile from our neighboring little island.  
Sometimes piracy can be found to be the right course of action … I have offered my time and solidified my help and support for Cuba, but that does not make us allies in arms or in any case help them if they ever defy the US again. But if we see them in another Embargo, we will always bring them food … for everything."

Mary saw for the first time some true emotion behind the President of this new world's eyes. This was truly a country of mystery, the veil had opened and she saw that behind a people's irrational hatred for her, there was the sense of community and union to help others in their time of need.

Mary wished she could have seen that in her Country, hiding her hands underneath, she crossed her fingers and prayed silently that God might give her strength to talk.

"Mr. President I think your intentions are noble, but you must be careful"

"Excuse me?" The President asked surprised.

Kennedy too was surprised that Mary had talked before him; did she have any idea what the President could think of them both?

"I think your intentions have good spirits, but you must ask yourself if any of those coming and going from those boats that bring food don't come with stronger feelings than yourself. To see a people in need force us to sympathize, while it is a violation of human rights, you must ask yourself to question your own people and motives, what if they forced by seeing so many Cubans in hunger by our own actions; force to have some of your soldiers read Communist propaganda and tell the others to be for a better Government … they could assume that hunger, poverty is only the result of the decadence of the Church and the corrupt State. You will have great numbers of people reading Marx in less than two years, in our own Country people are in favor of Marx but they mask it as free speech. All I say is do not persecute them, let tolerance reign as we do for example, but always keep a close watch, more than you would keep for your _friends_ or, _allies._"

The President of Mexico was speechless. After three seconds of dead silence he laughed and directed his gaze to Jack. "Jack you have a very strong and brave politician as wife. She is great, you are right Miss. We keep our enemies closer or our potential foes under our watch, better than we would for our friends. Isn't that right Jack?"

Jack didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He had just been proven wrong by his wife, part of him though was somewhat proud.

* * *

One by one they all left Jack and Mary alone in their hotel room as they finished taking their press shots for the cameras, the cameras now fell in love with Mary and her so called "innocence".

The friendship between both ladies brought ecstasy to the public.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

_Shadows fall -let me out hear my call_

_And I will always believe … creeping in my soul …_

When they returned to Washington he was surprised to see in the White House Jackie with her veil on, she was disguised but he could see her eyes easily, the same eyes he fell in love, a long time ago like in fairy tales.

_Creeping in my soul is getting out of control_

"You look beautiful" Jack said out of nowhere, this made Mary go nearly in a panic and frenzy but Jack held her hand tightly, she didn't have to worry about anything. Mary knew better, she knew men, her father had told Jane, Anne and probably her mother many times he would only have eyes for them but he always displaced them. The History records said her father was buried besides Jane for the long desired Male Heir, but did he really love her?

_I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole …_

She didn't think so, so did Jack love Mary or the fact he felt finally in control?

She had to be careful, Jackie was nothing but she still had a hold of Jack's heart.

She remembered the former First Lady's words very well:

"_His heart is in my safe-keeping"_ Like her mother to Anne Boleyn, she was a fool she wanted to believe Jack, oh Jack she thought, was his –his own man and his own heart, but he was torn.

He now stood between his two women; Mary had passed through Jack by nearly pushing her away. Jackie had to work hard to hide small smile of complete satisfaction at upsetting the younger girl. The girl was incapable of controlling herself. She was still a child. "That is what you get marrying a girl who could well be your daughter" Jackie said to spite Jack but sadly for her it didn't work. Jack threw her a smile, it was a scary smile that hid all his anger and now hatred for her-she was sure.

_Guess justice in the world is hard to find,_

He asked her the most important question, "Why the hell did you come here?"

"I came for my son."

"_My_ son" He corrected.

"No Jack" She said. Jack was surprised she had dared for the first time to contradict him this way. "I am no longer yours, and I have been receiving many offers to marry, I could take someone younger, someone my age, maybe my mother was right you were never a man to face me and tell me you lied, only for that bitch … you want my son, fight him for me in the Courts, because you gave him to me, and he chose … Just give him back to their home, Caroline belongs to me too but you were envious enough to take her so give Johnny to my home with my mother … he misses me, a mother knows this better than anyone John."

Jack huffed excuse me as he ignored Jackie's pleadings and went after Mary. She was right all along, and to think he was about to hug in friendship his old wife Jackie because he doubted Mary! What a fool he felt.

"Sure" She stopped him again. "Run after Mary Jack, she is much better than me in everything, I am sure when I see the news tomorrow I will see her screwing up your campaign for '64 nice going Jack there … You were so right supplanting her with your charm, is the only thing that can save you now."

_time has come to make out my mind_

He turned out of her way and with no more to give, he accepted her pleads, "Johnny will be given back to you, but each summer he will stay with me, that was our agreement Jackie" He said and then went back to search for Mary.

* * *

**August 11th.**

**Rhode Island**

Jackie and John returned to their home with their mother and grandmother. Johnny called Grandma 'Mamma' sometimes. Jackie did not mind, it was only natural when her mother was more nurturing to Johnny then herself at times who felt more tired all the times when she turned the television set. Her mother said she was really taking a toll on herself over this Mary issue and Jack.

She wanted only her old life back, but she realized she would never have Jack. Maybe her mother was right when she said marrying Jack was a mistake, and if she could go back and stop herself from wearing her crown of Thorns that Jack brought her and her family, she would redo all her life back and back again, make sure she didn't commit the largest mistake of her life.

_No matter how deep or remote I hide,_

_All my thoughts seem caught up inside,_

"Mama" Johnny snapping her mama's attention from the television set where _Walter Concrite_ and other reporters gave the latest news about the First Lady and the President's visit to Mexico. She realized that maybe, just maybe mistakes were meant to make you stronger.

_Creeps from the deep gonna freaking up your mind, creeps from the deep are gonna…_

_feeding off your spine,_

_After all,_ if she hadn't made that mistake Johnny and her wonderful Caroline would not have been born. She was the light of her life, and Johnny the beating heart that kept her sanity in moment of great stress on her wretched life. She grabbed Johnny and bounced him, he laughed at her mama, she loved him dearly and he too. They promised never to be separated.

"_**Let no man separate again what nature bounded together**__** –these were strong words by our President however his First Lady managed to arouse scandal when at 10:30 AM at this same time on August 9th, one day before her departure -she voiced her thoughts in front of millions of the Mexican Public about her stand in Foreign Affairs and her husband's politics …news reports from our affiliates down there report that …"**_

Jackie returned her attention on her television set as she heard the cheers from the Mexican Population shouting _Jackie _and _Viva Jacquelyn_ all over again in Mary's face. This had only been two days ago. But it seemed that even a year after her visit to their soil -the Mexican Public still had a soft spot open in their hearts for her. While it did pain her to see Jack so disturbed by their disappointment at his new wife, she felt flattered by their love.

It was always nice to feel loved, but she didn't fool herself. These people as the rest felt that Jackie represented what any good wife did, a woman of great respect for her family and her husband, plus women who demanded more of their husband held Jackie up high for fighting a loosing war with dignity and always behaving with great intelligence above all the humiliation that her ex-husband had put her through.

Mary was always prone to outburst, anger. Johnny had come from Mexico telling her how she nearly yelled in front of everyone that the President of the United States was not man enough to keep her happy, and only because he had flirted with one of the women on his way to the plane.

She had put up with many people, many men and women who wanted to be close to her husband, and in turn he only had eyes for her in the past and other women, had shown great deal of respect by being discreet but no one denied he flirted. Everybody knew and yet they respected him because he had reason to be discreet and keep his affairs a secret, she as well to behave accordingly of a First Lady in Public. She didn't deny they were times where she pulled him to a close spot while they were alone and demanded that he stopped, or when she yelled at him for Marilyn or when the affair started that ultimately ended her marriage, with Mary. But she was never a fool to make one of herself in public ... Right now she wielded twice the power of Mary because of the public supporting her ... how long would it last?

**~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~**

**_August 30th._**

**White House Party Celebrations.**

_Here I am lost in your land and I hope you will be:_

_Creeping in my soul … and I will always believe creeping in my soul._

Jack was in one of Mary's parties. She said today was her sister's birthday. He had agreed to throw Ella Moore a party in her honor, in their honor also to celebrate their union. He wanted to make it clear to Mary there was nobody, no one else besides her.

He kissed her in her beautiful Party. Ella was of course grateful along with her husband for the party, but Mary's health he noticed that night was not at all great. She had expressed she felt tired but yet she celebrated.

_Shadows fall let me out, hear my call_

_and I will always believe creeping in my soul …_

Jack did then something unexpected, they had never seen him do _this_ before.

He took her to the dance floor, surprising everyone –even herself.

_my soul … soul…_

He had said he was not a very good dancer, she didn't believe she was one either, but they left everyone with their mouths gawking at them like fish. Mary had to resist the urge to laugh as he said to her ear that she was the most beautiful flower of all the women in the room. "That is not true" She said, she had never considered herself _this_ beautiful, but Jack was insistent that people look at her and envy her for her looks.

It was a nice ending for the couple that thought they had it all. Her _"sister"_ congratulated her from afar, even if it was her birthday, Ella and Charmont didn't mind at all the attention that Mary and her husband stole from them. For once things were getting better for Jack, and going his way. For Mary (the long forgotten bastard -turned First Lady of the most powerful Nation) things were going perfect as well. _Nothing or no one seemed able to spoil the couple's happiness._

_The soul …_

_I am lost in your shadows … hear my goal_

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**A/N: **There are parts I modified. anything that you saw underlined is because it will play an important part for the future and I wont say more so :P,R/R each chapter thanks.

~ Nati S.

previews for upcoming chapter:

_..._

_"Damn it Adlay!"_

_John had thrown papers across his Office as he yelled at his Advisors to go away. He was tired of this! Damn them all! Mary had just made them look stronger and more acceptable to the World Courts but then Adlay and his stupid mouth about Jackie's new marriage proposal and Peace at all costs ... **that** had spoiled everything!_

_Congress was now demanding an account of Mary's new home in St. Agustin. It was a gift from Bobby and his wife Ethel to her family -he had said but they didn't swallow, why would they when the real hand behind everything was his father and Bobby. Somehow they had done something to leak to the Press and his own Congressmen and _recently also_ many of the women that won thanks to him!_

_..._

_"Bobby, Bobby ... what do you need? Damn it you know what I just did, Jack is going to come after me and I don't respond well to that woman's threats, now that she is pregnant again she will have my brother under her thumb and she is winning the people's approval fast, especially Civil Right Leaders and many of the liberal's opinion, Adlay wont stand a chance this time ... " Bobby shouted at his wife who was listening to all TV Stations as they whispered the passing of a successful Bill by the President in favor of all Minorities._

_"You can't be serious ... Robert listen to yourself she will win ... do what you should have done and pull her tax records, our tax records will show on hers because she had our home in California, if the people cannot hate her than at least lets give them a liar ... Jack does not always win, you two know that"_

_~O~_

~  
review ^_^ ! all the chapters


	34. Dilemma and Good News

_**Disclaimer: **__I __don't own anything._

A/N: Most people forget that Bobby Kennedy despite being called the ruthless one, was actually in life a very devoted father and I wanted to emphasize here for a little while as well as his strong union to Ethel who is alike Jack's to Jackie in the beginning. I wanted to put their devotion, both know they cannot live without the other and they need each other and their union to prevail.

There is a surprise here as well as Mary being more blunt and outspoke as the story progresses, can we hope her tongue won't get our favorite rebel into trouble by her "foes" and enemies of her husband's times?

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**Mary**

**October 1****st****. **

**White House**

Mary yelled of excitement as she heard Jack confirm the news. He had been to his therapist; he had checked him and concluded twice on other professional opinions that his health was getting better and better.

She was delighted to hear the news of her husband becoming better in health. It had long been since John felt complete.

To the North of the Country, people were becoming more accepting of Mary whom had fulfilled Jack's promise of giving Civil Right Leaders the time they needed and with one month away of Jack approving the new Bill; things could not become better than what they already were.

Jack assured Mary that things would only make them even greater, and the new accomplishments were great grounds for '64.

Kenny O'Donnell chatted privately on the other side of the White House with Ted Sorensen. Ted was having a great bad deal talking to Jack in front of Mary. She was like a devil's hound on his back. She never let him speak, good thing that Jack was getting tired of it too. He could barely stand anybody making a remark against him now, but since his health had become better according to Kenny, then he was screwed. His wife had a tighter and very unnatural control over husband, tighter than even Bobby did during his time working for Jack.

"Do you think he hates me … fire me?" Ted asked Kenny.

Kenny hated to tell him but yes.

"Watch out for the b … I mean for the Lady Mary, she calls herself Royalty but I have seen whores with more royalty that that lady wench."

Ted sighed, maybe it was true, _maybe_ all of them were screwed, he hated being in this situation, under close watch by the generals and Kennedy who never liked him, but he was never hateful or annoyed with him either. Now he could barely stand his presence, especially in front of **HER**. The very thought of her wanted to drive him to madness, he was always a calm person but Her was the cause of all his troubles, why he was this _close_ to getting fired, his career ending because of the stupid tantrum of one girl and her ambitious family.

He had met all her lot and they were nothing to be impressed by. He had met very powerful people and he was always impressed, but with Mary's family there was hardly anything to be impressed.

The people cheered her because she was from their side. Because even if she descended from the middle class, her parents had left her when she was very young, her father had run off with a very young woman and left her mother to take care of two young girls. Mary could not go to college, but she learned quickly and was the classic case of the underdog and the overachiever that everyone wanted to put as their role model, plus the fact that she was a woman and how she achieved her means through intelligence, and her savvy that always appealed to most of the masses.

They saw her as their savior, as their female Messiah or something –Kenny felt. He understood Ted very well. But they could do nothing but bitching themselves about her … any longer she would have them fired, she probably should have for Kenny swore that if something were to happen to Jack because of her or he was forced into something he didn't want –he would see to it that it was not Jack who paid, but her.**

* * *

**

**Bobby.**

**October 24****th****.**

**Boston, Massachusetts **

Bobby had a dream that night as he went to visit his parents.

_He dreamt of a shooting, he ran through all of the crowd to see who was shot, when he ran up in front of the distressed he saw the image of … himself standing next to his girls who were crying and screaming like crazy. He saw Ethel ran up to his dead body and began to shake him. When he didn't respond she cursed the heavens many times and asked "why?" _

_Bobby tried to escape from the dangerous pull he felt, it was as if invisible hands with claws were dragging him downwards into hell, before he could be swallowed by the pavement_ _–_He woke up at the middle of the night waking up his wife and his son Bobby Jr. as well.

"Dad?" His son asked hazily. He regained his calmness and cool quickly. He tried to breathe normal and slow at the same time but so many emotions and images that he was experimenting; it was all so vivid to him.

The coffins, the shadows and the pavement … his own dead body and his two girls desperately trying to bring his own body back to life, but it was useless. He had been shot down and he had died.

'Jesus' He thought horrified. What had that dream meant? Why him –was the most important question.

"Husband? Please go back to sleep before you scare the whole Household Bobby! Okay?" Ethel shouted as she tried putting Bobby Jr. back to sleep, a useless effort now the boy would surely stay up all night.

Bobby sighed and went back to sleep as his wife ordered, with her besides him he felt safer, but not quite.

When Ethel had woken up the next day, she found Bobby seated on the Couch. His old father had used this Couch many times; he was nervous and tried to think straight. His father had not been up yet; he used to sleep very little now he barely slept at all, except these past few weeks where his father had been very worried that Jack had still no contact with him, or Jackie whom he wished to contact so he could see Johnny. He should know better, Jackie was at odds with Jack and she didn't want to incur his wrath by letting him know that his son was under the influence of his old man's father.

Bobby sighed again and again, these were very troubled times he was living in, he didn't know what to do for the first time in his life.

His mother and wife behind him got up to Bobby and whispered it would all be okay.

"No it won't be okay mother because she has Jack's heart and I and father helped Adlay slip up this news to the papers about false tax records!"

"You were never before this moral Bobby. Times change, this conservative and whore at the same time wench will never be my favorite daughter in law … oh Ethel your husband should have been President" Rose Kennedy mentioned as she took a sip of her tea. Bobby groaned even greater as Ethel tossed him a newspaper on his lap.

"Please Ethel not again … I have seen the fucking news a million times … could you please pretend I am not here? For once!"

Ethel laughed. "Oh Bobby, so you made a mistake … big deal husband, how many do you …"

"Stop it!"

"Bobby!" 'Rosie' spoke up, appalled at her son's behavior. She was ruler of her home even when her husband was here, and she would not have this kind of behavior from Bobby, especially to her favorite daughter in law Ethel, the only one so far of Kennedy women who had managed to keep her man on a tight hold. She and Bobby could have gone far, but Jack was their second son, he was the one (as the oldest) who had to be President, and Bobby his Attorney General. She and her husband had agreed when they made plans for Jack's future before he went to the War.

Bobby however; always held a place in Rose's heart. He was everything a mother wanted. Deep down in her heart she loved Jack a great deal, despite what he thought of her –Rose loved all of her children, and she had a special place for Jack, always would. _But_, Bobby? Bobby was the light that shined on her soul, the light of her life. Bobby was her favorite son. She was never as strict or enforcing her will on him like with Jack and their first son, but she always made sure that as the rest she made Bobby a strong and capable man to fend off for himself.

She and Joe had succeeded, they never came to know that their efforts would make Bobby outshine Jack in many ways, but Bobby was so young to take his brother's place and was still very naïve in many ways, he needed to be the one who acted behind the scenes, learn from his brother –Rosie reflected.

She sighed as she saw her son grab the paper and toss it across the room.

"Bobby!" She scolded him again. He didn't listen and let out a grunt.

"_**Shadow fallen let me out**_ …-it is a dream Jack always used to have with that same phrase, I think that if the foreshadowing is true, Jack's little dream could come closer to becoming a reality … I think Jack is very close to run into danger and I am afraid I will not be able to do anything to stop it."

Ethel and Rosier smirked. "Oh Bobby don't start saying bullshit like your brother, especially listening to childhood dreams after he kicked us out!" Ethel said.

"Listen to yourself _honey_ this is not you to listen at this stuff." Rosie said after Ethel.

Bobby ignored him and turned to his wife. "**Bobby and Bobby …** **sound** familiar? ... _what do you need?"_ He said to Ethel.  
"You know that was the only phrase I have ever heard from my brother, and finally **damn it** when I finally got the chance to ask that myself to him. Everything went to hell because of a girl's tantrum against me. Damn it! You know what I just did, Jack is going to come after me and I don't respond well to that"

He kicked the floor hard and stomp his foot making loud noise. He cursed again, "You know what I just did … how important it is for us to consider _**that**_woman's threats? Now that she is pregnant again she will have my brother under her thumb and she is winning the people's approval fast, especially Civil Right Leaders and many of the liberal's opinion, Adlay wont stand a chance this time ... " Bobby shouted at his wife who was listening to all TV Stations as they whispered the passing of a successful Bill by the President in favor of all Minorities.

"You can't be serious ... Robert listen to yourself she will win ... do what you should have done and pull her tax records, our tax records will show on hers because she had our home in California, if the people cannot hate her than at least lets give them a liar ... Jack does not always win, you two know that"

"You know Jack is going to have my neck in the line, this time I do mean it I am not really joking … I should let him do his own decisions if I know Jack, and believe me I do, he will come around. We should just give him time and stay out of it for a while. At least while things cool down between him and **us**."

**~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~**

**Jack Fitzgerald Kennedy's Dilemma**

**October 24****th****.**

**White House: The Oval Office.**

**John Fitzgerald Kennedy did not have to think twice as he kicked in the exact same moment as his brother in Boston; all the newspapers that announced his wife's faulty tax records across the room of the Oval Office.**

**Both men, one in their home state of Massachusetts, and the other in Washington startled the people that were witnessing their anger. But none was more consumed by his own anger than the President, who was furious at the moment with Adlay.**

"Damn it Adlay!" –He yelled as he kept smashing more of the newspapers that told stories about his wife keeping TAX Records, and many other States that during her first month of marriage to him she refused to declare.

He was tired of this! Damn them all! Mary had just made them look stronger and more acceptable to the World Courts but then Adlay and his stupid mouth about Jackie's new marriage proposal and Peace at all costs ... **that** had spoiled everything!

Congress was now demanding an account of Mary's new home in St. Agustin. It was a gift from Bobby and his wife Ethel to her family -he had said but they didn't swallow, why would they when the real hand behind everything was his father and Bobby. Somehow they had done something to leak to the Press and his own Congressmen and recently also many of the women that won thanks to him!

_**How dare he?**_ –Jack thought in anger. He was enraged to know that Adlay was capable of doing such a thing.

**It was like everyone did what he wanted these days. At his expense! **_**"The President had no real power"**_ –Was what everybody said, he could hear their voices loud and clear, and their whispers … they were all so real muttering behind his back.

Going back to the topic of hand he kicked more of his papers across the room.

Some of his advisers came and when they saw the fury of their President, they didn't need him to repeat it twice when he said he wanted to be alone.

They departed quickly … _except _Kenny.

"Bring Adlay!"

"Jack!"

"**I said bring him Kenny or it is his job and his career I am willing to terminate right here and now -although I don't think he could care much about that after WHAT he DID!**"

Kenny sighed and slammed the door in his face. He could not stand his own President anymore, and it was all because of that young hag. She was the true rotten apple that was tearing through their friendship more each day.

He wished Jack would see her true colors, for what she truly was as Jackie had said to her when she met her.

Jack lay back on the couch. He sighed, and drew some stressful breathing as he massaged the left side of his neck. His problems were tearing his health once again, just when he was getting better –he thought tiredly.

He barely heard a clicking sound of the door as Mary came in and surprised him from behind by seductively kissing his ear. "Not now Mary" He whispered.

"What is wrong Jack? You used to like me surprising you"

Jack smirked. "I just cannot stand it, first Cuba then I am making an ass out of myself with that Lipmann thing that infuriated Kenny, and before that with Khrushchev I just think people see me as weak, but I have proven I am not. Yet, they prefer to see me like _this_. It has been long since we have talked this long." He said.

Mary looked at him sadly; she understood the pain he was going through.

She sat next to him and put an arm around his waist and mimicked her movements, almost to perfection like when she had first really met him, back in the Hotel. Two years ago.

She kissed his mouth deeply, he laid back and opened his jacket, and she threw it away making it land perfectly in his wooden rocking chair, in front of his desk. "I have found it necessary to tell you that you make me more lost without you …" Jack said to Mary.

She smiled warmly at his statement. "Good, then I have one less thing to worry about."

"_Oh yeah?_ What would be the other one Mary?" He said as she trailed a kiss down his throat making him moan.

"I am pregnant Jack"

He was stunned, he stopped his moans and made Mary sit up straight up again, pulling her hair into a tight pony tail as she watched her husband experience many emotions. The first one being surprise, then amusement, finally it was joy. Joy for hearing the only news that seemed to brightened up his day.

So many unexpected events had happened in his life that made him question his lack of faith in God.  
He had been told (almost two week ago) that he had suffered a stroke during his sleep, but that during the stroke_ somehow_ his vital organs went back to normal. During that time, he had been rushed in secret to a Private Hospital. After one week they kept saying his body had gone back to normal, he was great –in every way; like he had never been sick at all.  
No longer any injections or blue pills, those were hell. He could finally go to bed and make love safely without his thighs hurting in the morning. Mary said they should go to Church, take Caroline and celebrate. She had been such a sweetheart to even tell him he could invite Jackie. He knew better than take her suggestions seriously this time. Last time he did, **Jackie** had caused her even more stress when she whispered he would not be man enough to satisfy her at night without taking an injection for the constant pain in his muscles.  
Of course Jackie had been the only member ever blunt to say that to her face, or in this case through the phone. The other members of his Cabinet were not like that (in her presence).

She had just brought him the ray of light that he needed to confront Adlay and the Joint Chiefs.

_Could this be true?_ Jack thought uncertain, Mary had recent phantom pregnancies and she had been going through a period of depression, he didn't want her to be disappointed again, nor he if they found out it was another dead fake one. He had to make sure. He chuckled as Mary said she had already gone to his physician. "He said I am … pray for me Jack … I don't care if it is a girl any longer, I want it to be safe and healthy like you are now thanks to our Lord Jesus."

"I will pray Mary" He grasped her hands tightly and kissing her passionately he whispered to her ear, "I will pray to God and all the Saints that they bless us this time, even no matter what … I will always love you."

Mary had to fight hard to hold back her tears. She felt vulnerable for a second, like she had many times during her time at Hatfield when she was a servant to her own sister Elizabeth. When she had been bastardized by her father and refused to go to her mother's funeral, she had thought it was the end of the world, now all her troubles seemed far behind.

The calmness returning to them both, they noticed the sound of footsteps approaching. It was so quiet they could hear everything clearly from outside the Oval Office. Jack told her to stand besides him, next to the rocking chair where he usually sat.

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Adlay & Kenny**

He waited for Adlay to come out of the meeting, literally in one piece.

Jack could be very paranoid when he felt everybody was against him, or he saw something displeasing on the paper.

It was becoming a habit of Kenny to deal with all the crap that had to make him go through. It was only because Jack knew Kenny didn't kiss his Catholic ass, because he knew better than to do that to someone who could smell treachery miles away.

Kissing Jack's ass would not do, he was a very objective man by nature, but lately his errors and his policies, both foreign and internal had made him a very subjective man in character. He was more prone to anger, harder to make get out a smile from him.

Before he would always care less about the world, when he did gave a fuck about everything he would rarely show it. He was always neutral, to everyone, even to his friends and Staff. Now it was a miracle if they would ever see him calm.

Secret Service said he was becoming more irritating, demanding they do everything Caroline and Mary wanted. If he even heard his daughter's tantrums because she wasn't well cared, or even entertained –he threatened to have their jobs on the lines, fired without pension or regret.

This wasn't Jack, Mary had done this. The shrew he married was a witch and to know she was inside there with Jack and Adlay could only make things worse.

For Kenny … he walked back and forth. Adlay saw as he got out of the room -_alive_ thanks to his good humor and staying at all time calm to the man's anger for what he had purposely leaked along with Bobby on the newspapers- his old friend Ken O' Donnell. He was pacing like a worried dog, it seemed for once the young people behaved like old senile men in frenzy and he was the young one still committed to the ideals of his job.

Kenny tried putting a good scenario for Adlay as he voiced his thoughts on how badly things would go if they decided to take the Chief's direction.

Adlay however wanted no comfort; and with a fatherly gesture he patted Kenny on the shoulder. "No, its alright old friend, this old cat here has more lives … I might just have two left to sacrifice …"

"Don't say that Adlay … the President is just confused, Jack will come around he always does."

"I hope you are right." Adlay said wryly.

_He_ was not the best man for the job –he always said this to Jack, but Jack was always confident with Adlay. He said and voiced his thoughts to him freely; sometimes he even opened up to the man when Bobby or Kenny would not around to keep him company. Today was no different, and counting the fact that his old shrew wife was pregnant _again_ had somehow made things easier for Adlay.

He was smart enough to know flattery would not count for her; she was not easily taken away by flattery. She was not a naïve one either, but the reason why he went against his own advice was because in the end, no matter how much she had a hold on him, it was Jack's opinion that mattered –not Mary's. He was the President, the Leader of the leading Nation of the Free world, and the Great Negotiator and the Nation's _only_ Commander In Chief. What Mary thought of him could influence Jack's opinion and trust on Adlay, but ultimately it was the President who decided.

And so far, Jack did not seem any keen on the idea of pushing Adlay away. He forgave him. He didn't swallow Adlay's excuse that he didn't know his outburst or slip of tongue would cause his President so much trouble, but yet he was willing to overlook all these facts because he needed a great councilor and loyal man like Adlay to hang around his Cabinet as long as possible.

He regretted doing what he did, it was below him. But he needed old Joe to knock some sense into his son, maybe if his wife and Kenny couldn't, his old father's dirty tricks could. With hope he prayed the President would back down on his foreign policy and promise as he did to Contrite in a CBS one on one interview to the famous TV conductor, that Vietnam was better off alone.

However; seeing how feisty his new wife was, he didn't second guess on why Jack would rather take on Vietnam than his shrew wife.

"_**You tell us to have **_**us**_** stay at home? … We can, in theory …but Vietnam cannot be left alone just like that, what was started needs to be finished, the budget you just can't tell mothers and fathers their sons were for nothing, people need a reason even if there shouldn't be one … Wars are evil Mr. but so is not the proper respect for the sacrifice of these poor youngster, their lives should be valued as much as yours or mine, they are people too … by the time they are sent home by Christmas they also deserve a reward."**_

Adlay smiled at Kenny, he retired from his sight as he picked up his suitcase after giving Kenny an important issue that needed to be resolved immediately, before the President found out.

He left their sight, the Chief's as well as he went to meet with some of the advisers that were eager to discuss with him some matters that were still left pending in the UN. He as Ambassador he had to attend them quickly, but the job was also taking a toll on his health. He was not the same man like when he ran against Eisenhower, while Kennedy's health came stronger, his came weaker.

He only had months to live. He had to make sure to leave off a good legacy to the world and for future generations to learn off from their politicians' mistakes. His ideals and message to the world would always be the same; wars only brought more wars and famine. His own companion Jack had said it. W_hat kind of a peace do we have?  
_A _Peace Pragmata _or, a real peace free of wars and dirty tricks, brought by the real sacrifice and tears of many of the living martyrs that were fighting for a better future, in where their children wouldn't have to fight each other for survival in a cruel world.


	35. 5 minutes to Midnight

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything only the plot and the outcome ahead.

All in bold is extremely important and I know you will want to kill me 

Thanks to all my reviewers 112 reviews not bad but I am sure I can make it better and I know this will be a suitable openning for next installment of enchantment prince.

as for the title it refers to a catastrophe or impending cataclism

**_Nex chapter: Veritas_**

~**Nati**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**1963**

**November 22****nd****.**

**Dallas, Texas: Turning Point**

**Mary today it was her end. She smelled the hot airs of Dallas.**

**Today it would be one month almost since her pregnancy was announced.**

**She could not be happier, however; she was surprised that Jack had ordered a covered car; he said it was a "bad feeling". "Trust yourself Mary, maybe your dreams, mine are right." He as she spoke cryptically.**

**She didn't understand him, but as she started coughing, he sensed something nervous about to happen.**

"**Jack" He asked, as she ordered the Governor's driver to open up the window, Jack shouted no as they were about to make the next curve.**

**It was the point in time his dream would become a reality, he his fellow man, the Governor to turn another way. The Governor Connelly was stunned at how Jack was nervous. **

"**Mr. President are you alright?"**

"**Jack what is wrong?" She asked Jack said to get out of the car which surprised both, she said no and as the Governor Connelly they all turned to look at him like he was crazy.**

**Then suddenly as they hit the curve and the clock hit 12:30pm there was one shot that pierced through the car. People were screaming like crazy. Mary grew scared and started screaming as well. "I want to get out, oh God let me out! Please let me out!" She yelled at all of them; the Governor tried to stop her as one Secret Service agent who started yelling "the shot came from there" and immediately closed Mary's door, he said from outside it was not safe. **

**Jack however knew what was coming, seeing Mary desperately trying to scratch through the doors of the car, the driver slowed the speed of the car they were in. Not a very good choice –Jack thought.**

**Jack demanded to know why, but the driver did not answer, he continued to slow down, hands trembling behind the wheel –he was terrified as was everyone in the car. At any moment if anybody fired more bullets, it could hit him –the driver– as well.**

**Then out of nowhere … a bullet hit Jack square in the chest. He didn't have time to scream, he signaled Mary to duck but she didn't, he ripped his shirt and tie, he struggled to breath.**

**From the curve as another shot, the fourth now was about to give the killer shot; Mary sprung to action like her mother would have if she was in her place, she placed Jack roughly on below the back seat where he was still clutching his neck and chest as he struggled to breathe. Mary almost hopped on top of him, like a human shield.**

**He didn't have time to look up, for he would have lost the will to live if he had the chance to see one bullet hitting Mary directly in her stomach where it held the life of their unborn son. Another shot rang where Mary fell on top of him, it hit her shoulder.**

**The people in Dallas stopped breathing; they could not believe what they were seeing. These things only happened in movies, they don't happen in real life and yet here it was, someone had shot their President and his wife in plain daylight.**

**Behind their car was another one without the top. That was where Lucinda, Caroline and Ella were. Caroline watched in shock as a medical team and the Secret Service came immediately and made her daddy's car stop.**

**What she saw would always haunt her for the rest of her life.**

**It was her father … he was bleeding badly and could barely breathe. There was an ambulance almost immediately for him. Next was Mary, whose whole white coat was stained by her huge amount of blood loss.**

**Ella "Moore" watched in horror as Mary was placed next to Jack in the same ambulance, however because Jack was their President, he had to be taken in as top priority.**

**Lucinda immediately sprung to action, they had seen this coming … It was time she, Mandy, Benny and other of the magical creatures from their realm do things ****their**** own ways, using their own rules.**

**Where otherwise they would not have interfered, it was their own survival at stake, a prophecy stated they needed a paradox, a living paradox to open a portal to merge both their worlds, for that to happen the living paradox and the other living subject had both to live through the merging. For one to live the other one ****had**** to survive.**

**Jack was rushed to the hospital where he was placed under intensive care.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Jack**_**:**

He groaned as he was lifted in a small bed, it seemed like he was about to be recovered when out of nowhere a Doctor appeared, Jack seemed to recognize him but he didn't make out much more of his features as the Doctor injected him with something that made him go in a deep slumber, but not before whispering the word of "God".

"Please …" were the last words heard from the President as he breathed heavily and went into a deep slumber. The Physician who began to _**work on him**__ told _the others they better listen to him and do everything he told them.

His name was Dr. Rivers-Young, true name Allenzo, a member of Charmont's Regency and close friend to Ella, they had met when they were kids and were still very close. Everything was ready so Jack could make it out.

But Mary on the other room, they could not say the same.

She was bleeding badly, and the baby was said they would have to perform an abortion, they could not explain it, but the more she carried that baby or the fetus, it was causing her body to deprive itself from the medication they gave her. It was like the baby was keen on living at the expense of killing its own mother. The decision had been final, she would have to get rid of the baby but since she was not yet in a conscious state the only one who could make that decision was a family member.

That being said, Dr. Rivers leaving the room with Mandy who made herself invisible, nobody noticing her she was told by Allenzo to go and watch Kennedy and immediately repair the telephone lines and have every means available so Lucinda can call Kenny, he would react immediately and provide them with further assistance. They could only do so much that would not look suspicious, and magic no matter how careful they were with it,_ it always looked suspicious and brought them nothing more than problems when they carried it around mortals_.

Mandy became invisible as Doctors came into the room, she had used her magic, nearly all of it to cure most of Jack's respiratory problems, his breathing had gone back to normal, but he needed time for a speedy recovery. If only Mandy could resolve this problem, he would go back to walk again, but now it was not the time. Already the Doctors were being mesmerized by the recovery in his lungs and chest; one more stunning recovery would attract major attention and risk the exposure of the Fairy World, or worse, their plot to make the prophecy of their merging a reality.

Mandy prayed to no one, but she prayed for everyone in the room and for the man here so that he could survive, he had pulled through once, he could do it again.

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

**_Mary:_**

**10 seconds to midnight**

Mary as Kenny was told had been led to a separate room. Kenny was glad to see his friend and President finally in one piece, he was coughing as he literally woke up for the first time since the shooting and looked at Kenny, to his surprise also Bobby. He was surprised to see Bobby here, but given the circumstances he didn't care anymore. It was like he had amnesia and he forgot all the ill words and rupture between them because of Mary.

"Jack" Said Bobby slowly. He had never seen his brother so delicate and in such condition, he had never been this scared either. He was so close to loosing his brother, and not being able to say goodbye, that their last words between them were of spit and hatred haunted Bobby when Kenny told him of what had happened in Dallas.

In no time Bobby and his father had made calls, used through lies, cheat and extortion, many unlawful means that Jack would have disapproved to ensure Jack's safety and their own to Dallas. His father was a man who had moved Earth and Sky for his son upon learning of the shooting that nearly took his elder son's life.

He laughed as Jack said "like old times". He could not believe his brother could still have a sense of humor in these horrid times, they had nearly taken his brother's life but voila! –thought Robert, here he was to stay forever.

His brother was truly indestructible.

He embraced his brother in a big hug, but Jack pulled him away as he said "my chest".

"Sorry Jack … I … you … God Jack you scared us!" Bobby had to fight against the tears that threatened, against his own feelings, his own impending loss. He felt he truly lost a brother, but he was here, yet he would be lost either way when all traces of his mercy would be gone when he found out what **they** had done to his _"beloved"_.

He and Kenny eyed each other, voicing through their eyes they should not tell him … yet.

"Kenny how is that football …I am sorry if I made you work, I hear today your son had a game am I right?" He asked.

Kenny smiled. "Yes he did" He nodded his head, how lucky he was to have Kennedy, the smartest of them all here. How much he loved Bobby, he loved Jack better and more for he was what all men wished they could be. The will of good men who were present once again, reunited and he hoped they would never, ever again grow apart. They were meant to be together, without Bobby Jack could have died in the operating table while they removed the bullet. They were fortunate for the dirty tricks of Joe Kennedy and his contacts that pulled Jack out of Death's shadow.  
No one here was to be trusted, except maybe that Doctor, Kenny forgot his name. But he had brought them Jack back to life, surprisingly curing him, he could not explain it either –the Doctor- but he mentioned that when they removed the bullet Jack became healthier, his muscles stronger and after three hours he showed strong signals of recovery.

It was truly a miracle. Kenny and Bobby had never seen anything like it before. Jack had risen from the death like Jesus Christ; and finally his will to live.

Jack became grim as he saw no one besides him.

"Where is she?" Usually Mary would already be here kissing him, and cutting his respiration short as asphyxiating him with passionate kisses and hugs. She was always a cheerful person, but sometimes too over affectionately –his brother thought, but that was what he loved about her.

Kenny sighed, he didn't want to cry in front of Jack, but Bobby decided to speak up again and deliver the news … it was only fair –Bobby thought he did.

His brother had to know. "Jack she is intensive care, they think she won't live past the night, the baby … they h-had to take it out Jack it was killing her_. I am sorry. It was her only option_"

"Nice Kenny ... now tell Bobby to stop joking, I really need you to go and bring Mary; I need to see how she is doing ..."

Jack broke into laughter, it could not be true. Mary was not like that, she was a very strong breed of woman. He told them they were lying; but the joke was over now, Bobby's fierce blue eyes however told him different. It was really happened, it all came down to him.

Bobby's famous blue eyes pierced through Jack's heart as he saw the truth in his younger brother and his best friend's eyes.

The memories, he remembered his dreams and what really happened. When Mary had lashed on top, screaming then gun shots. He had fallen asleep or drifted unconscious, he must have because he couldn't remember Mary falling on top of him as Bobby had described it happened when they shot her too.

_No, no, no, no … no! God Mary …_

"_**I am pregnant … I don't care if it is a girl as long as its healthy"**_ -She had said to him exited. He had promised then their son or daughter would be born, healthy _and_ **safe**… _oh no ... God fuck shit no!_ -he had promised to his baby, his child. They would be safe, he would protect them, he had told Mary there was nothing to worry, he would guarantee her safety and that of her unborn child but everytime he promised something, people seemed to slip out of his control. His life was never under his control, here was always someone behind everything he did waiting to screw things up.

His son!

**He** had been murdered while he was still asleep in his mother's womb.

_What was it, _he thought, _what was she? Was it a son, was it a girl –_were the questions he kept asking himself as he shifted through the possibilities of what the baby could have looked like. Would he or she have his or her father's cheeks? His health or Mary's beautiful hair? … Would it he-she had ever known his joy at announcing his third living offspring to the world? Would_ it_ have known the love of a tender, loving, and great mother that Mary would have made?

Jack crumbled and clutched his hand forming a fist. _They_ would pay … whoever did this, he assured Bobby they would pay.

He had a good idea who it was_, one of them at least_ he had been told by his brother was named Oswald. He had known about that little fucker and prick through the CIA Intel. He pretty much doubted Oswald would ever make it to trial now that he had clearly failed to execute his target. All the others that stood besides Lee Harvey Oswald knew they had to get rid of him soon before he started calling out names.

The President was still alive and in good health, better than ever much to the _lone _asassin's back luck. If he was Oswald he should be running by now, really running and praying he would get a swift death. But Jack did not want Oswald dead now.  
He would die _eventually_, but by **His** hand only.

So far Kenny and Bobby said that the lone nut asassin had not said anything to incriminate his true bosses, but he would later under pressure mentioned Bobby.

Jack would make sure the little prick cracked, by any means necessary. Torture, abuse, he didn't care anymore. It was time he made it clear who called the shots, who ran the show, and who had the comand, power and authority to truly take out somebody. They had scored a low blow trying to murder their Commander In Chief, but their plan backfired -he survived and he was ready for revenge. His son's death dragged on his clear resolution for punishment, he saw nothing but their heads served to him on a silver platter. From this day on, he vowed things would never be the same, they had kill him, his soul there was nothing left of his old self but revenge.  
He voiced to Bobby he would have them all punished but he would listen to him and Kenny, to wait in the meantime while he made arrangements to return to Washington safely.

Bobby put a hand on his brother's shoulder and voiced his own thoughts on the matter. "Jack I am sorry." It didn't change however what his brother felt about Mary. When they were finally expecting a healthy pregnancy, life came back again to lash out his only opportunity to be happy. It was like everything he posessed was not truly his, and the things that were meant to make him happy were taken away.

"Can the Doctors, couldn't they have …" He had at least one hope, "they must have something ... God damn it just one month ago I had ordered for us a new bed so she could ride Air Force one comfortably, surely there must be something, you Kenny even said there was a posibility of survival, tell me at least they are doing everything possible or I will talk to them right now!"

Bobby and Kenny shook their heads.

"No they couldn't" His younger brother said. "The baby was somehow taking her health Jack, it cannot be explained I am even confused about how it happened, but it seemed the medications helped the baby survive but it weakened Mary, if they let the medications with the baby inside both would have died immediately; so they had to call her family, Ella was the only conscious one here and as you know her sister, she had to call on terminating the prengnancy."

Kenny let his head down and he started praying for Mary, for Jack's sake. No matter how much he had hated her, he had never wished any harm on their unborn child.

He had seen how happy Jack had been around her, despite all their fights and quarrels; she had brought him happiness with the announcement of a "healthy" pregnancy at last. The Doctors had said that everything seemed to be going alright, but the shot in Dallas had ruined his dreams of a son or daughter from his second wife. He had been devastated when he heard the words from Bobby, now he was full of rage and revenge. He was going to take Bobby's council like he should have, and listen to his father of taking care of business, only this once he would.

Bobby however was not all happy to see the change in his brother. Not this way –he whispered. His brother deserved the happiness that he had been deprived from for a very long time.

_It was not fair._

**~o~**

A/N: *runs*

^_^

So what do you think? cruel cliffhanger? then be on the edge of your seats for next chapter. I did forward the time one month so could get to come to the pinnacle of the story where everything is finally explained and the prophecy, we learn how Mary and Jack are important to the fairies survival and what other forces are at work that don't want this new prophecy to be fulfilled.

Don't forget guys to read/review each chapter.


	36. One Second to see the world

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I do own the plot.

Thanks to all my great reviewers who made this speedy fic come far, especially Marissa and Caro who have reviewed nearly every chapter of Enchanted Prince, and to newcomer tudorgirl for her great reviews, as well as all the rest! and now I leave you with:

**Cliffhanger alert**.

**Mild language and scenes of a mild sexual nature.**

~oO~O~o~

**1963,**

**November 26th.**

**Dallas, Texas**

_I took a walk around the world to ease my trouble mind_

_I left my body somewhere in the sands of time_

The past few days after his recovery; had been hell for Jack. In his mind there was still hope. And so _Jack was ecstatic_ to hear about _any _solution to his problems.

_But I felt the world float of the moon,_

_I felt there is nothing I could do._

Not anymore since Bobby began to tell him this minute that Mary's condition had become more delicate, she would die. His cold voice convinced Jack there was nothing left they could do.

He told Bobby to leave him alone as well as Kenny who was outside the door.

All of the United States was rejoicing their Commander In Chief had pulled through, eve those who hated him in his decission and how he handled things during the Missile Crisis and the Bay of Pigs, thanked God for his speedy recovery. They begged he would enforce the full weight of the law on those who had done him wrong. But they only saw _him_, they didn't see Mary or his son's death. They didn't see through his pain.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_After all, I knew it had something to do with you_

In that moment that Bobby left; Jack threw away everything, the papers everything and looked up to God. "Ha!" He yelled and started laughing like mad. "You say you did everything for me! You said you would always be there for me! Some Lord … you killed my wife, you killed my son … What more do you have, bring it on, how could you after all I gave to God, to _you_ … Thou shall not kill, good example there!" He stopped as he sat down in the chair next to his bed. He had not really meant his mockery to the good Lord, but the anger he felt for what had happened in the last few days was immense. It left him a huge void on his heart, to think that tomorrow he could be burying his wife and child.

In Jack's heart there was hardly any more pity left, there could only be room for the child and wife who had given everything so he could be saved.

His wife's killers; their days had already been numbered. He was impatient to hear how they died, if they suffered. Did they beg? Where they fearful in their last moments to know Jack had dared to give the order to kill them?_  
_

He chuckled as he drank his pills. He swallowed another dosage.

Then as he gave a huge gulp of drinking his clean water, he heard the ground shake terribly. He became scared that he was now hallucinating. He blinked twice as he saw Lucinda, his wife's "childhood 'old'" friend coming from out of the ground to greet him.

"What the …" Jack started but was forced to shut up as Lucinda seemed to magically change her dress with just the flick of her fingers.

He could not believe what he was seeing. "No" he whispered and thought as Lucinda approached him.

He stood up and was about to come close to his door to take out a breath of fresh air, and clear out his mind of these hallucinations.

All his effort was interrupted by Lucinda who once again stood in his way and made him think he was going to verge of his own madness caused by his grief and desperation.

"You are not real" He breathed hard, this could not be real, he was just hallucinating. Maybe _**they**_ were trying to trick him.

"You are not real!"

"Jack … Jack?" Bobby shouted and asked at the same time from outside, he had heard some screams and he was concerned for his brother's mental health which at this time was not stable.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,  
as long as you will be my friend in the end_

Lucinda spoke up to Jack and the moment she touched his forehead a series of images and memories belonging to him, Mary and herself exploded into his mind.

He saw through Mary's images, the painful ones from the happy ones and learned to separate each as he strolled passed the corridors of her mind, then he explored his own mind through his childhood and finally … Lucinda's.

Her world, her future, her past and what was stake, why Mary was brought here and from when, why was she so important was emphasized to Jack as she saw Lucinda in danger in her own realm as apparently Mary's sister (in reality the Queen of Charmont who was the King) Ella had received news of her husband's uncle escaping, a spell cast and fairies being killed off by their rivals.

Finally their own world in flames dying, with only a minimum recovered it was whispered nothing would be recovered they needed new seeds to grow … then the word "prophecy". His own prophetic dreams, his child, his childhood, Jackie and his brother … all connected he finally understood.

He saw everything, and _**finally,**_ when he was pulled off them by Lucinda's magic and returned to his own reality, he looked directly into Lucinda's eyes.

_If I go crazy will you still call me superman?_

_If I am alive and well will you be there holding my hand …_

_I will keep you by my side with my super human mind … Kryptonite_

Blue crystalline eyes meeting dark brown he spoke up. "You … it was all planned? All this time?" He asked perplexed that all this time he had been set up to meet someone who might've not really loved him.

But Lucinda had proved him wrong as he remembered seconds ago Mary's memory of asking Lucinda whether marrying Jack was right. She had even been scared.

As he, she had his doubts … that could only mean –she loved him.

_You call me strong, you call me weak, but still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the time I never let you down…_

He smiled as Lucinda did as well to have made John realize that Mary did loved him, and heart and souls he was dedicated for him, the sole reason why she chose to be his human shield while the shooting. She truly loved him like no other, with all her soul –she had told Lucinda prior to Dallas when they boarded Air Force One.

_You stumble again, and bump your head_

_If not for me you will be dead_

_I fix you up; I put you back on solid ground …_

But then, as Jack remembered Mary's condition and her fate, he guessed it didn't matter anymore to prove her innocence or his thoughts on the matter he had dated and married the daughter of one of the most powerful,_ and,_ most controversial Monarchs that had reigned in England. A Tudor by birth but bastardized, it was no wonder now why she always hated Jackie's taste in French clothing or why she wanted so bad to remodel the White House to suit a more _traditional and_ _"Original"_ taste like hers.

He had truly seen back then she was one of a kind, now he confirmed it. But what good did it do? He thought earlier of her condition prior to Lucinda's apparition, and now that it came back again he sat down again, and wondered what good were these revelations, if after all, Mary was still going to die in the same bed where she was forced to miscarry their second son?

Lucinda then spoke up again and told him there was a chance she could be saved and still keep the prophecy intact. He listened to her carefully, he didn't care about any prophecy, he just cared about saving Mary to the point he forgot about his enemies' death and his desire to obtain revenge for what they had dared to do.

"Listen Mr. President I will be frank, this is a situation in where YOU cannot control, Mary will die and if you want to go back you can't unless you go back to the past. Do you copy honey?"

Jack's face was blank. None of what she said made any sense to him.

Lucinda sighed frustrated realizing she would have to voice it in smaller words, and short versions of what was going on … time was of the essence as she looked to the clock on the wall. It was five minutes till midnight. She had to make this quick.

"Okay Jack … you want Mary safe, this equals you and Mary have to go back to her own time … wait … wait, wait please, I know how this sounds but listen well, k?"

_You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I've never let you down_

Jack nodded. "Okay" She said. "Again I go with these, listen I made a mistake when Mary's pregnancy was not carried to term, what your father did to Mary was awful but this pregnancy was sadly not meant to be, we all knew this and it is painful to have to see Mary wake up in our visions to find out she lost her baby but there is no other way. You know there was not another way, she has to go back."

Jack sighed. "How the hell am I going?"

"I know nothing of her past except history lessons and if that jerk of her father is anything like the way I know and imagine he is … or was, I know I will not tolerate it for him to stand up against the First Lady … she was already threatened by Sir Francis Bryan in her vision I just saw, and I will not let her be treated like some old hag or rag, she has had enough of that all her life and I have had enough of being manipulated, and I have no intentions _Lucinda_ of being treated like a rag by those uptight nobles. I am an Irish-Catholic, enough reason for me to be fed to their dogs … _**Great**_"

He muttered how unlucky he was as Lucinda explained it was for his and Mary's own good, more Mary's.

"They will know I am Irish or other poor bastard of theirs as I start speaking, and I am sorry but my Middle English is not good."

_You stumble again and bump you head,_

_If not for me you would be dead …_

"You will not speak middle English, you will but for you it will be English since the moment you begin to speak it will be like it was your native language all along … all I need now is for you to agree, you are not to speak up to Mary, don't get_ enraged_ with Henry, yes he will have you tight by the gonads if you speak up, and no matter what you see …** don't** get jealous."

Jack turned to look at her again in puzzlement. What did she mean by her last sentence? It was most awkward, unless, she meant that asshole Bryan guy who was giving the bad and good eye to Mary. He had read he was quite the womanizer. _**Great**_** –**he thought again –_ one more problem for me to worry about, a one eyed man flirting after my wife whom he was close to send on his King's orders to the Scaffold, as if I can take all of them … but if he flirts that son of a bitch or other English uptight bastard with my wife! I assure God as my witness that I will thrust a knife through their heart –even if it cost me my life_

He let out a long sigh as he nodded after a very long time of silence to Lucinda.

Lucinda smiled and held out her hand to Jack.

"It's all you need to make the agreement …" –She said.

**Bobby**

Unaware as Lucinda explained to Jack that to heal Mary she had to go back to her own time for a short wile, was Bobby who had listened appalled at the flow of words that Lucinda was revealing to his eldest brother, moments ago he too had seen this strange flow of memories and it had been because at the exact same moment Jack had been touched by Lucinda's hand on his forehead –Bobby had touched the door's handle where on the other end was his brother's hand about to open it.

It was like a connection that had sent them both through a spiral case of sudden revelations and awful images. Finally Bobby understood, and he had no intentions to see his brother going or being convinced by Lucinda, he pushed the handle and opened the door quickly. In horror and realization that dawned to him; he saw his brother putting his jacket on ready for departure.

He had to stop his brother, this was too bogus. He had met this girl and married her. Fine! He could stand that up against anything, and anything he meant this silly deal with a washed up fairy from a realm that was clearly destined to die.

God! He thought annoyed as Jack and Lucinda did not seem to notice his presence in the room. Did Jack not realize the big mistake he was making? Or was Bobby the only one enough capable to think through this whole mess and make out that nothing could come good out of this deal.

His brother was not entirely good in health, he still had some problems, had pills to take and to go to this past, where last time Bobby checked it was a point in history where the Catholics were beginning to be persecuted (ruthlessly) and the Country was in control of a mad man and his equally mad council; Jack would have no chance of survival in that harsh world.

Plagues, famine, class factions and so many other factors that Bobby could think of would upset Jack's health which had never been really strong.

He cleared up his throat very loudly as Jack told Lucinda to send him there as quickly as possible.

"Bobby?" Jack asked amazed. He hoped his brother would not have heard anything, otherwise he might think him crazy.

But Bobby surprised him again. "Jack I was grabbing the handle and I _saw_."

_You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I've never let you down_

Jack sighed and Lucinda groaned. It was hard for Bobby not to have seen the images either, after all Lucinda deducted that since they had always shared a close bond as brother and friends since they were little, it reinforced their mental connection as well especially through her magic.

The pair of brothers looked into each other's eyes carefully. For the last time Bobby felt he would ever see his brother this confident or this worried about Mary. Like Jack he too had dreams and nightmares at night, and one of these was of Jack becoming something else, something worse that ultimately would lead up to his own death _by_ his brother's hand.

_If I go crazy will you still call me superman?_

_If I am alive and well will you be there holding my hand …_

_I will keep you by my side with my super human mind … Kryptonite_

He begged him **not**_ to go_. But Jack did not listen, he cared more about Mary's health, he was willing to sacrifice everything for her.

Lucinda who stood between the two men turned to Bobby, "Look at her Bobby and tell me she doesn't deserve your mercy or your help … but even if you may want to help her out of your pity, she needs Jack, and she needs to be in her time. Don't worry. Jack will return in one second after we are gone. Just wait" Lucinda added a smile to Bobby's chagrin as she turned around to face Jack one more time.

Jack looked at his brother, he knew he would not see him for at least quite a while before he and Mary got back at their feet and healed _all_ their internal and external wounds.

"I will be back Bobby, I promise you." He said to Bobby one last time.

_You stumble again and bump you head, if not for me then you would be dead …  
I put you back, back on solid ground!_

"Jack don't you see? Just look for once what you are doing! … -please it is dangerous out there, or back then whatever you wish to call it, listen to yourself, people back then were even crazier than now and the times you are going they hate Mary with a passion that even as much as you love her what if they use that to kill her, or worse they got you?"

Lucinda voiced to Bobby behind her, "He won't he will live and he will fulfill the prophecy, history is already altered by your life not being extinguished but that is not enough for you to become the savior and the figure you are meant to be … Bobby understand, he will come back one second exactly maybe a fracture … after we leave. He already grasped my hand, the deal is already made, and before you entered it was signed by his approval and his hand in mine" She explained. Bobby wanted desperately to tell his brother he was making a mistake, but he could say that word as his brother needed all the confidence he would need in the hostile environment his wife was born in. Suddenly Bobby wished he could be there too, but this was not his mission, it was Jack's; no matter how ridiculous it may have sounded.

_If I go crazy will you still call me superman?_

_If I am alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

Jack finished eyeing his brother and his stare turned carefully to Lucinda's dark orbs. Part of his logical side might have wanted to back away, to use the chicken exit and pray Mary would come well.

But Jack could not back away, even if he agreed with Bobby the deal was made already by his own hands in Lucinda before Bobby had stormed in the room.

As Lucinda prepared her magic, Bobby closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he only saw a flash of red light and then they were gone.

**~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~**

_**1536**_

**Hatfield:**

Mary woke up in her old House, her old Household of her sister's. She expected to see Jack but when she saw the old curtains, the sunlight peaking through her old window and the heavy drapes as well as the old dusty floors she realized she wasn't in Dallas anymore.

_I will keep you by my side with my super human mind …_

"Jack!" She didn't know why but she began to look for Jack, part of her told her that it was all a dream, but she wasn't convinced and it wasn't. Just then as she literally rolled out of bed with a heavy pain in her stomach; Jack stormed in much to her surprise and helped Mary get up.

_Kryptonite …_

They looked at each other as they were face to face. Their eyes met and seeing that Jack was okay, even better. She touched his shoulder, then his chest just to check there was no bullet wound. Her hand pushed through his white shirt, opening the buttons but he stopped her before her hand could make contact with his skin.

By now she must have realized looking back at Jack and her old room, that she was no longer in 1963. They had traveled through time with Lucinda's help to her own time, exactly one second after she had disappeared and gone back to his time where he had _accidentally_ met her.  
She was very beautiful in her old attire; it suited her perfectly, much better than the fashions she tried to imitate from the 60's.

He put a hand on her check. He hushed as she was about to speak and bent forward, very slowly he kissed her. She kissed him back too after he parted.

_If I go crazy will you still call me superman?_

She wanted to make sure everything was real, that she had not dreamt herself being shot, that their son was still alive in her womb, but most importantly that she had traveled back to his own time to meet him and build a life together.

_If I am alive and well will you be there holding my hand …_

_I will keep you by my side with my super human mind … Kryptonite_

As he felt his own heartbeat in his chest she realized he was real, and he was here very much alive and safe like her.

He pulled apart, choosing his words "Mary … you … you traveled back in time, now I-I am here with you. Lucinda mentioned."

Mary interrupted him, "Lucinda?" He nodded. She realized what happened. "So this means that …"

She gasped stopping in mid sentence remembering what Lucinda had told her.

_"Mary" ... "What?"... Lucinda sighed, directing herself towards Mary she handed her the necklace she gave to her some time ago, she had said it would be for her child, now that she was pregnant there was no doubt, their long awaited hope would be born. Lucinda made her choice, along with the other fairies and whispering the words to Mary she warned her of the impending fate of Jack ... "It is time, you cannot prevent what is written ...when they strike you both, you will go back as promised but it will only be ... for that time"_

_"The future is not written in stone. It is not!" Mary said convinced of her words. She knew for a fact that the future could always be changed, and **if **there was something written as Lucinda said, that could be changed too._

_"Mary your stepmother's lucky month was May remember?" _

_"What does **she** have to do with this?" Mary asked, spite in her voice. She didn't like it one bit when Lucinda put Anne Boleyn in her examples._

_Lucinda ignored her young pupil's annoyance and explained, "Mary she used to think that life was not written by God or supersticion, and yet in the end she was crucified, the prophecy of a Queen of England will be burned became true ... she had her head chopped off as many so called astrologers said she would, and she was burned, burned by the humiliation and the trials, to be stripped down of everything."_

_Mary shook her head, somehow Lucinda's example made sense, but she couldn't fall into sympathy for that woman, not one bit. The thought of her mother dying alone still burned deep within Mary, those things could not be forgotten easily. But she listened anyhow -even if she did not agree- to Lucinda. One thought to came to mind as Lucinda mentioned the words "**going back**"._

_"Will I say goodbye to _**Bessie**_ this time?" Lucinda shook her head, they could only stay in that time period for as long as things returned to normal. She nodded and went to meet Jack on the patio of their Summer House where he told her than in one week time both would go to Dallas, Nov. 22nd. Mary did her best to smile, grabbing her hand and holding it tight. It made him confused but he didn't question her, everything would be alright it had to be, everything depended on that turning point that he didn't die ... history was history. Now everything was changed as her father and Jack whispered many times._

Coming back to reality she noticed her flat belly, she stared at it again and said"No" -She touched her stomach and felt immediately her wound beginning to heal as he put down both his hands in hers, and both touched her belly _together_. He told her _everything_ but he left one minor detail out that he preferred she found out. "No" She spoke again as she felt her stomach flat and him going grim looking at it in regret.

She realized. She could not believe or fathom that the life she held was gone; but she could not cry as well as she felt no emotion. How could she for the baby had ceased to exist, Jack explained the baby was taking her life-force away, they had to decide between her and the baby and Ella being her only "known" relative had to decide for her.

They had taken her baby away, the bastards –she never thought they were capable of that, but now it left no doubt in her mind that Jack was right as he spoke of punishment, retribution in order that her sacrifice had not been in vain.

He carefully pushed her to the bed to lie down. "I feel better at your side, please" He knew what she meant but as he started to undo his tie, he knew he couldn't.

_If I go crazy will you still call me superman?_

_If I am alive and well will you be there holding my hand …_

"Your clothes are not of this time" She said as she pulled her hat away. He chuckled as he decided to undo his shirt, opening all his buttons so she could roam her hands on his chest.

_I will keep you by my side with my super human mind … _

_Kryptonite_

He kissed her deeply on her neck and lay on top of her very carefully, afraid he would hurt her or that her wounds would magically reappear, but she assured him as she pulled nearer her body that no such thing was possible. She was cured, all thanks to him, her _Enchanted Prince._

~oO~oO

A/N: I was based on the song Three Doors down Kryptonite and I broke it down and changed so it could fit the chapter better. What do u think? Vignettes and a sequel coming up after I finish up Freedom's Price.

Ttfn.

Have a great weekend y'all.  
~Nat


	37. Slightly disappointed

To Slightly disappointed who reviewed the Enchanted Prince lol dude it is called Fan Fiction nothing we write here is close to REALITY, even the greatest fics are all pure fiction and should not be taken seriously, but if you are a purist I can recommend really great books for your research and to calm you conscience.

This Author's note is also for everyone out there who have received purist critics, even to those who write fiction more based on canon than showtime, to Caro or Vain X Life Poetess who just told me she is retiring before this year, don't let anonymous reviewers if that is the case for early retirement get to you, also I am such a bad updater but I have asked for more hours at work, so I don't know when I will be updating.

~Nat Sarah~


End file.
